Dark Skies and Stormclouds
by Log1c
Summary: Team SMCD (Stormcloud) are coming to Beacon for one reason, to become Huntsman. Little did they know that all their pasts would soon unravel and they would soon have to push through clases, emotions, and occasionally each other. They are caught up in a storm with RWBY and JNPR. But after all, what's a storm without some stormclouds?
1. Chapter 1 Welcome To Beacon

A/N: Yo, you managed to find my fanfic so thanks it means a lot if you want you can skip the rest of this note and flame me in a review for things I said I might accidentally do or read the rest and bear with me... You're here, guess you picked option two. Well this is my first fanfic so constructive criticism please, I spent a lot of time making sure the members of team SMCD followed Monty's rules,(may you rest in peace you brilliant man) And I really did try my hardest to write this fic decently and I made sure to add my own spin on the writing and finally I'm sorry if the characters seem OOC, my bad, like I said first fic, so sorry for this long note and please drop a review, it'll mean a lot.

EDIT: Hello guys it's Carson, I decided it was time to polish my old work but it's still gonna be pretty rough so slowly but surely I'm going to polish everything and this. This is also me telling you that my writing does in fact get better eventually so keep reading please. Thanks guys.

Chapter 1 Welcome to Beacon

Italics - Thoughts

Bold - Flashback/Dream

Saxon Armonia was not a morning person. Even on the morning of one the most important days of his life all he wanted to do was destroy his alarm and go back to sleep. Which he would have done, if it wasn't for his best friend.

"Wakey wakey," a voice sung.

That was the voice of Jace Crimisi. Saxon's best friend, trigger happy huntsman in training and self designated "lady killer". They had arrived in Vale two days early and due to the fact neither of them were made of money, they had to get a motel room with two twin beds. Which to say the least, ruined Saxon's sleep schedule.

Saxon sat up and yawned loudly, stretching while he could. He really wished he could of gotten another hour of sleep in but Jace had other plans. He let out something that was inaudible.

"What was that, Sax" Jace asked pulling his jacket on.

"I said, bite me jerk" Saxon said sourly as he climbed out of bed and walked to his bag.

Jace put a hand over his heart in mock surprise, "I'm hurt, Sax"

Needless to say it was at this point in the morning when Saxon lost it. He reached for one of his swords and smiled evilly as it extended from its 10 inch standby form into a full sized sword known as Oblivio "Keep talking like that and you will be hurtin, J"

Jace smiled evilly also, "Really," he asked as he took one of his handguns from his inside his jacket, "You wanna throw down before we get to the airship?"

Both boys knew they were about to fight. It was just a matter of who attacked first...it was Saxon.

Jace was in incredible amounts of pain. He'd known Saxon for about four years now and he still managed to surprise Jace with how fast he was. Now granted, Jace knew he lost fair and square but that didn't stop him from making excuses.

"It's because of your semblance" Jace almost shouted as they walked down the streets of Vale.

Saxon just smirked as he pulled on his hood and silently rubbing his left shoulder that got nicked by a bullet in their fight. Jace didn't know it but so far Saxon was liking Vale it was so different from their little city in northern snowier part of Vale.

Jace wasn't going to let Saxon enjoy the city if his life depended on it, he tore Saxons hood off and glared at him with fire in his eyes.

"I demand a rematch without the use of semblances, then we'll see who the real huntsman is"

Saxon loved Jace like a brother but he sometimes got on Saxon's nerves. " Oh quit your whining, it's not my fault you let your guard down, plus with your semblance it's probably done healing by now" he said clearly still tired.

Jace, at this point cut the faux anger and said, "Ok ok whatever, so you think there will be any hotties at Beacon?"

Saxon scoffed, "Is that all you think about, girls and shooting things?"

"Noooo, but seriously Sax I've known you for four years and you have never so much as gotten a crush on a girl," Jace pointed out as they neared the airship.

"So," Saxon mumbled.

"So what I'm saying is, is that this year I have a quest," Jace said with a smirk.

This smirk worried Saxon as he asked, "What is this quest?"

"I, Jace Crimisi, vow on my hon- no my soul that I will get you, Saxon Armonia," he paused for effect, " A girlfriend."

Saxon wanted to both facepalm and punch Jace's lights out and seeing as how he would have to carry Jace if he was unconscious, Saxon opted for the first option.

"Jace, if I really wanted a girlfriend I would get one," Saxon said as they were about to board the airship.

"No way you're talking me out of this my friend, you will be with a girl by the end of second semester" Jace said placing his hands on Saxon's shoulders, they had made their way into a kind of room filled with other new students and it had huge windows so the new first years could see the view.

Saxon loved views, he loved being up high so he could see farther around. He managed to say "Yeah yeah, enjoy your fool's errand" before he became lost in the view.

"In fact we're starting right now," Jace said as he scanned the crowd.

Ruby wanted out of her sister's grasp, she couldn't breathe, "Pleeease stooop," she gasped out.

Her sister, Yang, let her go and looked like she was about to burst from happiness as she said, "But I'm soooo proud of you."

"Really sis it was nothing," Ruby said trying to be modest.

"What do you mean it was nothing?! It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is gonna think you're the bee's knees," Yang said gesturing to the other students.

"I don't want to be the bee's knees, I don't want to be any kind of knees, I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees," Ruby said quickly.

"What's with you, aren't you excited," the blonde asked in confusion.

"Of course I'm excited it's just... I got moved ahead two years I don't want anyone to think I'm special or anything," She replied looking distraught.

Yang walked to her sister's side and gave her a side hug and said, "But you are special"

Ruby was about to reply when she saw two boys standing by one of the windows, one was wearing a combination of black and white, while the other was wearing black and red like her. The boy in black and red was talking loudly and making gestures all around the room they were in, while the boy and black and white stood there and rubbed the bridge of his nose clearly getting frustrated.

"Ruby what's up," Yang asked following Ruby's eyes she saw what her sister was staring at, "Ooooooh my little sister is growing up so fast."

"W-what do you mean," she asked.

"Looking at cute boys, I'm so happy for you," Yang borderline yelled.

"W-what, no, I was just," she scrambled for a reason why she would be looking at them, she quickly spotted the boy in black and white's weapons and said, "T-the guy in black and white, I was looking at his weapons, I was wondering what they were."

Yang smiled not believing her lie for a second, "Well then let's go ask him," she said grabbing her sister and pulling her towards the two boys.

Saxons patience was wearing paper thin. Jace must of asked him about every girl on this ship. He had no idea how long he had been calling out girls. He also showed no sign of stopping.

"What about that dark haired girl with the bow reading a book," Jace asked.

"No"

"What about...those two girls walking directly towards us"

"Huh," Saxon asked turning away from the view to see a very "chesty" girl with long blonde hair dragging a shorter girl with black hair and red highlights walking towards them.

The girl with the black and red hair was clearly panicking. Saxon couldn't help but smile, he wasn't pleased that she was panicking but that she looked kinda cute doing it. He immediately tossed that thought out of his head as they were only a few feet away from Saxon and Jace.

"Hey there, you two," the blonde said as she came closer to us.

Jace was, of course, the first to respond, "Hello, what can I do for you two beautiful ladies this morning?"

Saxon noticed the smaller girl, she was wearing a black blouse and she had on a cape with a hood, she was playing with the hem of her black skirt with red trimmings, she was nervous he realized. Probably just a little socially awkward he thought as he realized Jace and the blonde were still chatting it up.

"Oh, where are my manners," Jace said as he gestured to Saxon. "Yang, this ray of sunshine is Saxon Armonia."

Saxon gave the blonde, now named Yang, a quick once over. She definitely had a figure, she was wearing a brown vest where you could see a yellow low cut top under it. She also had on small black shorts which were covered at the back by what looked like to be two skirts.

"Um hi, don't believe anything Jace has said about me," reaching out to offer to shake her hand, which she accepted.

"What you immediately assumed I was talking trash about you," Jace asked crossing his arms.

"Yes"

The look on Jace's face was enough to get a laugh out of Yang and a giggle out of the girl Saxon had dubbed Little Red.

"Ah she speaks," Saxon said looking at Little Red.

"Oh umm hi, m-my name's Ruby," the now named Ruby said nervously.

Saxon internally smiled and thought a pretty name for the pretty girl, and she was pretty to Saxon at least. Jace on the other hand, was more into body's like... Yang.

"So is there anything we can do for ya," Jace asked the girls.

"Well my sis here is kinda a weapons nut, and she noticed Saxon's and was very intrigued," Yang said as she gave her sister a side hug.

Saxon was surprised that Ruby was a weapon nut, can't judge a book by it's cover I guess, he thought as he took Oblivio out of it's holster on his right side. He focused his aura into it, people always thought that he used a secret button but really it just took a little pulse to switch it out of standby mode. He let it unfold and take full shape in his hand, "Their identical besides the color," Saxon flourishing Oblivio

Ruby could appreciate the simpleness but also the elegance of one of Saxon's swords, it was relatively basic looking, the whole weapon was black and it had a white chain inlay down the blade, she liked it, it wasn't overly flashy or anything like that.

"It's cool, it's not overly flashy or anything like that," Ruby relayed to Saxon who smiled at that, "If you don't mind me asking, who make them?"

"I made my swords myself, it's kinda a family tradition," Saxon said returning Oblivio to standby mode and back to its holster.

"Oh Monty, that's so cool, I made my own weapon too," the redhead gushed as she pulled out a big black and red metal rectangle from the small of her back, it has a standby mode, it must be a massive weapon if the standby mode is that huge, Saxon thought surprised.

"Maybe you shouldn't take out such a massive weapon in such a small space, it'll put people on edge," Jace pointed out matter of factly.

"Oh I can't help it, Crescent Rose is my sweetheart," Ruby stroked the weapon affectionately.

Saxon glared at Jace with a murderous intent in his eyes, "Jace, maybe you should take some lessons from Ruby and take care of your weapons."

Jace backed away and held his hands up in surrender, "But Saxon, you already do a great job maintaining Outlaws, why would I mess this u-"

The reason Jace had been cut off was because Saxon had punched him in the stomach and watched as he collapsed on the floor.

"Is Jace that weak," Yang asked staring at the unconscious boy, a little concerned.

Saxon pulled his friend into a sitting position against the glass and said, " No, he just wasn't expecting it, he'll be up in five minutes or so."

"Why did you do that," Ruby asked clearly concerned about the boy in black and red.

"Because Jace can't seem to grasp the concept of **MAINTAINING HIS OWN WEAPONS**!" Saxon yelled the last four words, almost like he was trying to pierce Jace's unconsciousness and speak to him.

Saxon stared out the window, Ruby on his left with her sister and Jace on his right starting to stir, he saw the massive school, it reminded Saxon of a castle.

"So this is Beacon," Saxon said to himself admiring the huge school, Saxon looked at the sky and wondered if Vale got snow, he would miss the snow if it didn't.

He looked down at Jace, who had woken up and was rubbing his stomach, "Hey J," Saxon said noticing that Ruby and Yang had gone back to the spot where they had been before and Yang was yelling about... Puke on her shoes?

Jace winced as he raised himself to his feet and asked, "What Sax?"

Saxon pointed to the school and said, "We're home now."

A/N: Hey if you're reading this that means you read through the first chapter, this is my first fanfic so I would love some feedback. Special shout out to Ace Wolfblade, who helped convince me (granted without knowing it) to put my writing out.


	2. Chapter 2 The Night Before

Chapter 2 The Night Before

 _Italics - Thoughts/Music_

 **Bold - Shouting/Flashback/Dream**

As Saxon stepped off the airship he again marveled at the size of the school it was easily a quarter of the size of Snowfall, the city the Saxon and Jace are from.

"This place is massive," Jace said looking around trying to take it all in.

"No joke," Saxon said almost breathlessly.

Saxon shook off his starstruck feeling and lightly hit Jace's chest, "C'mon we have orientation, we should get to the auditorium."

Saxon's head snapped in the direction of a explosion and he saw a girl with white hair in a side ponytail and a scar on her right eye wearing white and light blue yelling and scolding Ruby, he quickly told Jace he'd be right back and walked towards the two girls.

He quickly realized who the girl is and he felt his blood simmer, "Weiss!"

Weiss turned and to see who raised their voice to her and stopped cold.

"S-saxon," the girl in white stuttered.

"Yeah, me," Saxon sneered at the girl.

"I'm not going to say anything, just leave my friend alone," Saxon said taking a step closer to her.

Weiss quickly left with her luggage cart and a girl in black with a bow walked over to the pair, "You just got Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company to turn tail and run, what did you do to her," she asked.

"Nothing," Saxon spat, "It's what she did to me."

Saxon stormed away, he didn't want Ruby to see him angry. When he reached Jace he asked, "Bro was that Weiss?"

"Yes," he muttered.

"Hey, you need to calm down, getting worked up over her is her winning," Jace said grabbing his shoulder shaking him slightly.

"Ok man, I'm in control," Saxon said sighing slightly.

"Good, now we need to get to orientation"

/~/

The auditorium was full with new students all talking and chatting, it seized the second a man walked one the stage. The man was clad in a black and green suit along with a scarf, glasses and a cane. _Ozpin_ , Saxon thought as he began to speak.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills-and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step," Ozpin finished and walked off to the side as a woman with blonde hair a button down shirt and a black knee length skirt walked to the microphone. _Goodwitch too_ , Saxon thought listening to her.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight and tomorrow your initiation begins, be ready, you are dismissed."

"Wellll that was motivating," Jace said surprised.

"It's like he was somewhere else," Saxon replied confused, he seems different than when I first met him he thought as everyone filtered into the ballroom.

/~/

The ballroom was packed with students on sleeping bags or up wrestling or talking or something else. "It's like a biiiig slumber party," Yang said crashing onto her sleeping bag alongside Ruby's.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though," Ruby replied, still writing in her notebook.

"I know I do," Yang said as looked at the shirtless boys around the ballroom but she was immediately put off by the sight of a blonde boy in baby blue footie pajamas.

"What's that," Yang asked looking at Ruby's notebook.

"A letter to the gang back at Signal, I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going," the redhead responded looking up from her letter.

"That's so cuuuuuute," Yang said with a massive smile.

"Shut up," Ruby said as she hit Yang in the face with a pillow, "It's weird not knowing anyone here."

"What about Jaune he's...nice," the blonde said holding back a cringe, "There ya go plus one friend."

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend," Ruby said rolling onto her back.

"There's no such thing as negative friends, you just made one friend and one enemy," Yang said before she received another pillow in the face.

"What did you forget about us?"

Jace walked up to the two girls with Saxon in tow. Jace was wearing a red sleeveless hoodie that was unzipped halfway showing he wasn't wearing a shirt underneath and black basketball shorts, Saxon on the other hand was wearing a black skin tight tank top and white pajama pants.

"Oh, Saxon and Jace too, so see three friends," Yang said happily.

Jace's scroll buzzed and he pulled it out and looked at the message, "Hey it's Church."

"What's he want," Saxon asked collapsing on the floor next to Ruby.

"He asked when we plan on visiting," Jace said as he sat on the floor across from Yang.

"What did you say?"

"I told him we don't know"

"So what were you girls talking about before Jace interrupted you," Saxon asked messing with the drawstring of his pants.

"How many friends and enemies Ruby made today," Yang said matter of factly.

"Yang!"

"Ruby, don't worry about Weiss she's a ice cold, spoiled rotten, princess who throws a tantrum anytime she's asked to do something inconvenient for her or when she doesn't get what she wants," Saxon spat out as he laid down on the floor.

"What did she do to you," Yang asked.

"I'm going to sleep," Saxon growled as he stood up and walked away.

"See Yang you made him mad," Ruby pointed out, disappointed.

Jace sighed, "I'm gonna go check on him."

"See what you did Yang?"

"Sorry."

/~/

Saxon was laying on his sleeping bag with his two duffel bags next to his head and thinking, "Hey, you cool man," Jace asked laying on his sleeping bag next to Saxon's.

"Yeah, just tired, I'm gonna grab some sleep," Saxon said rolling over.

"Ok I'm gonna stay up for a bit," Jace said back but Saxon was already asleep.

/~/

 **Snowfall, approximately one year ago...**

 **Saxon walked through the snow covered forest, he had pulled down the sleeves of his white hoodie and had his hood up. He was looking for something or more accurately someone. His boots crunched down on the fresh snow, Snowfall got it's name because it snowed six months out of the year, which Saxon was OK with, he loved the snow.**

 **He raised his head as he heard growling, a pack of 7 Beowolvies emerged form the trees creating a semi-circle around him. Saxon smirked. He flourished Oblivio and asked, "Who's first?"**

 **The Beowulf directly in front of him leaped at Saxon, He quickly dodged the Grimm's first two swipes and said, "Ok guess it's you."**

 **He slashed quickly at the Grimm's chest and finished it off with a swift cut towards it's neck decapitating it. He drew Ecficio with his left hand preparing for his next attack, but the Grimm were faster. He ducked a high swipe from one and a jumped a low swipe from another, when he landed on the snow, he activated his semblance to help him jump a little higher so he could kick off one of the Beowolves heads.**

 **He quickly did a flip in the air and deactivated his semblance returning his body back to normal gravity, with his Gravity Manipulation he can make anything that he has contact with that doesn't have a aura and himself have a lowered or increased gravity by themselves.**

 **Deciding he wanted to do something crazy, he stabbed Ecficio onto the snow and frozen ground below and charged the pack of 6. He jumped above the first Beowulf and increased his gravity to bring himself and his remaining blade crashing into and killing it. He slid under the second ones legs and slashed it's back quickly and viciously. Saxon sighed heavily as he looked at the remaining 4 charging at him.**

 **He ducked the ones slice and drove Oblivio into it's stomach and slashed outward leaving a massive hole in it's side as it fell to the ground. He dodged the swipes of another until he ducked and sidestepped to its right side, he brought his sword down on it's arm, cutting it off, then taking off it's head. He took on the last two at once, as he was running towards them one slashed high and one slashed at him low, he jumped into the gap between their arms and delivered a massive slash into one's side, cutting it in half. He watched as the last one backed away, Saxon charged it and as the Grimm swiped, he jumped into its arm and stood on its shoulder and buried his blade into it's neck, killing it instantly.**

 **Saxon was breathing hard, he had already taken out a pack nearly the same size but where was the- his thoughts were cut off as he felt as massive blow onto his back, he felt himself flying through the air, he managed to recover and land on the handle of Ecficio.**

 **Alpha he finished his thought, it was easily twice the size of all the Beowolves he had just dispatched. And it had massive bones as armor and sticking out of it's back.**

 **"Ok, so you're the Alpha," Saxon said pointing his black blade at the massive Grimm.**

 **It charged at Saxon with incredible speed, he quickly crouched slightly to attach one of his bracelet's cable to the handle of Ecficio. He smiled and jumped back off his sword and kicked it, he watched as it spun end over end towards the charging Grimm he activated his semblance to decrease the swords gravity, seeing as how the sword was attached to the cable and the cable was attached to the bracelet and the bracelet was attached to Saxons it counted as contact.**

 **Ecficio hit home and buried itself into the Alpha's shoulder, he activated his bracelet with a small amount of aura, Saxon's two bracelets, one on each wrist, contain a large amount of thin reinforced cable strengthen with dust and a motor that's powered by aura that could withdraw cable or shoot it out, and Saxon's choice was withdraw and it was currently connected to a sword stuck in a Alpha Beowulf so it pulled Saxon to the Grimm, fast.**

 **Saxon gripped Oblivio tightly and slashed at the Alpha's arm when close and took it off. He detached Ecficio from it's shoulder and buried it into the Alpha's back along with Oblivio. He sent pulses of aura into the Grimm through his blades and it wasn't long before it fell.**

 **Saxon stepped off the Grimm calmly and returned his blades into standby mode and detached the cable from Ecficio. He looked at his back to see if any of his clothes were torn, thankfully they weren't, and went back to his search.**

 **"Jace, your mom is going to kill you once I find you."**

/~/

Saxon opened his eyes and looked around. Some people were already up and about getting ready for the initiation today. He mentally thought about his dream or more accurately his memory from a year ago when he had to find Jace, who was doing extra training in the forest and Saxon remembered the look on Jace's face when he saw his mother's face.

Saxon dragged himself over to his bags and got out his normal clothes, a white hoodie, black denim vest, black jeans with white splatters across them, his loose crossed belts that hold his swords by his hips, combat boots and finally his rimless white sunglasses.

He quickly showered and changed and walked out to find Jace already dressed in his tight red hoodie, thin black leather jacket with his pistol holsters underneath, black skinny jeans, red belt with his symbol, a red knife and a red gun, crossed on his small buckle, a red and black wallet chain on his right side and his combat boots.

"You're not gonna shower," Saxon asked rolling up his sleeping bag.

"Don't have time," Jace said quickly.

"It's because you were up so late," Saxon said putting all his things in a neat pile.

"Shut up, now come on let's grab our gear then we need to go to the cliffs," Jace said running out of the ballroom.

As Saxon and Jace entered the locker room they found Ruby and Yang bickering.

"What's up with you two," Saxon asked as Jace ran to find his locker.

"My sister doesn't want to be on a team with me," Ruby said a little mad.

"What? That's crazy talk how could you not want your sister on your team," Saxon asked pulling Oblivio and Ecficio out and sliding them into his holsters at his hips.

"I think she should branch out a bit, Yang said running a hand through her long hair.

"Whatever ya say Yang," Saxon said closing his locker and walking away.

He saw what looked like to be a blonde guy flirting badly with a girl with vibrant red hair and green eyes and...Weiss.

Saxon walked pass them and he glared at Weiss for a second with such hate and anger. She shut down, he could see it in her eyes, whatever she was thinking about before was gone. Now she was thinking about how she left Saxon for dead.

Saxon was standing in a platform with Beacons symbol on it and it concerned him slightly.

Students down the line were standing on identical platforms, Ozpin addressed all the students, "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Goodwitch followed up with, "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams.' Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today."

"What? Ohhhh," Ruby exclaimed.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years," Ozpin said to his students.

Ruby let out a long groan. But Ozpin wasn't done, " That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Ruby was the only one who reacted to this, "Whaaaat?!"

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die," Ozpin paused and then continued, "You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

The blonde boy from earlier raised his hand, "Yeah, um, sir?"

"Good! Now, take your positions," Ozpin said loud enough for all his students to hear.

"Um sir? I've got, um... a question" the blonde said to Ozpin, "So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee and said, "No, you will be falling."

Saxon watched as the platforms were launching students in the air, some were yelling from excitement, others were flailing like idiots. He and Jace both slid their hoods on and fist bumped just before Jace was launched out into the Emerald Forest

"Oh, oh I se-," Saxon didn't hear the rest of the blonde's question as he was launched and now flying towards Emerald Forest and smiled.

" **THIS IS THE BEST SCHOOL EVER**!"

AN: What's going on guys it's DeadAir as you can see, the initiation is starting so you'll be introduced to the rest of team SMCD next chapter, drop a review telling me how I did, and please follow or favorite so you'll know the second I update.


	3. Chapter 3 And The Morning After

Chapter 3 And The Morning After

 _Italics - Thoughts/Music_

 **Bold - Shouting/Flashback/Dream**

Saxon was flying, or as close to flying as a human could get. He had activated his semblance as soon as he started to lose height so he was floating across the forest slowly losing altitude.

He saw some of the other first years in the forest below, the girl with red hair and green eyes doing what looked to be the longest javelin throw on all of Remnant and Saxon could have sworn she yelled, "i'm sorry," to someone. Saxon also saw Yang soaring through the air wearing aviators and yelling happily. He quickly got bored of floating and returned his body to normal gravity.

And he also dropped straight down, Saxon felt himself go faster as he approached the tree cover below. He reacted just in time and activated his semblance again causing his fall not to hurt...as much.

Saxon went through a mental check list and talked to himself as he observed his surroundings, "Find a partner, go to temple, collect relic, bring it back to Ozpin, cookies, sleep."

He decided that forward was the best direction and kept talking to himself as he walked, " I need a partner, Jace would be great, we already know each other perfectly, What about Ruby? She would be cool, she's nice, plus she's here 2 years early so she must be good in a fight. Ruby wouldn't be too bad. What about Yang? Not ideal, it would be like dealing with a female Jace."

He stopped dead in his tracks and he thought of something, " What if Weiss is my partner?"

Saxons scoffed, "Yeah if that happens, first order of business is jumping head first into a Ursa Major's mouth."

Saxon's head snapped to the right as he heard a roar and then some grunts. He ran the direction of the roar and grunts and found, not surprisingly, another student facing off with, what looked to be a Ursa Major.

Judging by the half decayed Ursa Major body off to the side, the student, who Saxon could now tell is a guy, had already taken out another one. But he was starting get tired.

"I need to help him," Saxon said quietly.

Saxon rushed out of the trees he was using as cover and drew Oblivio and Ecficio. The boy turned as he heard footsteps and the sound of metal sliding against metal, "Duck!"

Thankfully he did because Saxon threw Oblivio at the Grimm, the black blade was buried hilt deep into the Ursa's chest. Saxon used his sword like a stepping stone and jumped on the Grimm's shoulder and grabbed it's mask as it began trying to throw Saxon off.

Saxon gritted his teeth and slid Ecficio into the monster's neck, killing it instantly. Saxon jumped off just in time because if he hadn't the Grimm's body would have pinned him to the ground on his back.

He withdrew Ecficio and changed it back to standby mode and did the same with Oblivio as soon as he worked it out of the Grimm's chest.

Saxon turned to see the guy who he just helped out and realized that they were now partners because he was looking back at Saxon.

"So, I guess this means we're partners," the guy said.

Saxon gave the guy a once over, he had messy blonde hair and dark cobalt eyes. He wore a black hoodie with the sleeves up, with a tight orange shirt underneath. Also dark blue jeans and finally black combat boots with orange laces.

But what surprised Saxon more were his weapons, a fairly simple black sword with orange wrapping on the handle and a Dipylon style shield. _That's interesting_ , Saxon thought as he said, "Yeah I guess so, I'm Saxon Armonia."

"Miles, Miles Aurantia," the now named Miles said as he held out his hand.

Saxon shook it, now noticing that Miles had at least 2 inches on Saxon, "So Miles, should we get going?"

"Yeah, before more of those Ursa come," the blonde answered letting Saxon lead the way.

/~/

The new set of partners made their way through the forest and they were sharing the usual get to know ya small talk. Then they heard the voices, it sounded like two girls.

"Who's that," Miles asked as they stopped to listen.

"Don't know, should we go look," Saxon asked already heading the direction of the voices.

"Sure why not, seeing as how you're already leaving," Miles mumbled sarcastically as he followed his partner.

Saxon could only think of one reason why not. Her name was Weiss Schnee. As soon as Saxon, stepped into a small clearing and saw Ruby sitting on the ground and Weiss walking back and forth proclaiming she knew the exact way to the temple, he knew he screwed up. He already felt his blood simmer.

"Typical Weiss, never taking responsibility for her mistakes and keeps proclaiming she is the only one right, even though she knows it's her fault," Saxon sneered as he walked closer to the two girls.

Weiss exploded at Saxon, ever since he'd first saw her when they arrived, he'd insulted her and her family, she wasn't going to take it anymore. " **SAXON, WHY CAN'T YOU LET THE PAST DIE, YOU-** ," Weiss cut herself off as she realized what she said.

"Poor choice of words Weiss, really poor," Saxon spat.

"Ruby, i'm sorry about your luck in partners, because it's possibly the worst ever," Saxon said walking away with his partner in tow.

The only thing they heard after that was a yell from Saxon and a tree hitting the forest floor.

/~/

"You wanna tell me what that was about," Miles asked his partner, who he was concerned for.

"Later, when I don't want to kill anything that moves and doesn't have a aura," Saxon replied, still simmering.

/~/

Jace's descent into the forest was not pleasant at all. He had been forced to morph Outlaws into Red Star Long Range mode and use the recoil high impact sniper rounds to slow his fall.

But not enough apparently, because the branch he planned to land on broke and he went cascading into the ground. Jace's combat boots were specially designed for falls and increased speed but that didn't stop his legs from shaking as he walked through the forest.

Jace had been walking for what seemed like forever. He spun Outlaws around his fingers like they did in old westerns until he got bored. Jace was surprised that he hadn't run into another student yet. " **IS EVERYONE JUST IGNORING ME!** "

Jace heard a loud roar in response, "Guess not," he said as a group of 5 Beowolves crashed into the clearing he was in.

He turned the safeties off the Outlaws, "Action! Thank Monty I was getting bored, he sent you to me to cleanse my boredom!"

One Beowulf looked like it cocked its head at Jace, and Jace didn't like that, so he blew it's head off.

The remaining Grimm looked at their fallen comrade and charged Jace. Jace hated Grimm. Now everyone hates Grimm but Jace has a special kind of hate, one that makes him be especially brutal to any and all Grimm.

The first Beowulf swiped at Jace and Jace pointed and pulled the trigger and watched as the arm that was just coming towards him fall onto the ground. He threw a high kick and feeling his boot connect with it's jaw felt amazing, as it stumbled to the side, Jace aimed and watched as a Dust round tore through the Grimm's skull and the skull of a Beowulf who was trying to flank him.

He morphed Outlaws into Red Star Assault Mode which was basically the same as its Long Range Mode but shorter and now a assault rifle. He took aim and tore another Grimm apart with the full auto. He switched back to Outlaws and ran at the second to last one, who was also running at him.

He was playing chicken with a Grimm, at the last second he slid between the monster's legs and took the Beowulf's head off with a point blank shot. After getting up he turned to the last one, it was approaching Jace fast, he took aim ready to watch it's head explode but he heard a sharp metallic whistle sound and watched as the Grimm dropped onto the forest floor.

Jace walked over, guns still drawn, to examine the body. He was scanning the trees around the clearing and at the opposite end of the clearing. And not surprisingly, a guy decked out in black and blue stepped out.

Jace could finally see what took the Grimm down, a black and blue arrow in the back of its head. He dislodged it and walked towards the guy, "I think this is yours."

Jace gave the guy a look, he had on a black and blue sleeveless hoodie, a pair of black and blue combat boots, black combat boots with blue laces and finally a quiver strapped to his back that looked full of arrows.

He took off his hood so Jace could see his blue eyes and his long dark brown hair tied into a ponytail and made eye contact with Jace, "Yeah I guess it is...partner."

Jace laughed, "Jace Crimsi."

The boy smirked, "Desmond Caerulus."

"I'm not even gonna try to pronounce that."

"Probably for the best."

"Know the way to the temple?"

"Nope."

"Wanna walk around aimlessly till we find it?"

"Readin my mind, Jace."

/~/

Saxon had calmed down a bit. Saxon went from 0 to 100 whenever he saw Weiss. He wanted her to feel the same way he did in that forest, that night. Saxon didn't like getting so angry, so he would get even, end of story.

Saxon was so deep into his thoughts the only thing that could have broken him out of them was physical pain. Which he felt when he ran into a tree. He was rubbing his forehead when Miles asked, "Hey you okay Saxon?"

"Yeah, I'm good, just got caught up in my thoughts that's all," Saxon replied as he kept walking towards the direction they were 76% sure was the way to the temple.

Saxon was getting bored he wanted to find the temple, get the relic, make it back to Ozpin, eat some chocolate chip cookies and grab some sleep before classes tomorrow with his new team. Miles was whistling as they walked and was also silently praying that they'd either be attacked or find the relic in the next ten minutes. They ended up doing both.

/~/

Desmond liked Jace so far, he was loud and hilarious but also took fighting seriously. Just like him.

Desmond's ears twitched, something no one at Beacon besides Ozpin knew was that he was a hawk faunus and while this came with racism, bullying and an all around bad life. But he did have his increased senses and he heard a twig snap about 30 yards away. He quickly shushed Jace who was talking about his last girlfriend and nocked an arrow on his bow, Jace seemed to get the point as he pulled out his two pistols and followed Desmond as they sneaked through the dense forest.

Desmond snuck up on the two boys quietly, one had on a white hoodie with a black vest over it black jeans and black and white combat boots. The other had a open black hoodie with a tight orange shirt underneath, along with dark blue jeans and a pair of combat boots of his own. Jace snuck next to Desmond and immediately holstered his pistols and stepped out of the tree line laughing.

Saxon heard a laugh behind him, not knowing what it was he lashed out with Oblivio, but thankfully stopped short of Jace's face.

" **JACE**!"

" **SAXON**!"

" **WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?** "

" **FINDING YOU AND YOUR PARTNER, HI I'M JACE BY THE WAY!** "

" **WELL WHERE'S YOUR PARTNER JACE!?** "

Desmond walk out of the treeline, "Are you two idiots gonna keep yelled and attract every Grimm in this forest?"

"Maaaaybe," the idiots said in unison.

Both Desmond and Miles facepalmed at the pair's antics.

"Hey the four of us should roll together," Jace suggested.

"I'm down."

"Sure, why not?"

"What's the worst that could happen?"

/~/

The worst that could happen was very bad. The four boys continued off in the direction that Saxon and Miles had been heading. The standard get to know ya stuff happened again, as they walked on they heard the sounds of fighting. No, not so much fighting as it was the sounds of war.

The whole group took this as a sign to run towards the sounds, and Saxon saw something insane once they broke out of the tree cover. Ruby. Running up a cliff. And cutting a giant Nevermore's head off.

"Saxon if you're smart, you will ask her out the next time you speak."

"Shut up, Jace"

"I'm serious, look at her, you just know guys are gonna be chasing that."

" **I WILL TAKE YOUR OWN GUN AND SHOOT YOU AT POINT BLANK!** "

"Yeah, cause point blank is the only way you could hit me with a gun."

Saxon dropped the conversation before it ended in him dropping Jace. As the group ran forward, Saxon saw a few new faces, he saw a boy with long black hair in a ponytail, magenta eyes and was wearing green was talking to a hyper girl with orange hair and oddly enough, carrying a massive warhammer.

He also saw the girl with the vivid red hair and green eyes talking to the blonde guy from earlier who was asking Ozpin questions. He looks alright at least so he must of landed safely, Saxon thought jogging past him to stand at the edge of a ruined bridge. He saw the girl from the first day they all got here, she was wearing mostly black and had a bow on her head. He saw Yang looking up at her sister proudly and...Weiss Schnee.

Saxon felt anger bubble inside him, he touched his chest. He could feel the long jagged scar, even underneath his hoodie and vest he could feel it. Weiss Schnee had gotten him this scar and he wasn't going to forget what she did to him.

The four boys surveyed the group of 7 here on the ground, seeing as how Ruby was already up on the cliffs with Ozpin and Goodwitch. They all looked beat and tired, even Yang didn't have her usual teasing smile.

"I found the relics," Desmond said pointing across the gap.

The group could see little objects on pedestals across the gap in what looked like a little shrine.

"Chess pieces," Jace asked in a confused tone as he looked down the scope of Red Star in Long Range mode.

"Guess so," Miles said crossing his arms and looking down the gap, "How are we gonna get em?"

Saxon had stepped back a few feet and was running towards the gap before they realized he had disappeared. As soon as he took the leap he activated his semblance to lessen the gravity, he was floating across and and landed safely on the other side. As Saxon looked back, Jace had a very choice gestures for Saxon.

Saxon rolled his eyes and walked to the pedestals, Saxon had no knowledge of Chess but he watched Saxon play it on his scroll on occasion. So he just grabbed two pieces that were exactly the same, that way no one set of partners could argue about color or the piece type.

After making another leap he tossed the piece to Jace, "You're so lucky i'm a nice guy."

"Yes, yes I am my friend," Jace said giving a mock bow.

Everyone on the ground was smiling, initiation was over! They were all officially students of Beacon! They had to celebrate...later unfortunately.

Howls echoed through the Emerald Forest, Saxon morphed both of his blades into battle mode and said one thing, "Beowolves."

The other three of them drew their respective weapons and got into fighting positions. Saxon, Miles, Jace and Desmond realized 2 things, there are a lot of Beowulves heading their way and that everyone else was too tired to fight so they were going to have to do this solo.

As soon as the first Beowulf broke through the treeline Saxon yelled, " **THE REST OF YOU! UP THE CLIFFS!** "

The remaining students didn't need to be told twice as they made their way up. Saxon attached the clips on his bracelets onto his swords just in case. Jace morphed his sniper rifle back into the Outlaws. Miles readied his sword and shield banging them together quickly to psych himself up. Desmond loaded what looked to be an arrow that had fire Dust in the head for explosive results.

/~/

Ruby watched her friends make their way up to them. And she watched Saxon, Jace and who she was guessing were their partners get ready to fight the 60 or 65 Beowolves coming closer to them and that number wasn't exaggerated, she counted.

/~/

Saxon was either about to win the fight of his life or die horribly and not surprisingly words his father told him, the last ones he'd ever hear him say.

" **You Have A Smirk Created For. War. Rest Is Impossible For Armonias, For We Must Keep The Balance. Good Night, My Son. Your Father Loves You.** "

Saxon remembered these words, he felt his eyes water a bit as he muttered, "Kill every last one of them."

"Gladly," the remaining three said.

And they charged. There were now 30 Beowolves in the clearing between the gap and the treeline. Saxon charged a group of 3 and let his instincts take control he was dodging and slashing, occasionally letting one blade go and swinging it around in every direction possible. Jace was going for the headshots and was moving from group to group by kicking off a Beowulf's head or another high body part.

Miles and Desmond were back to back, Miles was bashing and cutting with the edge of his shield and hacking and slashing with his sword slowly whittling down the number of Grimm. Desmond was firing quick shots from his bow along with shooting the occasional dust crystal he had thrown into a crowd of Grimm.

It took what seemed like forever but after many sword swings, dust rounds, broken arrows and scratches, they dispatched the last Beowulf. All the boys collapsed back to back to back to back panting and moaning. "I'm...not...going...up...that...cliff," Saxon gasped out.

The other three huntsmen in training nodded.

"We need a ride," they all moaned collectively.

/~/

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark," Ozpin said as four pictures of the boys arranged themselves on the massive screen and people applauded, "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team CRDL (Cardinal), lead by...Cardin Winchester!"

The new team CRDL walked off stage and took their place in front of the stage. The other group of students from the cliffs walked onto the stage, "Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR (Juniper)," Ozpin said as he smiled and finished, "Lead by...Jaune Arc!"

The blonde, now known as Jaune was clearly shocked at the news, "Congratulations, young man," Ozpin said to the new leader.

The new team JNPR exited and also stood in front of the stage, "Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long." Ozpin motioned to the four girls and said, "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!"

The young leader looked ecstatic, while her partner looked what one might describe as a mixture of surprise and anger. Yang wrapped her sister in a hug and yelled, "I'm so proud of you!"

Mid hug. Ruby looked off the stage and found Saxon. He waved and gave he the thumbs up and she wasn't sure but she could have sworn he winked at her, just the thought made her blush a little bit before they all walked off stage.

"And finally, Desmond Caerulus, Saxon Armonia, Jace Crimsi. Miles Aurantia. The four of you retrieved the black knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work as team SMCD (Stormcloud) lead by...Saxon Armonia!"

Jace gave Saxon a side hug as the audience cheered, he looked out on the crowd and found Ruby, she was waving and cheering but she also had a faint blush. Guess she saw me wink, Saxon thought to himself as the team, his team cheered for him.

AN: Wow long chapter. To start this off I'd like to say, please drop a review it helps me become a better writer and put out more content for you guys. So you've been introduced to all of team SMCD, now we can get to the story! Fair warning I'll most likely do some original chapters to extend the first volume a bit. Thanks for reading guys...or girls I don't judge. Btw I posted the bios for team SMCD it's just a brief overview of them as a character, I hope you like em. Except you Ace I know you like em. Shout out to Ace Wolfblade for being a awesome guy and if you read this but not both of his stories head on over and read em! Another shout out to Dr3aMz (it's supposed to spell Dreams) for helping me out a little and make sure you check out his From The Ashes it's a good read.


	4. All Bios For Team SMCD

Name: Saxon Armonia

Nicknames: Sax (By Jace)

The Storm (By Strike Students)

Age:16

Color: White, Black

Race: Human

Influence: None

Occupation: Student

Appearance:

Saxon has relatively medium length black hair with white highlights throughout, his eyes are storm gray, he is relatively pale with a semi-skinny body type, he is 5 feet and 10 inches tall and has a long jagged scar from his right shoulder to his left hip across his front. He has a tattoo of his symbol on his right shoulder.

Saxon wears a white zip-up hoodie with the sleeves pushed to his elbows, a black denim vest, black jeans with splaters of white across. He wears loose crossed belts that hold his weapons on separate hips. He has a pair of white lensed rimless sunglasses on his head or in his pocket when not on his eyes. He wears specially designed black combat boots with white frayed laces that increase speed and cushion falls.

Personality:

Saxon is a quiet, well seasoned fighter due to this he can sometimes underestimate his opponents. Due to losing his father at a young age, he became withdrawn. While becoming friends with Jace Cremisi has pulled him out of his shell he still remains quiet but also friendly and a little bit teasing. But once close enough to him people will find he is a loud, loyal, trustworthy and sarcastic friend, he is also known to have anger issues when pushed far enough.

Likes: Food, His Team, His Tattoo, A Good Fight, Winter(the season not Weiss's sister), Snow.

Dislikes: Heat, Getting Angry, Being Interrogated, People who Badmouth His Friends.

Skills and Abilities:

\- Amazing Driver

\- Excellent Weapon Forger and Modifier

\- Very Good at Poker and Blackjack

Weapons and Fighting Style:

Saxon wields two almost identical swords, Oblivio and Ecficio, Oblivio is a Arming Sword with a 28 inch blade that is pure black with a white inlay of a chain down the blade and a small ring at the base of the handle , Ecficio is also a Arming Sword with a 28 inch blade but it is pure white with a inlay of a black chain down the blade, it also has a ring at the base of the handle, both Oblivio and Ecficio can go into standby mode where they fit into holsters connected to his belts and hang at his hips. He has a silver bracelet on each wrist, each has 150 feet of steel wire that is strengthened by Dust inside, clips so that the wire can connect with Oblivio and Ecficio and a small but powerful motor that can retract loose wire or pull Saxon across the battlefield. He has exceptional throwing knife skills and he makes use of them with throwing knives stored on his belts, he also has two extra Cable Assisting Battle Bracelets (CABB).

Semblance: Gravity Manipulation

History: Saxon was born into a family of Huntsman and as a young child he strived to be like his father but when he lost his father when he was 10, his mother became a abusive alcoholic he found a friend in Jace Cremisi who helped him survive. He was offered, along with Jace, to come to Beacon a year early due to their acceleration in classes at their current combat school, Strike.

Team: SMCD (Stormcloud)

Saxon Armonia (Leader)

Miles Aurantia

Jace Crimisi

Desmond Caerulus

Theme: Beast - Timeflies

Battle Theme: Until It Breaks - Linkin Park

Quotes:

"I made my swords myself, it's kinda a family tradition"

"Don't laugh at me because I don't do guns, no one is perfect"

"Oh yes Jace, when I said cover me I meant please nearly blow my head off!"

"That's the third time I had almost died today and it's barely noon!"

"10 lien says I can hit that apple from here"

"How these three haven't killed me yet is beyond all reason"

Name: Jace Crimisi

Nicknames: J (By Saxon)

"The Marksman" (By Strike Students)

Age: 16

Color: Red, Black

Race: Human

Influence: Jason Todd aka Red Hood and a friend of mine.

Occupation: Student

Appearance:

Jace has wavy, longish pitch black hair with a single red highlight, his eye color is a gold and red mixture, he has a normal white skin tone, he is 5 feet and 9.5 inches, he has a slightly toned body type and he has scar the runs from the top of his top left kneecap to a inch above his waistline.

Jace wears a tight red pullover hoodie under a thin black leather jacket with Dust embedded into it to offer extra protection, he wears a dual holster under his jacket for his pistols, he wears black skinny jeans with a red belt that has his symbol engraved on the small rectangular buckle and holds extra ammo clips and a long black and red wallet chain on his right side and he wears black combat boots with red laces specially designed for increased running speed and increased durability.

Personality:

Jace is a two sided coin, outside of a fight, he is a loudmouth and sarcastic, he isn't book smart especially but due to tutoring from Saxon Armonia he does well and his favorite pastime is to hit on girls but in a battle, he is cold calculating and ruthless he will do whatever it takes to keep his team safe and his enemies looking at him from the dirt below but due to this mindset he sometimes doesn't see the big picture and gets into tight spots, he is also the only one who can calm down Saxon when he's angry.

Likes: Weiss(duh), His Friends, Gaming, Sparing.

Dislikes: People Messing With His Friends, When Anyone(Besides Saxon) Touches His Weapons, Spicy Food.

Skills and Abilities:

-Expert In Making Dust Rounds

-Master of Slight of Hand

-Proficient with Stealth

Weapons and Fighting Style:

Jason has two identical black and red .45 caliber handguns, Outlaws, he is fairly good at hand to hand combat using his handguns as weapons along with kicks and knees. He can combine his two handguns into one .50 sniper rifle he simply calls Red Star where he can make shots from 200 meters away, Red Star can also transform into a assault rifle.

Semblance: Advanced Healing

History:

Jace was orphaned at 7 years old, he had to fight to survive on the streets for 2 years until he was adopted into the Crimisi family, he later found out that a Grimm had been the one to kill his birth parents he swore to himself he would become a huntsman to make sure no more kids had to suffer like him, he met Saxon Armonia when they were both 12, Jace felt connected an similar to him and Saxon felt the same way, they both fought tooth and nail to be recognized by Beacon but didn't expect to be invited to attend a full year early

Team:SMCD (Stormcloud)

Saxon Armonia (Leader)

Miles Aurantia

Jace Crimisi

Desmond Caerulus

Theme: Welcome To The Masquerade - Thousand Foot Krutch

Battle Theme: Day of the Dead - Hollywood Undead

Quotes:

"This place is massive"

"Wellllll that was motivating"

"Check out the hottie with the body"

"Monsters like you look better in the dirt!"

"Yes, it's only a gun"

"Cool down Sax, it's not my fault that Grimm though you looked tasty"

Name: Miles Aurantia

Age:17

Color: Orange, Black

Race: Human  
Influence: Lancelot

Occupation: Student

Appearance:

Miles is 6 feet exactly, he has messy blonde hair with deep cobalt eyes and has a toned body, he has 3 scars across his stomach from a Beowulf attack when younger.

Miles wears a black zip-up hoodie with orange lining, unziped revealing a semi-tight orange shirt, with the hoodies sleeves pushed up to his elbows. He also wears dark blue jeans and black combat boots with orange laces and his symbol on the tongues of the boots.

Personality:

Miles is a model student and warrior, he is extremely adememt about trying to help people, he likes helping people advance in fighting, he loves to spar against everyone who will accept, he's an all around nice guy, he is book smart and fight smart.

Likes: Sparing, Helping People, His Family, Gaming.

Dislikes: Losing, Wasting Time, Sour Things, Using Guns, Losing In PvP Matches With Jace.

Skills and Abilities:

\- Excellent Chef

\- Great Dancer

\- Good at Telling if Someone is Lying

Weapons and Fighting Style:

Miles uses his sword, Arondight, that is similar to Jaune's but with a black blade and orange wrapping on the handle and Miles uses a Greek Dipylon Style Shield. He is very good at using his sword in a backhand grip and a standard grip so while fighting he changes frequently, while fighting he uses his shield in his left hand bashing and blocking and using his sword to slash and destroy everything in his path.

Semblance: Advance Strength

History:

Miles is the son of two great Hunters, early in Miles life he wandered away from home and was attacked by a lone Beowulf. He was saved by a passing by huntsman but not before having his stomach slashed open. He somehow survived, he swore to himself he would never be that weak again and ever since then he has strived to be a huntsman.

Team: SMCD (Stormcloud)

Saxon Armonia (Leader)

Miles Aurantia

Jace Crimisi

Desmond Caerulus

Theme: Skyfall - Our Last Night

Battle Theme: Point of No Return - Starset

Quotes:

"Ok, so we're fighting now, awesome."

"That's a very big Grimm... Run!"

"Hey Saxon wanna spar for a bit?"

"Why is class soooooooo boring?"

"Want some help?"  
"Swing a little lower... Lower... That's it! Yeah!"

Name: Desmond Caerulus

Age:17

Color: Blue, Black

Race: Faunus (Hawk)

Influence: Roy Harper aka Red Arrow

Occupation: Ex-Mercenary, Student

Appearance:

Desmond is lanky, standing at 6 feet 3 inches, with a thin body and only slightly toned muscles he appears very weak. He wears his longer dark brown hair in a small ponytail, along with blue eyes and his entire back is covered in dark brown feathers due to his faunus heritage.

Desmond wears a blue sleeveless hoodie with dust embedded into it for added protection, he also wears black and blue cargo pants along with black combat boots with blue laces. He wears a black quiver with his symbol in blue on the back of it. He has various other tools in his pockets anything from raw dust crystals to throwing knives.

Personality:

Desmond is always the one who will be cracking jokes mid battle, he takes a very light hearted approache to fighting but can be serious about it, he takes pride in his skills but this pride can cause him to underestimate his enemies, he is a very talkative and sarcastic person.

Likes: Target Practice, Classes, Arrow Making, Camping, His Friends.

Dislikes: White Fang, Racists, Unnecessary Violence, Mercenary Work, Tacos

Skills and Abilities:

-Experienced Survivalist

-Has A Eye For Detail

-Master of Stealth

Weapons and Fighting Style:

Desmond uses a black and blue Recurve bow, Arsenal, while perfectly comfortable outside the fight picking enemies off from a distance, he also like being in the fight, firing off quick shots and using his moderate hand to hand combat skills, while he also tends to use tricks like shooting raw dust crystals to clear out large groups of enemies.

Semblance: Currently Unknown

History:

Desmond is from the western part of Vale, in his childhood he explored the forests around his home, he one day met a man who saved him from a Ursa, the man taught Desmond archery as a form of self defense along with hand to hand combat as Desmond grew older he began to use his talents for more shadier things to help his sick father pay the bills, now that his father has passed, he decided to use his abilities to become a huntsman, to make up for all his wrongs.

Team SMCD (Stormcloud)

Saxon Armonia (Leader)  
Miles Aurantia

Jace Crimisi

Desmond Caerulus

Theme: Courtesy Call - Thousand Foot Krutch

Battle Theme: I Fooled You - Awaken The Giant

Quotes:

"That's a big Grimm... Please make sure they spell my name on my tombstone right"

"That's either a Grimm or one of my ex's... I hope it's the Grimm"

"Hey don't knock the classics until it burries a arrow in your thigh"

"I'm gonna do some target practice, gotta stay sharp"

"I will burry you!"

"Stop trying to pronounce it, you sound like a idiot"AN: This is a updated version, I hope this helps with your image of the characters and their past enjoy the rest of the story.


	5. Chapter 4 Of Blades And Bullets

Chapter 4 Of Blades And Bullets

 _Italics - Thoughts/Music_

 **Bold - Shouting/Flashback/Dream**

Saxon woke up early, which surprised him and scared him. Saxon was infamous for sleeping late and oversleeping and the fact he woke up before the rest of his team and three hours before classes freaked him out.

Saxon walked past Jace and Desmond, who took the beds on one side of the room and walked into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, he could see a little of the scar poking out of his tank top on his right shoulder.

He also stared at his tattoo. A black sword, with it's wrapped in white chain, his symbol. He took off his tank top and turned on the shower but he stopped and stared at his full scar and traced it with his left hand. He traced his right shoulder to his left hip.

He shook the dark thoughts from his head and climbed into the shower.

Saxon had spent a good forty-five minutes showering and thankfully he hadn't woken up any of his teammates. He quickly dressed partially in the school uniform leaving the jacket and tie for before they left for class.

He couldn't do maintenance because Oblivio and Ecficio were down in his locker. He'd finished his book last night, he couldn't really do anything in their room, so Saxon decided now would be a good time to explore the school.

Saxon walked past team RWBY's room and heard a sharp whistle and then a "Good morning team RWBY," from their leader. He chuckled softly and whispered, "Ruby Rose...you definitely are somethin."

/~/

Saxon made a point to explore as much as possible. He wandered mostly aimlessly until his scroll buzzed, it was Desmond.

 _Hey, we're all ready to head out to Port's class, do you want me to grab your jacket and tie you left here?_

Saxon read Desmond's text before typing out his own response and sending it off.

 _Yeah, thanks Desmond._

/~/

Saxon ran to Port's classroom and found his team already there. He took his tie and quickly tied it and put on his jacket, "Thanks guys, I was just looking around a bit and I guess I lost track of time."

"We're a team, we stick together," Miles said matter of factly.

Teams RWBY and JNPR rushed into class and quickly took their seats just before the bell rang. Port was a big man with stark white hair and a huge mustache. Something every single student learned something about Port that morning, he got off topic really easily.

The lecture started out as him explaining what the class was about, how the kingdoms were to provide a safe haven from Grimm and the purpose of being a huntsman or huntress which changed into a story about how he captured a live Beowulf as a young man.

As Port droned on, Saxon saw that Ruby was messing around and he tried his hardest not to bust out laughing in the middle of class. But the thing that made him smile was that Weiss was getting worked up over Ruby's joking around.

As Port finished his story, he ended with, "The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable!"

Port continued and Weiss's anger grew as Ruby continued to mess around, "A true Huntsman must be dependable!"

Saxon could see Weiss's anger grow as Ruby joked around some more and as Port talked, "A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!"

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits," Port asked the class.

Weiss exploded, "I do, sir!"

"Then come on down and face your opponent," Port said gesturing to a cage where menacing red eyes were the only visible thing.

/~/

Weiss returned in her normal clothes and with her rapier, Myrtenaster. She readied herself as the creature in the cage banged against the bars and growled at the girl in white. Saxon smiled as her teammates cheered her on.

"Gooooo Weiss," Yang cheered punching the air.

Blake apparently had a flag that had "RWBY" printed across it and she waved it as she cheered, "Fight well!"

"Yeah, represent teeeeam RWBY," Ruby cheered her partner.

Weiss lowered her weapon and said,"Ruby, I'm trying to concentrate."

The match itself went poorly at best, Ruby was offering advice from the sidelines and Weiss was being a snippy princess, one time she snapped at Ruby, who then looked sad the rest of the match. Weiss managed to win but just barely seeing as how she was disarmed at almost the very beginning of the fight.

As the bell rang Port said, "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!"

Weiss glared at her teammates and SMCD probably because they sat just above team RWBY, and stormed out of the classroom.

Saxon could hear Jaune ask, "Sheesh, what's up with her?"

She's not use to not getting what she wants, Saxon thought leaving the class.

Saxon started heading to his break when he found, the Ice Princess and Ruby arguing, well more Weiss yelling at Ruby.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!"

Ruby scoffed, "What did I do?"

"That's just it - you've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so," Weiss shouted at the little reaper.

"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team," Ruby asked sadly.

"Not a team led by you. I've studied and trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better," Weiss turned and started to walk away but turned around to say, "Ozpin made a mistake."

Saxon walked to Ruby's side and said, "That could have gone better."

Ruby looked at her feet and asked, "Is she right? Did Ozpin make a mistake?"

"I've known Ozpin for awhile and Ruby, he has made more mistakes than any man, woman or child on this planet, and he definitely doesn't consider making you leader one of them," Saxon said smiling, "Plus it's only been one day."

Saxon continued, "We're both leaders Ruby, and it isn't something we can only be in battle, it's something we must always be, if you are not trying your absolute hardest, then tell me, what reason does your team have to follow you."

Ruby smiled, "Thanks Saxon."

"Anything for a friend."

Saxon turned to walk away but was stopped by Ruby, "Why do you hate Weiss so much," she asked.

Saxon smiled sadly and said, "Meet me at 8 tonight on the roof and you'll have your answer."

/~/

Jace was taking a page out of Saxon's playbook and exploring the campus during his break. As he was exploring, he found what looked like Ice Queen and Port arguing/talking.

"With all due respect, your exceptional skill on the battlefield is matched only by your poor attitude," the professor said to the heiress.

"How dare you," Weiss shouted, now seething.

"My point exactly. I see a girl before me who has spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted," Port said gesturing to his student.

What on Remnant are they arguing about Jace asked himself hidden from sight. "That's not even remotely true."

Intense glaring from Port occurred before Weiss cracked, "Well not entirely true."

"So the outcome did not fall in your favor. Do you really believe that acting in such a manner would cause those in power to reconsider their decision?"

Weiss calmed down from Port's words and Jace realized what this argument was about, leadership. Something Weiss could never do, after what she did to Saxon.

"So instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you do. Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and be not the best leader, but the best person you can be," Port said as the heiress smiled at his words of wisdom, "Now of you excuse me, I have to prepare for my next class."

Weiss smiled as Professor Port walked away, and Jace stepped into sight. Weiss turned around and stopped dead in her tracks. "Jace," she said breathlessly.

"I should kill you," Jace said to the girl. She reached for her rapier, "But i'm not going to."

Weiss obviously relaxed, "About what I did, I-," she started but was cut off.

"Don't even think about saying 'I'm sorry' because that doesn't begin to fix what you did to my friend!"

"Jace-," she was cut off again.

"Save it! I don't want to hear you," Jace turned around to leave and said, " I can't believe I thought I loved you at one time, Weiss."

/~/

Saxon walked into his next class, Combat Studies with Glynda Goodwitch, this is gonna be fun Saxon thought walking to where the rest of his team was. _We're again sitting with team RWBY and JNPR_ , Saxon thought sitting down between Jace and Ruby. Weiss was not surprisingly sitting at the other end of her team with Blake.

"Hello and good morning, as you all know i'm Glynda Goodwitch, buy you will call me Ms. Goodwitch," started.

She continued on explaining how the class was basically sparing and teaching fighting techniques.

"Would anyone like to participate in the first sparing match of the year," she asked her class.

Saxon raised his hand, because a question was honestly burning a hole in his mind.

"Yes, Mr...Armonia?"

"So we can go all out?"

"Yes that's correct"

"And we won't be put in a holding cell?"

"Yes," Goodwitch responded albeit confused.

"We do," Saxon and Jace yelled and kept yelling like little kids.

"Fine, Saxon Armonia and Jace Crimisi, prepare for battle," Goodwitch said almost tiredly.

The two boys rushed to the locker room to get ready and Ruby asked the question all 10 remaining students were wondering, "Who's gonna win?"

8 of the students started arguing, there were two sides. One side, Ruby, Desmond, Miles and Yang said Saxon would win because of his close range skills and his natural speed. The other side, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren argued that Jace would win because of his long range skills and his ability to switch quickly between long and short range fighting.

Blake sat on the sidelines watching the argument happen smirking and Weiss stared at the small area where Saxon and Jace were about to fight.

"Saxon will win."

Everyone's head even Blake's whipped to look at Weiss, "Saxon will win," she said again.

"How do you know that, Princess," Yang asked.

"I just do OK. Now watch." She replied as Saxon and Jace came back in with their normal clothes and weapons.

The two boys squared up standing on opposite sides of the little area type field. "Once your aura drops into the red, the match is over for you, and everyone else watch closely," Goodwitch said to her class.

"Begin!"

People expected them to charge at each other or something like that but the two boys just stood there poised and ready to strike. Jace was the first to make a move reaching into his jacket and pulling out his Outlaws, while Saxon unleashed Oblivio and Ecficio and ran at his friend.

Jace was firing at an almost constant rate causing Saxon to have to move slower so he could dodge, deflect or cut any bullet that came near him.

As Saxon got closer he could feel something, and he realized what it was as Jace's guns made a clicking noise. Jace ran out.

Saxon leaped at Jace bringing Oblivio down towards him. Jace blocked with one of his guns and swung at Saxon's midsection with his other but was blocked by Ecficio. Saxon being physically stronger than Jace pushed Jace's attack and block back while kicking him in the midsection sending him back a few feet.

Jace quickly reloaded and switched to Red Star Assault Mode and fired at Saxon. When he shot this fast Saxon was reduced to a standstill as he blocked and slashed bullets coming at him.

Saxon was getting angry, he hadn't moved closer in a few seconds. He was being forced to wait for him to need to reload then he needed to get in Jace's face. Jace stopped shooting and reached to reload and Saxon knew this was his chance, he closed the distance between them and let loose a flurry of slashes onto Jace knowing his aura had dropped by half.

Jace had switched to Long Range Mode and pulled the trigger, Saxon didn't have enough time to dodge and cringed as the sniper round slammed into his stomach he quickly looked at his aura as he got up. He was down to half apparently he hadn't gotten all those bullets that he had been blocking and slashing.

Saxon charged Jace again and slashed the sniper rounds flying towards him. _Time to end this Jace,_ Saxon thought as he activated his semblance, when he quickly switched his gravity back and forth Saxon found that it made him faster. He was almost a blur as he ran past Jace cutting him once lightly. Then another cut and another and another and another. Jace was trying to fight back but he couldn't hit Saxon.

Saxon knew it was over when Jace fell onto his back and looked at the ceiling,

"Well done, Mr. Armonia, you as well Mr. Crimisi," Goodwitch said as Saxon helped his friend up.

"Told you," Weiss said to the other 9 students.

Class went on as normal. There was one more sparing match between Yang and Miles, Yang just barely beat Miles. As Saxon left the class he found himself trying to work out what he was going to say to Ruby tonight.

/~/

Classes went normal the rest of the day and Jace was close to falling asleep when he noticed his leader leaving, "Where are ya goin, Saxon. Got a hot date?"

Saxon shook his head and laughed at his friend as he walked out and shut the door. Saxon could feel his nervousness, no one knew what he was about to tell Ruby but Jace, was it a good idea?

Saxon walked out onto the roof and smiled as Ruby was in her pajamas. "Hey."

"Yo," Ruby replied, "so why couldn't you tell me the this earlier?"

"Because it's kinda a long story," Saxon said to the reaper. Saxon sat down and told her everything about his history with Weiss. Everything, and mostly how he got his scar. By the end Ruby's mouth was hanging open and tears started to appear in her eyes.

Saxon looked at the broken moon and said, "Sorry if I'm being over dramatic but after all...this is the story of how I died."

AN: Haha. Deal with the cliffhanger! Oh my god! Guys! Winter and Qrow are in the next volume! And some other new team who look stupid but whatever drop a review telling me how I did and how you're enjoying the story so far. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 5 A Ballad Of Blood And Snow

Chapter 5 Ballad Of Blood and Snow

 _Italics - Thoughts/Music_

 **Bold - Shouting/Flashback/Dream**

Ruby laid on her bed and studied, Saxon was right, she was a leader and she needed to be someone worth following. But then again after what Saxon told her, Ruby doubted she would be able to sleep. Saxon's story...it was something straight out over a nightmare.

Ruby heard someone clear their throat, her head snapped to her right to see Weiss standing there, she had lifted the blanket of Ruby's tent and was looking in seeing all her books scattered in front of the redhead.

Weiss noticed an empty mug with the Beacon symbol on it, "How do you take your coffee?"

"I...I don't..."

"Answer the question," the girl in white said getting irritated.

"Uhh, cream and five sugars."

"Don't move," Weiss said disappearing under Ruby's bed and reappeared with a full cup of coffee and handed it to Ruby, "Here."

"Um... Thanks, Weiss."

Weiss smiled and looked extremely apologetic, "Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader and just know that I am going to be the best teammate you'll ever have."

The two girls shared a smile, Ruby's a little less certain.

"Good luck studying," Weiss said disappearing under Ruby's bed to hers quickly popping up to say, "that's wrong by the way," pointing to number 343.

Ruby quickly erased her answer and went with her second choice. "Hey, Ruby," the redhead heard from the bottom bunk bed below.

"Uh-huh?

"I always wanted bunkbeds as a kid."

"Weiss?"

"Yes, Ruby?"

"How could you do something like that to Saxon," Ruby asked as she felt tears dot her eyes.

Ruby didn't get a response.

/~/

 **Snowfall, Strike Academy, a year ago...**

 **Saxon sat back in his seat as he waited for class to start, there was a rumor that there was a new kid, some rich kid from Atlas.**

 **Professor Dragos, Saxon's homeroom and favorite teacher, walked in the new student in tow, "Everyone calm down, class is starting, take your seats... Lavernius Tucker! Take your seat young man!"**

 **"Of course sir," Tucker said sarcastically.**

 **"Tucker are you going to stop being a smart-aleck or does Felix need to re-educate you...again!"**

 **Tucker blushed profusely which it was hard to tell because of his dark skin but he was doing it all the same.**

 **"You really wanna scare the new kid by letting lose, 'The Soldier' on their first day," a boy above Saxon asked.**

 **"No, Wash it's not worth the collateral damage...at least not yet," Felix McScouty said from Saxon's left.**

 **"That match was rigged," Tucker shouted.**

 **"No it wasn't Tucker, he's just better than you," Saxon said boredly.**

 **"I thought we were friends," Tucker asked him faking hurt.**

 **"We are, but I'm just warning you that the second you get rusty with your sword, 'Recovery One' is going to take it from you," Saxon said yawning after he finished.**

 **"Well he's not wrong," David Washington said from above Saxon, smirking and running a hand through spiky blonde hair.**

 **"Class settle down, let our new student introduce their self," Professor Dragos said loudly.**

 **"Hello, my name is Weiss Schnee"**

/~/

Saxon's eyes opened with a start and him gasping for breath. He looked around quickly to make sure he hadn't woken any of his teammates. Saxon sighed as he saw he hadn't woken up his team and set his feet on the floor.

It had been so long since he'd dreamed about the guys, he missed em, but Saxon was fine at Beacon. Who knows maybe some of them would make it to Beacon next year.

Saxon sighed and stripped as he walked to the shower, he quickly turned it on and ran his hand under the spray and felt perfect hot water. He thought about the academy as he washed.

It's been two weeks now, starting week three, things have been going smoothly. Saxon had been trying his hardest to be a leader for his team and felt like he was doing a okay job.

He climbed out of the shower and checked the time, one hour before class. He decided not to wake them up by discharging Jace's Outlaws out the window again, the last time he did that Ozpin was...not happy.

He shook all his teammates awake and they all fell into their natural flow, in forty-five minutes they were all showered and dressed ready to go to classes. "Nice work guys, looks like we have a flow going on."

Desmond nodded his head while reading his scroll, "We're a team, teams act together."

Jace yawned still tired, "Let's just get over to Port's, so I can grab a nap."

SMCD made their way to Port's class, which was relatively uneventful. As usual he started his lecture and we all started to take notes then he would get off track and start telling a story from when he was younger and half the class would fall asleep. Saxon looked at the rest of his team who were asleep unsurprisingly, Saxon was a few minutes from joining them until the bell rang.

It was a normal day nothing overly exciting was going to happen, as they sat in Goodwitch's class Saxon was half focused on the sparring match between Desmond and Ren and half thinking about the guys back in Snowfall.

Saxon smiled remembering their friends, Felix McScouty, Locus Gray, David Washington, Sean York, Lavernius Tucker, Leonard Church. They were practically Saxon and Jace's second family.

Saxon was snapped out of his thoughts by clapping, he saw that Desmond had defeated Ren with half of his aura intact. Saxon clapped for his friends and listened to Goodwitch, "Excellent job, you two. Now we have just enough time for another match," she tapped away on her scroll, "Mr. Armonia, you haven't spared for a while, let's find you a opponent."

"Ms. Schnee, you will be 's opponent," Goodwitch said. Saxon felt his blood pump faster at these words. He was going to fight Weiss. He was scared, scared of what he would do to her.

Jace stiffened at Goodwitch's words. Saxon and Weiss are going to fight, he thought looking at his best friend and leader, who was on his way to the locker room to change. Hopefully Saxon doesn't kill her, he thought sitting up straight.

Saxon stood in his normal clothes and examined himself in the mirror that was in the locker room. He switched Ecficio to his right holster and Oblivio to his left. He was ready.

Saxon and Weiss stood at opposite sides of the small gladiator like area. Saxon could see it, underneath Weiss's calm expression she was scared. Saxon unleashed Ecficio in his right hand and Weiss had her rapier at the ready, Ruby and Jace were the only other one's in the class who could sense the tension.

"Begin," Goodwitch shouted.

Weiss immediately switched to fire dust and launched a burst of fire toward Saxon. But Saxon, without realizing it, was on a warpath.

Activating his semblance to move faster, Saxon dodged the line of fire and was in Weiss's face before she knew it. She raised her sword to block and felt he rapier lock with Saxon's sword. Weiss looked into Saxon's eyes and saw that's they were cold, calculating and ruthless.

Saxon stared at Weiss, his anger took control as he threw a left hook at Weiss's face. The shocked look on Weiss's face was quickly erased and was replaced with frustration, Saxon was landing slashes almost constantly wearing her aura down to a forth while his was still full.

Weiss was going to lose she knew that, it was just a matter of when Saxon decided to finish her. Saxon was struggling, it was getting harder to hold back, to not drive his sword through her chest. Saxon was sweating as he danced around Weiss, slashing and kicking.

Saxon felt his sword start to find it's way towards her throat, he drove Ecficio into the ground and breathed heavily, "I forfeit."

Goodwitch clearly was confused but named Weiss the victor of the match, she turned to ask Saxon why he conceded but he was already in the locker room.

Saxon slammed his fist against his locker and breathed heavily as he set his head against it.

"Calm down, Locus."

Saxon turned his head slightly seeing Jace had come to check on him, "I'm nothing like him."

"You Ok," Jace asked laying a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah...I'm cool."

"Do you feel any better?"

"No...I feel like a killer."

"You're not a killer, everyone knows that, Saxon."

"I almost became one."

Saxon felt a fist connect to his face and went crashing to the ground, he looked up at Jace who had tears in his eyes. "You're not a killer! You're Saxon 'The Storm' Armonia! You're Grimm's walking nightmare! You're a survivor and you're my best friend and leader! But you are not a killer!"

Saxon looked at his best friend with a hand on his cheek when he was punched, he gave a small smile, "You're right hook got worse."

"There's my best friend."

"I need a nap," Saxon said as Jace helped him up.

"You do that, the rest of us are gonna go spar," Jace said leaving the locker room.

Saxon slowly made his way to his room and didn't even take off his boots before he fell onto his bed and felt sleep pull him in.

/~/

 **Snowfall, Strike Academy, a year ago**

 **Weiss had been coming to Strike for a month now. Saxon had asked her early on why she didn't want to go to a school in Atlas and she told him that she wanted to travel and see the world. Weiss had been assigned to be part of Saxon and Jace's pair now a trio.**

 **Saxon thought that day was going to be normal, he couldn't of been more wrong. "Class! We're going on a Grimm Hunt," Professor Dragos shouted as he walked into class.**

 **The class sunk into pandemonium. Wash jumped onto his deck and shouted happily. Felix was shooting his marksman rifle into the air. Tucker was slashing his sword through the air.**

 **Weiss, who was holding Jace's right hand seeing as how they'd been dating for 2 weeks now, looked over at Felix, who had emptied his clip into the ceiling and asked, "what's a Grimm Hunt?"**

 **Jace looked at his girlfriend and said, "Well, my Snow Angel, a Grimm Hunt is basically us being unleashed into the Whitefall Forest and have us kill Grimm till we can't take it anymore."**

 **"That's barbaric," Weiss commented.**

 **"It builds skill, teamwork and bonds," Saxon said motioning Felix to get down.**

 **"Ok, class settle down, everyone get to the airship, we leave in 5," Dragos said before leaving the class.**

 **Everyone gathered their weapons, students at Strike were allowed to keep their weapons on them so 90% of them did it just to save time. Another thing different with Strike is there was no uniform, they believed that seeing as how we're trying to become huntsman and huntresses, we should be allowed to make our own decisions on what we wear just like huntsman and huntresses.**

 **All the students sat in the ship on their way to Whitefall. All the partners ran through their strategies. Felix would scout forward with his marksman rifle/machete combo also with his pistol and combat knife while Locus stayed close behind with his railgun/katana. Church and Tucker would stay at each others backs, Church with his high impact sniper rifle and Tucker with his sword/assault rifle combo. Wash and York would most likely stick together pretty closely, Wash with his battle rifle/dual pistols and his throwing knives and York with his shotgun/short sword.**

 **Saxon, Jace and Weiss agreed to stick together and unless radioed that another team needed help seeing as how they had the most people and were the strongest. As soon as everyone hit the ground the partners and the one trio split into different directions.**

 **Saxon, Jace and Weiss picked the direction that had almost no Grimm. Saxon and Jace worked in perfect sync while Weiss mainly took out the stragglers, "We picked the wrong path guys," Jace said distraughtly.**

 **"There's nothing here," Saxon said in a winey tone.**

 **"You two are such children," Weiss said in a prissy attitude.**

 **Jace smiled slyly, walked over to his girlfriend, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply, Saxon averted his eyes and smirked trying his hardest not to hell, PDA,at the top of his lungs.**

 **Saxon heard a pop and looked back to see the two had separated and sighed with 's cheeks were flushed whether kg was from the cold or the kiss was anyone's guess but her's.**

 **There was a sharp crackle from the two way radios everyone had in their ears as York's voice was played into their ears.**

 **York: Guys! Me and Wash are pined down this Beowulf pack is larger than expected, *shotgun blasts*, we need help!**

 **Felix's voice cracked over the radio next.**

 **Felix: We can't help, we've got a Deathstalker to take care of, Saxon send someone over to help em out!**

 **Saxon looked at Jace who nodded his head.**

 **Saxon: York hold on! Jace is heading your way!**

 **Jace gave Weiss a quick kiss and took off becoming a blur of red and black against a white backdrop.**

 **"Should we stay here or continue deeper into the forest," Saxon asked his temporary partner.**

 **"Personally I think we should continue," Weiss said examining the snowy forest around them.**

 **Saxon and Weiss walked on and occasionally ran into a stray Grimm but nothing major. They soon found out why. They walked into a clearing and it wasn't like the rest of the forest, it was scorched black. The whole ground was scorched black, and scattered around the clearing were dead Grimm. Piles and piles of dead Grimm. Beowulves, Nevermores, Ursa, Deathstalkers even things Saxon didn't know existed.**

 **In the center of it all, there was something most veteran huntsman have never seen and prayed they wouldn't. A Reaper. One of the strongest Grimm in recorded history. Only 7 had ever been killed. One of them by Tristan Armonia's team, Saxon's father's team.**

 **It was what looked like a 15 foot tall black skeleton with red markings of Grimm all over the bones. It looked like it was wearing a robe with a hood but it was made of black fire and a set of massive wings made from black bone and finally a scythe, a simple black, curved, deadly scythe.**

 **It was staring at them, the red eyes of it's white Grimm mask staring at them and it disappeared. Saxon heard a yelp and looked to Weiss, who wasn't next to him. Saxon turned around and five feat away, the Reaper was holding Weiss in its free hand examining her, she didn't say anything after that yelp, she sat there scared.**

 **Saxon drew his sword he could feel every instinct telling him to run, grab his friends and run to the ship and leave. But he wasn't going to leave Weiss to die.**

 **He charged the massive Grimm and was smacked back into the snow. Saxon couldn't lift his arms, or legs, or anything else but his head. He looked to see that the Reaper had tossed Weiss behind it's shoulder, he saw Weiss stand and tear her earpiece out and run away.**

 **Saxon couldn't speak. He learned something about Reapers from his father, they don't kill human if they don't have to. They play with humans they find. They torture and leave their humans for other Grimm to find, The Reaper readied it's scythe, Saxon knew he wouldn't have the luxury of a quick death.**

 **The Reaper cut Saxons jacket and shirt in half, revealing his chest and stomach. The Grimm looked like it was pondering where it should start. The Grimm started at the top of Saxon's abdomen cutting Saxon all of them shallow but painful all the same. Saxon screamed a little louder with every cut.**

 **The Reaper then started on his chest giving Saxon dozens of more shallow cuts, he screamed as more blood poured out of his body. Saxon was coughing blood now, the Grimm delivered one last deep jagged cut from Saxon's right shoulder to his left hip.**

 **The Reaper...smiled before it disappeared into a cloud of black fire. Saxon laid on the ground, blood pouring out of him. He could only think about Weiss, she left him for dead! He could hear a pack of Beowulves circle him, he was their next meal. He heard growling and barking and...gunshots?**

 **He heard what sounded like people-no teenagers yelling. He felt someone kneel in the snow next to him.**

 **"Saxon!"**

 **It was Jace...his best friend.**

 **He could see out of his one eye that didn't have blood in it that Wash was rushing towards them.**

 **Wash crashed into the snow next to Saxon, "Saxon?"**

 **"Hi guys..."**

 **His friends- no his second family was surrounding him. There are worse ways to die he thought to himself.**

 **"Goodbye my friends..."**

 **Saxon felt himself fade away.**

 **/~/**

 **Saxon opened his eyes, he could hear a heart monitor beep. He sat up or tried to at least before he felt a sharp pain in his chest.**

 **Saxon looked around and realized that he was in Strike's infirmary and saw that Jace was asleep in the bed next to him.**

 **Saxon managed to croak out, "Shouldn't be in class?"**

 **Jace's eyes snapped open and stared at his best friend. He immediately hugged Saxon which made him yell, "Jace! Stop! Pain!"**

 **Jace slid down to the floor on his knees and cried out, "I thought I lost my best friend...my brother."**

 **Saxon smiled and slowly got up and stood a little shakily. "Jace, take me to a mirror."**

 **Jace acting as his crutch helped Saxon to a mirror in the infirmary. To his surprise there was only one scar, the last one. It went from his right shoulder to his left him.**

 **"How on Remnant am I alive," Saxon asked remembering all the cuts he had suffered.**

 **"Two healing semblances are better than one," Jace said slyly.**

 **"You and York?"**

 **"Yeah. So what are you gonna do now?"**

 **Saxon grimaced and slid on a white T-shirt that Jace had handed him, "make sure everyone knows I'm ok, recover, train..."**

 **"And," Jace asked knowing there was more.**

 **"Get even..."**

/~/

Saxon woke up from someone shaking him, he turned around quickly to see it was Ruby. "How did you get in here?"

"I had Jace let me," the redhead said while smiling.

"Is no man safe from your charm," Saxon asked sitting up on his bed.

"Yes, plenty. Saxon...," Ruby started but trailed off.

"Yes, Ruby?"

"Weiss is in our room crying, she talking about what she did to you and I think you should talk to her, you don't have to forgive her bu-" Ruby was cut off.

"Ok...you're right, I need to put the past in the past," Saxon said quickly getting off his bed.

Saxon walked out of his own room leaving Ruby in it, he stood in front of RWBY's room which was next-door and stood there. Saxon swallowed his pride and hate and knocked on the door and with as much compassion as possible said, "Weiss, we should talk"

AN: Done! Yaaaaaay, anyway at the moment of writing this Dark Skies and Stormclouds has 492 views! Thank you Readers so much! You guys are awesome! Drop a review and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 6 Infiltrate and Retrieve

Chapter 6  
Infiltrate and Retrieve

No answer. Saxon knocked on the door a little harder and said, "Weiss, let me in, I wanna talk."

He finally got a answer, "Why so you can belittle and attack me more?"

"No...Weiss...let me in, you know I'll kick this door down," Saxon said sighing slightly.

The door cracked open, and Saxon opened it. Saxon immediately noticed that they had makeshift, unsafe bunk beds. The bed he guessed was Ruby's was held up by rope. The other top bunk was on the other bed buy was partially held up by a stack of books.

Weiss had walked back to her bed and was sitting on her bed sniffling softly. Saxon stood in front of her and stared at her. She was in a white and light blue nightgown with her hair down. Saxon sat on the other bottom bunk, that was most likely Blake's, "Jace always thought you looked beautiful with your hair down."

"Really? He never told me," Weiss said trying to compose herself.

"Yeah, he didn't say anything because he knew Church and Tucker would have a field day with him," Saxon said trying to ease his way into the real subject.

Weiss just looked down at the floor and Saxon decided to cut to the chase, "Weiss, I-," Saxon started but was cut off.

"I'm sorry, Weiss said as a few tears landed on the carpet.

Saxon sat next to Weiss as she cried softly, "I'm so sorry, Saxon."

"I'm sorry for leaving you to die."

"I'm sorry that you died for 2 minutes."

"I'm sorry that I-"

"Weiss," Saxon said stopping her.

Weiss didn't look up from the ground but she was listening intently. "Weiss, I can never forget what you did to me."

Weiss continued staring at the ground, "But I can start to forgive you."

Saxon sighed softly, "Get some sleep Weiss, you need it."

Saxon started towards the door but felt arms wrap around him. "Thank you," was all Weiss said into his back.

Saxon walked into the hallway and found Ruby leaning against the wall to his right, "how'd it go," she asked.

Saxon slid down the left wall and said, "it's a step in the right direction."

Ruby smiled and Saxon smiled back at her, "Thank you Saxon."

"Anything for you, Rose," Saxon replied laying his head back against the wall.

Ruby blushed slightly and said, "Well good night Saxon," and left him alone in the hallway.

Ruby entered her room and found Weiss reading, "You ok Weiss," the reaper asked her partner.

"Yes Ruby, I'm fine now," the white haired girl said looking up from her book.

Ruby smiled and climbed onto her bunk, she sat their for a minute playing Flappy Nevermore on her scroll and Weiss asked her something she didn't expect, "Do you have a crush on Saxon?"

She froze as her Nevermore hit tree and died, "umm maybe."

"Maybe?"

"I don't know, my feelings are complicated. Ok?"

"Ok...just saying if you don't move fast someone else is."

"Shut up Weiss."

Saxon woke up early as usual. It was now a completely normal thing for him, it had been a month since he swallowed his hate for Weiss, and now they were friends again. It took some talking to Jace but he eventually decided to give Weiss a second chance.

Saxon had noticed how Jace stopped asking him to tutor him so much and was having a certain Schnee do it instead. Saxon also noticed how Jace was sitting closer to her anytime he could. Saxon considered grilling him but it was obvious, old love was being rekindled.

Saxon went through his normal routine. Shower, get dressed, wake team up, wait for them to get showered and dressed, go to class.

As SMCD sat in Port's class as he rambled through another story of his, Saxon looked around the class briefly, Jaune was asleep on the table probably from his late night training with Pyrrha. Jaune had been improving in combat since he stood up to Cardin and beheaded that Ursa in Forever Fall.

Saxon heard the bell ring and slowly dragged himself to his next class with . Which went as normal, him almost teleporting around the room while everyone struggled to keep up in notes.

Saxon walked with his team to the cafeteria and sat with teams RWBY and JNPR as usual. Saxon was enjoying his burger while Desmond told the story of the time he snuck into a village occupied with mercenaries and stole a treasure that a Atlas government official wanted very bad.

Jace proceeded to try to one up his story with the time, Saxon, him, Wash, York, Tex and Carolina attacked a Death Stalker. Which ended in a bullhead finding six teenagers sitting on a dead Death Stalker like a throne.

Saxon noticed that Jace and Weiss were holding hands under the table. He hid his smirk with his hand and was already devising a plan on how to tease his best friend.

Saxon forced his smirk away when he felt his scroll buzz. Saxon read the message, "Guys we gotta go see Ozpin."

"Is it about almost setting his office on fire," Jace asked putting down his slice of pizza.

Saxon shook his head, "No I already got scolded for that...Miles."

"I was in mortal danger," Miles said defensively.

"It was a cat," Blake said looking at him.

"It spit fire at me," Miles continued.

"Didn't it just spill coffee on you," Ruby asked.

"Guys. Ozpin's. Now," Saxon said getting out of his seat.

Team SMCD sat in the elevator on the way up to Ozpin's office, Desmond asked the question that was on all their minds, "What does he want?"

Saxon looked to see they were there, "You can ask him yourself."

Ozpin was sitting at his deck, clearly expecting the boys, Goodwitch who was also there was tapping away on her scroll.

"Hello, Professor Ozpin," Saxon said as they all stood in front of his desk.

"Hello, you must be wondering why I called you four here," Ozpin said standing up, carrying his cane and his trademark cup of coffee.

"Yes sir," Miles answered.

"While I assure you while it's not about that incident with Glynda's cat, it is a matter of importance," Ozpin said said while giving a half smile.

Goodwitch was staring daggers at both Ozpin and Miles while she said, "We have been monitoring your team and we believe we have mission for you."

"No offense, but I thought only huntsman could go on missions," Desmond asked confused.

"That's why this is...extra credit, we currently have no huntsmen who aren't on a mission here in Vale and this mission requires a skill that all of you have," Ozpin said taking a sip of coffee.

"Destroying everything?"

"Esploding things?"

"Looking good in black?"

"Kicking as-"

"Stealth," Goodwitch yelled clearly annoyed.

"Oh...yeah we can all do that," Saxon said looking at his team.

"Excellent," Ozpin said as he took a thick envelope off his desk and handed it to Saxon, "This has everything you need to know, this mission needs to be completed by Friday, tell me the day you decide is best and I'll make sure you're all excused from class that day."

Team SMCD was lounging in their room, all the team members were doing different things. Desmond was sharpening arrowheads. Miles and Jace were playing a old XStation that Jace had brought. Their leader was going over the documents that Ozpin had given them.

Their mission was simple. Find a man named Wilford Warfstache, the owner of a club in the industrial district and an arms dealer who supplies 40% of all White Fang weapons. It was a fairly simple layout, standard rectangular warehouse with catwalks around the edge. The glass was bullet proof, so they couldn't use the loud music as cover to break one and sneak in. The only entrance the surveillance photos were showing is the front, Saxon thought.

There are 4 guards constantly circuiting the catwalks, all packing Empire 36s, a good assault rifle but it has its flaws, "Hey Jace! The Empire 36 has a high jam rate right?"

"No, you're thinking of the Empire 34s, but the Empire 36s use computer assisted aiming," Jace said not looking away from his PvP match with Miles.

"Miles, your a pretty good hacker, could you take that out," Saxon asked looking at his partner.

"The Empire Model 36 has a 66% accuracy rating with computer assisted aiming, I could drop that to 30%," Miles said quickly.

"Great we'll go with that," Saxon said turning back to the paperwork.

"Got a plan," Desmond asked while examining a arrowhead.

"I have a part of a plan," Saxon said setting his papers aside.

"What percentage of a plan," Miles asked.

"I don't know...like 12%," Saxon said.

"That's not a plan Sax, that's barely a concept," Jace said.

"Well you know what? While you were whining I finished the plan! We're hitting this Warfstache on Wednesday!"

"It's Monday, why the extra day," Desmond asked.

"Because we need to get somethings in the city tomorrow," Saxon said smirking.

"I love the sound of that," Jace said landing a headshot on Miles.

It was Wednesday afternoon, team SMCD was posted on a warehouse across from Warstache's club. There were four low lawn chairs and their four duffel bags of gear they bought yesterday and a mini-fridge that was back in their room. Jace was looking through a spotters scope at the club, "it opens at sunset and closes at sunrise so we have about 3 hours till it has a decent enough crowd that we can slip in undetected."

"Got it Jace," Desmond said as he took stock of what arrows he had.

Miles was tapping away on his scroll putting final touches on his program that would fry any computer assisted aiming unit in 300 feet of it. He sighed softly as he slipped his scroll into his pocket, "Done."

Saxon put a hand on his partner's shoulder, "Nice man, I know this is stealth but we need to be careful and have every advantage possible."

"I know Saxon," Miles said staring at the club they were going to hit in 3 hours.

Wilford Warfstache was in his office looking at a order his head bartender sent to him. He set it to the side looking at another order, the White Fang wanted another 25 Empire Model 36s. He frowned as he sent Edward a message telling him he'd have them by Friday.

Little did Wilford know, a storm was creeping up on him. It was going to strike soon and it would tear him apart.

People started pouring into the club and the storm was preparing to strike. The four boys had switched into what they agreed to simply call Stealth gear.

Saxon was wearing a black knit long sleeve shirt with the sleeves pushed up, black jeans, black canvas sneakers with black leather gloves and a black bandana.

Jace was wearing a black denim jacket with a black V-neck underneath, black jeans, and black high top sneakers.

Miles had on a tight black hoodie, black jeans that are tucked into black combat boots.

Desmond was wearing a black knit long sleeve shirt and had a black tee shirt over it, with black cargo pants and black canvas sneakers.

The boys entered the club in five minute intervals, each of them had memorized the camera positions and blind spots. Something that surprised them is that, the guard at the door didn't frisk anyone. No metal detectors either, made it all the easier to sneak their weapons in. Except Miles and Desmond, but they would get them back soon.

Saxon only brought Oblivio with him, he thought a almost pure white sword would kinda ruin the image they had going on. He had his sword tucked into his waistband in standby mode. He knew Jace had made his way into the rafters above the catwalks.

Jace crouched onto one of the rafters, he couldn't help but listen to the music as he used his silenced pistols to shoot sleeping rounds to knock the guards out.

Lean with it, rock with it,

When we gonna stop with it,

Lyrics that mean nothing,

we were gifted with thought,

Is it time to move our feet to an introspective beat,

It ain't the speakers that bump hearts, it's our hearts that make the beat.

He smiled and watched the men fall and took a moment to take notice of this clubs color scheme. This club was practically a carbon copy of Junior's club minus one detail...it was pink instead of red.

Jace made his way over to the northern wall and unlocked the window, he reached out and found the duffel bag that had Miles sword and shield and Desmond's bow and quiver. He walked along the catwalk so that if he jumped straight down he would land on the bar. Jace reached behind his jacket and pulled out a black mask, he slid it onto his face and tightened the three straps so it comfortablely hugged his face.

(AN: Think Pay Day 2 or Hollywood Undead Masks)

Saxon, Miles and Desmond stood outside the crowd, pure black masks on and hiding in the darkness. Time for the not so stealthy part they all thought.

In sync they all walked into the lights. Desmond hopped behind the bar and knocked out all the bartenders in quick succession. Miles snuck up behind the DJ and knocked him out, stopping the music. Saxon walked into the center of the dance floor and slammed his sword down breaking most of the dance floor. Jace jumped down and landed in front of the bar tossing Desmond his bow and quiver and tossing Miles his sword and shield, the two readied their weapons as Jace pulled out his pistols.

Saxon was the first to speak, his voice slightly distorted thanks to the mask, "Now that we have your attention, we aren't here to rob you. But we aren't exactly opposed to killing people who get in our way, so don't."

Jace spoke next his voice also distorted, "Now for the reason we're here. Is there a Wilford Warfstache in the house? Willy don't even try to run, we know who you are and what you do so why don't you come talk to us? Or we'll make your mask of a legitimate business man disappear," Jace waited for 30 seconds and said "Well...guess we start shooting people. How about this lovely bartender with the two lovely personalities.

"Wait!"

A man walked up to Jace who was wearing a red and white striped blazer with a black shirt and white tie under it along with black dress pants and shoes.

He had tossed black hair, dark eyes and most notably a pink mustache. He also had a cane and a quick scan using the optical weapon detector in the mask confirmed that it was just a normal cane.

"Mr. Warfstache I assume," Jace asked pointing one of his pistols at the man.

"Correct," the Wilford said.

"Excellent, now we are going to go to your office, lead the way," Saxon said walking next to the man.

Jace addressed the cowering crowd, "Attention idiots! This will only take a few minutes of your time and once we leave you can get back to your drinking...oh btw cute blonde in the corner over there," he pointed to the corner by the door and a blonde girl who looked 19 raised her hand.

"Yes you, you're here with friends right?" She nodded her head, "Ok stick with them, because that guy that's been grinding on you all night slipped something into your drink."

The sound of a loud slap was heard throughout the club and had everyone on team SMCD chuckle. "M, D watch this people like hawks," Saxon said and instantly found irony due to the fact the team knew that Desmond was a hawk faunus.

Saxon and Jace follow Wilford into a back room office. He sat in his chair as Saxon stood in front of the desk and Jace stood with his pistols drawn in the corner.

"I assume you're here to ask me about my...less legal way of making money," the man said to the boys.

"Yes. Where is your next weapons sale," Saxon asked the man.

"Vale docks, next Monday night, they'll also be stealing a massive quantitie of dust from the Schnee Dust Company."

Saxon and Jace were very surprised, "Umm, that's it? You're just telling us," Jace asked.

"Yes. I've wanted to end my business dealings with them for awhile now, you're giving me the perfect opportunity to do just that, so thank you," the man said reaching out to shake Saxon's hand, Saxon refused.

"Sorry, you're professionals and professionals don't take risks, now could you please leave my club."

"Thank you for the help," Jace said as he walked backwards out the door along with Saxon.

Saxon walked out to find things as they were when they left, Saxon gave the signal to Miles. Miles took out his scroll and tapped a button and smiled as the lights went out.

"Let's get outta here," Saxon's voice crackled over the two way radios in there masks.

SMCD relayed everything to Ozpin as soon as they returned to Beacon, Ozpin pondered this before saying, "You 4 will investigate this matter, Monday night."

"Yes, sir," Team SMCD said in unison.

"Now go get some rest, you've had a long day," Ozpin said to his students.

SMCD was walking past RWBY's room when Saxon was tackled by a red blur, "oh my gosh I was so worried about you when you didn't show up to class today and-," Ruby stopped as she realized she was on top of Saxon.

"Goodnight," and the blur went back into her own room beet red.

"What just happened," Saxon questioned his team.

Desmond looked at the younger boy and said, "Young love."

SMCD had changed into their sleeping clothes and we're all laying in bed when Saxon found his moment to strike, "Jace and Weiss are dating," he yelled loud enough for both teams SMCD and RWBY to hear. There were 5 "What!?"s, 2 embarrassed teens and one smirking leader. I love this school, Saxon thought before closing his eyes to sleep.

AN: Done! Yeeeeessss! I told you I'd finish tonight Ace! So chapter six is another down. Dark Skies and Stormclouds currently has 657 views thank you so much! You guys are awesome! Please drop a review telling me what you think so far. Try to find the references and to what.


	8. Chapter 7 Prep

Chapter 7  
Prep

Saxon woke up the next day with a yawn, as usual first up and the first to shower. When he got out he noticed Jace was by his bed, "Jace?"

Jace stopped all movement and turned around with a smile on his face. This slightly scared Saxon, "Whatcha doin buddy," he asked his friend.

"Oh nothing," Jace said as he walked into the bathroom.

Saxon avoided his own bed like the plague as he got dressed with his teammates. And to make it worse, Jace was smirking at Saxon non stop. As they left their room they saw RWBY leaving also.

Jace snuck up behind his girlfriend and hugged her and smiled as she yelped and giggled. Miles and Yang started talking about their projects in Oobleck's class. Blake and Desmond were talking about Goodwitch's class.

Ruby and Saxon walked together awkwardly, the memory of Ruby on top of Saxon still fresh in the two leaders minds. Saxon broke the silence by talking to Jace, "Jace, I'm leaving this weekend, while I'm gone your temporary leader."

"Why are you leaving th- oh right, course man, SMCD is safe with me," Jace said sadly.

"Why are you leaving," Ruby asked concerned.

She was looking Saxon in the eyes, her eyes are so beautiful, Saxon thought as he said, "It's nothing you should worry about, Rose."

"I gotta go talk to Ozpin," Saxon said as he split off from his team and team RWBY, heading towards Ozpin's office.

Jace sat in Port's class trying to pay attention, but he couldn't. He couldn't stop thinking about Saxon. Jace was broken out of his thoughts when Yang handed him a note. The outside it had a quick drawing of a rose, telling him it's from Ruby. Jace opened its and read the note.

Why's Saxon leaving for the weekend?

Don't worry about it.

Jace quickly passed the note down to Yang who passed it to Ruby, who read it and scrawled something quickly and handed it to Yang who passed it to Jace.

I have the right to worry about my friend!

Jace was getting a little mad.

Saxon has a right to his own privacy! If you want to know so bad grill him!

When Ruby got the note from Jace she stared down at her desk and frowned. Jace was right, but Weiss wanted to go into the city tomorrow and Ruby planned on inviting Saxon, and she wanted to know why he wouldn't be able to come. Ruby tried her hardest to pay attention but Port's story put her to sleep.

Saxon stood in the elevator waiting for it to reach the top, Ozpin's office. He was praying that Ozpin would grant his request to leave the city. Beacon students weren't aloud to leave the Vale city limits unless it was a school holiday or they were granted permission from Headmaster Ozpin.

When the elevator opened, Saxon found Ozpin at his desk, expecting him, " ."

"Hello, Professor Ozpin."

"I'm going to assume you're here about your request," Ozpin said taking a sip of coffee.

"Yes sir," Saxon said standing in front of Ozpin.

"I granted it," Ozpin said setting his cup down.

"Thank you si-," but Saxon was cut off.

"But. You have to understand, you're going into the deepest part of the Whitefall Forest in Snowfall which is quite a ways from here, so I want you to take a partner," Ozpin said.

"I'll take Jace."

"He, unfortunately, is too far behind in his work in Professor Port's class."

"Miles?"

"He is still not allowed to leave for another week due to the incident with Glynda's cat."

"Desmond?"

"He can't go into the cold weather of Snowfall in his current condition due to his faunus heritage."

Saxon gritted his teeth, "Who can I take?"

Ozpin smirked at his student.

Saxon walked to lunch in shame he had argued and pleaded with Ozpin to release one of his teammates but he wouldn't budge. He didn't want to but he had to ask someone outside his team. Saxon sighed grabbing lunch and sat with his friends.

"What happened? You missed our first half of classes," Ruby asked as he sat down.

"Nothing Rose, he granted my request," Saxon said taking a bite of pizza.

"And you two just talked about gardening for the next few classes," Yang joked.

Saxon stood up angrily, "I'm not hungry anymore."

Everyone watched Saxon walk away, "he's not mad at you Yang, he's just...emotional," Jace explained to a hurt looking Yang.

Saxon paced around in his room, he had already taken off most of his uniform standing there in his pants and black tank top. He raised his head at a knock as he went to answer it he realized he had skipped all his classes today. Saxon opened the door and was face to face with Ruby, who had changed into her pajamas clearly ready to relax after classes.

"Hi Ruby," Saxon said trying to be happy.

Ruby walked past him and asked, "Saxon, what's wrong?"

Saxon closed the door and said, "Nothing Rose."

Ruby frowned and pulled her fist back and punched Saxon in the chest softly, "Stop lying to me, Saxon."

Saxon broke, he couldn't say no to that face, "I have to go back to Snowfall for a little bit."

"That doesn't explain why you snapped during lunch," Ruby said to the black and white haired boy.

"Because Ozpin said I needed to take a partner and he locked my team up," Saxon said sitting on his bed.

"Oh, why is that bad?"

"Because it's a very personal matter, I can't take just anybody," Saxon said walking.

"I'm not just anybody, I'm your friend and I'm coming with you," Ruby said standing in front of Saxon.

"But-"

"No buts, Saxon. I'm coming with you and you will like it," Ruby said adding a little sass in her voice like Yang does.

"Ok, Rose."

"Good. Now, get some snacks because we're watching Webflix," Ruby said throwing herself onto Saxon's bed next to him.

"What? Why in my room?"

"You guys have the TV," Ruby said grabbing one of Saxon's pillows getting comfortable.

Saxon got up, changed into his pajamas and grabbed a bag of chips and a small bag of chocolate chip cookies for Ruby

Ruby accepted her cookies and munched on them as they watched Jurassic Grimm. She forgot how many jumpscares were in it and was practically clinging to Saxon, who was too red to speak or focus on the movie.

Ruby haven't realized till the movie was over but Saxon was asleep and using her shoulder as a pillow. She looked around like someone was in the room and quickly set her head against Saxon's. Ruby quickly fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Jace and Weiss walked into team SMCD's room and found something they both didn't expect. Saxon and Ruby cuddling. Jace immediately took out his scroll and took a picture, smiled and said, "oh Saxon you poor unfortunate soul, I'm never gonna let you live this down."

"I wish he would just ask her out already," Weiss said with no patience in her voice.

"He's just nervous and scared," Jace said defending his friend.

"Of what?"

"Rejection."

"We should let them enjoy this for awhile longer."

"C'mon I'll message the guys telling them to not go into the room," Jace said leading his Snow Angel out of the room.

Saxon woke up to the sound of cracking knuckles, he blinked sleep out of his eyes he looked up to see Yang smiling menacingly. He felt movement on his arm and looked to see Ruby was cuddling him. Saxon swallowed loudly knowing the pain he was about to experience.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

AN: Hey Readers! It's DeadAir back with another chapter. I'm sorry if this one is shorter than your liking but to make up for it I gave you SaxonxRuby fluff. Btw do you guys have ship names for Saxon and Ruby leave them in a review or send me a private message if you do. Anyway, thanks for reading! Drop a review telling me how I did!


	9. Chapter 8 Back To Strike

Chapter 8  
Back To Strike

Saxon paced around his dorm room in a panic, it was Saturday morning and Blake had ran away last night. Ruby told him just 10 minutes ago that she'd ran out after having a argument with Weiss about the White Fang.

Which lead to the discovery that she was a faunus and used to be part of the White Fang. Which lead to Saxon freaking out because he knew Ruby would want to stay in the city to look for her which left him partnerless. He'd begged every member of JNPR but they were all too busy to come to Snowfall.

Which lead to him pacing and swearing like a maniac. Saxon was sweating, the bullhead and pilot Ozpin had scrambled for him was gonna be here in 15 minutes and he had orders not to take off unless Saxon was with someone.

A knock on the door had him running towards the door. Was it Jaune telling him he change plans with his sister? Pyrrha telling him she had cancelled her photo shoot for that new cereal?

Or Ruby, Saxon thought as he saw Ruby Rose standing there with her normal combat clothes on and a black backpack with the Beacon symbol on it.

"Come on let's go! The bullhead leaves in 15 minutes," Ruby said loudly and in a hurry.

"What about Blake," Saxon asked walking past Desmond and Miles, who were playing Battleground on their old XStation.

"She needs space, we'll start looking for her if she doesn't come back by Monday," the redhead said fidgeting by the door.

Saxon grabbed his duffel with 2 spare pairs of clothes and basic camping necessities inside and rushed to the door, "Ok, guys!"

Saxon's teammates turned to their leader, "Jace is in charge and if he does anything stupid then command changes to Desmond, get your stuff done!"

"Yes, sir," his teammates responded half jokingly half completely serious.

Saxon and Ruby quickly made their way to the launch pad and arrived just as their bullhead was landing.

It was a small bullhead only capable of carrying a team of 4 but it was more than enough for Saxon, Ruby and the pilot, Dez. As Saxon and Ruby boarded the pilot asked, "You two are going to Snowfall right?"

"Yes, sir," Ruby said settling into one of the four seats.

"Thank you by the way, this means a lot to me," Saxon told the Dez.

"Course kid, Snowfall is a beautiful place for a romantic getaway this time of year," Dez said as he powered up the bullhead.

Saxon and Ruby were too embarrassed to even correct him. Dez smiled at the supposed couple, ah to be young, he thought as he started north towards Snowfall.

Two hours into the ride Ruby woke up from her nap and she could already feel colder. Thankfully she had fire dust infused into her clothes to keep her warm. Ruby barely had raised her head and heard someone singing.

Sing, sing, sing just a little bit more, more  
More than they're asking for for  
Some of us never change  
But we can give, give, give just a little bit  
Live, live, live just a little bit  
Love, love, love just a little bit more  
It's all that we're asking for  
It's all that we're asking for  
Ah, just a little bit more  
It's all that we're asking for  
Ah, just a little bit more  
Oh

It was Saxon, "That was pretty."

Saxon blushed and looked at Ruby, "I-I thought you were napping."

"Why are you embarrassed that was as good as Weiss's singing," Ruby asked.

Saxon pulled up his hood down and smiled at the red reaper, which surprised her because he rarely smiled, "No one knows I can sing."

Ruby smiled, "It was very pretty."

"Thank you," Saxon said before looking out the window at a forest that had just started frosting.

"So anything you wanna do besides what we came for," Ruby asked.

"Visit my friends at Strike," Saxon said tapping out a quick message to Jace telling him thru were ok.

"What about your parents," Ruby asked confused.

"My dad is dead and my supposed mother can go jump off a cliff," Saxon said staring out the window.

Ruby looked surprised by his sudden anger but calmed down a little when he said, "Sorry, I'm not exactly happy with my mother."

"Do you wanna talk about it," the redhead asked.

"Eventually Rose," Saxon said watching as the frost down below turned into a light snow cover.

Saxon directed Dez as they grew closer to Snowfall, "Are you sure kid? This is a little out of the way of Snowfall."

"I'm sure, you'll save us some walking," Saxon said guiding Dez who was landing the bullhead.

"Remember I'm a call away. Call me and I'll be there as fast as possible," Dez said as they exited the bullhead with their bags.

"We will, thanks Dez," Ruby said as Dez closed the door and took off.

Saxon sighed, "Ok, it's judgement day."

Saxon and Ruby walked through the snow covered forest, their boots crunching against the snow. "Saxon, where are we going?"

"Calm yourself Rose, we're close."

Ruby huffed as she followed Saxon, slowly a building came into view, it was a big, gray and black, single story building surrounded by a 15 foot high fence, as they grew closer she could read the sign hanging above the opening in the fence. Strike Academy, was all it said. Ruby marveled at the building, it was nowhere near the size of Beacon but it was still impressive somehow.

Saxon held the door open as they walked into, what Ruby guessed was the front office.

To their left their was a young woman behind a thick glass panel with a small window at the bottom, "Hello, welcome to Strike Combat Academy. How may I help you?"

"Hi, I need two visitors passes. One returning, one first timer," Saxon said to the woman smoothly.

"Can I have your previous number for the pass," she asked clearly able to tell he was the returning.

"Four-seven-niner-alpha-epsilon-omega," Saxon said not skipping a beat.

She tapped away on her holo-computer and said, "Approved, welcome back Saxon, what name should your girlfriend's ID be under?"

Both of the teens grew bright red, "Ummm Ruby Rose and we aren't dating," Saxon told the woman.

She laughed as she reached into a machine and pulled out 2 plastic ID card and handed them to the two teens, "Yes, I'm sure you aren't."

The pair walked down the practically abandoned hallway, class must be in session, she thought. It surprised her when Saxon told her that Strike was in session every day but Sunday. It was about 1 so all his friends should still be here Ruby thought as she realized Saxon was standing at a closed classroom door staring at the number, 343.

Saxon motioned her towards him and she stood beside him, "You might get a little overwhelmed with questions, just know its because their practically my family and they worry about me," Saxon said to her and Ruby nodded her head as Saxon kicked the door open, "KNOCK! KNOCK!"

As Ruby walked in behind Saxon she saw a lot of teenagers jump out of their seats and stare at Saxon like he was on fire.

Then one boy with spiky blonde hair,blue eyes and who was wearing gray and yellow said in a deadly tone, "You think you can ditch us for Beacon and then come back like we're family?"

"Yes."

The boy charged Saxon to which Ruby reached for Crescent Rose but stopped as the blonde hugged Saxon, "You're absolutely right," he said.

A hoard of students joined the blonde hugging Saxon and welcoming him back. Some of them were very attractive girls and she felt jealousy tear her up as a redhead who looked similar to Pyrrha hugged him.

"Everyone, return to your seats," a man said loudly.

All the students but Saxon and Ruby returned to where they had been when they walked in. And Ruby saw a tall muscled man who was only showing age in his hair which was stark white and he had a thick mustache.

"Professor Dragos," Saxon said in greeting.

"Saxon Armonia, it's good to see you again, things haven't been the same without you and the red one and my my why don't you introduce us to your girlfriend."

Saxon and Ruby were both blushing to the entire class's amusement, "This is Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY and she isn't my girlfriend, sir," Saxon managed to say through his embarrassment.

"Yes that's what they always say, anyway would you like to introduce your classmates to her?"

"Sure, where to start? Ok the blonde who tackled me when I came in is David Washington aka Recovery One," Saxon pointed to the blonde.

David gave a half smile and waved.

"His partner, with the jacked up left eye is Sean York," Saxon gestured to the guy to David's left.

"Thanks Saxon, you're totally helping the healing process," a guy with dark brown hair and a dark brown right eye but his left eye was completely white.

"The guy in the black and orange is Felix McScouty and his partner in the gray and green is Locus Gray," Saxon said gesturing to the two guys in the front row.

"Yo," the guy she was assuming was Felix said.

"Hello," the other one, Locus, said.

"The dark skinned fellow is known as Lavernius Tucker, wearing the teal," Saxon pointed out.

"Hey that's racist!"

"His partner in the cobalt jacket, is Leonard Church and you will fear his laser face," Saxon said and the entire class laughed.

"That was one time," the guy said blushing lightly.

"And finally the only females in this class and the second best partnership, Allison Texas and Jen Carolina, the blonde is Tex and Carolina is the one who looks like Pyrrha."

The blonde smirked and waved and the redhead who looked almost exactly like Pyrrha simply nodded at her.

"That's everyone now we get to do what we always do when one of our family comes back," Professor Dragos said to the entire class.

"Me and Locus want him," Felix said to his teacher.

"Ok so it will be Saxon against Felix and Locus," Professor Dragos said to his class.

Strike had a very impressive indoor training field. It also had bleachers which is what Ruby and the rest of the class were sitting on. Ruby cheered Saxon on as he fought Felix and Locus, even though he was going against to very skilled opponents, Ruby could tell Saxon was winning.

Ruby was so focused on Saxon she didn't notice everyone else slowly close in around her, like Beowulves. "What are your intentions with my brother," a voice similar to Pyrrha's asked.

"What," Ruby tried to ask but was cut off.

"What? Is Saxon not good enough for you?," Tex asked the red reaper.

"What? No, he's amazing," Ruby tried to start again but was cut off again.

"Then why aren't you two dating," York asked.

"My feelings are complicat-,"

"What's complicated? You like him tell him and he'll-," Church started but was cut off.

"Guys!"

Everyone looked to see Saxon walked towards them, swords drawn and Felix and Locus laying on the ground behind him. Everyone was scared, besides Ruby and Wash, Ruby because she was too busy being happy Saxon had saved her and Wash because he was the one who messaged that Ruby was getting interrogated to Saxon.

"You idiots are unbelievable," Saxon said glaring at his friends.

Saxon's glare disappeared when he looked at the time, "Wow, Ruby we gotta get going."

Professor Dragos was reluctant to let his former student leave but eventually let Saxon and Ruby leave.

Ruby's breathe hung in the air as mist as she walked beside Saxon through the snow, her mind was also racing from all the questions Saxon's friends asked her. Why hadn't she just told him and her feelings and hoped for the best? Ruby continued to think as she walked but after awhile she couldn't take it anymore, "Saxon where are we going?"

Saxon took a deep breath, "To see my father."

AN: It's done hooray! In case you were wondering the song from chapter 7 was Holding onto you by twenty one pilots and the song Saxon was singing is Sing by Hollywood Undead. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please drop a review on what you think of the story.


	10. Chapter 9 Red Winter

Chapter 9  
Red Winter

"Didn't you say your dad was...dead," Ruby said cautiously not wanting to upset him.

"Yes, the anniversary is tomorrow I need to get to his headstone by then," Saxon said with determination as they crunched through the snow.

"I understand...my mom is..."

"It's okay, I know it's difficult to talk about," Saxon said.

Ruby couldn't help but hug Saxon, "Thank you Saxon."

Saxon hugged her back, "Of course, Ruby."

They continued to walk and talk the rest of the afternoon and as the sun was about to set, Saxon swore, "we didn't get as far as I expected looks like we'll have to camp out."

"What about Grimm," Ruby asked stopping next to Saxon.

"Nonexistent, at least in this part of the forest, it's too close to Strike," Saxon said setting down his duffel bag, they were in a small clearing, "This is a good spot to camp."

"I've never been camping so you'll have to tell me what to do," Ruby confessed to Saxon.

"It's okay, why don't you look around for some dry firewood," Saxon said digging around in his duffel bag.

Ruby disappeared into the treeline and Saxon began setting up a two man tent that he had brought along with two pillows and a sleeping bag. Saxon immediately face palmed, one sleeping bag you're such a idiot you knew someone else was coming with you and you only brought one sleeping bag, he thought to himself.

Saxon sighed and tossed it in the tent, I'll leave that problem for later, Saxon thought as he cleared away snow around the makeshift campsite and made a makeshift fire pit. He took out a newspaper that he was going to use as kindling once Ruby got back. Saxon sharpened his throwing knives as he waited for the red reaper, 5 minutes, 10 minutes.

He couldn't take it anymore, Saxon followed Ruby's foot prints. He moved fast and Saxon knew that there were no Grimm but she might of gotten lost or tripped and hurt herself.

Saxon finally found Ruby who let out a squeak when she felt Saxon hug her out of nowhere. She had kinda gotten lost and was glad Saxon had come after her. Once they had gotten back, Saxon made a fire that definitely helped warm her up but she was still chilly.

Saxon noticed this and dug through his bag till he pulled out a black and white scarf and wrapped it around Ruby's neck comfortably. Ruby blushed as Saxon sat back down on the frozen ground, thankfully he had swept away a lot of the snow around their little campsite.

"Thank you," Ruby said burying her face into the scarf.

"Welcome, Ruby," Saxon said trying to warm up with the fire.

"Is something wrong," Ruby asked scooting next to Saxon.

Saxon's mind immediately jumped to the single sleeping bag in the tent behind them but ignored it, "Nope."

"The stars are pretty tonight," Ruby said looking towards the sky.

"Yeah, it's why I like it out here...it's a frozen paradise," Saxon said looking up at the sky.

"We should probably go to sleep," Ruby said standing up and dusting herself off.

Saxon got ready to explain his reasoning as he walked towards the tent and started to pull the zipper down.

"Don't come in here! I'm changing!"

Saxon snapped the zipper up and backed away blushing madly, when Ruby came out she was wearing one of Saxon's hoodies instead of her tank top, her normal rose pajama pants and had on a pair of socks.

"I hope you don't mind, it's too cold for my tank top," Ruby said blushing.

"Yeah, it's okay," Saxon said heading into the tent to change into pajamas, along with the hoodie he had been wearing.

Saxon yelled at Ruby that she could come in and Ruby appeared in a flash of rose petals,"Thanks for hurrying," she said as she shivered.

"Course."

"So, where's the second sleeping bag?"

Saxon sighed and knew Ruby wouldn't like his solution to the problem, "I forgot to bring a second one so you'll use the sleeping bag."

"What? What about you, you'll be freezing," Ruby said concerned.

"I'll be fine, Ruby," Saxon said settling onto the thin layer of nylon between them and the snow along with a pillow.

Ruby rolled the sleeping bag out and climbed into it and looked at Saxon, he was already asleep. She smiled at him, everything he'd done for her came into her mind. Ruby's eyes were closing for sleep when she whispered, "I love you."

Ruby woke up in the middle of the night, she reached into her pack and pulled out her scroll to check the time. It was around midnight, she thought as she looked over to Saxon and she gasped.

Saxon was curled up into the fedal position, shivering and his deep raspy breaths were visible and hung in the air.

Ruby climbed out of the sleeping bag, which was a nightmare in of itself. She shook Saxon who opened his eyes sleepily and said, "Ruby? What are you-"

"Sleeping bag. Now," Ruby demanded.

"Wha-," Saxon started but was cut off again.

Ruby lifted Saxon onto his hands and knees and lead him into the sleeping bag. Saxon mumbled his protests as Ruby shushed him, she climbed into the sleeping bag with him, it was a tight fit but both of them fit into the sleeping bag.

"Warm," Saxon mumbled half asleep.

Ruby nodded, she could feel how cold he is. She squealed softly and blushed as Saxon wrapped his arm around her and mumbled, "Warm."

Ruby fell back to sleep very happy.

Saxon woke up slowly, the first thing he realized was he was tightly fitted into the sleeping bag. The second thing he realized was he was holding something close, finally he realized that the something was Ruby Rose.

Saxon let out a meep and slowly wiggled his way out of the sleeping bag, trying to not wake up Ruby. He quickly checked to make sure she was asleep, then quickly changed into his fresh set of clothes. Saxon stepped out of the tent and into the Whitefall forest.

Saxon quickly found some firewood and got a fire going. He quickly went into the tent to grab cooking supplies he brought which included a pan, two plates, two forks, a few eggs and BACON!

Once Saxon finished breakfast he took the two plates into the tent and he found Ruby still asleep, "Ruby, up and at em."

Ruby moaned and rolled over, "Go away."

"I have food," Saxon said smirking.

"Fiiiine," Ruby said struggling to get out of the sleeping bag.

Ruby struggled her way out, sat on the sleeping bag and slid the hood of Saxon's hoodie down. She looks so cute, Saxon thought as he handed her a plate.

"Thank you Saxon," Ruby said taking the plate.

There was a moment of silence before Saxon asked, "Soooooooooo...how'd I end up in the sleeping bag with you?"

"I woke up and you were shivering and I had you move into the sleeping bag," Ruby said looking at her plate, blushing.

Saxon smiled and sat next to the redhead, "Thank you."

"It's no big deal," Ruby said smiling at Saxon, making his heart beat faster.

The two ate their meal and Saxon left the tent so Ruby could get back into combat gear. Once Ruby finished she saw Saxon had cleaned up and was going through basic exercises with his swords, she watched for a second before clearing her throat and watching Saxon put away the tent.

"How much farther till we reach your dad's grave," Ruby asked as they started off.

"3 hours or so," Saxon said.

Ruby nodded, great now I'll have plenty of time to figure out how tell him about my feelings she thought as she walked.

The walk went by quickly, half of the time they shared comfortable silence and the other half they talked about almost anything. It stopped when Saxon and Ruby stood on the edge of a cliff, a very big, tall cliff. Saxon smiled, "We're here."

Ruby looked at the gap, it must be at least 40 feet she thought. "Your dad's grave...is on the other side of that gap?"

"You'll see."

Ruby examined the gap, "I'm going to need a running start

Saxon winced, "We don't have time for that."

Ruby looked at him, "How am I supposed to get across?"

Saxon smiled at her before picking her up in a bridal carry, "W-what are you doing?!"

Saxon took a few steps back and ran, jumped at the edge and activated his semblance allowing them float across the gap. Ruby was clinging onto Saxon, praying that she wouldn't fall but once she realized that Saxon wouldn't drop her, she relaxed in Saxon's arms.

Saxon landed on the other side and set Ruby down, "See that wasn't so bad."

Ruby didn't say anything because she was too busy internally celebrating that she was in Saxon's arm's and she fell behind him as they walked some more.

They reached what looked like the bottom of a 10 foot tall cliff that was covered in snow.

"Are gonna have to climb this," Ruby asked.

"No. We're here," Saxon reached out and dusted some snow of the cliffside to reveal a medium size mirror with the words, 'Rest Is Impossible For Armonias,' emblazoned on it.

"Ummm...ok what are we supposed to do," Ruby asked.

Saxon smiled, "Finish the saying."

Saxon leaned forward and fogged up the mirror with his breath and wrote with his finger in the fog, 'For We Must Always Keep The Balance.' Once he finished, the mirror disappeared into the rock and a small section of the cliff opened up as a doorway just big enough for Saxon and had ample room for Ruby.

"Follow me," Saxon said as they stepped into the door way.

Saxon and Ruby had been walking for a few minutes when they finally saw light, it was a well lite by torches, long, narrow room. As they walked Ruby realized something, this was a family crypt. Each family member had a tombstone and above it inside the wall, encased in glass were their weapon or weapons.

As they kept walk Ruby realized how long Saxon's family has been around. Ruby was lost in thought about Saxon's family when she realized she was alone. Ruby looked back to see Saxon had stopped at certain headstone.

Ruby walked to Saxon's side and read the tombstone in front of them. 'Tristan Armonia' she read. Saxon's father, she looked at Saxon's face and saw something she had never seen before, a tear. It slowly built up to him crying. Ruby did the only thing she could, she wrapped her arms around him and told him it would be okay.

Once Saxon had finished he cleared his voice and said, "Thank you...can I have a few minutes alone."

Ruby nodded her head and started back the way they came but turned around to say, "If you need me, just yell."

Saxon watched Ruby wander back down they way they came, examining the weapons behind the glass. Saxon turned back to his father's tombstone, "Hi, dad. It's been a year since I came to see you, a lot has happened... I'm going to Beacon like I promised I would. I still have Jace watching my back, so you don't have to worry..." Saxon sighed.

"I miss you, a lot...I'm sorry...sorry I couldn't help you...sorry, you didn't like this type of depressing stuff...I met a girl, big shocker I know. Me, a guy who hasn't had a single crush in his life, falls for a short redhead with a High-Caliber Sniper Scythe. I wish I had listened to your advice about girls because now, I don't know what I'm doing."

Saxon sighed and finished with, "Ok, I'm gonna get outta your hair. I love you dad."

Saxon started down the way he and Ruby had entered the family crypt. He shortly found Ruby examining his great great great great great grandfather's rapier through the glass, "You ready to go," she asked softly.

Saxon nodded and lead the way out of the crypt. As they stepped out into the cold forest both of them noticed something, it was eerily quiet. Then they heard a howl, "Beowulves," Ruby said reaching for Crescent Rose

"We gotta get out of here," Saxon said looking up the cliff.

"Why? It's just...a few...Beowulves," Ruby's voice trailed off as red eyes appeared in the tree cover, many, many, many, MANY red eyes.

"Up the cliff," Saxon said quickly activating his semblance and jumping.

Ruby quickly followed using the recoil of her sniper rifle to lift her to the top with Saxon. Saxon looked out their was a long clearing, like a airstrip.

Saxon quickly took out his scroll and called Dez, "Hello?"

"Dez! We need to get out of here 5 minutes ago!"

" I'm on my way."

Saxon put his scroll away and started attacking the Beowulves trying to climb the cliff. Ruby was shooting them off while Saxon was slashing at them when they got too close. But they were slowly getting overwhelmed.

The sound of a engine approached. It was their bullhead thankfully. Dez landed it 10 feet behind them, Saxon and Ruby knew that if they stopped they would have to go top speed into the bullhead to not get torn apart.

"On 3," Saxon yelled.

"Ok!"

"1...2...," as Saxon was about to say three he felt Ruby run and crash into his chest and haul him into the bullhead. Dez took off immediately closing the side hatch.

They had been in the air for a solid minute and Ruby was still on top of Saxon, she hadn't moved. Ruby just stared at him.

"Ru-," Saxon started but was cut off the best kind of way.

Saxon didn't know why and he didn't care why, but Ruby Rose was kissing him. He awkwardly rested his hands on her lower back while Ruby cupped Saxon's cheeks. Saxon breathed in her scent, roses and strawberries.

When Ruby finally pulled away, there was a light pop and she smiled, "I love you."

Saxon felt his heart jump up and down and he barely managed to get out, "I love you too."

Ruby smiled, "Will you be mine?"

"Only if you'll be mine."

"Yes."

"Then yes."

The now couple kissed again, it was much more innocent but just as amazing. They climbed off the floor into the seats, what they couldn't see was Dez smirking in the cockpit.

"I just realized something," Ruby said as she and Saxon held hands and she used he shoulder as a pillow.

"Hm?"

"We left our bags outside the crypt,"

"Well...we can't get them now."

Ruby laughed softly as she fell asleep and Saxon didn't last much longer before joining her.

AN: Hey I'm back again! Look at that Saxon and Ruby are *drumroll* Red Winter! I actually got the idea from Projekt Red, what you told me eventually turned into Red Winter so thank you. Please drop a review it makes my day a little better and follow or favorite so you can stay up to date on the series.


	11. Chapter 10 New Love And Old Fire

Chapter 10  
New Love and Old Fire

Saxon woke up to Dez yelling at him and Ruby that they were 15 minutes out from Beacon, "Thanks Dez!"

Ruby yawned as she stretched in her seat and smiled at Saxon, "You make a good pillow."

Saxon playfully headbutted her shoulder, "You're a pretty good pillow too."

The couple laughed, Ruby looked at Saxon and frowned.

"What's up Rose," Saxon asked as he squeezed Ruby's hand.

"I think we should keep this a secret for a bit," Ruby said leaning against Saxon.

"Yang?"

"Yep...I don't want her to kill my boyfriend so I think we should keep it a secret for a little bit," Ruby said setting her head against Saxon's shoulder.

"Ok, my rose," Saxon said kissing her head.

The pair enjoyed each others company as they got closer to Beacon. As Dez landed he shouted back, "Thank you for flying Archer air! We hope you enjoyed your time with us!"

The pair started out but Dez quickly called to Saxon, "Hey. If you ever are going on another getway let me know and I'll gladly fly you, you two remind me of me and my wife."

"Thank you sir," Saxon said as he stepped out of the bullhead.

Saxon and Ruby watched Dez take off and stood there for a minute holding hands. The two unfortunately separated hands as they walked just in case but stayed close. "It's two o'clock, so where is everyone," Saxon asked as they headed towards the dorm.

"Dunno," Ruby said stopping.

"What's up," Saxon asked stopping in front of his girlfriend.

Ruby stood on her tip toes and kissed Saxon and Saxon responded in kind.

Ruby eventually pulled away and said, "I don't know the next time we can kiss so I decided to do it while I can."

Saxon smiled at her, "That's my girl."

"Come on, let's get back," Ruby said smiling happily.

The two walked through the dorm hallway and looked at each other before Ruby went into her dorm, "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," Saxon said kissing her quickly.

Ruby gave a small wave before walking into her room, she found her room the same way it was when she left it. Weiss on her bed doing her nails, Yang flipping through a magazine boredly and no Blake. Yang noticed Ruby had walked in and flying hug tackled her baby sister.

"YOU'RE BACK," Yang yelled as she squeezed her sister.

"Pleeeeeease stop," Ruby said struggling to escape her sister.

"I'm sooooooo happy you're safe," Yang continued yelling.

"Yeah sis, I'm fine," Ruby said finally escaping her sister.

"Did Saxon take advantage of you," Yang asked seriously.

"What? No," Ruby almost yelled, if anything I took advantage of him she thought staring her sister down.

"Older men can be-," Yang started.

"Yang! He's barely a year older than me and he's younger than you!"

"Ok ok ok ok. Sorry I just get worried about my little sister," Yang said looking at the ground.

"It's okay...have you heard anything from Blake?"

"No.."

Saxon walked into his room and found it the same way as he left it except that the window was broken, "Do I want to-"

"No," his teammates answered in unison.

"Okaaaaay...anything happen while I was gone," Saxon asked sitting on his bed.

Desmond looked up from arrowhead sharpening, "Besides the window, no. Sooooo did you make your move on Ruby?"

Saxon did something he considered himself to be pretty good at...harmlessly and shamelessly lying to his friends, "Nope."

Jace paused his PvP with Miles to turn to his best friend, "WHY NOT?!"

Saxon shrugged while evilly laughing on the inside.

"Uggh, your never gonna have your first kiss or first girlfriend at this rate," Jace said exhaustedly as he turned back to his match.

Saxon chuckled, smirked and settled onto his bed and read his new copy of Weapons Magazine.

Weiss yawned as she woke. She slow scooted out of her bed, Weiss yawned again as she heard mumbling and...giggling? Weiss climbed up onto her beds frame and looked at Ruby.

Ruby was mumbling, giggling, smiling and blushing while cuddling with a pillow, "Saxon stoooop," she moaned quietly.

Weiss smiled evilly, something tells me Saxon didn't do nothing on that trip, Weiss thought as she headed towards the shower.

Ruby woke up to see Weiss was already in full uniform sipping on coffee in her desk chair, "Morning Weiss."

"Morning indeed, so tell me Ruby, have any dreams?"

Ruby looked out the window to hide her blush, "N-no, what would make you say that?"

Weiss took a sip of her coffee looking very Ozpin she said, "Oh nothing. It's just, you were moaning the name of a certain black and white wearing, dual wielding swordsman from the team next door."

Ruby tried to remain calm, but failed miserably as she speed walked around the room getting her uniform and going into the bathroom. "Something definitely happened," Weiss said taking a sip of her coffee again.

Team SMCD had a mission, there was an arms deal and dust heist at the Vale Docks, tonight. So SMCD had all day to do recon, discretely.

"WHY DID YOU ASK THAT DOCK WORKER WHAT TIME THE SHIPMENT WAS COMING IN," Saxon yelled/asked Jace.

"Because I thought it would of been easier than sneaking around to get it! But no while I was talking to those guys, Desmond had to use his sneaky, hunter, mercenary, Batman skills to get the time," Jace yelled back.

"Batman?! What is that?! What even is that?!"

"I don't know! It just slipped out!"

"Guys," Desmond and Miles yelled getting the boy's attention.

"We gotta get into our gear and come up with a plan," Miles said gesturing to the two duffel bags packed with their gear.

SMCD was changing into their Stealth gear on top of a rooftop across from the port where the heist was gonna go down, when Saxon's scroll rang. Seeing it was Ruby, Saxon answered it.

"Hey Ruby."

"Hey Saxon, none of you guys were in class today. Are you all okay?"

"Yeah we're fine, we're just doing something for Ozpin in the city and it's an all day thing."

"I'm in the city too. Me, Yang, Weiss and Penny are looking for Blake."

"Penny?"

"She's this friend we met on Friday."

"Oh okay," Saxon saw his teammates telling him to hurry up, "Sorry baby, I gotta go," Saxon made sure his team were focused on something else, "I love you."

"I love you too, good luck on your thing for Ozpin."

Saxon hung up and finished slipping into his Stealth gear and joined his teammates. It was a little past delivery time and a bullhead landed revealing many White Fang grunts and Roman Torchwick himself, who had his iconic white coat and bowler hat.

"Guess Warfstache skipped out on selling those guns. Jace. On the crane put those sniping skills to use," Saxon said.

Jace nodded and slipped on his mask as he disappeared.

"Miles. Desmond. Get down there, stay in the shadows and follow my lead."

"What are going to do," Desmond asked pulling on his mask.

"Live up to my nickname, and destroy everything in my path."

Blake laid on the rooftop watching Torchwick step out of the bullhead, "Hey! What's the holdup!?"

Torchwick continued, "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

Blake spoke to Sun the monkey faunus she had been spending time with over the past few days, "This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a Human. Especially not one like that."

Blake stood on the roof and unsheathed Gambol Shroud and walked off only to hear Sun, "Hey, what are you doing?!"

Blake moved like a shadow through the docks towards Roman. She was within a food distance of him and snuck up on him while he was insulting some grunt. She pressed her sword against his throat and yelled, "Nobody move!"

Saxon was still crouched on the roof when Jace's voice crackled over the radio, "I found our lost kitty cat."

"I see her too," Saxon responded over the radio.

Saxon saw two more bullheads land in the dock and then a explosion knocking Blake back.

"SMCD...attack!"

Ruby heard a explosion and saw smoke rising from a few blocks away, "Oh no..."

Saxon jumped down to the docks. He could see Miles and Desmond taking down grunts along with a blonde monkey faunus who looked to be on our side and he saw Torchwick fighting Blake. Saxon headed to help his friend when he was stopped by a tall wall of fire.

Saxon whipped his head towards where the fire came from. He saw a boy and guessing by his body and height he was 16, the boy had black hair with red tips similar to Ruby's. He was wearing a White Fang mask but instead of the normal gray color, it was bone white and had red flame accents on it. He had a black bandana around his neck, a red V-neck, a black garrison jacket with red fur around the edge of the hood and the lining was red also, black leather gloves studded at the knuckles with basic black pants tucked into black and red combat boots.

The boy closed a black lighter as he got closer to Saxon, "Impressive reflexes."

Saxons mind raced his voice was so familiar, who was he?

Saxon drew Oblivio preparing for a fight. The boy smirked. He and Saxon ran at each other, Saxon swiped downward and the boy dodged and took a look at Saxon's sword and his smirk changed into a frown as he did a few jumps back he spoke, "Saxon Armonia, I never thought I'd see you again."

Saxon stood ready, how does he know me, Saxon asked himself.

"Don't even try lying to me, I know Oblivio when I see it," he said to Saxon.

Saxon reached up and pulled off his mask and threw in on the ground, "I've shown you mine now how about you show me yours!"

The boy smiled sadly and threw he mask to the ground next to Saxon's and he revealed blood red eyes and Saxon could also see he'd moved a black lion tail out into view. Blood red eyes, lion faunus, fire manipulation, knows me, Saxon thought and he realized it, "Leo?"

"Got it in one."

"But you're-" Saxon started.

"Dead? Yeah that's ultimate getaway. Convince you all I had died," Leo said sadly

"Why?! Me and Jace were your friends!"

"Yeah and almost everyone else in Snowfall wanted me to be burned at the stake," Leo said with hate in his voice.

Saxon didn't have a response, because he was right...Leo had been bullied and beaten even with all the fighting that Saxon and Jace had done to help him. More came, they always did.

"Saxon. It's good to see you again but if you get in my way...I will kill you."

"Bring it on!"

Saxon charged his old friend he was slashing with his single sword and all he attacks were being dodged by Leo, Saxon felt a boot to his stomach knocking him back. Saxon looked up at the flicking of a lighter, he watched as flames moved to Leo's right hand and he shut the lighter with his left hand and stuffed into his pocket.

Leo tossed a bolt of fire. Saxon evaded it and many others as they seemed to have no end. Saxon charged Leo slashing through bolts of fire and slashing at Leo once he got close. Leo ducked his first slash and tried to uppercut Saxon who dodged it and landed a vicious left hook on Leo.

This stunned Leo long enough for Saxon to get in 5 good slashes with Oblivio before Leo recovered enough to start dodge slashes. Leo dodged one of Saxon's slashes and received a knee to the face. As he recovered he started using fire from previous fire bolts to attack Saxon from all sides. Saxon was jumping and slashing and dodging but he was getting nicked by the flames.

Saxon was done. He was going to get his old friend back even if he had to beat him back into existence. He put away Oblivio and charged Leo.

Leo swung with his right which Saxon ducked and countered with a left jab to the face followed by a right jab. Leo responded with a vicious, fast kick to Saxon's head and another that put Saxon on the ground. Saxon quickly got up with his hands up ready to fight.

"Hey!"

Saxon quickly saw that Ruby was on the rooftop he had been on a few minutes ago. "Well, hello, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime," Roman asked.

A girl with orange hair was standing behind Ruby, "Ruby, are these people your friends?"

"Penny, get back!"

Torchwick took advantage of her distraction and fired his cane at her, sending her back with a "AHHHH!"

Saxon was ready to kill, "We're not finished Leo, I just want to make Torchwick suffer!"

"By all means, I hate him more than you," Leo said relaxed.

Saxon was charging Torchwick as he morphed Oblivio into battle mode. Saxon jumped and slashed Torchwick sending him stumbling back, "Oh, look, another one," Torchwick commented.

Blake saw that Saxon was fighting Torchwick, so she decided to take his opponent. As she ran towards him she realized who it was, "Leo?"

"Oh, if it isn't the traitor, or do prefer coward," Leo asked putting his Grimm mask back on.

"Leo..."

"Save it Blake, I guess I should thank you, I got your job after all," Leo said dusting off his coat.

"You're Adam's partner," Blake asked.

"His words were improvement," Leo said smirking, "So are we fighting like the good old days or what?"

Saxon side threw Oblivio so that it and the cable wrapped around Torchwick. He increased Torchwick's gravity and his own too. Saxon activated the motor it was trying to pull them together but couldn't until Saxon decreased his gravity beyond normal and was flying at Torchwick and just before his foot met Torchwick's face he put his opponents gravity back to normal.

Saxon watched as he flew then used the cable that still attached them to slam him into the ground. He quickly detached his sword from his enemy to turn around and see the girl, Penny was destroying everything with some floating swords, bullheads, grunts everything.

Blake looked up at Leo, he's gotten so much stronger, she thought as she fell to one knee.

"I'm sorry, Blake."

And then Leo ran towards the same bullhead, Torchwick had run into. Blake got up and walked towards her friends in a lot of pain. Time to face the music she thought as she saw her friends waving at her.

Everyone. SMCD, Ruby, Blake, Penny and the monkey faunus named Sun were all recovering from their miniature war. Until Weiss and Yang showed up. Ruby spoke quickly to get everything explained, "Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute..."

Weiss ignored her partner and stood in front of Blake who started with, "Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-"

But she was cut off by Weiss, "Stop! Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you," she asked and paused, "12 hours. That means I've had 12 hours to think about this. And in that 12 hours, I've decided..."

Everyone leaned forward worried.

"I don't care."

"You don't care," Blake asked clearly surprised.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right," Weiss asked.

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-"

Weiss silenced the cat faunus, "Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your teammates. And not some...someone else."

Blake wiped away a tear, "Of course."

Saxon was happy for the black and white pair but everything was just noise to him, he was shaken out of his dark thoughts by Ruby. Everyone else had left it was just him, Ruby and many, many cops. Saxon couldn't hold it back anymore and broke down crying and felt Ruby wrap her arms around him, "He's alive..."

Jace and Weiss had stopped in a alley on the way back to the airship, Jace was currently crying and breaking down was being comforted by Weiss, who had her arms around her boyfriend, "Leo's alive..." Jace muttered. "My brother is alive..."

AN: Hey Guys and Girls! Look at that another OC! And he has a past with Saxon and Jace but we'll go into that soon. Big shout out to Ace Wolfblade for helping he with this chapter. You're awesome buddy. Dark Skies and Stormclouds has reached 1,312 views! Woo-hoo! So tell me what you think of Leo in a review and just review in general...pretty please.


	12. Bio of Leo Ignis

AN: Hey guys what's up this is Leo's Bio and I hope will hold you off till tomorrow when Chapter 11 will be finished or maybe even tonight. He is a main character so that's why this is a thing, stay cool everyone.

Name: Leo Ignis

Nickname: None  
Age: 16  
Color: Black, Red  
Race: Faunus (Lion)  
Influence: None  
Occupation: White Fang Operative  
Appearance:  
Leo is a semi-tall boy standing at 5,10. He has semi-long deep black messy hair with red tips, and blood red eyes. He has a thin body type and a lion tail due to his faunus heritage.

Leo is never seen without his Grimm mask, that is almost Identical to Adam's, he wears a black and red garrison jacket with red fur around the edge of the hood, the sleeves are folded halfway up his forearm revealing it's red lining, he also wears a black bandana around his neck and a red T-shirt, he has black gloves, that are studded at his knuckles, on his hands. He wears plain black pants that are tucked into his black and red combat boots.

Personality:  
Leo is a quiet, sly, White Fang operative, that executes his mission quickly and precisely. He rarely talks to anyone outside of his missions and he is known to be violent with everyone, even faunuses.

Skills and Abilities:

\- Amazing Sketch Artist

\- Good with Animals

\- Fast Reflexes

Weapons and Fighting Style:  
Leo doesn't really use weapons persay, Leo prefers hand to hand combat above all else and he also uses his custom lighter to use his semblance to burn Grimm, robots or humans to ashes.

Semblance: Fire Manipulation

History:  
Leo was adopted when he was 13 by the Crimsi family, during his time there he became close friends with Saxon and Jace but he was bullied and abused by almost everyone else, he ran away when he was 15 but he also faked his own death because of this Saxon and Jace don't really talk about him anymore, he then joined the White Fang, in his 2 years at the White Fang he has moved up the ranks very quickly and was taken under the wing of Adam Taurus immediately after he lost his former partner.

Partner: Adam Taurus

Theme: Lion - Hollywood Undead

Battle Theme: Lying From Me - Linkin Park

Quotes:  
"Why are we stealing so much dust, Adam?"  
"I don't necessarily do stealth, Torchwick!"  
"Get out of my face grunt!"  
"Adam, is it just me or do all the grunts look the same?"  
"Saxon, Jace, it's good to see you again, but if you get in my way, I will kill you."  
"You two were once my friends but now I have a mission! And if you interfere with it, I won't hesitate to kill you."


	13. Chapter 11 Finding A Lost Lion

Chapter 11

Finding A Lost Lion

Snowfall, 4 years ago

Saxon walked down the cold sidewalk, he was on his way Jace's apartment to spend the night. He walked through the frozen streets as people started coming out to participate in the nightlife of downtown Snowfall. Saxon made his way to one of the most luxurious apartment buildings downtown.

The doorman let Saxon through without a second thought all ready knowing the boy by name due to his almost constant visiting. Saxon walked into the elevator and pressed the button that said P1. Saxon watched the number on the screen go up quickly as he reached the floor the Crimisi family owned.

Saxon stepped through the doors as they slide open and walked down small hallway to the front door. Saxon dung around his pocket for the key they'd given him, finally finding it he unlocked the door and stepped into the Crimisi Penthouse.

The penthouse was the entire floor, and it held only Jace's parents and him which. Which both Saxon and Jace saw as a waste. Saxon wandered through the modern styled apartments until he found Jace's mom, "Hi, Mrs. Crimisi."

The young looking woman was stunning even though she was 35 she didn't look a day over 21 and modeled in her spare time, "Saxon, how many times have I told you? Call me Claire."

"Sorry."

"Jace is in his room, he has his headphones in so you can probably scare him," Claire said winking and brushing a lock of hair away from her face.

Saxon smiled and crept down the hallway and opened the door to Jace's room. Despite all the money they had Jace had a slightly larger than average room. He was sitting at his desk nodding his head to music facing away from the door and Saxon.

Saxon snuck up behind him careful not to step on anything and put his friend in a headlock. Jace panicked for a second before realizing who it was "Sax! Let me go!"

As Saxon let go both he and Jace's mother who was standing in the doorway were laughing. "Oh you boys," Claire said going back into the living room.

"Hey man," Saxon said to his best friend.

"Hey," Jace said, "How bad was she tonight?"

"She threw a whiskey bottle at me," Saxon said sadly.

Jace hugged his friend and Saxon hugged him back before backing away, "So I have someone I want you to meet."

"Who," Saxon asked.

"Come on," Jace said leading him out of the room.

Saxon followed his friend as they went down a few rooms which acted as spare bedrooms and storage. They approached a room Saxon knew was a spare bedroom and was surprised when Jace knocked on the door. Saxon was even more surprised when a voice came from the other side, "Come in."

Saxon and Jace walked into the dark guest room and saw a boy sitting on the king sized bed, he was wearing rags and had a black lion tail.

"Saxon, this is Leo," Jace introduced the two.

"You're a faunus," Saxon said.

The boy, Leo, nodded. "You have a lion tail," Saxon said and Leo nodded again.

"Are you going hurt me," Leo asked.

"No, I'm not a racist, those people are idiots and make me sick."

Leo looked at Saxon showing his blood red eyes full of surprise, "If anything, I wanna be your friend," Saxon said smiling.

Leo smiled at Saxon, "I think we can try that."

Saxon woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. He looked over to his right and saw Jace sitting on his bed, his feet planted on the floor. "You had a dream about Leo," Saxon asked.

Jace was breathing heavily and nodded, "You?"

"Yeah."

"I can't believe he's alive," Jace said running a hand through his hair.

"So, what do you want to do about it, Jace?"

"I want to get my brother back."

Saxon walked into the cafeteria for lunch, he had spent all day so far thinking about his lost friend. He felt his body move slowly and he sat next to Ruby.

"You okay Saxon," Yang asked, "You don't look so hot."

Saxon didn't even respond, he just shook his head sadly and stared at the table. Saxon was sad, angry and he wanted answers. Ruby held his hand under the table and even that didn't help.

Saxon let go of his girlfriend's hand and stood up, "Jace."

Jace looked up at his friend, "Yeah?"

"Operation Delta."

"Target," Jace asked.

"Leo Ignis," Saxon said walking away.

Jace smiled and stood up, "Sir, yes, sir."

Everyone one looked at the pair confused but Desmond and Miles, not surprisingly everyone looked to the them and asked what was happening.

"Saxon was using a operation sign from Strike, it's basically a shorter way of conveying a mission objective, he told us all about them so we could use them," Desmond said taking a bite of chicken.

"And what does Delta mean," Blake asked.

Miles looked to the ceiling and breathed deeply, "Search and ingage, any means necessary."

Saxon and Jace changed into their normal combat gear and made their way to Vale. Now while they said any means necessary, they didn't really have many means.

Leo was in the White Fang now, he was practically a ghost and Saxon and Jace were not Ghostbreakers. So they went with their only idea on how to find Leo, their old friend Yuma Mò.

Saxon and Jace stood in front of the tattoo parlor downtown which was named Shiluò de laohu. It was fairly small but Saxon could see Yuma's amazing art through the window. As the boys entered the small space they marveled at it.

AN: Shīluò de lǎohǔ which is the proper way of spelling it, translates into "Lost Tiger"

The shop was covered wall to wall in artwork done by Yuma and he had a black tattoo chair along with a black padded table. The man himself was standing behind the counter to the left of the door on his laptop listening to music, not even realizing his friends had walked in.

As I look up from the ground  
I see darkness all around  
And I'm lost but can be found inside my mind  
Goodbye  
As I look up from the ground  
I see darkness all around  
And I'm lost but can be found up in the sky

Goodbye

"Yo! Yuma!"

The guy stopped his music and looked up and smiled, "Hey guys! You've been here for two months and haven't visited me...you guys suck."

The 20 year old came out from behind the counter, untucked his black and white tiger tail from the back of his jeans and put his long black hair into a messy ponytail before hugging his friends with his tatted up arms, "Saxon, I sketched up a piece just for you, you're still into Trash Polka right?"

Saxon nodded, "Yeah I freaking love it."

"Great. Because I have the perfect piece for you, but I'm guessing you two didn't come here for ink," Yuma said.

"Fraid so, Yuma," Jace said crossing his arms.

"Do you still broker information on the side," Saxon asked his old friend.

"Only for my friends and that's exactly what you are," Yuma said collapsing in the tattoo chair, "What can I do ya for?"

"We're looking for someone," Jace said.

"Aren't we all," Yuma asked jokingly.

"We're looking for Leo Ignis," Saxon said leaning against the padded table.

"He's a lion faunus and a White Fang operative," Jace added on.

"White Fang huh? I have a few contacts in there but I do require payment," Yuma said.

"How much will we owe you," Saxon asked.

"Nothing, I just want to put a little more ink in my old friends," Yuma said smiling cockily.

Saxon sat in the tattoo chair feeling the needle stab his skin causing him to swear every once in awhile.

"So how have you guys been," Yuma asked, he had put his long black hair in a tighter, more professional ponytail and was wearing glasses as he worked.

"Pretty good, I got back together with Weiss," Jace said psyching myself up for the pain he was soon to experience.

"You forgave her for giving you that scar and ruining any chances of me putting a chest piece on you," Yuma asked as he worked.

"Yeah I did," Saxon said cringing at the pain he was feeling in his left bicep.

"That's chill, forgive but not forget and all that," Yuma said examining his work.

"Yeah," Saxon said as he winced.

"Don't be a baby I'm almost done, so you got a girlfriend, Saxon," Yuma asked.

Saxon let his lie slip through easily, "No."

"Gez man, you need to get a girl," Yuma said admiring his work.

"That's what I've been telling him," Jace said.

"Annnnnd done," Yuma said setting his machine on a table.

Saxon stood up from the chair and looked at his ink in the mirror. The focal point was a old black analog clock that was broken open on the right side and had pitch-black birds flying out. The entire piece had red accents throughout it, "I love it," Saxon said to the artist.

"Course you do, it's my work," Yuma said smirking, "Jace hop in the chair your next."

Jace stood up from the chair glad to be out of it he went over to the mirror. He examined his first tattoo in the mirror, it was a simple black and red rendition of his symbol that was partially on his stomach and partially on his right leg, "I love it, Yuma."

Yuma let out a huge breathe, "You jerks just took up 8 hours of my time."

"Whatever," Saxon said while laughing at his friend.

"I'll talk to my contacts and see what they can tell me about your boy," Yuma said walking over and turning his small neon OPEN sign in the window off.

"Thanks Yuma," Saxon said.

"Yeah yeah yeah, now get out I got a guy coming in tomorrow who wants a entire back piece and I need my sleep," Yuma said after exchanging numbers with his friends.

Saxon and Jace walked to the dormitory in silence both wincing as their clothes rubbed against their new ink. Saxon cringed realizing how late it is. He was caught off guard as a streak of red tackled him to the ground. "I was so worried about you," Ruby shouted at him.

"I'm sorry, Rose," Saxon said holding his girlfriend.

Ruby kissed Saxon which put him on air and he was on cloud 9 as he kissed her back, and came crashing back down as they pulled away from each other and realized who else was there. Jace Crimisi.

"Tell me everything or I'm telling Yang."

Saxon and Ruby were holding hands as they told Jace about their trip, leaving out the Sleeping Bag Moment.

Jace smirked, "I'm so proud of you, Saxon!"

The three hunters in training shared a laugh and Jace swore up and down that he wouldn't tell anyone, even Weiss. As they approached their room, Saxon shooed Jace away. As soon as Jace closed the door, Ruby stood on her tip toes and kissed Saxon softly.

"I love you," Ruby said into Saxon's chest as they hugged.

"I love you too," Saxon said as he kissed her head, "Goodnight."

"Night," Ruby said before going into her room.

"Saxon Armonia and Cardin Winchester," Goodwitch called out in the last class of the day, "Prepare for battle."

Saxon went to the locker room and changed into battle gear along with Cardin who changed into his armor. Before the boys knew it they were standing on opposite ends of the small gladiator like arena. Saxon had drawn his swords and Cardin had his mace out, "You're dead."

"I came up with better threats when I was 9," Saxon said hatefully.

"Begin," Goodwitch shouted.

The entire class besides RWBY, JNPR and SMCD realized something. Cardin was outclassed and outmatched. Cardin was stupid, slow and reckless, Saxon was cunning, fast and lethal. Saxon kicked Cardin in the jaw before he could get a swing in with his mace.

Once Cardin had recovered enough he tried to hit Saxon with multiple swings of his mace and missed every single one. Saxon swung at Cardin and was blocked somehow but immediately kicked Cardin's legs out from under him. Saxon grabbed him quickly and tossed him in the air activating his semblance.

Saxon jumped into the air and slashed at Cardin quickly and and savagely before kicking him into the ground. As Cardin hit the ground and activated his semblance to returned to normal gravity and landed in front of Cardin as he was struggling to stand. Saxon sighed as he finally got up, Saxon rushed Cardin.

As he rushed Cardin, he swung his mace trying to hit Saxon's midsection but was stopped when Saxon jumped over the mace and buried his knee into Cardin's face. Depleting the last of his aura before it went into the red.

"Good work, Mr. Armonia," Goodwitch noted, "Mr. Winchester, please try to damage your opponent next match."

Saxon walked into the locker room after Goodwitch dismissed the class, and found the three remaining members of CRDL staring him down, "Well shi-," Saxon started but was cut off by Sky swinging a right hook at Saxon that was ducked and was countered with a elbowed in the side.

Saxon swung a quick kick into Dove's face knocking him back. Saxon ducked predicting a punch from Russel which was correct. Saxon kick Russel in the stomach pushing him back. Saxon sprung up, kicked off one of the lockers and kicked Sky in the face knocking him out. Dove tried to hit Saxon with a right hook but was knocked out by Saxon who side stepped him and uppercutted him.

"Come on Russ, just me and you," Saxon taunted.

Russel turned around and ran but was stopped when he was grabbed by the back of his chest plate and was pulled down onto his back. Saxon stood above him smirking, "Night night, Thrush," and Russel's last view before he saw the bottom of Saxon's boot.

As Saxon stepped out of the locker room he found his red reaper waiting for him, "What took you so long?"

"The rest of Cardin's team tried to avenge their leader," Saxon said before grabbing Ruby's hand.

"What?!"

Ruby stomped towards the locker room but Saxon wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back, "I punished them enough Rose, no one deserves to be faced with your wrath."

Ruby relaxed in her boyfriend's arms, "And don't you forget it."

Saxon laughed but was cut of by his scroll playing Yuma's ringtone.

How did I let this happen? This life I can't get back from  
This fully loaded magnum, if you got some questions, ask 'em  
I turned into a madman  
I'll take this soul for ransom, make you scream my anthem  
I'm knocking at your door, I'm pacing back and forth  
You better board up your windows 'cause I'mma start a war

Saxon answered his friend,"Yo Yuma."

"Hey Sax, how's the ink feeling?"

"Eh, not as bad as yesterday."

"But I'm guessing you know I'm not calling to talk about my ink, which is rare I know."

"What did you find," Saxon asked stopping in the hallway surprising Ruby.

"That your boy is a ghost right along with being a lion."

"What?"

"This Leo guy, he's a ghost among ghosts, none of my contacts know anything that you didn't tell me besides one thing."

"What's that?"

"He's partners with a high level White Fang member named Adam Taurus."

Saxon rubbed the bridge of his nose as he responded, "Find out about him and get back to me."

"On it...oh and Saxon."

"Yeah?"

"That girl in red, who you had your arms around a few minutes ago looks a lot like a girlfriend."

Saxon blushed looking around and saw what he wanted, a security camera across from the exit to the locker room, "Freaking hacker!"

Yuma was laughing as Saxon hung up on him and sighed. "What's wrong," Ruby asked her boyfriend.

"A guy who I asked to look around for Leo came up with nothing," Saxon said being hugged by Ruby, "I just want my friend back, Ruby."

"I know and I'm going to help you find him no matter what," Ruby said smiling up at Saxon.

"I love you Ruby Rose."

"I love you too Saxon Armonia."

They were about to kiss but someone calling out Ruby's name ended all that. Possibly the worst possible person stumbled upon the couple. Yang Xiao Long. Both teens looked at the blonde who looked ready to kill the boy.

"Run, Saxon."

"GET BACK HERE ARMONIA," Yang yelled as Saxon took off.

Saxon was sitting on his bed, he had been in deep thought. Great, now Yang knows and she's going to hunt me down,she already chased me across the whole campus and was banging on our door for 2 hours before Blake dragged he back to their room, Saxon thought. He was broken out of his thoughts by Yuma's ringtone.

"What's up, Yuma?"

"I got everything possible on Adam Taurus."

"Already?"

"Yeah, he's more well known in the origination."

"Hit me."

"He's one of their top operatives, his weapons are a sword and rifle that can be combined into one, their names are Wilt and Blush, he a cold blooded monst-"

"Yuma. The part that might help me find Leo?"

"Yeah but that's the thing I found nothing directly linking that could help you find Leo but I found another lead."

"What did you find Yuma?"

"Adam's former partner apparently went traitor on him at the end of a mission and ended up saving a lot of innocent life's."

"Sooooo?"

"I'm just telling you so you'll go easy on her when you question her."

"What are you getting at?"

"This partners name is Blake Belladonna."

AN: Cliffhanger! Yay! Hey guys it's DeadAir or Carson if you prefer. As you can see chapter 11 is finished. Things happened this chapter, we see how Saxon and Leo met, we met Yuma, Saxon and Jace got tattoos, Yang found out about Red Winter. Things are shaping up to be fun. I wanna take a moment to point out that Dark Skies and Stormclouds has had 1,900 views! You guys are awesome! Please drop a review telling me how you're enjoying the story and what you might like to see. Now time for you guys to get the music I used in this chapter.

The song playing in Yuma's shop was From the Ground by Hollywood Undead.

Yuma's ringtone on Saxon's scroll is slightly edited and from Usual Suspects by Hollywood Undead.


	14. Chapter 12 Usual Suspects

Chapter 12  
Usual Suspects

Saxon sat in Port's class watching Yang glare daggers at him as Port went off on a story about how he killed a Death Stalker with his bare hands. But the threat that was Yang Xiao Long was the last thing on his mind. 90% of Saxon's focus was on Blake Belladonna, the girl who knows something about Leo. The other 10% was on how cute Ruby looked today.

Saxon wracked his brain on how to approach Blake, he knew how touchy she was about her past with the White Fang. Saxon sighed loudly as the bell rang, "Thank Monty."

Saxon knew Yang wouldn't make her move when he was with someone so he stuck close to Ruby through the rest of their classes, which probably dung him into a deeper hole. But at the end of the day Saxon had thought of the way he would confront Blake.

Saxon bolted from Goodwitch's class as the final bell rang, Saxon quickly hid in a janitors closet. He shook softly as he could hear Yang shouting and Ruby telling her to calm down and threatening her of what she would do if Yang hurt Saxon. Once they were gone Saxon exited his hiding spot and set off to find Blake

Blake was settled under a tree in the Beacon, unsurprisingly, reading. She was halfway done with her latest read, Ninjas of Love II : Blades of Lust. She was enjoying her free time but it was brought to a end when she heard someone approaching. She looked up to see Ruby's boyfriend, Saxon Armonia.

"Hey," she said in greeting.

Saxon surprisingly said nothing as he sat next to her, they were both silent for a minute until Saxon broke the silence, "Tell me where to find Leo Ignis."

Blake stopped mid page turn, How did Saxon know Leo she asked herself. "I don't know who you're talking about," Blake lied.

"Blake...don't lie to me...this, Leo, he was one of my best friends, I want to get him back," Saxon said.

Blake's heart broke for the swordsman as she saw a tear slide down his face. "Please," he said.

Blake breathed out as she closed her book, "Whenever a bullhead flies through Vale that the White Fang wants taken down...they send Leo and another agent named Edward," Blake said frowning.

Blake stiffened when Saxon hugged her and smiled when he sped away from her tree, "Maybe you can do what I couldn't."

Despite what everyone seemed to think, Yuma Mò was a busy man. So when he had someone banging on his front door, he wasn't pleased. His tattoo shop was also his home and garage, so never really left his house for practically anything.

The front room was his shop. What use to be the back room was turned into a small two story loft apartment with his kitchen and small living room on the bottom with his bedroom and bathroom on top. And behind a metal door in the kitchen is his garage where he kept his car and his bike.

Yuma, wearing just basketball shorts, walked down the spiral staircase to his kitchen and living room. He entered his shop to find that the person or more accurately people waking him up were Saxon and Jace. "What do you 2 want," Yuma asked letting his friends in.

"We have a lead on Leo," Saxon said walking into the shop.

"So, this effects me how," Yuma asked as Jace stepped in.

"We need you to search for bullheads flying through the city that might be a target by White Fang," Jace said

Yuma sighed deeply as he walked back into his apartment and motioned his friends to follow. "Make yourself at home," he said as he headed up to his bedroom where his PC was.

Saxon threw himself onto the leather love seat and turned on a movie, Grimmnado 7. Jace was digging through Yuma's fridge and was already eating some take-out.

Yuma sat in his computer chair and spun around thinking about how he could find out about all flights and passengers through the city. His mind slowly built on a plan. Okay so...to fly through the city or especially close you'd need a permit and you'd also need to clear all passengers with Vale Transportation Control so I should start there, Yuma thought as he activated his computer.

He quickly hacked his way into Vale Transportation Control and scanned through all flight plans for that day and the next. "Bingo," Yuma said as he found someone who is definitely a target, flying through Vale.

"Yo! Guys," Yuma shouted leaning against the railing.

Saxon and Jace looked up to their friend who was waving a piece of paper around.

"Malcolm Hargrove," Yuma said simply.

"Isn't he that government official who's extremely anti-faunus," Jace asked throwing his take-out container away.

"Yes and he's flying through the city in 2 hours," Yuma said.

"The White Fang will want him put down," Jace said

Yuma smiled at his friends, "Exactly."

"But we'll be their to stop him," Saxon said.

"What's this we stuff, I'm going back to sleep," Yuma said grouchily.

"Come on," Saxon teased, "Don't you wanna strap on the old sword and fight?"

Yuma froze, he felt his blood pump. He felt something he hadn't in awhile, the want for battle. Yuma wanted to feel his sword clash with someone else's weapon. He wanted them to try to kill him. Because when you're inches from your death...that's when you feel the most alive, Yuma thought clutching the rail.

"Let me get my stuff," Yuma sighed.

Saxon and Jace lounged around in Yuma's small but swanky loft apartment, they had switched their movie over to Desert's 11. The sound of clanking on the spiral staircase behind them had them spin to see Yuma in combat gear.

Yuma was wearing his long black hair in a tight ponytail, a tight black leather duster, a white V-neck, simple black pants and simple black shoes.

"Feel good to be back in uniform," Saxon asked looking at the man.

"I'm not done yet," he said went to a metal locker that was by the metal door that lead to what Saxon figured was the garage.

Yuma unlocked it, reached in and pulled out his weapon, a blackUchigatana sword that was sheathed, "Hello old friend," Yuma whispered fondly.

Yuma turned and faced his friends, "Come on kiddies get in the car, it's field trip time!"

The trio of friends were currently driving downtown so they could get higher up and follow the bullhead that was required to slow down while going through the city. "Dude, I love your car," Jace said for the umpteenth time.

"I know man, I can't help it nothing beats classic Vale muscle," Yuma said as he stopped at a light.

"So how long till we hit the flight path," Saxon asked as he watched the world stop moving.

"About 20 minutes," Yuma answered as he accelerated out of the stop.

"Yeah but then we have to follow the bullhead till it gets attacked," Yuma pointed out to his friends.

"No we won't," Saxon said, "He's still same old Leo he won't hurt innocents or anyone unnecessarily."

"So," Yuma asked.

"The flight passes through the abandoned part of the industrial district," Jace said, "That's where he'll make his move."

"Ok, but I have a question for you two," Yuma said as he rerouted to the industrial district.

"Shoot but don't kill," Jace said checking his pistols.

"We are going into battle with a guy who can control fire and a unknown...and you two are wearing hoodies?"

"It's a combat hoodie," Saxon said defensively.

"Yeah," Jace backing up his friend, to which they fist bumped.

Leo was feeling a sense of dread, Despite what most humans seemed to think not all faunus like to kill. Leo was one of those few who didn't like killing, but unfortunately, his partner on this mission loved killing too much. Edward Gold.

"This is so boring," Edward complained as he sat on the rooftop.

"Please shut up, so I can enjoy the 15 minutes I have before I have to do all the work," Leo spat.

Edward had golden blonde hair along with golden eyes. He wore a red long sleeved cloak, white gloves, a black sleeveless shirt under it, black leather pants and leather boots.

"Gez, man you're so hostile...you were so much more calm before Blake lef-"

Leo had stood up and kicked Edward in the jaw sending him flying off the roof and into a dumpster below. It had become a unspoken rule of the White Fang, don't mention Blake Belladonna around Leo. Leo sighed as he laid back down on the roof.

"Pisces hands down these stupid orders that don't do anything for our cause, robbing dust shops, hurting civilians...maybe Blake was right...maybe I am a puppet...now the question is, if I am a puppet, should I do as I'm told...or cut my strings and be free," Leo monologued looking at the sky.

"Saxon and Jace...I haven't seen them in so long, they were the closest thing to family I had...and my chances of them treating me the same...went up in smoke," Saxon monologued frowning at the irony.

"After this...I'm going to think about leaving...Kitsune...I'm sorry I couldn't save you," Leo said as his eyes teared up.

Leo blinked the tears out of his eyes as he heard the engine of a bullhead roar. Leo jumped to his feet and flicked open his lighter, he drained some of the fire from the lighter in his left hand, to his empty right hand, "But if I'm leaving, I might as we look like I'm a loyal soldier before I stab them in the back."

Leo could see the pure white bullhead slugging across the sky due to air restrictions, "Time to burn that ego of Hargrove's to ashes."

Leo snapped his lighter shut and took aim, he followed the bullhead with his open hand and poured his aura into his fire, turning it from a light orange to a crimson red. Leo knew he would have to do something to make a statement, that was the only reason they did these high value target assassinations. He lead his shot and fired, the red bolt of fire streaked across the sky and put a hole in the hull.

Leo took off across the rooftop and spread his remaining fire to both his hands, silently praying his shot had went through, he leaped into the air and found himself flying towards the bullhead. Leo pulled himself into a ball as he passed through the hole and shot fire bolts in both directions torching the inside of the bullhead and passed through the other hole without a beat. Leo was flailing through the air as he got lucky and slammed into a old fire escape.

As Leo recovered he watched the bullhead crash into a abandoned warehouse. Leo couldn't help but feel guilty, he was glad Hargrove was dead, the man wanted to reinslave faunus, but he wished it wasn't him who had to do it. As Leo climbed the fire escape to the top of the roof of the new building he was on he found three figures.

One was Saxon, the second was Jace, and the third was a older guy maybe 20 wearing primarily black and a little white. As Leo stood up on the roof, no one said anything. The same thought went through all their heads. Who's going to make the first move?

It was none of them, everyone's head snapped to behind Leo, someone was clanking up the fire escape. Leo felt angry as he saw Edward's golden hair. Well there goes my plan of talking to them, now that Edwards here he's gonna want blood, Leo thought.

"Hey Leo who are these bi-," Edward started to ask.

"Just shut up, Edward or else I'm kicking you off this roof!"

"Leo," Jace called out.

Leo stared at his brother, he couldn't show any compassion. With Edward here, he had to appear blindly loyal. So Leo hid his sadness as he took out his lighter and moved flames into his right hand. Edward was just behind him so Leo showed his last bit of compassion to his brother and friend.

Saxon narrowed his eye but he could have sworn that Leo had mouthed, I'm sorry. Everyone readied themselves, Saxon drew Oblivio and Ecficio. Jace drew Outlaws. Yuma had a hand resting on the handle of his sheathed sword that was attached to his belt. Leo was prepared with his fire and Edward had no visible weapon.

Yuma was the first to move. He knew he was fast, very fast. Yuma could sense that Saxon and Jace wanted Leo personally, so he decided to do them a solid and take on this Edward guy. Yuma drew his sword and slashed once he was close enough and was stopped by...his arm?

Yuma jumped back and saw a flash of steel in the slash in the cut he had left in Edward's coat and understood instantly, "You have a Weaponized Dust Powered Prosthetic."

Edward smiled as he let his coat drop to the ground revealing a steel prosthetic arm, he smiled even more as the top steel plate on his forearm changed into a short sword.

Yuma slashed at Edward and locked swords with him. Yuma was launched backwards before he realized he also had a shot gauntlet integrated with his arm along with a short sword. The rounds struck Yuma in the chest and had it hard to recover in the air.

But once Yuma landed he was angry, he sheathed his blade and charged Edward and and activated his semblance. Yuma smiled as he felt power pump through his body as he charged Edward, black lightning arced between his open fingers. As he punched at Edward his punches were charged with electricity every hit he landed was charged and numbed his opponents body. Yuma smiled because for the first time in along time...he felt alive.

Leo was having a hard time holding off Saxon and Jace. He knew he couldn't beat both of them. He couldn't even beat Saxon alone and he wasn't too sure if he could beat Jace alone either. Leo was spending most of the fight dodging and relying on his fire to attack. Saxon was a much swordsman than when they were 13 and Jace was a better marksman than then.

Saxon was letting loose a flurry of slashes, to which Leo was forced to jump back to dodge and was hit in the stomach with a concussion round from Jace's sniper rifle. Leo was sent flying onto his back but rolled into a crouch and sent fire from previous fire bolts flying at the huntsman in training.

Saxon jumped out of the way and watched as Jace went to help Yuma take down the blonde guy. Saxon charged Leo after morphing his swords back into standby mode. Leo gritted his teeth as he stood up, "Gez, Beacon turned you 2 into beasts."

"You could come back with us! You could have a second chance," Saxon yelled as he threw a right hook.

Leo ducked the hook and uppercutted Saxon, "Saxon, I've killed and stole and destroyed! People like me don't get second chances!"

Saxon was sent into the air and recovered in the air. He landed and sent a right jab into Leo's face, "Me and Jace don't care! You're our family!"

Saxon grabbed his falling friend by his collar and held him up as Saxon shouting, " We would fight for you! We have fought for you! Me and Jace sat in a holding cell for you man!"

Leo yelled angrily, "You don't understand! Even if I get a second chance humans will still want me in chains or dead! They'll still treat me like a animal!"

"Not all humans are monsters!"

"Stop talk-," Leo started to yell but stopped.

"Jace!"

Saxon spun around to see Jace right behind him with the Edward's short sword through his back and protruding from his stomach. Edward was smiling as he laughed. Yuma appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Edward's throat and lifted him off the roof pulling Edward's short sword on his arm to be pulled out of Jace.

Jace fell forward against Saxon, "I promised you when we first met," he paused as he coughed blood, "that I would always have your back...always."

Leo saw his brother bleeding out, he rushed Edward. He snatched how from the guy in black and through him against the rooftop. Leo was stomping on his legs, arms, body, face, swearing the whole time. It had become hard to tell the difference between flesh and blood.

Saxon and Yuma had taken Jace down to Yuma's car. "Tell Weiss I love h-."

"No you're gonna tell her yourself," Saxon yelled.

Yuma climbed into the car and started towards the hospital. "No, go to Beacon."

Yuma changed directions as Saxon held his bloody best friend in the backseat, "Your going to be ok Jace."

But Saxon wasn't sure.

AN: Hey Guys it's Carson, so you know I'm sorry if the ending of this chapter seems rushed but I just learned I'm moving to somewhere 3 hours away and I need to be there on Tuesday (it's Saturday when I'm writing this) so I'm sorry if it seems rushed and I'm sorry off if I don't update for a few days but as always stay cool.


	15. Chapter 13 Burn The Past To Ashes

Chapter 13  
Burn The Past To Ashes

Yuma pulled into Beacon's parking lot, both he and Saxon were panicking as they lifted Jace out of the car. Saxon was pressing his vest against the sword wound and wasn't even worried about his bloodied white hoodie. Students stared at the huntsman in training as he carried his bloody best friend.

Ruby was worried, Saxon had disappeared after Port's class but he hadn't answered her messages or calls. He's probably busy, she thought as she walked with her team to their dorms. Yang was ranting about all the things she would do to Saxon for touching her baby sister, but Ruby just wanted her to stop trying to kill him so they could explain it to her.

But Yang stopped talking and Ruby was so surprised by this she looked at what Yang saw and almost screamed. Saxon was carrying Jace and both of them covered in blood. Weiss was panicking as she watched them and some guy in black run past them. Team RWBY quickly followed.

Saxon ran into the infirmary and yelled for the nurse, who stepped out from a storage room and stared at the bloodied boys in shock. Thankfully her instincts kicked in and started prepping for surgery, as she prepared tools and a bed for Jace.

Saxon was sitting outside the nurses office, she had told them all to leave while Jace was in surgery. Saxon could feel Ruby squeeze his hand and looked up at her to see her smiling at him, "Jace will be fine baby."

"I hope so Rose," Saxon replied as he used her shoulder as a pillow.

"He's strong, he has to be to date the Ice Queen," Yang said smiling lightly.

Weiss didn't even respond, she sat there. She was quietly whispering under her breath, "Please be okay baby, please be okay."

"Saxon...Jace will be fine, that guy who stabbed him...I'm not even sure if he's still alive," Yuma said tiredly.

Leo went ballistic on that guy, Saxon thought as Ruby kissed his head softly. He was shaken out of his thoughts when Blake spoke to Yuma, "Who are you?"

Yuma looked at the cat faunus, "Yuma Mò, tattoo artist, information broker, ex huntsman in training, old friend of Saxon and Jace and tiger faunus."

Blake looked surprised at the tiger faunus part and Yuma lifted his tail out of behind of his duster and wiggled it around.

Yang laughed a little and smiled, "So Tiger, how'd you meet Saxon and Jace?"

"A racist headmaster of a combat school in Atlas and a cold bloody winter night."

"That's vague," Blake commented.

"That's the idea kitty cat," Yuma said smirking softly.

Blake blushed softly and was then teased by Yang. Everyone chuckled softly, the rest of SMCD and JNPR had joined them and were chuckled also. "How was Jace injured so gravely," Pyrrha asked.

"We were fighting two White Fang agents," Saxon said rubbing Ruby's hand with his thumb.

"Why would you do something like that," Jaune asked.

"Because that's what you do when your friend becomes a White Fang agent...you try to help him," Saxon replied sadly.

"What do ya mean," Yang asked as she stopped teasing Blake.

"Leo is Jace's adopted brother," Saxon began, "Jace's parents saved Leo's life and we were his first friends in life and we fought for him, anytime someone tried to insult him...we were there...making them swallow their words and one day...when we were celebrating his 15th birthday, he got into a 10 car pile up which ended in a explosion...no one was hurt except Leo...who died, at least we thought he did."

"How did he survive," Ren asked.

"My guess? He had better control of his semblance than we thought and took advantage of it and disappeared," Saxon said as Ruby comforted him.

"Why would he do that," Nora asked.

"He's a faunus, why do you think," Blake answered sadly.

The hunters in training silently sat there aware of why Leo ran. Their silence was broken by the nurse walking out of her office. "Jace is going to make a full recovery, he's awake now. Why don't you go see him?"

Leo sat in his tiny room in the White Fang warehouse. He was angry. Very angry. Leo had stopped stomping on Edward just before he died, he was being treated in a hospital by a pro-White Fang doctor. Leo still wanted to kill him and he would...eventually.

But for now Leo was on his cot listening to music off his scroll.

We burnin' down the walls of religion  
The walls of indecision  
Do I have your attention  
No brakes head-on collision

Had a dream saw a vision  
That suspended this reality  
Threw it in the flames  
The things the world is sellin' me

It's like somebody poured gasoline on my soul  
The truth lit a match  
Warning I'm flammable  
Pull the alarm  
Here come the sirens  
Better believe that we got that fire

Leo went over the lyrics in his head, "The truth lit the match."

Leo smirked as he stood up, "Warning I'm flammable."

Leo took out his lighter and looked at it fondly, "Kitsune...I will use this to make a difference...the right way."

"Let's light this place up."

"Hey guys," Jace said from his bed in the infirmary.

Everyone smiled at him happily but Weiss. "What's wrong baby," he asked.

To everyone's surprise Weiss walked over to Jace and slapped him, "If you EVER make me worry about you like this again, I will have you punished!"

"I won't Snow Angel, I promise," Jace said while rubbing his check.

Weiss smiled, hugged Jace and started nuzzling his neck, "Good."

After Ruby managed to pull Weiss off Jace, everyone was hugging him telling him how glad they were he was going to be okay, especially Saxon and Yuma.

The group of 12 discussed the personal mission Saxon, Jace and Yuma went on and listened as Yuma retold it in detail.

"And then that blonde freak was all like swish, swish, stab in Jace's stomach," Yuma said humorously.

"Less swish, swish, more stab," Jace commented from his bed where he was semi-cuddling Weiss.

The whole group laughed and realized how much fun they were having. Desmond had brought down SMCD's holo-TV and their XStation along with their games. So now Jaune, Jace, Miles and Desmond were playing a deathmatch.

"Jace! I will give you another scar on your stomach if it gets me a win," Miles raged.

"Miles, I will run you through if you touch him," Weiss said coldly while holding Jace close.

Jace smiled, "I have a protector."

Saxon smiled and put a arm around Ruby, "Mine's better."

Ruby looked up at her boyfriend and smiled as she cuddled into Saxon, "We protect each other, Sax."

"Should the rest of us leave so you two can be alone," Desmond asked jokingly.

"No, we should be okay," Ruby said happily.

"We'll always be better than okay, baby," Saxon said kissing her.

Yang did not like this...at all...not one bit.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"

"Heeere we go again," Saxon said.

Leo looked at the burning warehouse around him, due to some strategically placed fire Dust crystals, his fire destroyed the warehouse blowing the roof off the place. Thankfully he hadn't been forced to kill anyone. As Leo slung the bag he had packed before his attack over his shoulder, he heard a familiar thud behind him.

"Adam," Leo said as he turned around to face his now ex-partner.

Adam was tall man wearing a black trench coat with red and white markings throughout along with black pant and black shoes. The part that had always interested Leo was his Grimm mask, Leo had had his own mask made similarly. It was white with red flame designs.

"Leo. Why would you do this!?'

Leo frowned at his old partner, "Can't you see Adam!? We're just pawns in their stupid game! Torchwick! Neo! That woman in the shadows! They don't care about faunus! They care about their own objective and we're just soldiers to them!"

"That's wrong and you know it," Adam rebuttaled.

Leo grimaced, "You're so blind! You're so focused on trying to create equality that you don't realize we're making it worse!"

Adam sneered, "Humans respect us."

"They fear us because their not sure whether the faunus their dealing with is White Fang or not!"

Wilt, Adam's sword, came flying at Leo who jumped back to avoid that handle hitting him in the face. Adam grabbed Wilt out of the air and sped towards Leo. Leo managed to dodge his flurry of slashes and sent a wave of fire towards Adam.

Leo did the only thing he could, run. He held onto his bag as he took off as fast as he could making his way to the rooftops. "I can't beat Adam, but I am faster."

Leo had ran 30 minutes before finally stopping. As soon as he dropped onto the streets he had hidden his mask in his coat and was now sitting in a cafe sipping coffee and planning his next move. Leo's mind wandered to Jace, "I hope he's okay...wait I have a plan."

Jace sighed once almost everyone left...almost everyone. Jace looked felt Weiss's shoulders under his arm and smiled as he realized she was using his shoulder as a pillow as the four of them watched Badfellas. He looked to his left to see Saxon and Ruby in a similar situation except for the fact Ruby was eating cookies and force feeding Saxon some too. Jace was absent mindedly playing with Weiss's ponytail when someone who he never expected walked in...Leo.

As Leo looked at what he imagined was his brother and his old friend cuddling their girlfriends he went over a few things. Thing 1, both girls were very attractive. Thing 2, the girl who was cuddling Saxon was shoving a cookie into his mouth. Thing 3, Jace was playing with the ponytail of the girl he was cuddling with and was making dragon noises.

"How on Remnant did you get weirder, bro?"

Jace leaped from the bed and tackle hugged his brother shortly followed by Saxon, the three boys cried as they realized something. Leo coming here meant one thing, Leo was back with his brothers and this time he was here to stay.

Ruby and Weiss had left after the boys had gotten up, they had both sensed that all of their boyfriend's attention went to their returning friend. "Did you ever meet Leo," Ruby asked as they went back to their room.

"No he must of faked his death before got there," Weiss said as she typed on her scroll.

"What do you think they'll do to him?"

"Probably take him to Ozpin so they can work something out in his benefit."

"Just like Saxon," Ruby said softly thinking about her boyfriend.

And Jace, Weiss thought as they walked into their dorm room.

"And that's your story," Ozpin asked confirming that he didn't miss hear anything the lion faunus said.

"Yes, sir."

"I see," Ozpin said as he took a sip of coffee, "Well I have influence due to my position but not enough to make this all disappear without something in return."

"I will do everything in my power to make it up to you sir," Leo responded.

"The chief of police in Vale is a old friend of mine, so if you act as his informant during his chase of the White Fang, I have no doubt in my mind that we could sweep your past discretions under the rug," Ozpin said as he picked up his cane and walked to the front of his desk examining the three boys.

"Is that all I have to do sir," Leo asked sceptically.

"No, you will stay here at my school and attend classes until the end of the year and you cannot go into the city unless with another student or anyone I deem fit," Ozpin said taking another sip of coffee.

"I can do that sir," Leo confirmed.

"Sir, I have a question," Jace said.

"Yes, Jace?"

"Where will Leo sleep? we don't exactly have room in our room," Jace said.

"That is something I will solve in time, until then however he will sleep in the infirmary with you," Ozpin said sipping more coffee.

"With me? Sir I'm fine now," Jace said.

"Mr. Crimisi, I hope you know what happened to the last student who lied to me before you continue further," Ozpin said gripping his cane.

"Infirmary it is," Jace said defeated.

"Yes, now as I said Leo, you will be living here but whether or not you choose to continue to train to become a Huntsmen like your brother and friend is your choice," Ozpin said as he finished his cup of coffee.

"Thank you sir."

"Of course, come tell me once you've decided, you're all dismissed," Ozpin said going to take a sip of coffee but realizing that his mug was empty.

The three boys stood in the elevator on it way down to the ground floor in silence. Until Saxon broke it, "That was easier than I thought it would be."

Leo let out a massive breath, "I thought I would be leaving that office in cuffs."

"Well you didn't so you're okay bro," Jace said throwing a arm around his brother.

"I guess you were right Sax...I can have a second chance," Leo said a little teary eyed.

Saxon smiled at his old friend, "I told you so."

"I know..."

Leo sat on the roof looking towards the sky. He was happy to be here, but he admitted to himself that he didn't regret joining the White Fang because it turned him into the fighter he was now. Leo stood up and turned around to find Blake directly behind him...with Gambol Shroud drawn.

Leo stepped back quickly in surprise, "Wear a bell!"

"Why are you here," Blake asked sounding deadly.

"Because I had nowhere else to go."

"Had," the cat faunus asked in suspicion.

"Ozpin gave me a deal, I act as a informant, he wipes my slate clean and I have to come to Beacon for the rest of the year," Leo said sitting back down on the roof.

Blake remained silent for a few minutes, she then sheathed Gambol Shroud and sat down on the roof next to Leo, "Could we ever be the same?"

"That's up in the air kitty cat," Leo said smiling.

AN: Hey, I'm back and with a new chapter so I have a few personal updates and a few story updates. We (me and my father) have not found a house or apartment yet. School starts soon...unfortunately. I have until Tuesday or Wednesday because of records and forms and other stuff that needs to be done. Now for the story, I want to know whether or not you want LeoxBlake just leave it in a review along with whether or not you think I should do a mini series just for Leo's past in the White Fang. Drop a review telling me how you like the chapter and how I did.

Song Leo was listening to: Got That Fire by Royal Tailor


	16. Chapter 14 What Hurts More Than A Bullet

Chapter 14

What Hurts More Than A Bullet?

It had been a month since Leo had came to Beacon, in that time he had caught up on all the school he missed during his year in the White Fang and had gained better control of his semblance due to special training sessions with Goodwitch that Ozpin forced on the young lion faunus.

Leo had also become a target of rumors. Some of them were so crazy it confused Leo, one of which being that he was Weiss's adopted brother who her father adopted to save his reputation. Another being he was Blake's boyfriend from Vaccuo who just got out of prison. The last one was probably Leo's favorite only because of how weird it was.

The nurse had given Leo a corner of the infirmary to use as his room, granted his 'walls' we're just curtains but at least he had more space than he did at the White Fang. Leo was currently there putting on his uniform, he chose not to wear the blue vest because frankly he thought it looked weird. Leo had spent a fifth of his life with Saxon and Jace, because of this he had gained their love of formal clothes.

While both he and Jace were adopted Clare and Dominic Crimisi treated them like their blood children. Leo thought about if he should go see them and tell them he alive. His thoughts were interrupted by Saxon sweeping his curtain away, "Leo. Come on, we have Port's."

Leo sighed as he slid his lighter into his pocket, "Good. Maybe I can catch up on some sleep."

Leo had slept through Port's, rushed through Oobleck's, stumbled through Peach's along with all the rest of his classes, except Goodwitch he thought as he entered her class.

Leo walked over to his group of friends which originally threw him for a loop because besides Saxon, Jace and Blake he never had had friends. You had Ruby the quirky, socially awkward, cookie lover who was head over heels for Saxon. Weiss the cold, kinda sorta heartless heiress who loved Jace. Blake the cat faunus who Leo knew well. Yang the hyped up, excited, flirty sister of Ruby.

Jaune the clumsy but improving swordsman, Nora the crazy, wild hammer wielder, Pyrrha the invincible princess of Mistral and Ren, he didn't talk much but that was fine with Leo.

Leo's second oldest friend Saxon who had a smirk made for war and was in love with his girlfriend Ruby, Leo's brother and oldest friend Jace, who was a killer marksman along with being Weiss's boyfriend. Miles, the swordsman with some killer skills and a great teacher. And finally Desmond, the hawk faunus and ex-mercenary who was an all around chill guy.

As Leo sat next to Desmond on the end he sighed, "I need to get picked today, I want to let out my frustration on some idiot...or Jace."

Desmond laughed at the lion faunus, "You think you can take Jace?"

Leo smirked, "With all my training from Goodwitch? Definitely."

Desmond was about to respond but Goodwitch silenced the class, "Everyone be quiet, class is beginning."

She tapped away on he scroll and said, "Today's first match will be Leo Ignis against Cardin Winchester, gentleman please go prepare."

Leo grinned slightly wickedly, Cardin had been harassing him ever since he got here and not wanting to anger Ozpin, he accepted it but now was his time to burn Cardin back.

Jace watched his brother walk out of the locker room with his almost all of his combat gear on, Leo had left his garrison jacket in his locker and was just wearing his black bandana around his neck, red V-neck, simple black pants, black and red combat boots and his gloves.

Jace knew what this meant during combat Leo likes to move as little as possible so he could pour all his Aura into his attacks. But once he took his jacket off it allowed him free movement and range of motion which he capitalized on.

Cardin walked out in his normal armor, smirking. Jace almost taste Leo's hidden anger, on the outside Leo looked collected but inside, "Cardin get ready, because if you don't fight with everything...Leo's gonna destroy you."

Leo adjusted his bandana as he stared at Cardin, "I'm gonna burn that cocky smirk off you," Leo said to himself.

"Bring it on, animal."

Goodwitch cleared her throat as she said, "Begin."

Cardin slammed his mace on the ground sending a shock wave straight at Leo, but Leo just smirked as he flicked open his lighter and jumped upward. He quickly transferred a good amount of flames into his right hand and sent what he called arc bolts at Cardin.

Cardin's eyes widened as a single bolt of fire became three two of which arced out ward in opposite directions then arced inward so all three met in the same spot, Cardin's chest.

"That's for calling me a animal," Leo shouted as he ran towards Cardin.

Cardin barely managed to recover and swung his mace trying to hit Leo. Leo ducked the swing and pushed Cardin back with a kick to his stomach. As he stumbled back Leo drew some fire from his previous arc bolt and send a normal bolt of fire into Cardin's knee.

Cardin gained his footing but was forced to drop to his knee due to the searing pain he was feeling. Leo jumped towards his opponent and delivered a vicious kick to his face knocking him face first into the ground.

Leo grabbed him by his chestplate and lifted him up slightly and kneeing him in his face, "That's for bullying everyone in this school!"

Cardin stood up and swung his mace diagonally which Leo dodged, even though he was shorter than Cardin he grabbed his forehead and swept his legs out from under him slamming him into the ground, "That's because it makes me feel good!"

Cardin's Aura dropped into the red and Goodwitch stopped the match, "Well done your training is paying off, you should consider taking extra lessons."

Saxon sighed as he walked into his room without his teammates, they had wanted to train for a upcoming event that Ozpin had announced over the intercom but Saxon wanted to be alone so he took the opportunity to slip away the second he could.

Saxon striped down then changed into his pajamas and laid on his bed. Saxon was feeling something he hadn't in awhile, depression. Saxon got depressed often sometimes because of his mother, sometimes because of what was currently happening in his life and sometimes for no reason at all.

This depression was for no reason. Saxon had absolutely no reason to be depressed, he had a amazing girlfriend and great friends. He sighed as he rolled over with his face into the pillow. Saxon fell into a dreamless sleep soon after.

Ruby was looking for her boyfriend, he had been acting weird all day and it worried her. She found his team at the sparring rings and they said he had slipped away from them after class. Ruby was looking everywhere when it finally occurred to her that he could be in his room.

Ruby knocked on SMCD's door and didn't get a answer, she took out her scroll and found the code that Saxon had given her in case she ever needed into their room.

As Ruby walked into SMCD's room she found Saxon asleep on his bed, but something was different about it. She had seen Saxon sleep normally and he was usually smiling and completely comfortable but this he was frowning and thrashing around slightly.

Ruby poked Saxon's face, "Wake up sleepy swordsman."

Saxon continued to thrash around and grimace. "Baby, wake up," Ruby said shaking his shoulders.

Saxon's eyes shot open, breathing heavily he said, "Hi babe."

"Saxon, what's wrong," Ruby asked as she sat on the bed and held Saxon's hand.

"I just don't feel good baby that's all," Saxon said.

Ruby frowned and playfully headbutted his chest, "I've seen you get shot and still crack jokes so for you to be so quiet and lifeless...it scares me, please tell me what's wrong and how I can fix it."

Saxon kissed Ruby's head, "I'm just depressed baby...for no reason at all.

Ruby lifted her head up and smiled, she got up and walked towards the door, "I'll be right back."

Saxon laid on his bed waiting for Ruby and thought about weapons for no specific reason. Ruby came back in wearing her pajamas minus her sleeping mask, she slapped a sign onto the door, shut it and locked it.

"Um baby...what are you doing," Saxon asked nervously.

Ruby smiled at her boyfriend, "Taking care of my favorite person ever."

Saxon was nervous, "What do you mean by 'taking care of'?"

Ruby sat on the bed where Saxon was laying and laughed a little, "Relax baby, now move over a bit."

"W-why?"

"Because we can't cuddle and watch Webflix when you're taking up the whole bed," she replied as she leaned down and kissed Saxon.

Saxon smiled as he moved over and within 10 minutes all dark thoughts had disappeared from his head now filled with thoughts of the beautiful girl he was spooning with.

"I love you," Saxon said quietly.

"I love you too," Ruby replied, spinning around and kissing Saxon.

A single kiss escalated into making out very quickly for the pair. Once Saxon pulled away for air, Ruby smiled.

"Mine," was all Ruby said as she cuddled into Saxon's chest.

Saxon hugged Ruby tightly, "Mine."

Miles, Jace and Desmond walked through the dorm halls towards their room. Their sparring/work out session had tired them all out, so they all looked forward to cold showers and soft beds. But that was quickly slain as they saw the note on their door.

Saxon and Ruby Time Is In Progress. If You Try To Come In Both Of The Trained Fighters Behind This Door Will Hurt You...Go Away.

Then their was a cartoon drawing of a boy's head wearing a white hood and a girl's head wearing a red hood and a heart between them.

"What are we supposed to do," Desmond complained, "Sleep in the hallway!?"

The MCD of SMCD slept in the hall that night.

AN: Hi guys it's Carson and I haz new chapter for you. This was mostly filler and fluff because I can and because I'm starting school soon I also reference what will happen next chapter i.e the "event" but I'll probably put out one more chapter before then. Review, favorite, follow all that jazz. Stay cool everyone.


	17. Chapter 15 The Rain Starts To Fall

Chapter 15

The Rain Starts To Fall

Saxon looked around the auditorium as first year teams flowed into the large space, Saxon wondered what was going on, Ozpin had only announced this as a event and no upperclassmen would spill on what it was.

"Wonder what's going on," Jaune said voicing everyone in the three teams question.

"Tis the question fellow blonde," Miles commented looking as a few more teams straggled in.

"Guys be quiet, Master Ozpin is on stage," Jace said jokingly.

Ozpin stepped towards the microphone and cleared is throat testing the mic, "You are all wondering why you're gathered here today, well the answer is simple...today you will select a previous combat school to visit, such as, Signal, Sanctum and Salvation, to stay at for a week where you will interact with the students, whether your team chooses to go to one of your members previous schools or a completely new school is your decision, the selection menu has been send to your leaders scrolls, please make your decision by the end of the day."

Ozpin walked off stage and Goodwitch followed in tow, so the students took that as their que to leave. SMCD+L, RWBY and JNPR stood outside in the courtyard discussing the event.

"You guys have any ideas on where to go," Saxon asked the group as he floated against a tree.

"We're thinking about going to Sanctum, Pyrrha's old school," Jaune commented as he sat against the tree.

"We're not really sure," Ruby said as she pulled Saxon down from the tree branches.

"What about you five," Ren asked.

SMCD+L all looked at each other before saying one after another.

"Strike."

"Strike."

"Strike."

"Strike."

"Strike."

"I'm gonna guess Strike," Yang commented.

"Hey, I like Snowfall snowy but the thaw is upon us and I wanna see it," Jace said smiling.

"The thaw," Blake asked.

"It snows more than half the year in Snowfall and the thaw is the 4 or 5 months it's snowless but still chilly," Saxon said as Ruby was bouncing him up and down like a bouncy ball.

"Oh, is it nice," Weiss asked holding Jace's hand.

"Very. It's also around the time we celebrate the Festival of Ice," Saxon mention as Ruby spun him around, "Baby. I am not a ball."

"Could of fooled me," Yang said smirking.

"Shut it, I still can't believe you pulled that stunt after you gave me your blessing," Saxon said sourly.

Yang smirked, "You survived."

"Because I'm a smart person!"

"I'm still mad at you for that," Ruby said to her sister as she pulled her boyfriend into the grass next to her.

The entire group laughed remembering what happened that weekend, while Saxon blushed madly and Ruby tried to comfort him.

"Anyway, I think we should go to Snowfall," Weiss said stifling her laugh.

"Sure," Blake said looking at Leo.

"I'm in if we get a tour from our three locals," Yang said.

Saxon, Jace and Leo all looked at each other and in unison said, "Sure."

"I want to go," Ruby said scooting closer to Saxon.

Saxon and Ruby smiled as they both selected Strike off the list of schools which they were both then informed that Ozpin had locked down Strike after they selected it, only wanting two teams a school.

"We head out to Strike tomorrow," Saxon said smiling.

"Good luck but we should go gather our things," Pyrrha said as Jaune lead his team away.

"We should get packed too," Weiss said as she dragged Yang and Blake away.

Saxon and Ruby kissed quickly and exchanged I love you's before Ruby rushed to join her team.

"Sooo, how we gonna explain the fact I'm alive to mom and dad," Leo asked.

"That's the million lien question," Jace sighed.

Saxon threw his duffel bag onto the bed as he huffed, "I hate packing."

Desmond threw his knapsack onto the floor infront his bed, "I feel you Sax."

Miles set his briefcase next to his bed by his pillow, "I'm pretty sure no one likes packing guys."

Jace set his duffel on the foot of his bed, "Ok guys, we all hate packing, cool."

Leo pushed himself off Desmond's bed, "I'm already packed thankfully."

Saxon rolled his eyes, "Lucky."

Jace checked his scroll for the time, "Okay guys, bullhead leaves at 9, it's 10:30 we need to get up with plenty of time to shower and all so we should get to sleep."

SMCD+L all nodded, Leo started down into his room in th infirmary as SMCD slipped into their beds and drifted off to sleep.

Saxon woke up first unsurprisingly and checked the time, 6:42. Saxon shrugged as he stripped out of his pajamas and climbed into the shower and turned on the hot water letting the spray wash away dirt and grime. Saxon changed into his regular combat gear and woke his team up and watched as Jace stumbled into the shower and Desmond and Miles banged against the door like zombies.

Saxon ran final checks on everyone's weapons and smiled as he realized everything was good and sharpened his swords as his team showered and got dressed in normal combat gear. Saxon answered knocking at the door and let Leo in who was fully dressed in combat gear and had his long black drawstring canvas bag.

"Sup, it's 8:45 you guys ready yet," Leo asked.

"Yeah, we're ready, come on guys grab your stuff, it's time for Snowfall," Saxon said to his team.

Saxon and Ruby smiled as they saw their pilot.

"Dez," the couple shouted as they, boarded the 10 seated bullhead.

"Hello you two, bring some friends on your getaway this time?"

The group laughed and giggled as they settled into their seats and Dez took off.

Saxon looked over to see Ruby using his shoulder as a pillow and squeezing his hand, it was half way through the flight and everyone was either asleep or on their scroll. Saxon found himself running his thumb along the back of his girlfriend's hand as he absent mindedly thought about weapons.

Something that surprised most people is despite his love for weapons and their complexity, he used simple swords. He had made all kinds of weapons, he made his swords, he made Jace's guns, he made practically everyone's weapons in his old class in Strike.

Saxon mentally disassembled his swords and reassembled them as he sat on the flight. Saxon looked over at Leo who was talking with Blake, he looking slightly panicked. He should be he's about to meet his mother and father who thought he was dead, Saxon thought as he wished the best for his friend.

When they were 10 minutes away from downtown Snowfall, Jace stood up and got everyone's attention, "Ok guys here's the plan, tonight we stay in town, tomorrow we go to Strike."

"Why not go directly to Strike," Weiss asked her boyfriend.

"Because they're are no dorms on Strike at all so we can't sleep there so we're sleeping at my house," Jace said dreading what would soon happen.

Dez soon announced that they were landing...just outside downtown in a park. Yang laughed at the look on a little kids face as 9 armed teens stepped out of a bullhead in the center of the park.

"Bye Dez," Saxon and Ruby yelled as he smiled at the couple, shut the hatch and took off.

Jace and Leo sighed deeply, "Let's go," they said in unison.

The six newcomers to Snowfall during the thaw marveled as they saw colorful lights were strung along shops and restaurants and how snow white banners with big black lettering spelled out, Festival of Ice, hung across intersections. The ground was wet from last night's rain and forced people to drive slowly, which they didn't do usually.

Everyone looked around as the city was swathed in light blue, black and white lights. Everyone but the locals were muttering how beautiful the city looked, but Jace and Leo weren't even looking at the city around them only each other in worry.

Jace stopped and all his friends looked at him in worry but Saxon and Leo. Jace stared up at the big skyscraper in front of him, "We're home guys."

"That we are," Saxon and Leo said.

"W-w-wait. You live here," Weiss asked looking at Jace.

"Yeah..."

Jace, Saxon and Leo walked to he door to which it was held open by the doorman, "Master Jace, Master Saxon, Master Leo, glad to see you have returned from the dead."

"What can I say Walter, it was boring," Leo joked as he walked into the lobby.

Walter chucked before letting their friends in behind them. The lobby was swathed in red and gold similar to Jace's eyes. Again only the non-locals marveled at it while the locals were nervous, very nervous.

Leo swallowed audibly, "Time to face the music."

"It definitely is," Saxon said as Ruby held his hand.

The eight teens made their way into the elevator as Leo pressed the P1 button.

"You guys live in the penthouse," Ruby asked.

"They do, I just stay here because I don't want to go see my mother," Saxon said as he watched the numbers rise as they went higher.

"What do you mean baby," Ruby asked quietly so not everyone could hear.

"Later," Saxon said quietly.

The elevator dinged telling them they had reached their floor. Jace sighed, "Leo, you should probably stay out here for a few minutes."

"Probably," Leo said as he walked over to the single door and sat on the floor next to it.

Jace dung out his key and looked down at his brother, "Best of luck lion."

Leo smiled, "Back at ya shooter."

Jace unlocked the door and lead his friends into the penthouse. Everyone but Saxon and Jace marveled at the penthouse, it had a very modern, black, white and red design. Very expensive looking, everyone thought as Jace padded through the penthouse, "Mother! Your wayward sons have returned!"

A beautiful young woman stepped out from a corner and smiled happily, she had long midnight black hair in ringlets, golden eyes, she had a incredible figure and she was wearing a white T-shirt, red cardigan and white capris pants.

She smiled widely and hugged Saxon and Jace, "My boys are back!"

And something that surprised everyone is that she lifted both if them off the ground at the same time. She was barely as tall as Jace and she was lifting up both off the ground.

"I'm so excited me boys are back," she gushed as she flung the two boys around.

"Mom, can't breathe!"

"Claire, my lungs are being crushed!"

Jace's mom, now known as Claire, put the boys down and saw the six other people in the room, "Oh hello, I'm Claire Crimisi, Jace's mom."

After the group of students introduced themselves, Claire paid special attention to Weiss and Ruby, "So you two think you're good enough for my boys?"

"Absolutely," Weiss said standing straight and poised.

"Ummm, yes," Ruby replied slightly less confident, being slightly intimidated by Claire.

"Well, my boys are smart so I know they picked excellent girls," she gave the two teen girls a hug before saying in their ears quietly, "But if you ever hurt them, I'll hunt you down and show you true pain."

The seriousness in her voice was so different from her bubbly personality that it scared both of them. As soon as Claire pulled away her bubblieness (AN: Yeah that's a word now) returned. "So why are you 8 here?"

Jace rubbed the back of his neck, "We're here to visit Strike and tell them about Beacon, but mom there are 9 of us."

"Where your other friend," Claire questioned looking around slightly.

"Come on in...Leo."

Claire looked confused as the door opened and Leo walked in tail in view with a nervous smile, "Hi mom."

Claire was a blur of red and white as she rushed into her son, "You're alive."

Leo groaned as he felt his ribs collapse slightly, "Mom put me down please, my ribs are about to crack."

Claire set her son down and smiled as tears flowed from both her and Leo's eyes, "How are you alive?"

"It's a long story mom," Leo said wiping his eyes.

"Tonight we will talk about everything and we will call your father," Claire said hugging her son, more lightly this time.

"Is dad staying at work tonight," Jace asked.

"You three know this, the Festival of Ice is soon and he's helping prepare the tournament," Claire said still hugging Leo.

"What tournament," Weiss asked.

"The Snowfall Tournament is put on by Strike as entertainment, Strike students and anyone the headmaster deems Ok battle it out in a bracket style tournament," Leo said still hugging his mother.

"Oh that sounds fun, can we participate," Yang asked.

"Probably," Saxon said setting his bag down by the leather couch.

"Cool," Ruby said.

"You would slay," Saxon said giving his girlfriend a one arm hug.

Ruby smiled, hugged her boyfriend.

"So where are we sleeping," Blake asked.

Jace smiled, "We have enough spare bedrooms for everyone so everyone will get their own room."

Jace, Saxon and Leo showed everyone where they were sleeping and had them drop their bags and Yang insisted that one of the locals take team RWBY shopping.

The three boys looked at each other and all made fists, "Once, twice, three, shoot."

Saxon had scissors, Jace and Leo had paper.

"I win," Saxon said heading towards the kitchen for a snack.

"Once, twice, three, shoot."

Jace had rock and Leo had paper.

"Yaaaaay, make sure to take them to Jay's he has great shoes for everyone," Leo said as he headed toward his old room which his parents didn't change or touch.

Jace sighed, "Ladies, looks like I am your guide for this afternoon."

Team RWBY laughed as Jace lead them out, Saxon smiled as Ruby waved at him quickly before walking out the door. Saxon sighed as he headed toward the room he used as his, Saxon admired the view of downtown Snowfall as he walked into the room and smiled as he saw the entire back wall made of thick glass, he looked to his right to see his queen size bed and smiled, "With that bed and this view, it's a wonder how I ever left this room."

Saxon threw his duffel bag against the side of the bed and sighed as he unzipped his vest and his hoodie and tossed his white tank top to the ground and fell asleep in on his bed in his jeans and boots.

Leo sat in the living room as his mom sipped on a glass of red wine, processing the story her son had just told her, "So you, survived the car crash, joined the White Fang, became one of their top agents, betrayed them, cut a deal with Ozpin and are now a student at Beacon?"

"Ummm, yes," Leo said awkwardly.

"Okay," Claire said taking a sip of wine.

"W-what?"

"I said okay," Claire repeated.

"Just okay?"

"Yep," Claire smiled at her son, "I'm glad your brother and friend managed to pull you back to the right path and I'm glad you can have a chance to be normal again after what happened."

"Mom," Leo said almost breathlessly smiling at his mom.

"Oh don't cry, are you really surprised that I'm not throwing you out and getting angry," Claire asked teasingly as she heard the door open and heard Jace and the girls come in.

"Why did you buy so much," Jace asked exasperated.

"What are you talking about? This is barely anything," Yang said.

"You wouldn't say that if you were carrying almost every bag," Jace yelled, "Thank you by the way Ruby."

Ruby waved with her free hand as she carried her only bag, "Welcome Jace."

Jace dropped all of the bags a sighed, "I'm done! Carrying your own clothes and shoes!"

Weiss smiled, "He's not really mad, just tired."

"Come on it's late and we have to go to Strike tomorrow, we should head to bed," Blake said.

Team RWBY muttered in agreement and headed off to their respective rooms. Leo looked at his mother, "She's right, I should head to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Claire said to her son before she sipped more wine and turned on the holo-TV.

Saxon wandered out of his bathroom in his pajamas, he didn't know why but he felt insanely tired today but he heard a knock on the door which had him change course from his bed to the door.

All previous feelings of tiredness disappeared when he saw the person on the other side.

"Hello my love," Saxon said to Ruby who was in her pajamas.

"Hey, can I come in," Ruby asked.

Saxon invited her in with a flourish of his hand and a bow to which she giggled, "You're a dork."

Saxon tried to look hurt as she walked into his room, "Like you're any different."

Ruby laughed as she threw herself onto Saxon's bed, "That is true, so...you said later and...now is later."

Saxon sat next to Ruby and frowned, "Why do you want to know about my mother?"

Ruby held his hand leaned against him, "Because during our late night talks you never mention her and anytime I ask, you lock me out."

Their late night talks were them cuddling under a blanket on the roof at night talking about nothing in particular. Saxon set his head against his girlfriend and sighed, "My mother is possibly the one person on this planet I truly and deeply hate."

Ruby frowned, "You don't have to talk about this if you don't want."

Saxon squeezed her hand, "I'm okay...after my father died, she took it hard, so did I, but I got better, I went to school, I dealed with the pain but all she did was sit there and drink, she didn't care about me, she didn't feed me, she barely spoke to me and whenever I tried to do anything for her, she would put that bottle to go use against me."

Ruby gasped slightly. Saxon leaned his head down against her chest and pushed some of his hair out of the way to reveal a small line shaped scar on the back of his head.

Ruby frowned as she hugged Saxon, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay baby," Saxon said.

"No it's not. To live with that for six years...I'm sorry..." Ruby trailed off.

Saxon lifted his head up and kissed Ruby softly and pulled away, "I have you now, so I don't have to think about her."

Ruby smiled, "Yep."

Ruby then blushed slightly, "So umm it's hard for me to fall asleep in somewhere I've never slept before sooo...can I sleep with you?"

Saxon laughed slightly as he crawled up under the covers and pushed them down so she could climb in. Ruby used her semblance and was under the black comforter in the blink of an eye. Saxon laughed as he gave Ruby an one armed hug and she cuddled into his side.

Saxon smiled down at Ruby, "Ruby."

"Yeah?"

"You can sleep just fine can't you?"

"...yeah..."

"Ruby, you could of just said you wanted to sleep in my bed."

"I'll make sure to do so next time."

"Good girl," Saxon said looking out the window, "Look it's raining...hard."

"Mhm," was all Ruby said before falling asleep against Saxon.

"Goodnight beautiful."

Ruby stirred early in the morning she could tell it was early because of the clock on Saxon's nightstand as she tried to use Saxon for warmth she felt no one. Ruby sat up to see Saxon sitting only a few feet from the massive window in a chair from the dinning room staring at the sheets of rain moving down the building and showering outside.

Ruby was about to speak up but Saxon leaned down and tapped his scrolls screen and a acoustic guitar started playing.

(AN: Everything in parentheses is whispered...except this...everything after this.)

I don't mind, no I don't mind, I don't mind the rain  
The simple things and subtleties they always stay the same  
I don't mind, that I don't mind, no, I don't mind the rain  
Like a widow's heart  
We fall apart  
But never fade away (fade away)

Saxon then changed his voice so it sounded deeper and angrier.

Told like a child do you know where I came from?  
No I don't, but I'm singing all the same songs  
I'm alone, and you're looking for your anyone  
Does it hurt just to know that it's all gone?  
I can feel the pain in the words that you say  
Hidden in the letters that were written to no name  
Let me be the hands that you hold to your face  
Cause I'd give it all up if I could take it away  
Buried in red, white, and a side of some blue  
Some will die too late, and somebody too soon  
If he could come back, we'll see what it cost him  
We had to lose it all, just to know that we lost one  
Hi, I am just a shape in the shadow of greats  
Hi, I am just a voice in the choir of saints  
Oh, all the souls that nobody could save  
And just like a light, we faded away

Saxon changed his voice back to the way he was singing before but still with anger in it.

If I could take it all back  
Before the flags were forced to wave at half mast  
That was long before my heart became black  
You know that some of us grow old, with no home  
Some of us die in a cold house, with no hope  
Still surrounded by the people you don't know, so don't go  
Cause once it's over the time fades your photo  
How many goodbyes can fit in a lifetime?  
How many good lies can make it seem alright?  
What do you see when you look into my eyes?  
Or in the sky right before you say goodnight?  
I could be the son that stands beside of your bed  
And I could be the voice right inside of your head  
I could say goodbye and you know where I went  
I just wrote a letter that'll never be sent

Saxon let go of the anger in his voice as he finished.

I don't mind, no I don't mind, I don't mind the rain  
The simple things and subtleties they always stay the same  
I don't mind, that I don't mind, no I don't mind the rain  
Like a widow's heart  
We fall apart  
But never fade away (fade away)

Fade away, as I fade away, away, away

As I fade away, away, away

As I fade away (fade away)

As I fade away...

Saxon let out a shakey breath as he finished Rain and inhaled sharply as he felt arms wrap around him from behind.

"You should sing while I'm awake for once," Ruby whispered into his ear.

"I don't know any love songs unfortunately," Saxon said as he tilted his head straight up to see Ruby holding him, the chair between them.

Ruby smiled and kissed his forehead, "This Will Be The Day would be fine dummy."

Saxon smiled as her went back to staring at the window, "Sorry if I woke you up."

Ruby walked around to the front of him and grabbed his hand, "Come on we're sitting on the floor."

"W-why?"

Ruby smirked and and put sass into her voice, "Because your girlfriend said so."

Saxon sighed as his girlfriend pulled him onto the carpet and had him sit with his legs spread so she could sit between them and use his chest as a pillow.

"Oh shut up you like this," Ruby said.

"Nope," Saxon smiled as he kissed Ruby, "I love it because I love anytime with you."

"Stop your sweet talking I'm already dating you," Ruby said smiling.

"Speaking of dating, we've been together for about a month and we have yet to go on a proper date and I would like to change that while we're in my hometown."

"That would be fun," Ruby said snuggling into Saxon.

"How bout tomorrow after Strike," Saxon asked.

"Sounds perfect," Ruby said before kissing him quickly.

"Good, now sleep," Saxon said smiling.

"Sing to me," Ruby demanded.

"What do you wanna hear," Saxon asked.

"Surprise me," Ruby said smiling.

I can't believe  
That when I breathe  
There's something good inside of me  
Just one good thing inside of me  
So close to me  
That memory  
Of that one good thing inside of me  
Just one good thing inside of me

Saxon looked down to see Ruby sleeping against his chest, "Now I have something else good, night Ruby."

Ruby stirred again now much later in the morning, the clock on Saxon's nightstand confirmed this reading 10:37. Ruby realized that Saxon moved her to the bed and that her boyfriend was nowhere to be seen but after lifting up the covers she would him, "Baby I need to go get dressed."

Saxon tightened his hug around Ruby's waist and buried his face into her side. Ruby laughed hysterically, "Stop my sides are ticklish!"

Saxon brought his head out of her side and looked up at his girlfriend smirking, "Make me."

Ruby rolled her eyes and smiled at Saxon as she wiggled out of his grip, "Get showered and dressed Saxon."

Saxon stared back at her from the bed, "What would I do without you?"

Ruby quickly ran up to the bed she had just gotten off of and kissed Saxon before running and opening the door, "I don't want to think about life without you."

Saxon sat there after Ruby closed the door and smiled, "You won't have to, if I can help it."

Ruby sat out in the living room talking with her team about Strike, seeing as how she was the only person to ever go there and remember everything in team RWBY.

"It's like way more militaristic and all the students are insanely close," Ruby explained.

"Like how close," Yang asked.

"This one girl called Saxon her brother," Ruby said.

"Probably Carolina," Leo said from behind the girls.

The girls turned around to see Leo in different clothes. Instead of his black and red garrison jacket, red V-neck and simple black pants he was wear a black knit long sleeve shirt with a close fitting red T-shirt over it and black jeans but his boots, gloves and bandana were still on him.

The girls looked confused as Leo sat down across from them on the big leather U shaped couch.

"My mom went shopping while we were asleep," Leo said sipping some coffee.

"I make this look awesome," Jace said, again from behind the girls.

Jace was wearing a red casual button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a black skinny tie, black jeans, his combat boots, a black fedora with a red band wrapped around it and his holsters and guns on his thighs.

Weiss smiled at her boyfriend, "You look better than before."

Jace sat next to his brother and took the coffee cup out of his hands and took a sip, "I like the new clothes but Saxon's confused."

"It's hilarious, him trying to comprehend something he doesn't understand," Desmond said sitting next to Jace.

Desmond was wearing a blue athletic shirt, black simple pants, his combat boots, blue gloves and gauntlets, he kept his bow and quiver on his back but took them off as he sat down.

"What's wrong with Saxon," Ruby asked.

"Nothing, he's just confused about Mrs. Crimisi's choice in clothes for him," Miles said sitting on Leo's other side.

Miles was wearing a black T-shirt, orange denim jacket, slightly ripped dark blue jeans, his combat boots and he wears his sword and shield on his back in his custom holster.

"Why," Yang asked confused.

"WHY DID YOU GIVE ME A SCARF CLAIRE!?"

Everyone saw Saxon speed walking down the corridor everyone's rooms was in as he stepped into the living room everyone got a better view of his new clothes. Saxon was wearing a white knit long sleeve shirt, instead of his black jeans that had white splatters across them he was wearing pure black jeans, his combat boots, his crossed belts that held his Oblivio and Ecficio and a black and white scarf that was wrapped so both ends stopped at his mid back and trailed behind him as he walked.

"Where's your mom," he asked Jace and Leo.

"Photoshoot in Mistral I think she left this morning around 6," Leo said into his coffee.

"I think it looks good," Ruby said as Saxon sat next to her.

"Oh, I see were your loyalty lies," Jace said to his old friend.

"Yep," Saxon said as he adjusted his scarf slightly so his neck could breathe, "I'd take the cute redhead over you any day."

Everyone laughed as Jace threw an empty coffee mug at Saxon, which he caught to Jace's frustration.

"Come on everyone, time to head back to Strike," Saxon said standing up.

AN: Hello! It's Carson here with probably my last chapter before I am forced back into the hell that is high school. So few things, Leo's series about his past I've only gotten one opinion and that was "Eh" so I need more feedback from you guys. Next Dark Skies and Stormclouds has passed 2,500, the reason I say passed is because my view counter isn't working, I was wondering if anyone knows how to fix it, it's EXTREMELY frustrating. I posted another chapter of just bios but as a new chapter because I don't want future readers getting spoiled. Review, favorite, follow all that jazz. Stay cool guys.


	18. All Bios For Team SMCD And L Version III

Name: Saxon Armonia

Nicknames: Sax (By Jace)

The Storm (By Strike Students)

Age:16

Color: White, Black

Race: Human

Influence: None

Occupation: Student

Appearance:

Saxon has relatively medium length black hair with white highlights throughout, his eyes are storm gray, he is relatively pale with a semi-skinny body type, he is 5 feet and 10 inches tall and has a long jagged scar from his right shoulder to his left hip across his front and a small scar on the back of his head. He has a tattoo of his symbol on his right shoulder and a tattoo of birds flying out of a clock with red accents on his left bicep.

Saxon wears a white zip-up hoodie with the sleeves pushed to his elbows, a black denim vest, black jeans with splaters of white across. He wears loose crossed belts that hold his weapons on separate hips. He has a pair of white lensed rimless sunglasses on his head or in his pocket when not on his eyes. He wears specially designed black combat boots with white frayed laces that increase speed and cushion falls.

Saxon wears a black knit long sleeve shirt with the sleeves pushed up, black jeans, black canvas sneakers with black leather gloves and a black bandana around his neck.

This outfit has been code named Stealth.

Saxon wears a white knit long sleeve shirt, black jeans, his normal black and white combat boots and a black and white scarf where both ends hang behind him, stop at his mid back and move when he moves. He wears loose crossed belts that hold his weapons on separate hips.

This outfit has been code named Snowstorm.

Personality:

Saxon is a quiet, well seasoned fighter due to this he can sometimes underestimate his opponents. Due to losing his father at a young age, he became withdrawn. While becoming friends with Jace Cremisi has pulled him out of his shell he still remains quiet but also friendly and a little bit teasing. But once close enough to him people will find he is a loud, loyal, trustworthy and sarcastic friend, he is also known to have anger issues when pushed far enough.

Likes: Food, His Team, His Tattoo, A Good Fight, Winter(the season not Weiss's sister), Snow.

Dislikes: Heat, Getting Angry, Being Interrogated, People who Badmouth His Friends.

Skills and Abilities:

\- Amazing Driver

\- Excellent Weapon Forger and Modifier

\- Very Good at Poker and Blackjack

Weapons and Fighting Style:

Saxon wields two almost identical swords, Oblivio and Ecficio, Oblivio is a Arming Sword with a 28 inch blade that is pure black with a white inlay of a chain down the blade and a small ring at the base of the handle , Ecficio is also a Arming Sword with a 28 inch blade but it is pure white with a inlay of a black chain down the blade, it also has a ring at the base of the handle, both Oblivio and Ecficio can go into standby mode where they fit into holsters connected to his belts and hang at his hips. He has a silver bracelet on each wrist, each has 150 feet of steel wire that is strengthened by Dust inside, clips so that the wire can connect with Oblivio and Ecficio and a small but powerful motor that can retract loose wire or pull Saxon across the battlefield. He has exceptional throwing knife skills and he makes use of them with throwing knives stored on his belts, he also has two extra Cable Assisting Battle Bracelets (CABB).

Semblance: Gravity Manipulation

History: Saxon was born into a family of Huntsman and as a young child he strived to be like his father but when he lost his father when he was 10, his mother became a abusive alcoholic he found a friend in Jace Cremisi who helped him survive. He was offered, along with Jace, to come to Beacon a year early due to their acceleration in classes at their current combat school, Strike.

Team: SMCD (Stormcloud)

Saxon Armonia (Leader)

Miles Aurantia

Jace Crimisi

Desmond Caerulus

Theme: All I Know - Matrix & Futurebound

Battle Theme: Until It Breaks - Linkin Park

Quotes:

"I made my swords myself, it's kinda a family tradition"

"Don't laugh at me because I don't do guns, no one is perfect"

"Oh yes Jace, when I said cover me I meant please nearly blow my head off!"

"That's the third time I had almost died today and it's barely noon!"

"10 lien says I can hit that apple from here"

"How these three haven't killed me yet is beyond all reason"

Name: Miles Aurantia

Age:17

Color: Orange, Black

Race: Human  
Influence: Lancelot

Occupation: Student

Appearance:

Miles is 6 feet exactly, he has messy blonde hair with deep cobalt eyes and has a toned body, he has 3 scars across his stomach from a Beowulf attack when younger.

Miles wears a black zip-up hoodie with orange lining, unziped revealing a semi-tight orange shirt, with the hoodies sleeves pushed up to his elbows. He also wears dark blue jeans and black combat boots with orange laces, he also wears his sword and shield on his back using a custom made holster and his symbol on the tongues of the boots.

Miles wears a tight black hoodie, black jeans that are tucked into black combat boots.

This outfit has been code named Stealth.

Miles wears a black T-shirt, orange denim jacket, slightly ripped dark blue jeans, his combat boots and he wears his sword and shield on his back using a custom made holster.

This outfit has been code named Knight.

Personality:

Miles is a model student and warrior, he is extremely adememt about trying to help people, he likes helping people advance in fighting, he loves to spar against everyone who will accept, he's an all around nice guy, he is book smart and fight smart.

Likes: Sparing, Helping People, His Family, Gaming.

Dislikes: Losing, Wasting Time, Sour Things, Using Guns, Losing In PvP Matches With Jace.

Skills and Abilities:

\- Excellent Chef

\- Great Dancer

\- Good at Telling if Someone is Lying

Weapons and Fighting Style:

Miles uses his sword, Arondight, that is similar to Jaune's but with a black blade and orange wrapping on the handle and Miles uses a Greek Dipylon Style Shield. He is very good at using his sword in a backhand grip and a standard grip so while fighting he changes frequently, while fighting he uses his shield in his left hand bashing and blocking and using his sword to slash and destroy everything in his path.

Semblance: Advance Strength

History:

Miles is the son of two great Hunters, early in Miles life he wandered away from home and was attacked by a lone Beowulf. He was saved by a passing by huntsman but not before having his stomach slashed open. He somehow survived, he swore to himself he would never be that weak again and ever since then he has strived to be a huntsman.

Team: SMCD (Stormcloud)

Saxon Armonia (Leader)

Miles Aurantia

Jace Crimisi

Desmond Caerulus

Theme: Skyfall - Our Last Night

Battle Theme: Point of No Return - Starset

Quotes:

"Ok, so we're fighting now, awesome."

"That's a very big Grimm... Run!"

"Hey Saxon wanna spar for a bit?"

"Why is class soooooooo boring?"

"Want some help?"  
"Swing a little lower... Lower... That's it! Yeah!"

Name: Jace Crimisi

Nicknames: J (By Saxon)

"The Marksman" (By Strike Students)

Age: 16

Color: Red, Black

Race: Human

Influence: Jason Todd aka Red Hood and a friend of mine.

Occupation: Student

Appearance:

Jace has wavy, longish pitch black hair with a single red highlight, his eye color is a gold and red mixture, he has a normal white skin tone, he is 5 feet and 9.5 inches, he has a slightly toned body type, he has scar the runs from the top of his top left kneecap to a inch above his waistline and he has a tattoo of his symbol partially on his leg and partially on his stomach.

Jace wears a tight red pullover hoodie under a thin black leather jacket with Dust embedded into it to offer extra protection, he wears a dual holster under his jacket for his pistols, he wears black skinny jeans with a red belt that has his symbol engraved on the small rectangular buckle and holds extra ammo clips and a long black and red wallet chain on his right side and he wears black combat boots with red laces specially designed for increased running speed and increased durability.

Jace was wearing a black denim jacket with a black V-neck underneath, black jeans, and black high top sneakers and his usual holsters underneath his jacket.

This outfit has been code named Stealth.

Jace wears a red casual button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a black skinny tie, black jeans, his usual combat boots, a black fedora with a red band and he wears holsters for his pistols on his thighs.

This outfit has been code named Sniper.

Personality:

Jace is a two sided coin, outside of a fight, he is a loudmouth and sarcastic, he isn't book smart especially but due to tutoring from Saxon Armonia he does well and his favorite pastime is to hit on girls but in a battle, he is cold calculating and ruthless he will do whatever it takes to keep his team safe and his enemies looking at him from the dirt below but due to this mindset he sometimes doesn't see the big picture and gets into tight spots, he is also the only one who can calm down Saxon when he's angry.

Likes: Weiss(duh), His Friends, Gaming, Sparing.

Dislikes: People Messing With His Friends, When Anyone(Besides Saxon) Touches His Weapons, Spicy Food.

Skills and Abilities:

-Expert In Making Dust Rounds

-Master of Slight of Hand

-Proficient with Stealth

Weapons and Fighting Style:

Jason has two identical black and red .45 caliber handguns, Outlaws, he is fairly good at hand to hand combat using his handguns as weapons along with kicks and knees. He can combine his two handguns into one .50 sniper rifle he simply calls Red Star where he can make shots from 200 meters away, Red Star can also transform into a assault rifle.

Semblance: Advanced Healing

History:

Jace was orphaned at 7 years old, he had to fight to survive on the streets for 2 years until he was adopted into the Crimisi family, he later found out that a Grimm had been the one to kill his birth parents he swore to himself he would become a huntsman to make sure no more kids had to suffer like him, he met Saxon Armonia when they were both 12, Jace felt connected an similar to him and Saxon felt the same way, they both fought tooth and nail to be recognized by Beacon but didn't expect to be invited to attend a full year early

Team:SMCD (Stormcloud)

Saxon Armonia (Leader)

Miles Aurantia

Jace Crimisi

Desmond Caerulus

Theme: Welcome To The Masquerade - Thousand Foot Krutch

Battle Theme: Day of the Dead - Hollywood Undead

Quotes:

"This place is massive"

"Wellllll that was motivating"

"Check out the hottie with the body"

"Monsters like you look better in the dirt!"

"Yes, it's only a gun"

"Cool down Sax, it's not my fault that Grimm though you looked tasty"

Name: Desmond Caerulus

Age:17

Color: Blue, Black

Race: Faunus (Hawk)

Influence: Roy Harper aka Red Arrow

Previous Occupation: Mercenary

Occupation: Student

Appearance:

Desmond is lanky, standing at 6 feet 3 inches, with a thin body and only slightly toned muscles he appears very weak. He wears his longer dark brown hair in a small ponytail, along with blue eyes and his entire back is covered in dark brown feathers due to his faunus heritage.

Desmond wears a blue sleeveless hoodie with dust embedded into it for added protection, he also wears black and blue cargo pants along with black combat boots with blue laces. He wears a black quiver with his symbol in blue on the back of it. He has various other tools in his pockets anything from raw dust crystals to throwing knives.

Desmond wears a black knit long sleeve shirt and had a black tee shirt over it, with black cargo pants and black canvas sneakers.

This outfit has been code named Stealth.

Desmond wears a blue athletic shirt, black simple pants, his black and blue combat boots, blue gloves and gauntlets, he keeps his bow and quiver on his back.

This outfit has been code named Arsenal

Personality:

Desmond is always the one who will be cracking jokes mid battle, he takes a very light hearted approache to fighting but can be serious about it, he takes pride in his skills but this pride can cause him to underestimate his enemies, he is a very talkative and sarcastic person.

Likes: Target Practice, Classes, Arrow Making, Camping, His Friends.

Dislikes: White Fang, Racists, Unnecessary Violence, Mercenary Work, Tacos

Skills and Abilities:

-Experienced Survivalist

-Has A Eye For Detail

-Master of Stealth

Weapons and Fighting Style:

Desmond uses a black and blue Recurve bow, Nava, while perfectly comfortable outside the fight picking enemies off from a distance, he also like being in the fight, firing off quick shots and using his moderate hand to hand combat skills, while he also tends to use tricks like shooting raw dust crystals to clear out large groups of enemies.

Semblance: Currently Unknown

History:

Desmond is from the western part of Vale, in his childhood he explored the forests around his home, he one day met a man who saved him from a Ursa, the man taught Desmond archery as a form of self defense along with hand to hand combat as Desmond grew older he began to use his talents for more shadier things to help his sick father pay the bills, now that his father has passed, he decided to use his abilities to become a huntsman, to make up for all his wrongs.

Team SMCD (Stormcloud)

Saxon Armonia (Leader)  
Miles Aurantia

Jace Crimisi

Desmond Caerulus

Theme: Courtesy Call - Thousand Foot Krutch

Battle Theme: I Fooled You - Awaken The Giant

Quotes:

"That's a big Grimm... Please make sure they spell my name on my tombstone right"

"That's either a Grimm or one of my ex's... I hope it's the Grimm"

"Hey don't knock the classics until it burries a arrow in your thigh"

"I'm gonna do some target practice, gotta stay sharp"

"I will burry you!"

"Stop trying to pronounce it, you sound like a idiot"

Name: Leo Ignis

Nickname: None  
Age: 16  
Color: Black, Red  
Race: Faunus (Lion)  
Influence: None

Occupation: Student,  
Previous Occupation: White Fang Agent

Appearance:  
Leo is a semi-tall boy standing at 5,10. He has semi-long deep black messy hair with red tips, and blood red eyes. He has a thin body type and a lion tail due to his faunus heritage.

Leo is never seen without his Grimm mask, that is almost Identical to Adam's, (Previous article does not apply after joining Beacon) he wears a black and red garrison jacket with red fur around the edge of the hood, the sleeves are folded halfway up his forearm revealing it's red lining, he also wears a black bandana around his neck and a red T-shirt, he has black gloves, that are studded at his knuckles, on his hands. He wears plain black pants that are tucked into his black and red combat boots.

Leo wears a black knit long sleeve shirt with a close fitting red T-shirt over it, black jeans, his black and red combat boots, his gloves that are studded at the knuckles and he wears his bandana around his neck still.  
This outfit has been code named Firestarter

Personality:  
Leo is a quiet, sly, White Fang operative, that executes his mission quickly and precisely. He rarely talks to anyone outside of his missions and he is known to be violent with everyone, even faunuses.

Skills and Abilities:

\- Amazing Sketch Artist

\- Good with Animals

\- Fast Reflexes

Weapons and Fighting Style:  
Leo doesn't really use weapons persay, Leo prefers hand to hand combat above all else and he also uses his custom lighter to use his semblance to burn Grimm, robots or humans to ashes.

Semblance: Fire Manipulation

History:  
Leo was adopted when he was 13 by the Crimsi family, during his time there he became close friends with Saxon and Jace but he was bullied and abused by almost everyone else, he ran away when he was 15 but he also faked his own death because of this Saxon and Jace don't really talk about him anymore, he then joined the White Fang, in his 2 years at the White Fang he has moved up the ranks very quickly and was taken under the wing of Adam Taurus immediately after he lost his former partner.

Partner: Adam Taurus

Theme: Got That Fire - Royal Tailor

Battle Theme: Lying From Me - Linkin Park

Quotes:  
"Why are we stealing so much dust, Adam?"  
"I don't necessarily do stealth, Torchwick!"  
"Get out of my face grunt!"  
"Adam, is it just me or do all the grunts look the same?"  
"Saxon, Jace, it's good to see you again, but if you get in my way, I will kill you."  
"You two were once my friends but now I have a mission! And if you interfere with it, I won't hesitate to kill you."

AN: Version 3.0 hope you like then as characters and I hope this helps your mental image of them.


	19. Chapter 16 The Three Aspects Of Battle

Chapter 16 Three Aspects Of Battle

Saxon yawned and stretched as they approached Strike. Thankfully they had been able to catch the shuttle out to Strike instead of walking and Saxon wasn't in the mood for walking 4 miles. As SMCD+L and RWBY approached the steel double doors Saxon could feel his blood pump, their gonna want to fight, he thought as he held the door open for his friends.

As they stepped into the front room they walked over to the woman behind the thick glass to sign in.

"Welcome to Strike Combat Academy how may I help you," the woman asked.

"We're the two teams from Beacon," Jace said simply.

"Right, of course," she said opening a drawer and pulling out a manila envelope and handing it to Jace, "The headmaster said he wanted to see you nine."

"Of course he does," Saxon said jokingly as Jace distributed the visitor passes.

Leo and Jace chuckled as they lead RWBY, Desmond and Miles down a short hallway to the right and then took a left turn and saw a oak door with a gold plate that said HEADMASTER.

Saxon knocked on the door, "Sir?"

A voice came from the other side, "Come in SMCD and RWBY."

As both teams walked in they took in the headmasters office, it wasn't as big as Ozpin's office but it was still impressive somehow, both the right and left wall covered in bookshelves full of books and other objects, the back wall was glass showing a view of the usually snowy forests surrounded Strike. Near the window in the middle there was a big oak desk with a computer and books open and covering the space and behind the desk facing the forest was a leather chair, the students could only see the back but Saxon, Jace and Leo were smiling.

The chair spun around to reveal a 40 year old looking man in a black suit with a red shirt, black tie, short military cut black hair, a black goatee, and a eye patch over his left eye. The non former Strike students shrunk away from his intimidating appearance but Saxon, Jace and Leo stood at attention in front of the man.

The headmaster stood from his chair revealing a height of about 6,9. Which intimidated the new students more, he walked to the front of his desk and leaned against his desk facing the students, "At ease boys, you stopped being my students awhile ago seeing as how Ozpin got his clutches on my two best students."

The three boys dropped their arms to their sides and Jace smiled, "We're always going to be your students dad."

Everyone but Saxon and Leo were shocked. Jace who was all of about 5,9 and this man who was a full foot taller than him were father and son, Weiss thought looking at the two.

Jace's father noticed the looks on everyone else's faces and chuckled, "You must be wondering how we can be related, I'm Jace's adopted father but I love him every bit as if he were my flesh and blood."

No one was really surprised by this with all the soldiers dying, huntsmen being slain and faunus discrimination, adoption has become common. But Jace and his father weren't exactly the farthest apart individuals, they had similar jaws and shoulders along with similar colored eyes. Besides the obvious height difference if they hadn't mentioned it no one would of really over thought the matter.

"My name is Dominic Crimisi and welcome to my school," Dominic introduced himself to which each student returned the gesture.

"Weiss, it's a pleasure to see you again," Dominic said coolly.

Jace looked at his dad, "Dad we don't want to kill her anymore."

"Oh..."

"And I'm dating her..."

Dominic looked at his son for a moment, "This is exactly why you need to call more often."

"Dad-"

"No we talked a month ago and nowhere did you mention you had forgiven Weiss for what she did to Saxon or that you were dating her."

"I'm sorry."

"Just keep me in the loop Jace, now we can't go to class C3."

"You were gonna put her through the Lecture Hall," Saxon asked surprised.

"Yep," Dominic said smiling.

"You're an evil man," Leo said smiling.

"And you," Dominic said to his other adopted son.

Oh no, Leo thought as his father looked at him.

Dominic towered over his son and smiled as he hugged Leo, "Welcome home, Leo."

Leo smiled as he hugged his father, "Glad to be home."

Dominic pulled away and returned to headmaster mode, "So I believe it's time to take you nine to the class I have assigned you to."

"Is it one we know," Saxon asked as he put a book he had been skimming back on the self.

"Yes," Dominic said as he led the students out of his office.

Dominic walked with his hands behind his back as he lead the students to class 343. Only Ruby and Weiss along with the ex Strike students knew why looked at his father and said, "I hate you."

Dominic laughed, "I know, now go in there and suffer."

"Don't worry we will," Jace said as he opened the class door and led his friends inside and turned back to his father, "See you tonight dad."

Saxon felt an overwhelming sense of deja vu as all his former classmates and teacher turned around to see who had come into their classroom.

Jace took a stab at saying hello to his old friends, "Hey guys."

Then again Jace was never good with a blade.

Felix Mc Scouty was wearing a gray long sleeve with a extremely deep cut revealing a black camo shirt that was long enough to drape way past his waist, he was wearing gray jeans with paint splatters across the bottoms and tucked into light brown boots, a pauldron on his left shoulder with a elegant looking leaf pattern, a orange sash wrapped around his waist with had two belts around it, one holding the sash in place and one holding what looked to be dust grenades, a orange bandana around his neck and finally a belt over his shoulder holding his weapon in marksman rifle form on his back.

And he stood up and rushed Jace kicking him in the stomach, "That's for not calling!"

Jace who was currently curled up on the floor yelled back, "l've been busy!"

"So was Saxon!"

Locus Gray, Felix's partner stood up showing he was wearing a camo jacket with a green turtle neck underneath, camo pants that were stuffed into combat boots, bandages around his wrists, two camo green sashes over his shoulders and a pauldron with the same pattern as Felix's on his right shoulder, and set his hand against his partners shoulder, "Calm down."

"Yeah, Felix at least give him a fighting chance," York said stifling a laugh.

Sean York was wearing a tan, well fitting aviators jacket, with an open maroon casual button up under it and under that, a faded tan T-shirt, his belt had a pouch on the right side. He was wearing tan jeans with paint splatters on the cuffs and legs like Felix that were stuffed into some tan boots with a little bit of his maroon long socks showing.

David Washington had walked over to Saxon and the pair were 'bro hugging'. Washington was wearing a gray and gold jacket, on and around his shoulders the jacket had a leaf pattern in dark gold and the jackets collar was open enough to show a tattered white undershirt, and at the bottom of the jacket Saxon could see a bit of the shirt hanging out of the jacket and that it had a detail of a skyscraper. He had gray straight jeans tucked into black boots with gold and black buckles. Littered throughout his clothes were belts that were just for show but on his right thigh there was a knife holster and on his back and slung across his back was brand new sniper rifle.

"What happened to the rifle, pistols combo I made you," Saxon asked examining the new rifle.

"Broke during a mission," Wash said.

"Sorry, my fault. I'm the one who made it," Saxon apologized.

"It's not your fault, it was that Death Stalker."

"Where's Church and Tucker? I'm sensing a lack of stupidity in the room," Saxon said.

"Their out on a mission," Carolina said.

Jen Carolina was wearing teal jacket with a dark blue flower style design partially on the front, collar and cuffs along with some gold chains connecting buttons and a tan undershirt. She was wearing teal ripped jeans with bleach spots up the legs and black boots with a blue camo covering over part of them.

"Hello to you too Carolina," Saxon said.

Carolina smiled and gave her old friend a hug, "Glad you're back for a little while."

Saxon saw Tex help Jace off the ground, Allison Texas was wearing a partially leather, partially denim jacket, a black camo tank top underneath, black jeans that had laces sewn up the legs, black boots and a scarf similar to Saxon's expect it was full black, tattered and a little longer.

"So why are all of you here," Tex asked.

"Ozpin sent us here to educate you on the amazing place that is Beacon," Jace said smirking at the girl in black.

Texas grimaced and tried to push Jace back down but failed when he stepped away.

"So I know two of you but none of the rest," Wash said pointing to the confused non Strike students.

Saxon went down the line and introduced them all to the rest of RWBY and SMCD and then introduced them all to their old friends.

Washington eyed Miles, "So you're Saxon's partner?"

"Yes," Miles said defensively.

"Hmm," Wash said stroking his chin.

Professor Dragos who had been standing at the front of the class had decided it was time to usher his class to honor Strike's tradition, "Class sit down."

As his students sat down the Beacon students leaned against the back wall and listened to the professor, "Class it's time to honor our tradition of when a former student comes back we must test them in the heat of battle but we have a special case seeing as whole not 1, not 2 but 3 of our former students have returned so we are going to do something different. We are going to do doubles fights. But Saxon, Jace and Leo may only pick their partner from their former classmates."

Saxon didn't even hesitate in his choice, "Wash."

Washington stood from his seat and walked over to stand next to Saxon giving him a low five.

Jace's choice was also with little hesitation, "Felix."

Felix walked next to his old friend and smirked, "We got this."

Leo pondered his decision before smiling, "Allison."

Tex stood next to Leo and fist bumped before turning their attention to Professor Dragos, "Now we need another pair so we aren't forced to have another threeway doubles battle."

"Me and Carolina will jump in," York said.

"Perfect now let's decide the first matches, Saxon and Washington you will be facing York and Carolina and Jace and Felix will face Leo and Texas. Clear?"

Saxon and Washington shared a conversation as they approached the training room, "So are you and Ruby dating yet?"

"We have been for about a month now."

"Nice one," Wash said as he smiled at his old friend.

"You still good with knives," Saxon asked jokingly knowing the answer already.

"Still the best in the school," Wash said confidently as they entered the training room with multiple sparring fields.

"You ready? We're gonna be fighting Sean and Jen," Saxon said.

"We will be fine," Wash said walking to the opposite end of the practice field with Saxon.

"You take on York, I'll take Carolina," Saxon said expanding Oblivio and Ecficio in his hands.

"Why can't I fight Carolina," Wash asked as he primed his sniper rifle and stood at the ready.

"She'll beat you to a pulp," Saxon said waiting for Professor Dragos to call the start.

"Good point."

"BEGIN!"

Saxon charged towards Carolina keeping his swords down as he ran and weaved in and out of her SMG fire occasionally blocking with his swords. As Saxon got closer Carolina shifted her SMGs into her dual shock batons. Saxon and Carolina locked both weapons stuck in a stalemate until Saxon overpowered her pushing her away and kicking her in the stomach, sending her farther away.

Saxon swiped Oblivio near her head which she dodged and tried to counter swinging both batons at his left side at once but was blocked by Ecficio. Saxon took advantage of her opening and landed a slash on her knocking her Aura down a little bit. Carolina jumped back turning her right shock baton into it's SMG mode and firing at Saxon. Saxon half rolled half cartwheeled to the left and leaped at Carolina.

Saxon brought both swords down but was blocked by Carolina's shock batons. Saxon leaped out of the way as Carolina fired trying to kit him while he was exposed. I'm making no progress...time to take this seriously, Saxon thought as he focused his Aura into his swords. Saxon rushed Carolina, she swung her single baton that Saxon slipped under and swung Oblivio, Saxon wasn't surprised that the white chain inlay on his black sword was glowing and wasn't surprised when he managed to push Carolina back with one swipe.

He switched Ecficio into a backhand grip as he jumped towards her and slashed downward with both swords knocking her off balance. He switch Ecficio back into a normal grip and charged he again swords up ready to attack. Carolina had turned her SMG into it's shock baton and had amped up the electricity flowing through the batons and swung at Saxon's head while landing a blow with her other baton to his side.

Saxon retreated with a flip and threw his swords at her in mid air, she was confused when they hit both sides of her and wasn't watching Saxon and felt both his boots smash into her head. Carolina barely stayed over her back as she felt a blade against her through, "Concede."

"I forfeit," Carolina breathed out as Saxon's sword was removed from her throat as he helped her up and saw York was in a similar situation being fireman's carried to the bleachers by Wash.

Wash aimed down his rifle firing at York who was bouncing around avoiding the sniper fire. Once York had gotten close enough he had been firing his shotgun at Wash forcing him to move around constantly. So he switched to his knife on his hip and throwing knives, Wash watched as York swung his now short sword at him and backed up to dodge it and after dodging for awhile he was forced onto his back with York's sword inches from his face.

Wash in a last ditch effort angled his blade so York's sword slid down and stuck into the dirt next to Wash's head. Wash kicked York off the top of him and disarmed him. Wash rapidly threw knives at and into York who unarmed couldn't stop them. Wash approached York carefully with his knife drawn. As he slashed York dodged and made a grab at the knife but Wash threw an elbow hit, hitting York's nose. The two grappled for the knife throwing elbows, knees, punches until York was declared the loser after taking too much damage to his Aura.

Leo and Tex walked out onto the practice field talking strategy.

"Why isn't shoot them till we win a good strategy," Tex asked.

"Because it's not a strategy. It's being a idiot, that's a Jaune level plan," Leo said.

Meanwhile at Pyrrha's house in Mistral, Jaune sneezed while showering, "Wonder what that's about, just someone talking about me probably."

"Who," Tex asked readying her full auto shotgun/ electrical bo staff combo.

"Never mind," Leo said flicking open his lighter, "Here's what we'll do you rush them to keep their attention away from me, I'll burn them from behind."

"I like that more than shooting stuff," Tex said cocking her shotgun.

"BEGIN," Professor Dragos shouted.

Tex ran towards the pair and started firing her shotgun at the pair and was angry when Felix activated his shield semblance and Jace walked behind him as they advanced towards Leo and Tex. Leo had already charged a red fire bolt and once Jace noticed this Felix dropped his shield and dodged the blast of the fire bolt along with Jace.

Jace had switched to Red Star Assault and was taking shots at his brother while Tex and Felix were fighting close range. Leo sent a arc fire bolt at Jace who dodged it but received a fire bolt straight to his chest from Leo who had thought ahead and lead his shot.

Leo laughed as he realized how strategy when out the window as he charged Jace, hands full of red fire. The fist fight that occurred between the brothers was what Saxon later describe as awesome and strangely enough neither brother remembered what really happened.

"There was some fire and I think some ice," Jace said afterwards.

"Ice," Saxon said confused.

"I don't know," Leo said.

"So who won," Jace asked.

"Leo and Tex," Wash said.

"It's all your fault," Felix said looking at Jace.

"Says the guy who got stomped by Tex," York said stifling a laugh.

"Next match is Saxon and Washington against Leo and Tex," Professor Dragos said as the two pairs walked onto the field.

"Second verse same as the first," Saxon said fist bumping Wash.

"I'll take Leo," Wash said smirking.

"Good luck."

"You're fighting Tex...you're the one who needs luck," Wash said laughing slightly.

"BEGIN," Professor Dragos shouted for the third time.

Saxon morphed both swords into full forms and charged Tex and as he brought both swords down against her bo staff that was electrified on the ends, a thought raced through his head, I'm not gonna be able to overpower her, so I'm going to need to out maneuver her. Saxon's mind slipped into the past where his father was.

Tristan Armonia stood across from his son both holding wooden swords in hand. Most people questioned the fact Tristan that he spared as seriously as he did with his barely 10 year old son but Tristan knew it was how Saxon would become the huntsman he wanted to be.

"Saxon, hit me," Tristan said.

"Dad?"

"No more walking you through the steps and we won't stop till you land a hit," Tristan said to his son.

Saxon tried and he really tried but no matter what he did his father was a full huntsman and he couldn't even touch him. As Saxon sat down tiredly his father stood above him, his golden eyes gleaming, "You're trying too hard to overpower me Saxon."

The father sat next to his son and smiled, "There are three things to consider when you fight. Can you overpower them? Can you out maneuver them? Can you outsmart them?"

"Now, while you can't do any of those to me, you're only using your strength not your speed and flexibility or smarts, now get up and try again."

Both stood up and readied their faux swords and charged at each other locking their weapons when suddenly Saxon's sword dropped to the ground and Tristan saw Saxon was no longer in front of him.

Tristan felt small arms wrap around his neck from behind and he laughed, he slipped between my legs, he thought.

Saxon laughed as his father pulled him off his back and smiled, "Now get to your tent and get some rest, we are heading back home tomorrow."

Saxon smiled as his father put him down and spoke to him softly, "You have a smirk created for war and unfortunately rest is impossible for Armonias, for we must keep the balance. Goodnight, my son. Your father loves you."

Tristan was killed that night.

Saxon's mind raced back to the present as Tex pushed him away and swung her staff at him. Saxon quickly retreated and sprung back at Tex, ducking another swing and weaving through her guard and slashing her with Oblivio. Saxon was countered and took the electrified part of the staff to his face. I need to be faster, Saxon yelled in his head.

Saxon was stuck in a deadlock with Tex and could feel his muscles straining and fighting Tex's enhanced strength semblance. This is getting me nowhere, Saxon thought as felt some of his muscles give in. Saxon lifted Oblivio and tilted it letting Tex's staff slide behind him and swung Ecficio hitting Tex's side. Tex stumbled and Saxon knew this was his chance.

Saxon focused his Aura into his swords as he cut and slashed Tex. She managed to block a few slashes but Saxon had disarmed her and continued to slash until Professor Dragos declared her unfit for battle. Saxon looked over to see both Wash and Leo lying on the ground panting heavily and agreeing it was a tie between them.

Saxon put away his swords and helped Tex up, she smiled at her old friend, "Beacon turned you into a demon."

"What are you talking about?"

Saxon paused, "I've always been this way."

The rest of the day went without much event. It was mostly spent with the massive group of students talking about Beacon, by the end of the day the Beacon students and the Strike students had become good friends realizing they all had a lot in common.

At the end of the day as SMCD and RWBY left the school Saxon felt Ruby tug on his arm, "Once we get off the shuttle we're still going out right?"

Saxon smiled at the red reaper, "Absolutely."

AN: Hello! It's Carson here with Chapter 16! So I have a few things to go over and a response to a review which is something I don't normally do. So for the probably 2 of you who know what the Red vs Blue Guns For Hire AU is that's where I got the clothes for all the RvB characters in this chapter it was created by Synnesai on Tumblr and if you want to see the drawings of the outfits just google image "rvb guns for hire" and you should find it. Next as probably all of you know with that big update earlier this week it fixed a lot of problems but it set my view counter back to 0 but it's working again. Next me and my dad got a apartment and I go back to hell- I mean school on Tuesday. Second to last, a reader under the name Kazugiri left a awesome review for me and I wanted to respond to it, so you see Kazu the main reason I haven't done any fights with RWBY is mainly because I'm scared to mess it up because I'm 100% sure that I won't be able to copy Monty's style of fighting and I've been watching only Fight scenes to get a better grasp of it so I can soon and I wouldn't say SMCD's protecting RWBY so much as SMCD is naturally more...drawn to a fight. They aren't protecting the girls just doing their own thing but I will try to write a RWBY fight scene soon. Finally I have been kicking the idea of a second fic around in my head and I'm making you all my beta readers so warning there's gonna be swearing and probably dirty jokes later on in it and I currently have no title but a few ideas for it so leave your suggestions in a review alone with what you thought of this chapter.

Italics-Thoughts

Bold-Ventus Breaking The Fourth Wall, Yelling Or Flashback/Dream.

Chapter 1 Stolen Sky's Landing

I stared out the windshield of my dust ship, bored senseless. Once upon a time I wanted to be a huntsman, maybe once I'm done with my mission I'll try but schools like Beacon don't necessarily accept twenty year olds. I was currently crossing into Vacuo airspace as my radio crackled.

"Fucking officials," I cursed as I answered the radio.

"Echo-Whiskey-Yankee, this is Tower Vacuo, state souls on board. Over"

"Tower Vacuo, this is Echo-Whiskey-Yankee, one soul on board. Over."

"Are you in position of any weapons or precious cargo? Over."

"One High Caliber Knife Revolver, no precious cargo aboard. Over."

"Thermal scans confirm, Echo-Whiskey-Yankee also known as Stolen Sky, you are clear to fly in Vacuo airspace. Over."

"Acknowledged, Tower Vacuo."

I sighed and put the radio back in it's slot and pulled up my map on my scroll, "Nihil is five miles north, I can land there to refuel, resupply and get what I'm looking for."

"I really gotta stop talking to myself, if anyone is ever in here with me and I start talking to myself, I'm gonna look crazy."

I groaned angrily, "I'm still fucking doing it! Shut up Ven!"

I finished my flight to Nihil in silence, as I descended on the decent size city, I was doing a mental checklist on everything I was going to need outside my ship, Stolen Sky. _I'm gonna have to find this bar quickly so I can use Nihil's nightlife as a cover for my escape, I thought as I landed on the designated landing zone just inside the city._

 **Yo guys! Ven here, you see the writer is lazy and instead of slowly revealing what I look like and what I wear he's going to have me shove it down your throats right now. Aren't you lucky. So I'm Ventus Viridi but most people call me Ven so you can call me Ventus or Ven it's your choice.**

 **I'm twenty as the writer mentioned, I'm a human but I have nothing against faunus. I have dusty blonde spiky hair and "sea green" eyes, I have a pretty decent build, half from running for my life, half from starving on my ship when I'm between towns. I'm a good height standing at 6,3. I have a few small scars riddling my body from old fights. My "colors" are green and gray, which is kinda obvious once you see my clothes, I wear a green V-neck under a gray fitting vest that has green highlights, gray cargo pants, a belt with various kinds of rounds in special slots and gray canvas sneakers with green laces. My weapon, well that's not to much of a secret seeing as how the writer mentioned it but I use a High Caliber Knife Revolver, named Rouge Wind, which is a gray and green break apart revolver that transforms into a good sized knife.**

 **My personality is...blunt, I won't sugar coat anything but I also will lie if I believe it's for the best, besides the I'm a pretty chill, happy guy. Some of my abilities and fighting skills are the fact I create my own dust ammo for my revolver and I am also very adept in fighting with a knife and the cherry on top of my fighting style is my speed semblance, now I don't know how fast I can move but I do know that it sometimes looks like I'm teleporting which would be awesome but the writer isn't cool. Well the writer thinks that's enough for now so if you ex-cuse meee...**

I rocked out of my pilots chair and walked to the only room on the Stolen Sky which was the seating area for passengers but also had four fold out beds, two on the back wall, two on the wall with the door to the cockpit. I hit the button that opened up the left hatch and stepped out of my dust ship. I dug the remote for it out of my pocket and closed the hatch and put it in lockdown.

I slid the remote back into my pocket and reached down and pulled Rouge Wind out of it's holster that was strapped to my thigh and broke it apart and checked my rounds, "Six standard Dust rounds, that should handle most situations."

I smiled as I flicked my wrist up and felt Rouge Wind's barrel and back half connect with a satisfying click, "Dear Monty I love that sound!"

I slid Rouge Wind into it's holster and headed for downtown. _Gotta find a Dust shop that will have the right size of crystals for Stolen Sky_ , I thought as dodged a local on a bike.

I was looking on both sides of the street when I finally found what I was looking for, _Ashes To Ashes, Dust To Dust huh? Not the worst name ever better than that tiny shop back on Patch_ , I thought as I crossed the street and entered the shop.

"Hello," said a pretty redhead on the other side of the counter as I walked in.

"Hi. Uncut crystals?"

The redhead pointed down to the glass counter in front of her and smiled, "Up here."

I walked up to the counter and tried to not stare at the redhead's figure as I examined the crystals. Let's see, I need a good sized fire crystal and electric crystal, I thought as I examined the crystals looking for good one.

"So, I haven't seen you around. Just passing through," the redhead asked leaning against the counter showing off her better assets.

"Yeah, I'll probably leave tomorrow or the next day, I need to do a few things while I'm here," I said as I found a fire crystal I wanted and pointed it out to her.

"Need any directions," she asked as she boxed up the fire crystal.

"I should be fine but if that changes I'll let you know," I said as I found a electric crystal I wanted.

"Good," she said as she boxed the electric crystal and bagged the two boxes, "Six thousand and eight hundred lien."

"Damn," I said as I handed her the bills.

"Sorry, but everyone's forced to raise their prices because all the White Fang robberies."

I took the bag as she handed it to me, "It's fine, I understand."

I turned to leave and she called out, "Watch yourself out there."

I smiled as I walked to the door, "Tell that to the guy who messes with me."

I exited the dust shop and pulled up a map of Nihil and found a grocery store, once I got there I bought enough food to last me a week and dropped it and my dust crystals off in Stolen Sky and proceeded to head back downtown and look for a certain bar.

 _Where oh where, is this fucking bar? Where oh where, could it fucking be?!_ I thought sung in my head as I turned a corner into a dark alley.

I saw a red neon sign pointing down to a small staircase and I read the sign on the door, The Habitat, this is the place, I thought as I walked in.

The bar I'd just waltzed into was a simple place, it had of course a bar on the back wall, some bar stools, some sets of tables and chairs and two pool tables. It wasn't packed but it had twenty or twenty-five people scattered throughout the room. Then I saw the man I wanted to talked to. He had strange gray hair even though he looked thirty, blue eyes and was wearing a two piece black suit.

"Marcus!"

The man looked at me in fear as I took out Rouge Wind and leveled it at his head, "It's time we have that talk!"

The bastard himself finally spoke, "Ventus."

"Yeah...me."

"Listen what happened back on Patch...that wasn't-"

I activated my semblance and was standing on the bar behind him in the blink of an eye, "Tell me about Darkwinter or I swear I'll paint the walls red."

"They didn't tell me anything I-," Markus started but was cut off when one of the stunned patrons of the bar stood up from his chair.

"Markus," he said, "Is this guy any good with that revolver?"

"Royal. Sit down," Markus commanded.

Royal was a guy who looked my age, had unruly blonde spiky hair and purple eyes. He was wearing a dark blue button up jacket that only had one button done in the middle revealing a yellow undershirt, dark blue jeans and black and yellow sneakers.

Royal smirked, "I'm gonna take that as a yes, who knows maybe I can finally have some fun in this boring town."

I was about to ask what he meant but he started rushing me. I kicked the back of Markus's head hoping to slow Royal down but he quickly weaved around Markus and continued towards me. Shit, I thought as I saw dark blue aura burst out as he punched the bar I was standing on. I quickly jumped onto another table and saw the bar he had just punched was now in pieces.

 _He must have a massive reserve of Aura and a great control over it if he can focus it to increase his strength and speed_ , I thought as I saw his hand relatively unmarked. _Also durability...apparently...I'm so fucked._

Royal smirked and charged me again, I quickly changed my revolver's firing mode to double action and shot at him three times. He unsurprisingly dodged all three but was surprised to say the least when I jumped off the table and kicked him in the face.

As he went crashing into the wall I shot him twice and smiled as both hit his chest. Dark blue aura was seeping from his body as he pushed himself off the wall and at me, I tried to dodge but he was too fast this time and punched me in the face and sent me through the wall into the street I had been on before I came into The Habitat.

I recovered in midair and took the last shot in my gun and watched as he dodged it while stepping through the hole in the wall.

"Are you prepared to dance the deadly dance of death," Royal asked.

"What?"

"What?"

I laughed as I broke my revolver open and watched the shells eject and hit the pavement, "You're pretty good."

Royal leaned against the wall, "Not too bad yourself, Ventus."

I quickly reloaded my revolver with something I call Black Cross Rounds. I snapped the revolver back together and lowered it to my side, "Why are you fighting me?"

Royal sighed boredly, "Ya know, I thought becoming the bodyguard for a successful criminal would be fun but really it's just boring, so boring that if I could sell my boredom I'd make a fortune. Then for the first time since I took this shitty job, someone interesting comes around and I just couldn't pass that up."

I smiled wickedly, "Then let me entertain you."

Royal rushed me and swung a right hook but hit nothing but air. He checked all sides before finding me. Above him. My body was framed by the moon and I smiled realizing he hadn't even heard the sound of the Black Cross Round going off and carrying me up thirty feet. I leveled Rouge Wind at him from above and smirked, " **DODGE THIS!** "

I poured my aura into the remaining Black Cross Rounds and fired them off quickly. I smiled as Royal's eyes widened as five streaks of green light hit him directly.

When I landed I saw a crater where Royal had been standing and I saw him slowly getting off his hands and knees and I saw that his jacket and pants were torn to hell.

"Ok first off, **OW!** "

I laughed at him, "Are you not entertained?"

Royal and me just laughed at each other before we were cut off by an air piercing sound.

"Shit. Cops," I said.

Royal was already taking off so I did the same and headed towards my ship. Once I felt like I had escaped I stopped using my semblance and walked the semi-quiet streets. As I got to Stolen Sky I opened the hatch and walked in, I then took the free moment I had to head to the cockpit and swap out my old Dust crystals for my new ones, "That should keep me in the air for a few weeks."

I decided that it was time to get some sleep and deployed my bed which was on the top and next to the cockpit. I changed into a comfy green V-neck and gray pajama pants and crawled up into the bunk and was haunted by dreams of home...of Patch.


	20. Chapter 17 The Date And Gunfire

Chapter 17 The Date And Gunfire

Saxon and Ruby were walking through the shopping district, browsing store shelves, window shopping and looking like a adorable couple as many shopkeepers put it.

Saxon was happy he had Ruby to himself for a day, they rarely spent time alone together due to Yang being overbearing and Saxon's team needing someone to keep them in line most of the time. As they passed a small boutique Ruby dragged Saxon inside and he experienced one of the worst things ever...of all time. Clothes shopping.

Saxon was being subjected to psychological torture...or his girlfriend trying to get him to try on a white cloak similar to her's and one round of puppy dog eyes from Ruby later, Saxon had the cloak around his shoulders where it connected the two side with a small black chain just below his throat.

"Okay, okay, I'll buy it if it will make you happy," Saxon said as he took it off.

Ruby smiled at him and pecked him on the cheek before starting to look for clothes for herself. Once she had found an outfit she had made sure Saxon couldn't see it as she had him down in front of the dressing rooms and told him to wait for her.

Saxon forced himself to play Crossy Beowulf as he waited for Ruby to finish changing. Once she stepped out Saxon was so stunned he dropped his scroll. Ruby was wearing a light gray long sleeve with some buckles near her wrists, a piece of clothing that looked partially like overalls and partially like a corset, a red skirt with a large black graphic of her rose symbol on it. She was still wearing black stockings and her black and red boots and she had on a red cape but it was shorter and had a scarf as part of the hood.

"Wow," Saxon breathed out.

"I'm guessing you like it," Ruby said smiling.

Saxon nodded his head while feeling around on the floor for his scroll not wanting to look away from his girlfriend.

Ruby laughed as she went to go change back into her normal combat gear and Saxon was still smiling. I love her laugh,he thought as he tortured himself in Crossy Beowulf.

After Ruby had paid for the new clothes, Saxon told her that he had two more planned stops before they were truly 'wandering around.' Saxon lead her down a back alley and as they came out on the other side she saw this little hole in the wall cafe. It was mostly white and brown with a few tones of gold and had nice indoor seating as Ruby found out as they walked in.

"Hi, what can I get for you," the girl behind the counter asked as they approached.

"Two hot chocolates with extra whipped cream," Saxon said.

"Two hot chocolates with extra whipped cream comin up," the girl said as she walked off to make the drinks.

"This place has the best coffee and hot chocolate in the kingdom," Saxon said as he sat down at a empty table.

"I'm surprised you don't drink coffee," Ruby said.

"It's always left a bad taste in my mouth, no matter how much cream or sugar I add," Saxon said while he played with a sugar packet.

"I don't like the stuff either," Ruby said as she took the sugar packet from him.

"I knew you had good taste," Saxon said jokingly.

"Well yeah, I'm dating you," Ruby said smiling at Saxon.

"Aw," Saxon said smiling at his girlfriend, "That was very sweet Miss Rose."

"Thank you Mister Armonia," Ruby replied as a waitress delivered their hot chocolates.

Both of them blushed softly as they realized that some people in the cafe were staring at the young couple.

"This is so good," Ruby said after taking a sip of the hot drink.

"Told ya."

"Like...really good," Ruby said as she downed more.

"Do I need to get some to go," Saxon asked as he drank some of his hot chocolate.

Ruby only nodded as she was preoccupied with finishing the drink. After Saxon had paid for a gallon worth of the hot chocolate, he lead Ruby back down into the shopping district and lead her to a shop that had a sign with Aka Armory printed on it.

"You brought me to a weapons shop on our first date," Ruby asked.

"Yep."

"You so get me," Ruby said excitedly.

"I know," Saxon said as Ruby dragged him into the weapons store.

Ruby's eyes glazed over as she looked around the weapons shop and hurried around excitedly as she used her semblance leaving rose petals everywhere in the shop.

"Ooh, look a scythe like mine! Oh look a katana that shoots lightning! Look Saxon it's a gun-gun!"

A man came out of what Saxon knew was a workshop and smiled, "Saxon, glad you're here there's something you should see but first why don't you introduce me to your lady friend."

Saxon reached out and held Ruby from dashing into the counter by her hood, "Ruby Rose meet Jared Aka, best weapons forger in Snowfall. Jared meet Ruby Rose, awesome scythe wielder and by far the best girl on Remnant."

Jared looked like he was in his late twenties, he had white hair that had red highlights in it and green eyes, he was wearing a red long sleeve that had spots that had been bleached white on it and white cotton pants.

Ruby blushed a little from Saxon's introduction as she shook Jared's hand, "I love your shop."

"I could tell," Jared said smiling at the little reaper, "Why don't you look around a bit more, I have a feeling you'll like the sniper rifles I have in the back corner."

Ruby sped away and Jared looked at Saxon, "She's a keeper."

"Tell me something I don't know," Saxon said smirking softly.

Jared disappeared for a few seconds and came back out with an open sketch book and showed Saxon his latest work.

Saxon was almost speechless, "It looks exactly like-"

"I know, once I finish it would you like to give it a home?"

"Absolutely," Saxon said nodding his head.

Jared smiled at the much younger boy, "Your father would be so proud of you, Sax."

"You think?"

"I know he would be, you're going to the most prestigious combat schools in the kingdom a year early, you're the leader of a great team from what I've heard, you have a beautiful girl in your life, your father would be so happy to see his boy like this," Jared said.

"You're probably right," Saxon said.

"I know I'm right, don't forget while you were his son, I was his second partner," Jared said leaning against the counter.

Saxon smiled as Ruby ogled a new brand sniper rifle ammunition, "I know Jared, you came to every family dinner, every holiday, you're basically my older brother."

"Jace and Leo hold the title of your brothers. I'm just a man who couldn't save a ten year old's father."

"You're one of my best friends," Saxon reassured him.

"How I am after what happened is a mystery to me," Jared said in a defeated tone.

"Shut up Aka," Saxon said as Ruby wandered over holding a box of ammo.

"I get this," Ruby said.

"How much," Saxon asked digging out his wallet.

"Take it, I'm overstocked in em as it is, you'll be doing me a favor."

"Thank you," Ruby said.

"Sure thing, I'll see you later Saxon," Jared said as the couple left.

Jared turned to head back into his workshop but was stopped when Saxon stuck his head back in and said, "Keep in touch bro."

Jared smiled as his friend then left with his girlfriend. Jared looked at his newest sketch, "Time to get to work."

Saxon and Ruby headed towards Jace's penthouse all the while talking about their date and needing to do it again. Saxon was tired. Very, very tired. He had went through 2 fights and a date with a little red reaper who was the perfect combination of quirkiness and speed. So it was understandable when passed out on his bed without even taking his boots off.

Saxon, Jace and Leo were giving their friends a tour of Strike and after the round of welcome back matches that crowned Saxon and Washington as the best ever, (of all time) they had decided to take today a bit slower.

"And these are the firing ranges," Leo said as they walked passed the thick glass panel showing some students practicing their marksmanship.

As they passed two double steel doors they opened and Wash and Carolina stepped out. Wash ran a hand threw his blonde hair and sighed, "That was the worst ever...of all time."

"Speaking of worst ever, hey Saxon. What are you guys doing," Carolina asked.

"Giving a tour," Leo said.

"What do you mean, worse," Saxon asked.

"Your curse," Wash said simply.

Saxon looked at the ground in slight shame, "Oh yeah."

"What curse," Ruby asked her boyfriend.

"Why do you think he doesn't use guns," Carolina asked and smirked as Saxon gave her a killing glare.

Everyone in their group but Leo and Jace realized something, they didn't know why Saxon was only a close range fighter, they all knew he used only close range weapons and semi-mid range weapons like throwing knives but they didn't know why he didn't use a gun.

Saxon was filled with anger and shame as Carolina forced him into the firing range insisting he show his friends his 'curse'. There was a short list of people Saxon actually wanted to kill and Carolina had just leaped to the top right along with Felix as he handed Saxon his marksman rifle with a small frown.

Saxon sighed as he loaded a new magazine into the rifle and aimed carefully down the scope, please let this be different he thought as he pulled the trigger and watched the bullet fly at the holo-target...and watched as it came right back and tore through his left side ripping his vest, hoodie and tank top.

Saxon cringed as pain charged through him, he threw the rifle at Felix and couldn't stop from yelling at Carolina, "YOU JUST CAN'T LET THIS BE CAN YOU JEN! YOU'RE SO JEALOUS OF THE FACT I'M BETTER THAN YOU THAT YOU ALWAYS POINT THIS OUT! IT'S NEVER GOING TO CHANGE! YOU WILL ALWAYS BE BEHIND ME!"

Saxon stormed away leaving everyone behind as blood poured from his side, Jace looked at Carolina, "You're so pathetic. You know guns just don't work for him but no you couldn't pass up the opportunity to embarrass him COULD YOU?!"

Saxon was deep into Strike, he leaned against a wall and slid down it leaving a blood trail on the wall, "I just can't shoot guns Ruby, that's all there is to it."

Saxon winced as the pain worsened and tried to pull his tops off to see the wound better. His Aura had already healed the wound mostly and thankfully it was a through shot so he wouldn't have to dig around for a dust round in his side.

Saxon was ashamed of himself, what kind of huntsman can't use a gun, was a question he asked himself often. He would occasionally steal one of Jace's pistols and head to the training room in Beacon to see if anything had changed. It never did, he always ended up shooting himself. Just another gunshot scar for his body.

Saxon sat there and wallowed in shame as his Aura healed the rest of the wound. "What kind of huntsmen can't use guns," he asked himself.

"Well, you can't and you're pretty great," Saxon heard.

"Ruby...you don't know how embarrassing this is for me."

Ruby sat next to Saxon as he sulked, "I don't see why you're making a huge deal out of this."

"The huge deal is that I can't help my team as much as a normal leader could," Saxon said looking at the red reaper.

"Neither can Jaune," Ruby said.

"Ruby...it's Jaune we're talking about."

"Okay bad example, but Saxon," Ruby pull Saxon's face towards her and smiled, "You are a great leader, a great huntsmen in training and an amazing boyfriend so please stop this."

Saxon was silent for a minute before giving Ruby a small smile, "Okay Rose."

Ruby sighed, "Is the wound healed?"

Saxon poked his now healed flesh and nodded, "Completely healed."

Ruby smiled, "Good, you're not fun when you're bleeding out."

"Not true, ask Jace. I'm very funny while I bleed out."

Ruby glared at Saxon, "That's not funny Saxon, you're never going to die on me, not if I can help it."

"I'm not gonna die on you Rose, not now and not ever."

/~/

Jace paced the training room in Strike, Ruby had sped off after Saxon after he stormed out in a rage.

"Jace, he'll be fine. He has Ruby with him," Yang said.

"My best friend just got shot because some bit-"

"Technically he shot himself," Washington interrupted.

Jace stared at his old friend as he pulled one of his pistols out if his jacket, "Not. The time. To correct me."

"Okay, I'm sorry," Wash said quickly.

"Baby, calm down," Weiss instructed.

"I'm completely calm," Jace said loudly.

"No you're not Jace," Yang said standing up.

Jace ignored his girlfriend and friend's protests as he sped walked towards the door, "I'm going to give Carolina some new scars."

Jace felt someone grab his wrist and pull him backwards. As Jace stumbled backwards he could see it was Yang who pulled him back and that her gauntlets were active, "Calm down Jace."

Jace pulled his second pistol out and cocked both and said in a deadly tone "You don't want to do this Yang."

"You don't want hurt your friend," Yang said referencing Carolina as she raised her fists.

Jace growled slightly as he charged Yang he tried to throw a roundhouse kick at her head but was stopped as she grabbed his moving boot. Jace quickly escaped her grasp by kicking her face with his available foot knocking her to the side while letting go of his right foot. He quickly recovered and fired at her.

Yang bobbed and weaved through his shots like a boxer and delivered a vicious right cross that Jace couldn't block. Jace felt himself fly back and skid against the steel door of the firing range. He quickly kicked himself up onto his feet and cracked his neck.

Jace managed to dodge the shotgun blasts coming his way as he rush Yang when within close combat distance Yang gave a low kick at Jace's knee which he blocked using his shin. After dodging a flurry of punches and kicks Jace holstered his right pistol as punched at Yang. Yang grabbed the punch and was about grapple him in some way when Jace kicked himself back from the blonde.

Jace slid back and aimed at Yang with his drawn pistol before it went flying out of his hand. Jace saw a black and white throwing knife clatter to the ground in front of him. Someone else wants a piece of me?! Fine I'm ready, Jace thought as he turned towards the doorway to see Saxon and Ruby.

"Jace, take a breath and collect yourself," Saxon said as he put away the extra throwing knife he had out just in case.

"I am-"

Weiss spoke up, interrupting Jace, "Jace, you're not calm now come on we're going out."

Jace could barely pick up his pistol before Weiss dragged him out by his hood.

"Snow Angel?!"

"Don't Snow Angel me Jace, you completely lost your head! I know I didn't fall in love with a hotheaded idiot!"

Saxon stood there blinking after he picked up his throwing knife, "What just happened."

"Jace wanted to kill Carolina, Yang didn't want him to, things happened," Leo summed up looking bored.

"Oh, so the usual?"

"Yeah," Leo while yawning.

"Weiss is probably lecturing him or something," Yang said.

/~/

Jace was groveling at his girlfriend in a small clearing in the forest outside Strike, "I'm so sorry."

"And?"

"And I acted like such a jerk towards Yang by shooting at her and kicking her in the face."

"Because?"

"Carolina's a bit-"

Weiss rolled her eyes before cutting Jace off by kissing him. Jace could feel her tongue slip into his mouth and fight for control against his, he could feel his heart beating faster as they pulled away, both a little breathless.

"Best. Kiss. Ever."

Weiss rolled her eyes again, "That's what you always say."

"Because you my love, keep getting better and better," Jace said almost smugly.

"There's nothing better than the best," Weiss countered.

"There's you and that's perfect."

"Nothing is perfect Jace," Weiss said as she set her head against Jace's chest.

Jace smiled, "Perfect is a matter of preference and opinion, that's why you're perfect to me and why Ruby and Saxon are perfect to each other."

"You have a way with words," Weiss said laughing slightly into his chest.

"Thank Saxon for that, so instead of going back in wanna shop around town?"

"Absolutely."

/~/

Almost all the Beacon students walked into the penthouse to, unsurprisingly, find Jace and Weiss making out on the leather couch, to which Leo proceeded to lecture them while Weiss stood there blushing and Jace had a cheeky smile on his face. Saxon smiled as he headed toward his room and started getting ready for bed before he heard a knock on his door, already knowing who it was he yelled, "Come in!"

Ruby stepped into Saxon's bedroom in her pajamas which Saxon thought she somehow managed to look cute in. She gave a small smile and had soft eyes, "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Any particular reason," Saxon asked as he slid on his black tank top.

"Because I want to be with you."

"Well...okay," Saxon said fainting thought.

Ruby disappeared leaving rose petals behind and appeared again lying in Saxon's bed.

"Hi," Ruby said her eyes glimmering as she smiled.

"Hi," Saxon said a little breathlessly.

"Come to bed," Ruby said patting the space next to her on his bed.

Saxon didn't respond as he crawled in beside Ruby and felt her latch onto him, throwing a leg over his thighs, wrapping her arms around him and using his chest like a pillow.

"Mine," she mumbled as sleep took her over.

Saxon smiled at the little red reaper's sleeping face, "Yours."

/~/

Saxon woke up the next day to someone shaking him lightly, thinking it was Ruby he responded, "Baby, let me sleep."

"Careful man she might get jealous."

Fully opening his eyes Saxon could see it was actually Jace waking him up, "What do you want J?"

Jace shushed him pointing to Saxon's left side where Ruby was still clinging, "Me, you and Leo have an appointment to keep."

Saxon pondered for a second before realizing what his friend was talking about, "Oh it's tomorrow."

"Yeah that's why we're getting this stuff today."

"Okay give me a few minutes."

After Saxon had ninjaed his way out of Ruby's tiny but strong arms he'd showered and changed. Saxon quickly kissed Ruby on the cheek before leaving, "See you soon, baby."

AN: Hey guys it's Carson here with another chapter. As you know I started hell-I mean high school again and I've been swamped with stuff this new school wants me to do. Special thanks to my buddy Ace Wolfblade who is the only one I can have a hour long conversation on why SaxonxWeiss would only end in them killing each other. Follow, Favorite and review to stay up to date on the story and drop a review telling me what you think so far, like, hate, mixed feelings, whatever you want. Stay cool everyone.


	21. Chapter 18 May I Have This Dance

Chapter 18 May I Have This Dance

Ruby woke up quietly and unfortunately it was cold next to her. She slowly slid out of bed and wandered around the room looking for a sign of Saxon but found nothing but a mound of dirty pajamas in the bathroom. She walked into the living room to find Weiss and Blake both fully clothed sipping coffee and enjoying the cool morning of Snowfall.

"Do you girls know where Saxon went," Ruby asked sitting on the couch while rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

Weiss reached onto the table in the center of the U-shaped leather couch and handed Ruby a note that looked like it was in Saxon's tall thin handwriting.

Morning girls, we've gone out to pick up a few things for tomorrow, it's Jace's dad's birthday and there's going to be an extremely formal ball so we need you girls could go to Aria's on 4th and pick up some dresses for yourselves. Jace has left some cash for you even though I'm pretty sure Weiss is nice enough to front the bill. See you girls soon.

Ruby set the note down as Blake handed her a cup of hot chocolate from the cafe she had been to with Saxon.

"So when are we going," Ruby asked as she went into the kitchen and put a little whipped cream on her hot chocolate.

"When Yang wakes up," Blake said boredly.

Ruby drank her hot chocolate and went back to her room to change into her regular clothes. Once she had finally came out she found Yang had joined them and was sipping coffee along with Weiss who was nursing her cup.

"Morning Yang."

"Morning sis, so where were you last night?"

Ruby sat on the couch but she was internally panicking. Yang had just stopped threatening Saxon and she would not be happy her little sister had slept in the same bed as her boyfriend.

"I was in my room," Ruby lied to her sister.

"No you weren't, I checked," Yang said into her coffee.

"Then I don't know, that's where I was all night," Ruby said continuing her lie.

"Well then, Saxon must be even more adventurous than I thought," Yang said after setting her cup down.

"What do you mean," Ruby ask panicked.

"Well that means Saxon must of snuck into your room, picked up your sleeping body, set you in his bed and forced you to cuddle him and giggle in your sleep."

Ruby blushed deep red as she looked down at the table and Yang smirked.

"So Ruby, you've been sleeping with your boyfriend?"

Ruby nodded quickly and spoke at a mile a minute, "Yang I swear this is only the second time and he hasn't done anything to me and-"

Yang smiled and interrupted her sister, "Ruby it's fine. Saxon is a good guy and I trust him," Yang smiled evilly though, "But if he ever does anything I'm not okay with I'll kill him."

/~/

"I don't want to do this," Desmond said as they stood outside the tailor shop.

"We all need suits Desmond and this is the best tailor in Snowfall," Leo said as he pushed Desmond towards the door.

"Desmond come on this won't take too long if you constantly complain," Miles said as he held the door open so Leo could shove Desmond inside.

Saxon and Jace followed the three inside and marveled at the small size of the tailor shop as they walked in and were shocked when they saw the new tailor.

"Yuma!"

Yuma walked out from behind the counter wearing black leather shoes, black slacks, a pressed white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a black tie tucked into a black vest.

"What's up you broke motherfu-," Yuma started but was cut off my Jace pointed one of his guns at Yuma.

"Hey Yuma...WHY ARE YOU IN WALTER'S SHOP?!"

Yuma put both hands up in a surrender gesture, "I bought it from Walter."

Jace was still screaming, "YOU WHAT?! THIS IS MY FATHER'S FORTIETH BIRTHDAY AND YOU BOUGHT THE STORE OF THE BEST TAILOR IN TOWN! I WILL NOT GO TO THIS BALL WITHOUT LOOKING LIKE AS BEST AS POSSIBLE SO I CAN PROPERLY REPRESENT MY FAMILY!"

Saxon stared at his friend in slight worry and was about to say something until Yuma interrupted, "Jace, Walter was 85 his hands were starting to get shaky so he put his shop up for sale and if you haven't noticed I'm no slouch with a sewing machine," he said the last part while gesturing to his current clothes.

Jace examined the clothes closely, "They fit you perfectly."

"Yeah they do, now one of you get over here so I can put you in some classy swag."

Yuma had gotten all their measurements fairly quickly and smiled, "I can get these done by tomorrow afternoon."

Saxon looked at him questioningly, "Even Walter couldn't get five suits done that fast."

"That's because I'm not doing suits for all of you, you're all going to wear something unique that fits you," Yuma said as he made a note.

Jace was about to speak before Yuma interrupted him again, "It will all be very formal and classy Jace. Now get out I have a long night ahead of me."

SMCD+L were practically kicked out of the tailor shop and watched as Yuma turned a neon OPEN sign off.

"Is there anything that guy can't do," Miles asked as they walked down the street.

Saxon and Jace pondered this question before answering in unison, "He can't cook."

Jace smirked, "Yeah, Saxon got all that talent."

Desmond looked shocked and asked Saxon, "You can cook?"

"Cook, fry, bake, grill, broil...all of that," Saxon said with a little sadness in his voice.

SMCD and Leo were enjoying their day on the town while Miles and Desmond enjoyed at the tourist traps of Snowfall. Saxon's scroll rang as they were walking out of a shop. Saxon smiled as he saw Ruby's name on the collar ID.

"Hey baby."

/~/

"Hey Sax, we just got to Aria's it's amazing," Ruby said as she looked around the dress shop.

"I'm glad you like it, it's one of the best dress shop in Snowfall."

"So did you guys get what you needed," Ruby asked as she looked at a red and gold dress that was a little too short.

"Yeah, now we're just showing Miles and Desmond around Snowfa-Desmond! Fu-I'm sorry Rubes but I gotta go."

"Okay good luck Sax, I love you."

"I love you too babe, no Miles don't! Ugggh I'll talk to you soon Rose."

Ruby put away her scroll as she went to try on a plain red dress but ended up putting it back. I need help, she thought as she looked around for her sister.

"Yaaaang," she called out.

"What's up sis," Ruby heard from across the small store.

"Help me find something to wear," Ruby shouted.

"Something Saxon will like," Yang asked smirking.

Ruby blushed, "Please."

/~/

Ruby stood in the dressing room with her sister, "Are you sure he'll like this?"

"Ruby look at you. You look gorgeous, he'll love it," Yang assured.

"Now come on you need some heels," Yang said.

"No heels, flats."

"Heels!"

"FLATS!"

All the girls were back in the penthouse, after Weiss had bought all their dresses that were now hanging in their respective rooms in clothing bags, they had wandered around a little bit before coming back to Jace's penthouse. They were all watching TV when the front door swung open and the guys stepped inside.

All of their clothes and hair were disheveled and they had angry looks on their faces along with a few bruises.

"What happened to you guys," Yang's asked as Ruby appeared in front of Saxon and was checking his bruises.

"Desmond started a riot in the performance district," Jace said as Weiss had him sit down.

"It's not my fault, that guy was looking at me funny."

"He's a mime Desmond! That's what they do," Leo shouted as he collapsed next to Blake.

Miles groaned as he sat down with Desmond.

"Oh stop moaning Miles you're as much to blame as Desmond," Saxon said as he sat with Ruby.

"How?!"

"You kicked the mime after Desmond punched him," Jace shouted.

"So?!"

"And then you punched three more," Leo shouted.

"And we all had to fight through street performers just to get out of the district," Saxon said as Ruby handed him a ice pack.

"Hey we all had some fun," Desmond said laughing.

Leo tried to remain angry but broke down laughing also, "That guy with the guitar looked so stupid trying to hit Jace."

"Remember when that guy nearly hit Saxon and Miles with a canvas," Jace asked laughing.

"Or that break dancer who almost hit Desmond," Miles asked failing to stifle his laughs.

Within 10 minute everyone was laughing, even Blake when she heard a mime had tried to tackle Leo. The conversation changed quickly and the group of 9 ended up staying up late sharing stories of their lives before Beacon.

/~/

Saxon came out of his bathroom and unsurprisingly found Ruby on his bed smiling at him.

"You enjoy having me under your spell don't you," Saxon asked jokingly as he crawled into bed next to Ruby.

"Yes, yes I do," Ruby said before cuddling into his side.

"How'd dress shopping go," Saxon asked.

"Pretty good, I found something nice that I think you'll like."

Saxon smiled before kissing Ruby softly, "Ruby, if you're in it I'll love it."

"You're too sweet," Ruby said into Saxon's chest.

"Only for you my rose."

Saxon had unfortunately drew the short straw so instead of sleeping in with his girlfriend he was standing in what was now Yuma's tailor shop. He didn't have to wait very long before the tiger faunus waltzed out of the back room with a tired smile on his face.

"How it go," Saxon asked.

"Without a hitch, you guys are all going to look classy at Dominic's birthday ball," He paused for a second, "Does he even know about it this time?"

Saxon chuckled, "Yeah Claire actually told him this year, but he won't admit how much he likes a formal party still."

Yuma laughed as he walked into the back room and came back out with 5 five clothes bags, "He always was stubborn."

One clothes bag had 'Saxon' painted on it in white spray paint, another had 'Jace' in a reddish gold spray paint, another had 'Miles' in orange, 'Desmond' in blue and 'Leo' in blood red.

"Really," Saxon asked.

"Hey I don't know how smart you guys are, you might of gotten my masterpieces mixed up," Yuma said laughing slightly.

"I hate you."

"Love you too Sax."

/~/

Leo walked into the penthouse with groceries in hand, "I'm back!"

Jace smiled and clapped his hands together, "Excellent, now we need our cook to get back."

"You guys have a cook," Yang asked from the couch.

"Well no but we have Saxon and that's even better," Jace proclaimed.

Ruby looked surprised, "Saxon can cook?"

"Not something you would expect right," Desmond asked from the counter he was sitting on.

Leo sat next to Blake who looked a little nervous, "What's up Blakey."

"I've just never been to a formal ball or whatever and I'm nervous I'm going to screw it up," the cat faunus said.

Leo laughed slightly, "Blake you'll be fine, just be polite and look pretty but then again you're already pretty good at that."

Blake stared at Leo for a moment in surprise while he just relaxed not aware he better examined by the cat faunus. The door opened and Saxon walked inside holding five black clothing bags, "Okay friends and Weiss, party starts at 6 tonight and it's 2 right now so we should all get ready around 4."

"Why so early," Miles asked.

"Because The Citadel, which is the only ballroom in town, is on the other side of town and it will be rush hour so we'll need the extra time to drive there."

Saxon didn't skip a beat as he handed out clothing bags to his team and Leo. Jace took a quick peak inside of his bag, "Classy."

"And Desmond I swear that if you bit-"

Desmond cut his leader off, "I won't complain I swear."

Saxon sighed, "Good and yes, Jace I will make brunch."

"I haven't even asked yet."

"Oh shut it, I know you. You had Leo go get groceries just so I would."

Jace remained silent as Saxon took off his vest and his hoodie and walked into the kitchen in a black tank top and jeans, "Pancakes sound good with everyone?"

After receiving 8 yes's Saxon turned on two burners and took out two pans.

Leo stood up and walked into the kitchen, "Want some help?"

"I'm good Leo but thanks," Saxon said as he mixed a big bowl of batter.

Leo just shrugged and went to go put his clothing bag, with what was probably a suit inside, in his room.

/~/

Saxon quickly set a plate with three pancakes and a fork in front of everyone and went back into the kitchen to clean up as everyone ate.

"Sax, this is so good," Yang said with her mouth full.

Blake nodded before eat more pancakes off her plate. Well everyone seems to like my cooking Saxon thought as he washed the pans he had used.

After cleaning Saxon sat next to Ruby who was staring at him.

"Yes," he asked.

She smiled, "You know me so well."

Saxon smiled at her, "What are you talking about."

She narrowed her eyes at Saxon, "You put strawberries in my pancakes."

"Oh yeah, I did do that."

"You're awesome," she said.

"I know," Saxon said while leaning back on the couch.

"You're not gonna eat?"

"Nope, I'm not hungry."

Jace smiled from his perch on the counter, "You're getting ready to stuff your face at the Citadel aren't you?"

Saxon frowned, "Jace why would you suggest such a thing?"

"Because last time you came home sick."

"Totally unrelated to the current situation."

"Liar."

"But I'm your liar, doesn't that mean something," Saxon asked jokingly while wrapping an arm around Ruby.

/~/

4 o'clock rolled around quickly and all the guys were finished dressing in record time. Unfortunately the girls weren't even close.

Leo knocked on the room the girls were using to get ready, "Are you ready yet?"

Four voices answered in unison, "No!"

Saxon was losing what little patience he had, using what Jace insisted on calling he 'leaderly brain skillz' he devised a solution.

"Yang you know how to drive right," Saxon asked though the door.

"Yeah."

"Cool, we're going ahead of you so we can help with setup and we'll see you there. Keys are on the table. I'm not gonna write down directions, just us your Schnee Maps to find The Citadel."

Ruby's voice answered, "Okay we'll see you guys soon."

/~/

Saxon always loved The Citadel, it was mostly gold and white with the occasional silver and something else Saxon liked about it is that it was at the top of a massive hill so Saxon could see all of Snowfall from the many stone balconies just outside the dancing hall. He walked towards the a stage, that was in the center of the back wall, to see the man of the night.

"Boys," Dominic Crimisi said as SMCD+L approached the tall man who was with his wife.

"How was the photoshoot mom," Jace asked his mother.

"It went good Jace, but tonight isn't about me," Claire Crimisi said as pat her husband's chest.

"Gez, forty. Soon we'll have to cart you around in a wheelchair," Leo said smirking at his father.

"You're officially out of the will," Dominic joked.

The guy group laughed and chuckled at the father and son's banter.

"Caterers are here," Miles said as men in black and white uniforms came inside carrying tables that soon were filled with every kind of food and dessert imaginable.

"Now I know why Saxon went home sick," Desmond said as he gazed at the food.

Everyone but Saxon laughed, "You guys suck."

/~/

Ruby walked into the filling up ballroom and gazed around at all the people and the huge ballroom that was showered in gold and white. She soon saw Miles and Desmond walk towards them.

Miles was wearing black dress shoes, black slacks, a orange dress shirt that was tucked in and had a button or two undone and a black vest. Desmond was wearing black dress shoes, black slacks, a blue dress shirt that also had a button or two undone and a black suit jacket.

"I'm surprised with Yuma," Miles said as they approached the girls.

"Why," Blake asked who was wearing a black gown style dress with long blackish purple gloves and her trademark bow.

"These fit perfectly, I could totally fight in these," Desmond said as he tested the range of motion.

"Not me, no thank you," Yang said shaking her head, Yang was wear a yellow and black dress that was a bit on the shorter side and tighter side showing off her figure.

"Where are Saxon, Jace and Leo," Ruby asked looking around for her boyfriend.

"Their all about to do speeches," Miles said as he grabbed a piece of food off a passing by tray.

As soon as Miles finished his sentence the lights were dimmed and voices were hushed. The only source of light was a single spot light that was on the left side of the stage showing a table where Dominic and Claire sat. A second after a second spotlight shined on the middle of the stage where a lone microphone was standing. And people could hear footsteps along the stage and saw the owner as soon as Saxon stepped up to the microphone.

Ruby smiled finally seeing Saxon in a black and white pinstriped 3 piece suit, white dress shirt, black skinny tie and polished leather dress shoes. He looks so different in a suit, Ruby thought as Saxon opened his mouth to speak.

AN: For those who don't know a 3 piece suit is a suit consisting of slacks, a vest and a jacket.

"Friends, family...Weiss, I've known Dominic for...about 4 years now and I know that many of you have known him longer but I believe that he has made a bigger impact on me that he has on any of you. Dominic, he took me in when I needed someone the most. He was in short, my hero. He along with Claire have raised me and are a reason I am who I am today. After my father passed I had no one to look up to but after 2 years in what I can only call purgatory, I met Jace Crimisi and in turn met the man Dominic Crimisi who soon became the man who took me in and I love the man for that alone. Dominic," Saxon turned to his adoptive father and raised his glass that was full of apple cider seeing as how he couldn't manage to talked his way into getting champaign, "Here's to forty years on this planet you old man and here's to hopefully a hundred more."

Dominic raised his glass towards the boy as everyone clapped and smiled as Saxon stood next to him as Jace walked out.

Weiss smiled as Jace strode into the spot light wearing polished leather dress shoes similar to Saxon's, black slacks, a crimson dress shirt that was tucked in, a skinny black tie and a black suit jacket.

"My name is Jace Crimisi, most of you know me but a lot of you don't unsurprisingly. So let me tell you something about me, Dominic adopted me when I was just five years old and even though he isn't my blood father, I love him more than as any normal son loves his father. My father is a strong man he may not look it as much anymore but he is truly the heart of Strike, he motivates his students to becomes as strong as possible and he motivated me, without knowing it, to prove that I deserve to be called his son," Jace turned to his father and raised his glass of champagne, "To my father, the man who can turn a street rat into a huntsman in training.

Everyone clapped as Jace joined his father and Leo stepped into the spotlight, Blake could hardly recognize Leo in black dress shoes, black slacks, a tucked in red dress shirt with rolled up sleeves and a black skinny tie.

"I am someone a lot of you hate, I'm a faunus, but before and above all of that garbage, I am Dominic and Claire Crimisi's son. I have done many things I regret but when they found me in that clod wet alley when I was 12 and invited me into their home, saying yes will never be one. They gave me faith in humans, they gave me faith in everything. And that faith has gotten me where I am now, at Beacon, with my brother and friends. So thank you Dominic because you turned a monster into a son."

Everyone again clapped as the lights came back on and Leo joined his brother and friend.

/~/

Saxon stepped of the stage and could see a certain redhead coming towards him. Once Saxon fully saw Ruby he felt his breath be taken away. Ruby was wearing a mid-thigh length red dress with white accents and red and white flats. Saxon smiled as he got closer to Ruby and couldn't stop himself from kissing her deeply, enjoying every second.

Ruby was a little red when the couple finally pulled apart and blushed even deeper when Saxon said, "You look beautiful, Rose."

Ruby smiled, "You don't look so bad yourself Saxon."

The couple smiled at each other before the live orchestra stared to play a slow song and pairs started to wander out into the center of the room and dance.

Saxon bowed slightly and took Ruby's hand, "May I have this dance?"

"You may," Ruby said trying to sound upper-class but failed by giggling when Saxon kissed her hand before leading her out onto the dance floor.

/~/

Jace wandered around the hall looking for Weiss tirelessly before finally running into her, literally.

"I'm so...sorr...y," Jace's voice trailed off as he saw Weiss in her dress. Weiss Schnee was in a white and silver knee-length strapless dress and she was wearing her hair down.

"You're wearing your hair down," Jace asked.

"I remember Saxon saying once that you liked it."

Jace smiled as he wrapped his arms around Weiss's waist and kissed her deeply and almost smiled when Weiss slid her tongue into his mouth. Weiss was breathless when Jace pulled away and smiled, "I love it annnd you my love, look beautiful."

Weiss blushed slightly as the orchestra started play a slow song and pairs started moving out onto the floor.

Jace bowed holding Weiss's hand, "May I have this dance?"

Weiss smiled, "You may."

Leo felt his stomach doing somersaults as he looked for Blake, this was a pretty big ballroom and she could be anywhere but then a thought struck him, the caterers brought tuna.

Leo smiled as he confirmed his hunch, Blake was at the meat and fish table her mouth watering slightly.

"Careful, leave some for everyone else," Leo said as he stood next to Blake Belladonna.

Blake smiled at Leo, "But it all looks-"

"Delicious," Leo interrupted staring at the steak on the table.

"Looks like we are both slaves to our desires," Blake smiled as she put some tuna on her plate.

Leo swallowed before looking at Blake again, "Remember that night on the roof? When you asked if we could ever be the same?"

Blake's fork stopped half way to her mouth before she set her plate and fork down, "Yeah."

"What if I've been thinking about it ever since then and I've finally made up my mind about it," Leo asked as a couple from Strike wandered through his line of sight.

Blake stared at him, "Well?"

"Would you take me back?"

"Leo, a-"

"Blake, I'm sorry for not leaving with you, I'm sorry for not realizing how stupid and what a puppet I was sooner but I just-"

"Leo, after what happened I was hurt, that last mission with Adam...it was the hardest of my life but I still had hope that I'd see you waiting for me at the train station, with that smile and laugh I loved so much and while granted I didn't find you at the train station," Blake paused as she laced her fingers with Leo's and smiled at him, "I found you eventually...with that smile and laugh that I still love."

Leo was so stunned by the fact that she had talked so long and was even more surprised when Blake set a gloved hand against his cheek and kissed him softly, a kind of softness he hadn't felt in forever, a kind he instantly returned to the cat faunus.

Once Blake pulled away and she smirked, "Guess it's not so up in the air now...My Lion."

Leo smiled as he touched his forehead with Blake's, "Guess not...Kitty Cat."

The pair had been so caught up in their moment that they barely realized a slow song was being played by the orchestra.

Leo bowed, moved his tail to the side as he held Blake's hand, "May I have this dance?"

Blake gave Leo a small smile, "You may."

/~/

Yang watched as Saxon guided Ruby out onto the dance floor and the pair began to dance. Even though Ruby was stepping on Saxon's toes every other step he was smiling at the red reaper and whispering things in her ear that caused Ruby to giggle.

She watched as Jace lead Weiss out and danced with Jace constantly running his hand through Weiss's down hair. To which she would smile him.

She watched as Leo walked with her partner out onto the floor hand in hand and Yang smirked in satisfaction, "Miles owes me twenty lien."

Yang looked around for either Miles or Desmond. She wanted to at least dance one song but was slightly angered when she saw the two teammates dancing with some of the girls from Strike. But was shaken out of her anger when she say a certain friend of Saxon's walk past her wearing black slacks, a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a gray vest and a yellow tie tucked into it.

"Washington," she called.

The boy turned around and looked at his fellow blonde, "Hey Yang."

Yang didn't wait for anything further before dragging Wash onto the dance floor and commanding him on what to put where while they danced.

Dominic smiled as he watched the students enjoy the night. They might as well, he thought, the Festival of Ice starts tomorrow as does the tournament and if they want to win they're going to need rest and relaxation.

AN: Hey guys it's Carson and as you can see this chapter is finished and stuff happened. Yuma is apparently a awesome tailor, Saxon and Ruby are adorable as all get out as usual, Jace and Weiss are Jace and Weiss, Leo and Blake are together-together now and nobody has the right to complain because I asked and only three people gave me their two cents so and they were all yes so I listened to them and no Yang and Wash aren't shipped I just wanted to write that part for my personal enjoyment because Wash is my favorite RvB character along with Lolix-I mean Felix. By the way if any of you guys are good artists and are up to drawing some coverart or just fanart in general and sent it my way I'd love you forever...and give you a shout out and an extra surprise. So onto a update on the new story, I have a fitting title. Winds Of Retribution, and if you head over to my profile you can find the story and the slightly changed first chapter. As always, favorite and follow so you can stay up to date on the story and review telling what you think. Stay cool everyone.


	22. Chapter 19 It's A Whole New World

Chapter 19 It's A Whole New World

AN: Hey guys it Carson, I'm leaving a short note telling you that I'm switching to the same system as Dr3aMz.

 _Italics-Thoughts_

 **Bold-Past/Flashbacks**

Chapter 19

Saxon walked out into the penthouse living room with a throbbing headache. After dancing pretty much all night SMCD+L and RWBY had snuck a few bottles of champagne onto the penthouse roof and made a few mistakes.

Saxon grunted as a bottle of painkillers hit his forehead and looked up to see Jace with two glasses of water. Saxon groaned as he picked up the bottle and sat next to Jace on the kitchen counter.

"Ugh just like Strike," Jace groaned as he handed Saxon a glass of water.

"Less Wash getting a grappling hook stuck to his ba-" Saxon was cut off when his head decided to throb harder, "Ugggh."

Saxon took two painkillers and smiled at his old friend, "I blacked out around 12:30 what did I do?"

Jace chuckled, "You called Blake and Leo pu-"

"Nevermind, I'm better off not knowing."

"Probably," Jace slid off the counter, "We have three more days here then we head back to Beacon."

Saxon smirked, "Then let's leave a dent in this tournament."

Jace smirked back, "Dent? No, someone from Beacon will take this tournament or I'm gonna start shooting."

Ruby walked into the kitchen and smiled at Saxon and leaned against him tiredly, "My head..."

Saxon slid her his glass of water and two painkillers, "These will help."

"How would you know," Ruby questioned after she swallowed the water and pills.

"Strike parties are Strike parties," Saxon said.

"I'm not going to ask further," Ruby stated.

Jace gave the red reaper a small smile, "Probably for the best."

The rest of SMCD+L and RWBY wandered out slowly each receiving a glass of water and painkillers.

"What happened last night doesn't leave the nine of us," Saxon said.

After receiving eight yes's, everyone's scrolls buzzed.

"It's the tournament matchups," Jace said excitedly.

Everyone looked for their name and reacted in different ways.

Saxon smiled, "Felix is dead."

Ruby had a small smile, "I'm fighting Carolina."

Miles groaned, "Washington."

Weiss remained neutral, "I will be fighting York."

Jace smirked, "Tex is about to get a beatdown."

Blake blinked, "Locus is my opponent."

Desmond sighed, "Looks like it's me and some guy named John Dakota."

Yang nodded, "I'm against who I'm assuming is his sister, Shana Dakota."

Leo looked at his scroll, "Looks like I'm against Matt Maine."

Saxon looked at Leo, "You're screwed."

Leo sighed, "I know..."

Blake gave Leo an one armed hug as he sulked.

"Who are the Dakotas," Yang asked.

"Twins. They're in a different class along with Matt Maine, Reginald Wyoming, Rich Simmons, Dexter Griff and Franklin Donut," Jace said.

"Wish I was going against Wyoming," Saxon said.

"Why," Miles asked.

"Because I'd love to see the look on his face when I step on his throat."

"No one likes him, he's a backstabber," Jace informed.

"Oh," Yang said.

Saxon looked back down at his scroll, "My match is the first of the day and it starts in two hours."

/~/

Saxon jogged out of his room wearing another set of the new clothes Claire had bought him. As he came into the living room he found his friends waiting for him.

"Come on. Let's go. You're about to destroy Felix and I want good seats," Jace said as he ushered everyone out of his penthouse.

/~/

Saxon sat in the locker room of Snowfall's stadium. Competitors weren't aloud to interact before battle so Saxon was doing sharpening his throwing knives for what was going to be an interesting fight with Felix. Saxon heard the one minute buzzer and slid his throwing knives into his belt and got ready to sprint into the main field. Snowfall did many things differently and this is one of them. Instead of squaring up out in the field fighters start as soon as they step onto the main field.

Saxon's blood pumped as the start bell sounded and as soon as he met eyes with Felix from across the stadium they both knew this wasn't a sparing match, this was a serious battle and they would treat it that way.

Saxon hadn't drawn Oblivio or Ecficio but charged Felix while dodging rounds from his marksman rifle. As Saxon came close Felix pulled out four throwing knives and threw them in quick succession. The crowd that was probably morbid Snowfall's population watched as Saxon dodged three of the knifes and caught the last one that was less than and inch from his right eye.

Saxon smirked as he threw the knife up and down and it spun in the air. _Wash isn't the only one who's good with knives_ , Saxon thought as Felix morphed his marksman rifle into it's machete form.

Saxon threw the knife back nicking Felix's cheek and drew Ecficio in his left hand and tossed it to his right as Felix charged him. Their blades locked and they tried to overpower each other, Saxon kicked Felix back and rushed him and swiped at his chest, taking out some of his Aura.

Felix rolled into the navel position and aimed his now marksman rifle at Saxon taking shots at Saxon. Saxon switched Ecficio to his left hand and drew Oblivio with his right and bobbed and weaved through the shower of dust rounds as he charged Felix.

Saxon swung at Felix's midsection but was blocked by his Shield semblance. Saxon was constantly slashing and attacking while Felix was blocking with his Shield semblance that appeared from his left arm and his machete. Saxon jumped off Felix's shield and activated his semblance to jump higher, Saxon put his swords into standby mode and threw two throwing knives at Felix and wasn't surprised when they bounced off his shield.

Saxon smiled as he threw a "special" knife. Felix's smile was wiped off his fave when the knife he expected to bounce off his shield exploded. _Fire Dust,_ Saxon thought as he landed and charged into the smoke of the explosion. Saxon took advantage of a stunned Felix and slashed at him until Saxon was declared the winner.

/~/

Ruby walked back into the stands where her friends were and smiled. She had beaten Carolina by a longshot and Carolina had accepted it as soon as she saw how fast the red reaper was.

"Nice job sis," Yang said.

"Where's Sax," Ruby asked looking around not seeing her boyfriend.

"He left as soon as you won, Jared called him for something," Jace said from his spot next to Weiss.

Ruby frowned slightly as she sat next to Yang and watched Miles fight Wash.

/~/

Saxon ran into Aka Armory breathing heavily, "Jared! What do you want?!"

The white haired man came out from the back room with a smile on his face, "Saxon, I'm glad you're here."

Saxon stared at his friend annoyed, "I'm not, I'm gotta go support my friends."

Jared rolled his eyes, "They'll be fine, this is important."

"If it's about his s-"

"No, it's something else, wait here," Jared went back into his workshop where Saxon heard things fall over and get knocked around and explode at one point.

Jared walked back into the shop holding a small matte black box with Saxon's symbol on it in white. Jared set it in front of the Saxon on the counter and smiled, "Happy birthday."

Saxon chuckled, "You're too early."

"Then I guess I don't have to worry about it anymore."

Saxon slid the lid off the top of the box and looked inside, "What is it?"

Jared smirked, "Instructions are in there."

Saxon narrowed his eyes at his friend as he continued, "Test it for yourself when you get back to Beacon."

Saxon looked at Jared, "What about the-"

"I'm working on it man," Jared said interrupting Saxon.

After saying thank you Saxon grabbed the small box and hurried out the door back towards the stadium.

/~/

Ruby watched as Desmond fought John Dakota, Desmond flew(not literally) around the field firing shots from his bow while John had a hard time keeping up with his sniper rifle.

Someone crashed into the chair next to her and wasn't surprised when she saw Saxon leaning to watch the match, "What did I miss?"

Ruby smiled at her boyfriend, "Miles got beat by Wash, Weiss beat York, Jace beat Tex, Locus managed to beat Blake, a few other matches and as you can see Desmond just beat John Dakota."

Saxon could see that John was laying on the ground with Desmond's boot on his chest and a fully drawn back arrow aimed at his face.

"Yeah, so it's time for Yang and Shauna to throw down," Saxon said.

The buzzer sounded and the two girls ran into the field.

/~/

Yang smiled cheekily as she sat with her friends, "I had that from the start."

Desmond raised his fist for a fist bump and grinned at Yang, "We took down the twins."

"Leo's fighting Maine," Jace said.

"Have him prepare his will," Saxon asked.

"Yeah, everything goes to me including Blake," Jace said before he dodged a slap from Blake.

/~/

Leo sprinted out onto the field and immediately regretted joining the tournament. The ground around him exploded from Maine's grenade launcher and he was forced to recover in air but was immediately slammed into the ground by Maine's battleaxe. Leo recovered again and jumped back avoiding being beaten into the floor.

Leo flicked open his lighter and washed Maine in flames...and watched as he continued to charge him...on fire. _This was a really bad idea_ , Leo thought.

/~/

"Is Leo going to be okay," Blake asked as he was declared the loser.

"Yeah, Maine went easy on him," Jace said.

"How was that easy," Blake shouted.

"How did he not make it into Beacon," Miles asked.

"He doesn't play well with others," Saxon said.

Everyone but Jace looked at him questioningly.

"He doesn't believe in working as a team."

"Ahhhhh," Everyone but Saxon and Jace muttered in unison.

Everyone's scroll buzzed and everyone knew why.

"Round two matchings," Saxon said checking his scroll.

Saxon smiled widely, "David Elizabeth Washington!"

A faint voice came from somewhere in the arena, "What?!"

"We're bout to throw down!"

The voice answered again, "Okay!"

Jace looked at his scroll, "Locus is going down."

Weiss looked at Desmond, "No hard feelings but I will win."

Desmond looked back, "Took the words outta my mouth."

/~/

Wash didn't stand a chance against Saxon. Not now and probably not ever. But that didn't stop Wash from fighting Saxon. The blonde was forced to try to snipe Saxon which was impossible with all the practice he had dodging from Jace. And close range compared to Saxon, Washington was a joke. Needless to say the fight didn't last very long before Wash was declared the loser.

/~/

The rest of the tournament went relatively smooth and soon it was the final match and the crowd were on the edge of their seats. As the buzzer rang a flash of red burst into the field, fast as lightning. And a blur of white and black charged onto the field ready to fight.

Saxon could hear his heartbeat as he faced his girlfriend. She had her scythe poised to attack, they both hadn't spoke about this because they both knew it wouldn't affect their relationship and their relationship wouldn't affect it.

Saxon was barely holding on, she appeared in flashes of red just to attack once and disappear just to do it again. Saxon could hardly keep up, _it's like she's attacking from everywhere,_ Saxon thought as he blocked a swing from behind.

When she attacked him head on she would use the recoil of the rifle to make her weapon strike faster and stronger. To everyone at Strike's surprise, she was beating Saxon. Badly.

/~/

Saxon looked up at the sky as he breathed heavily. _I..lost,_ Saxon thought as a face appeared above him. _Ruby beat me_ , Saxon thought before the victorious reaper smiled at Saxon.

"Nice one Saxon," Ruby said as she offered a hand up.

"I'm not feeling so good," Saxon said as he accepted the offered hand.

"Maybe because I just beat you down," Ruby said smiling.

"You are never gonna let me live this down are you?"

"Nope."

Saxon smiled as he walked back to the stands with Ruby and buried his face into her neck, "I love you."

"I love you too Saxon."

/~/

It had been four days since Ruby had taken victory over the Snowfall tournament and it had been only one day since the group of nine had come back to Beacon along with all the other first years. Saxon was sitting on his bed reading Weapons Magazine, it was almost midnight and his team was asleep. _I have class tomorrow I shouldn't be up_ , Saxon thought before he closed his magazine in frustration and stared at the box Jared gave him.

 _I've read the directions and this just won't work, I'm not capable of th-oh screw it let's go,_ Saxon thought as he got up, put on a sleeveless white hoodie over his black tank top and grabbed the box before walking to the training room.

Once Saxon got there he sat down and opened the box again, it was a small black bracelet with a glowing white line around it and what looked to be a small charm of a cross on one end. Saxon slid it onto his left wrist and jumped up and down preparing himself.

/~/

Saxon stared at the aftermath of what had just happened. Unable to keep himself standing he dropped to his knee and sat on his ankles.

"Dear...Monty," Saxon breathed out before laughing slightly.

His laugh became louder and longer as he stood back up, _It worked_ , Saxon thought as he stared at the bracelet.

Saxon grinned, "It's a whole new world."

AN: Hey guys it's Carson and I'm sorry if this chapter seems rushed but that because last night an idea struck me like lightning and I want to get it out as soon as possible but anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and make sure to follow, favorite and review to tell me what you think of this chapter and the story. Stay cool guys.


	23. Chapter 20 Un Altro Trucco

Chapter 20 Un Altro Trucco

 _Italics-Thoughts_

 **Bold-Past/Flashback**

Saxon tapped his notebook with his pencil impatiently. He was in Port's class and was forced, along with the class, to suffer through Port's story about how he single handedly slew a Death Stalker. They had gotten back from Snowfall two weeks ago and life slipped back into the norm. Days were simple for Saxon, wake up, shower, get dressed, head to class, spend time with Ruby, homework, sleep.

The bell finally rang and Saxon got up wearily, he had been staying up late testing what Jared gave him and it had been draining. Saxon wandered into Oobleck's and sat down preparing himself to face the man who probably puts pure lightning dust in his coffee. And no doubt was Saxon reeling by the end of class, thoughts of history clouding his mind as he finished his notes.

The green haired man continued to talk about...faunus? Some battle? Saxon wasn't sure anymore, all of Oobleck's words started blending together. Thankfully Saxon's sanity was saved by the lunch bell.

/~/

"Semester's over next week," Miles said as he took his usual seat.

"Yeah," Saxon said before eating a nacho, "So good."

"The nachos or the fact we have a two week break soon," Desmond asked after taking a bite of beef stew.

"Both," Saxon said.

Saxon was too engrossed in his lunch to notice but Ruby was staring at his left wrist.

Saxon noticed after a bit, "What's up?"

"When did you start wearing a different bracelet," Ruby asked and Saxon panicked a little.

Saxon hadn't exactly told anyone about Jared's gift and he had no intention of doing so until he knew more about it.

"About two weeks ago, Jared gave it to me for my birthday," Saxon said.

 _Not exactly a lie_ , Saxon as Ruby gaped at him.

"When was your birthday?!"

Saxon looked at her, "Not for another few months, Jared's just weird and gave it to me early."

 _Again not exactly a lie_ , Saxon thought as Ruby sighed.

"Thought I might've missed it," Ruby said as she calmed down.

Jace chuckled, "Yeah Rubes you're fine, Saxon's birthday is in 4 months."

"Guess I'll have to start thinking of gift ideas," Ruby said smiling at Saxon.

"Go ahead you'll never top my gift last year," Jace said smirking.

Saxon glared daggers at Jace, "She can easily beat it."

"Oh I forgot you're still mad about that," Jace said.

"You blew up my motorcycle!"

"It was an accident!"

Saxon glared at Jace while he shrinked away from his leader.

"So yeah my birthday is in a few months," Saxon said as he propped his head onto his hand.

"You had a bike," Yang asked.

"Yeah, I bought it because it was a lot like my dad's bike," Saxon said as he ate another nacho.

Everyone stared at Saxon sadly before RWBY, JNPR and SMCD+L's scrolls buzzed.

Ruby checked her scroll, "Ozpin wants us."

"Us too," Jaune chimed in.

"Same," Saxon said as he ate his last nacho, "Let's go see what he wants."

/~/

Ozpin tapped on his tablet while Glynda was trying to argue with him, "Sir, you seriously can't be considering this."

Ozpin sighed and took a sip of coffee, "We unfortunately have no other choice Glynda."

Ozpin's table buzzed and switched to the video feed of inside the elevator to see the three teams jammed into the elevator.

"They are first years Ozpin, they aren't ready for a mission of this caliber."

Ozpin heard the elevator ding and started to open, "Then they better prepare themselves."

/~/

As Saxon walked into Ozpin's office he could tell that he could cut the tension between Ozpin and Goodwitch with a knife. Ozpin sat at his desk with his trademark cane and cup of coffee and Goodwitch was beside him. As the three teams stood at attention in their uniforms, Saxon noticed Goodwitch looked...sorry?

 _What's about to happen_ , Saxon asked himself as Ozpin spoke.

"RWBY, JNPR, SMCD, Leo, you must all be wondering why I called you here today."

Leo was technically an independent student but he had requested that he work with SMCD, which is why he never worked with another team.

"Yes sir," Saxon answered.

Ozpin smiled at the son of his old friend, "Unfortunately, I've been forced to send my students on a mission that's a meant for veteran huntsman."

Jaune spoke, "What do you mean sir?"

"This is the time of the year where the Emerald Forest becomes flooded with Grimm, now I would usually send out a team of huntsman to dispatch them but unfortunately no teams are available."

"Why don't you just send out a second year team like CFVY (Coffee) or a third like ABZO (Absolute Zero)," Ruby asked.

"Because while this is a dangerous mission, I believe the three best first year teams can handle this task," Ozpin said taking a sip of coffee.

/~/

The group of students sat on the bullhead as it flew through the air towards their drop off point, the center of the Emerald Forest. _Just another mission_ , Saxon told himself.

The three team checked their respective weapons as they began to slow down. And when the bullhead came to a stop in mid air and started to drop slowly.

Saxon's eyes widened as he already could see the Grimm, staring at them with their red eyes.

"That's a lot of Grimm," Jace said.

"Then we better get started," Saxon said as the pilots told them to jump.

Saxon managed the ten foot drop easily enough along with everyone else. Even Jaune to Saxon's surprise. Saxon was going compliment him but was cut short when I Beowulf lunged at him.

Saxon raised his swords ready to cut the monster down but watched as the Grimm's head exploded. Saxon looked to see Jace's now sniper rifle ejecting the now spent bullet shell.

Jace smirked, "Let's get crackin."

/~/

 _Ozpin wasn't kidding when he said flooded_ , Jace thought from his temporary position in a tree firing at a group of Grimm with his assault rifle. A Nevermore launched a storm of feathers at Jace and he was forced to abandon his position and brave the ground.

 _Dear Monty this is intense_ , Jace thought as he morphed back to his pistols and blew a Beowulf to pieces. He ducked under a sword slash from Pyrrha and shot a through a Boarbatusk that was was charging at her.

Jace took in the scene in an instant. Saxon and Ruby were paired up fighting a King Taijitu, Miles and Desmond were fighting a flock of Nevermores, Weiss and Yang were battling a group of Beowulves, Blake and Leo were back to back fighting a small group of Ursa, Nora and Ren were fighting a small flock of Nevermores and Jaune and Pyrrha were fighting a Ursa Major.

 _This isn't a mission...this is survival_ , Jace thought as he dodged a swipe from a Beowulf and shot it in the head. Jace made his way to Saxon and Ruby and smiled at his old friend, "It's just like Vaccuo!"

"Didn't you get that scar in Vaccuo?!"

"Yeah! And it was awesome!"

Saxon shook his head as he cut off the white head of the King Taijitu with deadly percision.

/~/

The group gathered into a circle after they had dispatched all their Grimm and either Sat on the ground or held onto a tree to stay standing.

"Are we done," Jaune asked as he sat on the ground.

"I hope so," Jace said as he collapsed onto the ground.

The group said nothing after that, only the sounds of heavy breathing and thanking Monty they were all alive under their breath could be heard. Until the ground started rumbling.

"No," Saxon muttered as he stood up.

Everyone looked at the treeline across from them and stared in anger and frustration as a Deathstalker and seven Alpha Beowulves broke into the clearing.

"Oh no," Jaune said as he stood.

Leo stood, "You've got to be kidding me!"

Miles grimaced as he stood, "I might just kill Ozpin."

Desmond stood, "You'll have to get in line behind me."

The rest of the group stood up and readied their weapons as the Grimm charged.

Saxon gritted his teeth, "Right Beowulf! Cosmic!"

Desmond smirked as he ran ahead SMCD and Leo. He pulled a black arrow with red engravings in the arrowhead put of his quiver and shot it into the Beowulf's foot which caused the fire dust in the arrow to explode sending it into the air.

Saxon followed Desmond's attack by jumping into the air and slashing the Beowulf to pieces. Saxon landed and was caught off guard by the Deathstalker and was swatted into the treeline.

"Saxon," Ruby screamed in worry.

"Ruby, he'll be fine. We need you here," Jace said as he shot at the an Alpha.

/~/

Saxon felt himself stir out of unconsciousness and looked around. _I'm still in the Emerald Forest so that's good_ , Saxon thought as he realized he could hear signing of fighting.

 _They need my help_ , Saxon thought as he pushed himself out of the remains of a tree he had crashed into.

Saxon jogged towards the clearing and only realized he had lost his swords as he entered the clearing and saw the situation and knew instantly what he needed to do.

/~/

Ruby, Jace and Pyrrha were the only ones still capable of fighting and even then...they were at the end of their stamina and with three Alphas left they didn't know what to do. The three students in red looked at each other and prepared to make a last stand, until the middle Alpha howled in pain.

All the conscious student's eyes widened as a shaft of white light embedded itself into the Alpha's body. The three Alpha's snapped their heads around and saw Saxon. He had torn off his hoodie and vest and was wearing his white tank top, Ruby's mouth hung open when she saw what he was holding, he was holding a sharp looking recurve bow made of pure white light and he had an arrow of white light drawn back.

 _I-is that...Aura,_ Ruby though as the Alphas howled and charged Saxon.

/~/

Saxon activated his semblance and leaped to the side and let another Aura arrow fly towards the Alpha he had hit before. _Please hit, please hit, please hit_ , he silently prayed.

The Aura arrow pierced through the Alpha and Saxon watched as the first of three dropped to the ground. _Okay, I have seven shots before I pass out from over exhaustion, Saxon thought as landed onto the forest floor._

 **Saxon sat in the training room and stared at the Aura bow in his left hand and held the instructions in his right.**

 **Jared Ao's Instructions For The One And Only Manifested Aura Bow And Arrows (MABA)**

 **1\. The manifestation of the bow itself is fairly simple. You must pour your Aura in the bracelet and the bow will manifest in your hand**

 **2\. The shooting is also fairly simple. Just continue to pour your Aura into it and pull back the bowstring and the Aura arrow will appear but you still have to aim like a real bow.**

 **3\. With full Aura you will have fifteen shots but depending on Aura exhaustion it will fluctuate.**

 **P.S. Good luck with it Saxon.**

 **P.P.S Happy early birthday Saxon.**

 **"Well, let's see if this works," Saxon said as he drew the bowstring back.**

Saxon jumped into the air again and aimed with a fully drawn arrow and watched as the arrow went straight through the stomach of the second Beowulf and shot another threw it chest.

 _Five more..._

Saxon watched as the second Alpha fell and turned his attention to the third and shot an arrow that missed it by a few inches.

 _Four more..._

Saxon became frustrated as his next arrow he shot while in midair was dodged by the Alpha.

 _Three more..._

Saxon drew back the bowstring and watched the Aura arrow manifest and fly out of his bow and penetrate the Alpha's leg _._

 _Two more..._

Saxon aimed at the Alpha and cringed as the Alpha managed to dodge the arrow and it nicked it's neck.

... _One more..._

Saxon drew the bowstring back and aimed.

 _Fly straight and true_ , Saxon thought as he let the bowstring go and smiled as he crashed to the ground along with the Alpha.

"Saxon?"

Saxon heard the voice again, "Saxon?!"

Saxon smiled at Ruby's voice and felt himself be pulled into her lap as the world faded to black.

 _Zero._

 _/~/_

Saxon's eyes opened slowly as he heard a heart monitor beep and as he groaned before a flash of red tackled into him.

"You're okay," Ruby breathed happily.

"Yeah I'm alive, I'm never hitting zero again that sucked," Saxon said as Ruby pushed him to the side slightly and curled up onto the bed with him, "What are you doing baby?"

"I'm making sure this isn't a dream," Ruby said as she latched onto Saxon like a koala, "Nope you're really you."

"How long was I asleep," Saxon asked as he cuddled Ruby, glad to be alive.

"...a week," Ruby said.

"Dear Monty," Saxon breathed out.

"I was so worried," Ruby said into Saxon's chest crying a little.

Saxon smiled before running his hands through Ruby's hair, "I'm fine Rose."

Ruby smiled into his chest wiped her eyes on the white V-neck he was wearing and held him tighter, "You're telling me everything about that bracelet."

"Weapons dork."

"You're almost as big of a dork as me," Ruby retorted.

"Yeah but you make it cute," Saxon said kissing her head.

Ruby sighed with content, "Today is the first day of break, once you're feeling better what do you wanna do?"

Saxon smiled playfully, "Anything as long as it's with you."

AN: Hello friends it's meh Carson with chapter 20 for yo faces. I'm just edited this through lunch and I'm hungry as all fu-never mind anyway way as you can tell Saxon has a new weapon, it's basically a white void bow from Destiny The Taken King along with a few limitations so it's not OP. As you can also tell I will soon be starting Volume 2 but first I have one last small story arc that will take up three to five chapters then we'll start Volume 2 and I plan on doing holiday specials (I.e. Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, Valentine's Day.) So that's all for now, make sure to follow, favorite and review. Stay cool everyone.


	24. Bios Ver IV

AN: Hey guys it's Carson, I'm dropping the bios for SMCD and Leo now instead of at the end of the next chapter that I'm already working on. As you can tell these are extremely in depth hope you like em. Stay cool everyone.

"You are an Armonia, born to lead and born to die. But you will rise again."

-Armonia Family Saying

Name: Saxon Armonia

Nickname(s): Sax (By friends)

The Storm (Strike Students)

Race: Human

Weapon(s): Oblivio, Ecficio and Fallen King.

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Handedness: Ambidextrous

Complexion: White

Height: 5,11

Hair Color: Black and White

Eye Color: Storm Gray

Semblance: Gravity Manipulation

 **Professional Status**

Affiliation(s): Beacon Academy

Previous Affiliation(s): Strike Academy

Occupation(s): Student

Team: SMCD

Saxon Armonia

Miles Aurantia

Jace Crimisi

Desmond Caerulus

Partner: Miles Aurantia

 **Personal Status**

Status: Alive

Relatives:

Unnamed Mother

Tristan Armonia (Father) (Deceased)

Ruby Rose (Girlfriend)

Main Theme: Same Old War-Our Last Night

 **Appearance**

 **Physical**

Saxon has relatively medium length black hair with white highlights throughout, a semi-skinny body type, He has a tattoo of his symbol, which is a sword wrapped in chain, on his right shoulder, a tattoo of birds flying out of a clock with red accents on his left bicep and a tattoo of a black broken chain wrapped around the top of his left forearm.

 **Default Outfit**

Saxon wears a white zip-up hoodie with the sleeves pushed to his elbows, a black denim vest, black jeans with splaters of white up the legs. He wears loose crossed belts that hold his weapons on separate hips. He wears the bracelet that activates his bow on his left wrist while wearing both of his CABBs (Cable Assisting Battle Bracelet) on both wrists. He wears specially designed black combat boots with white frayed laces that increase speed and cushion falls.

 **Pajamas**

Saxon wears a black tank top and white pajama pants with a black drawstring.

 **Alternate Outfit (Snowstorm)**

Saxon wears a white knit long sleeve shirt, black jeans, his normal black and white combat boots and a black and white scarf where both ends hang behind him, stop at his lower back and move when he moves. He wears loose crossed belts that hold his weapons on separate hips.  
This outfit has been code named Snowstorm.

 **Alternate Outfit (Stealth)**

Saxon wears a black knit long sleeve shirt with the sleeves pushed up, black jeans, black canvas sneakers with black leather gloves and a black bandana around his neck.  
This outfit has been code named Stealth.

 **Personality**

Saxon had shown that he's a friendly and caring person through many interactions with his friends and teammates. He is also a quiet person due to the death of his father early in his life and has a great hate towards his mother for becoming an abusive alcoholic after the death of his father. He's always eager to test his abilities and enjoys being able to push his own limits. Saxon has the tendency to be sarcastic and often points out flaws of things for a laugh. Saxon has also shown a bit of formality due to his time at Strike which is a more militaristic school than Beacon. Saxon has shown that he also has a great amount of charism. Saxon has what can be called a short fuse often shouting at his friend Jace for his past discrepancies, including blowing up Saxon's motorcycle.

 **Abilities And Powers**

Saxon as shown to be a very advanced fighter only ever losing a one on one fight with Ruby Rose. Saxon's signature weapons are two almost identical swords, Oblivio and Ecficio, Oblivio is an Arming Sword with a 28 inch blade that is pure black with a white inlay of a chain down the blade and a small ring at the base of the handle , Ecficio is also an Arming Sword with a 28 inch blade but it is pure white with an inlay of a black chain down the blade, it also has a ring at the base of the handle, both Oblivio and Ecficio can go into standby mode where they fit into holsters connected to his belts and hang at his hips. He has a silver bracelet on each wrist, each has 150 feet of steel wire that is strengthened by Dust inside, clips so that the wire can connect with Oblivio and Ecficio and a small but powerful motor that can retract loose wire or pull Saxon across the battlefield, these are especially helpful when paired with his Gravity Manipulation semblance. He also wields Fallen King, the only Manifested Aura Bow And Arrows (MABA) in existence but uses only when he is forced to due to his lack of experience with it. He has exceptional throwing knife skills and he makes use of them with throwing knives stored on his belts. Saxon has a massive Aura reserve and great control of it which he uses often by channeling his Aura through his swords. He has also shown to be experienced in hand to hand fighting along with a good knowledge of creating weapons.

 **Trivia**

Saxon's name comes up in many different languages and all share the same relative translation which is "Sword".

Saxon's last name is Latin for "Balance" which is alluding to his main colors of black and white which usually represent opposite and in balance forces. I.e good and evil, yin and yang, light and shadows.

Saxon is the only member of SMCD who can actually drive.

Saxon is often praised for being a skilled cook.

Saxon has a longboard hidden under his bed which he received as a 16th birthday gift from his close friend David Washington.

The Armonia family is known for being soldiers and Huntsmen and Saxon has been eager to follow in his ancestor's footsteps ever since he was a small child.

Saxon is naturally a very good liar but it's not a skill he likes to brag about or use.

When translated into English from Latin Saxon's swords name's are "Oblivion" and "Create"

Saxon is hesitant to use Fallen King in anything other than a one on one match out of fear that he may hit a teammate due to his developing aim.

Saxon is an exceptional singer but prefers no on hear him. Ruby is the only one who has.

Saxon is an experienced poker and blackjack player, his game of choice is Vaccuo (Texas) Hold em.

/~/

"I'm only as good as my word and I can assure you my word is gold...or at least like a silver."

-Miles Aurantia

Name: Miles Aurantia

Race: Human

Weapon(s): Arondight and Shield

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Handedness: Right

Complexion: Slightly Tan

Height: 6,0

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Cobalt Blue

Semblance: Advanced Strength

 **Professional Status**

Affiliation(s): Beacon Academy

Previous Affiliation(s): Sanctum Academy

Occupation(s): Student

Team: SMCD

Saxon Armonia

Miles Aurantia

Jace Crimisi

Desmond Caerulus

Partner: Saxon Armonia

 **Personal Status**

Status: Alive

Relatives:

Unnamed Mother

Unnamed Father

Theme: Centuries - Fall Out Boy

 **Appearance**

 **Physical**

Miles has messy blonde hair, cobalt blue eyes, a relatively muscled body and three scars across his stomach from a Beowulf attack when he was younger.

 **Default Outfit**

Miles wears a black zip-up hoodie with orange lining, unzipped revealing a semi-tight orange shirt, with the hoodies sleeves pushed up to his elbows. He also wears dark blue jeans and black combat boots with orange laces, he also wears his sword and shield on his back using a custom made holster and his symbol on the tongues of the boots.

 **Pajamas**

Miles wears a orange tank top and black basketball shorts.

 **Alternate Outfit (Knight)**

Miles wears a black T-shirt, orange denim jacket, slightly ripped dark blue jeans, his combat boots and he wears his sword and shield on his back using a custom made holster.

 **Alternate Outfit (Stealth)**

Miles wears a tight black hoodie, black jeans that are tucked into black combat boots.

 **Personality**

Miles is a person of strong morals and is off-put when forced to work in the gray of things. He is also extremely smart and possibly the smartest of SMCD and backs this up with solid fighting which has to tendency to make him over confident. Miles is also very competitive often getting angry when he loses. He is a friendly person but also seems to be a bit confused when it comes to more social things.

 **Abilities And Powers**

Miles's fighting style is the most simple of SMCD with his simple arming sword and Greek Dyplon style shield, he blocks and occasionally throws his shield and uses his sword with his dominant right. Miles has shown the ability to fight with his sword in both a normal grip and a back hand grip which he often takes advantage of in battle. Miles is proficient in hacking and programming and often does it for fun.

 **Trivia**

Miles alludes to Lancelot and his weapon shares the same name as Lancelot's sword, Arondight.

Miles's first name is the Latin translation of "Knight" and the same name as Miles Luna who is Jaune Arc's voice actor.

Miles's last name is derived from the Latin translation of "Orange"

Miles's shield is similar to Pyrrha's due to Pyrrha recommending it to Miles when they both attended Sanctum.

Miles enjoys sparring the most out of all the members of SMCD.

Miles doesn't like using guns but is capable of it.

Miles has hacking into Beacon's hallway security cameras more than once.

/~/

"You're so stupid! We can never become gods, how can we, when we can become less than human with frightening ease."

-Jace Crimisi

Name: Jace Crimisi

Nickname(s): J (By Friends)

The Marksman (By Strike Students)

Race: Human

Weapon(s): Outlaws/Red Star Assault Mode/Red Star Long Range Mode

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Handedness: Ambidextrous

Complexion: White

Height: 5,10

Hair Color: Black and Red

Eye Color: Mixture of Red and Gold

Semblance: Advanced Healing

 **Professional Status**

Affiliation(s): Beacon Academy

Previous Affiliation(s): Strike Academy

Occupation(s): Student

Team: SMCD

Saxon Armonia

Miles Aurantia

Jace Crimisi

Desmond Caerulus

Partner: Desmond Caerulus

 **Personal Status**

Status: Alive

Relatives:

Claire Crimisi (Adoptive Mother)

Dominic Crimisi (Adoptive Father)

Leo Ignis (Adoptive Brother)

Weiss Schnee (Girlfriend)

Theme: I Don't Wanna Die - Hollywood Undead

 **Appearance**

 **Physical**

Jace has wavy, longish pitch black hair with a single red highlight, his eye color is a gold and red mixture, he has a slightly toned body type, he has a scar the runs from the top of his top left kneecap to a inch above his waistline and he has a tattoo of his symbol (a crossed pistol and knife) partially on his leg and partially on his stomach.

 **Default Outfit**

Jace wears a tight red pullover hoodie under a thin black leather jacket with Dust embedded into it to offer extra protection, he wears a dual holster under his jacket for his pistols, he wears black skinny jeans with a red belt that has his symbol engraved on the small rectangular buckle and holds extra ammo clips and a long black and red wallet chain on his right side and he wears black combat boots with red laces specially designed for increased running speed and increased durability.

 **Pajamas**

Jace wears a red sleeveless hoodie that's only half zipped up and black basketball shorts.

 **Alternate Outfit (Sniper)**

Jace wears a red casual button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a black skinny tie, black jeans, his usual combat boots, a black fedora with a red band and he wears holsters for his pistols on his thighs.

 **Alternate Outfit (Stealth)**

Jace was wearing a black denim jacket with a black V-neck underneath, black jeans, and black high top sneakers and his usual holsters underneath his jacket.

 **Personality**

Jace is a smart-ass. He's almost constantly joking and has a light hearted approach on almost everything. He might not seem like it but he's also has a deep rooted hate for Grimm and shows this by being vicious in combat. Jace has shown to be smart, not as smart as Saxon but is a quick and tactful thinker in and outside a battle. Jace is a nice guy as most describe him but on occasion can take a joke too far and be rude. Jace is also a smooth talker according to Saxon and before dating Weiss hopped from girl to girl. Jace also takes his family extremely seriously and wants to represent his family name with as much honor as possible.

 **Abilities and Powers**

Jace is one of the most skilled marksman at Beacon and was the most skilled at Strike. Jace prefers to fight at a distance but has shown to be fully capable of close combat fighting, mostly relying on guns to weight his hits and a series of kicks and knees. Jace's weapon has three forms Outlaws which are his two pistols that he uses for close to mid range fighting, Red Star Assault Mode is a carbine assault rifle that's best for mid range and Red Star Long Range which is a sniper rifle best suited for long range. (Obviously)

 **Trivia**

Jace alludes to Red Hood and his name is a common nickname of the real name of Red Hood, Jason Todd.

Jace's last name translates to "Crimson" in Italian.

Jace's default outfit was partially based off the Red Hood's clothing in the Red Hood DLC in Batman Arkham Knight.

The concept of Jace's pistols was also based off Jason Todd's from Batman Arkham Knight.

Jace plays chess regularly.

Jace is a pool shark.

Jace's guns were actually created by Saxon due to Jace's inexperience with the task.

/~/

"That's either a really big Grimm, or one of my ex girlfriends...hopefully it's the Grimm."

-Desmond Caerulus

Name: Desmond Caerulus

Race: Faunus

Weapon(s): Nava

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Handedness: Left

Complexion: Tanned

Height: 6,3

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Blue

Semblance: Unknown

 **Professional Status**

Affiliation(s): Beacon Academy

Occupation(s): Student

Previous Occupation(s): Mercenary

Team: SMCD

Saxon Armonia

Jace Crimisi

Miles Aurantia

Desmond Caerulus

Partner: Jace Crimisi

 **Personal Status**

Status: Alive

Relatives:

Unnamed Father (Deceased)

Theme: I Fooled You - Awaken The Giant

 **Appearance**

 **Physical**

Desmond has a thin body and only slightly toned muscles. He wears his longer dark brown hair in a small ponytail and his entire back is covered in dark brown feathers due to his faunus heritage.

 **Default Outfit**

Desmond wears a blue sleeveless hoodie with dust embedded into it for added protection, he also wears black and blue cargo pants along with black combat boots with blue laces. He wears a black quiver with his symbol in blue on the back of it.

 **Pajamas**

Desmond wears a loose blue V-neck and black pajama pants.

 **Alternate Outfit (Arsenal)**

Desmond wears a blue athletic shirt, black simple pants, his black and blue combat boots, blue gloves and gauntlets, he keeps his bow and quiver on his back.

 **Alternate Outfit (Stealth)**

Desmond wears a black knit long sleeve shirt and had a black tee shirt over it, with black cargo pants and black canvas sneakers.

 **Personality**

Desmond is always the one who will be cracking jokes mid battle, he takes a very light hearted approach to fighting but can be serious about it, he takes pride in his skills but this pride can cause him to underestimate his enemies, he is a very talkative and sarcastic person.

 **Abilities and Powers**

Desmond uses a black and blue Recurve bow, Nava, while perfectly comfortable outside the fight picking enemies off from a distance, he also like being in the fight, firing off quick shots and using his moderate hand to hand combat skills, while he also tends to use tricks like shooting raw dust crystals to clear out large groups of enemies, trick and dust infused arrows are also in his repertoire. Desmond is an experienced survivalist due to living in the wilderness with his father all of his life. Desmond's faunus heritage naturally gives him extremely increased eyesight, strength,speed and endurance.

 **Trivia**

When translated from Latin Desmond's last name means "Blue".

Desmond's name was originally Damien but later changed.

Desmond alludes to Red Arrow and the name of Desmond's bow alludes to Red Arrow's caretaker's nationality after his father died, which is Navajo Indian.

Desmond had been doing mercenary work for three years before coming to Beacon.

Desmond's semblance has yet to be unlocked.

Desmond believes in ghosts.

Desmond is the most stealthy of SMCD.

Desmond has had a string of ex girlfriend's, three of which tried to kill him.

/~/

"You were born a lion, and a lion you will stay."

-Adam Taurus to Leo Ignis

Name: Leo Ignis

Nickname(s): Lion (By Blake)

Race: Faunus

Weapon(s): None

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Handedness: Right

Complexion: White

Height: 5,11

Hair Color: Black and Red

Eye Color: Red

Semblance: Fire Manipulation

 **Professional Status**

Affiliation(s): Beacon Academy

Previous Affiliation(s): Strike Academy, White Fang

Occupation(s): Student

Previous Occupation(s): White Fang Agent

Team: None

Partner: None

Previous Partner(s): Blake Belladonna, Edward Gold, Adam Taurus

 **Personal Status**

Status: Alive

Relatives:

Claire Crimisi (Adoptive Mother)

Dominic Crimisi (Adoptive Father)

Jace Crimisi (Adoptive Brother)

Blake Belladonna (Girlfriend)

Theme: We Got That Fire - Royal Tailor

 **Appearance**

 **Physical**

Leo has a slightly muscled body type, his black hair has red tips similar to Ruby's, and blood red eyes. He has a few small scars across his body.

 **Default Outfit**

Leo is never seen without his Grimm mask, that is almost Identical to Adam's, (Previous article does not apply after joining Beacon) he wears a black and red garrison jacket with red fur around the edge of the hood, the sleeves are folded halfway up his forearm revealing it's red lining, he also wears a black bandana around his neck and a red T-shirt, he has black gloves, that are studded at his knuckles, on his hands. He wears plain black pants that are tucked into his black and red combat boots.

 **Pajamas**

Leo wears a red tank top and basketball shorts with a red digital camo pattern

 **Alternate Outfit (Firestarter)**

Leo wears a black knit long sleeve shirt with a close fitting red T-shirt over it, black jeans, his black and red combat boots, his gloves that are studded at the knuckles and he wears his bandana around his neck still.

 **Personality**

Leo's personality is similar to Jace's in the way that he's a smart ass. He also has anger issues and has a hard time calming down after. Leo has shown to be rebellious of almost everything and everyone excluding his friends and family. Leo has shown to be caring and friendly towards both humans and faunus but hates racists with a passion.

 **Abilities and Powers**

Leo primarily uses his semblance to fight, he supplies flames for attacking using a custom lighter that uses crushed fire Dust crystals as a fuel. Leo's second choice in fighting is fighting hand to hand which is something he is on par with Saxon at. Leo's forte is fighting multiple enemies at once and also excels at stealth and infiltration due to his time with the White Fang. Leo also has a great grasp of metalworking.

 **Trivia**

When translated from Latin Leo's last name means "Fire".

Leo was mainly inspired by a piece of fanart.

Leo has previously dated Blake Belladonna before she left the White Fang.

Leo received his lighter from a fox faunus named Kitsune.

Leo is proficient in swordsmanship and marksmanship but prefers not to use weapons.

Leo lived on the streets before being adopted by the Crimisi family.


	25. Chapter 21 The Beginning All Over Again

Chapter 21 The Beginning All Over Again

 _Italics-Thoughts_

 **Bold-Flashback/Dream**

Saxon Armonia was deep in the Whitefall forest...not exactly how he planned to spend the second to last day of his break off of school but he needed to do this. It was chilly out and Saxon was thankful that Ruby had forced him to wear the white hooded cloak he'd bought in Snowfall on their date. Saxon was surprised there was still a road this deep into the forest, after all there was only one house this far out.

Saxon felt a mixture of fear and anxiety as it came into view, his old house. It's was a modest two story house that any family of three would've been proud to live in. Was. Now Saxon's childhood home was in shambles. The roof looked ready to cave in, the garage door looked like someone had driven their car straight into it, the previously clean dark blue panels of the house were now blackened and dirty.

Saxon stayed low to the ground as he approached, he hopped the previously white, now mostly destroyed picket fence and circled around to the back of the house. Saxon scanned the back wall and saw what he was looking for. The window to his old room. Saxon activated his semblance and jumped onto the window and grabbed the ledge. He tried to push it open but unfortunately it was locked.

Saxon had planned for this fortunately and reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a small thin pocket knife. _This house is so old that thankfully we never installed electronic locks_ , Saxon thought as he pried the lock open with the knife. After slipping the knife back into his vest pocket, he climbed inside.

Saxon felt memories flood back as he gazed around his old room but unfortunately...it was empty, everything he'd once owned was gone. _Why am I not surprised_ , Saxon thought bitterly, _She doesn't care about me. Just where her next drink is coming from._ Saxon quietly creeped across the floor and stood in the spot where his bed previously was.

Saxon dropped into a crouch and felt around on the hardwood floor until he found it. The loose floorboard. Saxon smiled as pulled it up and found the small compartment he and his dad had made for him when he was nine. Saxon slowly pulled out the accidently left behind contents of the compartment, a thick leather bound book and a black and gold necklace with a cross on it. Saxon looked at the cross fondly as memories flooded back to him of his father rubbing the cross anytime he was about to leave on a mission and having him rub on it anytime Saxon was nervous or afraid.

Saxon replaced the floorboard and took off his cloak only long enough to slip the necklace over his head and under his hoodie before replacing it. Securing the book in his left hand and drawing up both of his hoods he vaulted out of the window and shut it behind him before landing securely on the ground. _Like a shadow in the night_ , Saxon thought as he walked away, back to Snowfall. Then home, to Beacon.

/~/

Ruby slammed a binder down on the table where teams RWBY, JNPR, three quarters of SMCD and Leo were eating, "Sisters...friends...friends of my boyfriend...Weiss.

"Hey," Weiss protested.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream," Ruby announced.

"This outta be good," Yang and Jace commented as Yang caught a berry thrown by Nora in her mouth.

Ruby continued regardless of their comments, "A dream that one day, all of us will come together, and have the most fun anyone has ever had... ever!"

Weiss examined the spine of the binder closely, "Did you steal my binder?"

Ruby made two peace signs and leaned forward, "I am not a crook."

"What are you talking about," Blake questioned.

Ruby pointed at Blake dramatically, "I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!"

Yang smiled as she saw her opportunity, "I always kick my semesters off with a Yang! Eh? Guys? Am I right?"

Yang glared at Desmond after his apple nailed Yang in the face and Nora booed her awful pun.

"I'm worried about Saxon," Miles commented.

"Dude, why," Leo asked.

"He said he would be gone for two days," Miles said.

"So," Jace asked.

"He's been gone for four!"

"Dude chill out, Saxon's a big boy he can take care of himself," Desmond said, "Imagine how Ruby feels man, yet here she is trying to force us into her crazy shenanigans."

Ruby's smile faded slightly as she continued, "Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But, classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today."

As Ruby finished her thoughts wandered to her boyfriend, _Please be okay Saxon, please be safe._

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store," Weiss said as Jace wrapped an arm around her

"A little bit of both," Miles said as he ate a piece of pie.

Yang still glaring at Desmond and Nora threw an apple across the room and an unfamiliar voice shouted in protest.

"I don't know. I think I might sit this one out," Blake said.

"Blake stop bein all Blakey, we're going to do this and we will have insane amounts of fun," Leo said as Blake then punched him in the shoulder while giving her boyfriend a small smile.

"Sit out or not, I think that however we spend this last day, we should do it together," Weiss proclaimed.

Nora had a wicked smile on her face as she shouted, "I got it!"

Weiss, now standing up continued, "I for one think that-"

Everyone looked at the pie now on Weiss's face and at Nora who was pointing at Ren.

"Nora that was my pie," Miles complained.

/~/

Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias walked along the side of the cafeteria as Sun retold the events of the battle at the docks with Roman and the White Fang.

"Man, that's harsh," Neptune commented as Sun finished.

"I know, we were fighting side by side. She was super fast and I threw a banana at the guy, which sounds gross, but it was awesome," Sun relayed excitedly.

"Nice," Neptune said giving a confident smile.

Sun continued excitedly, "Right? And the best part is, she's a Faunus. But that's a secret, okay?"

Neptune gave another winning smile, "Got it."

Sun leaned in close, "And not a, "I'm gonna go tell Scarlet the second Sun turns his back secret," I'm talking secret secret."

"Whoa, chill out, man, okay? I got it," Neptune said then almost whispered, "I got it!"

"You better. I just don't want to screw this up, you know? The people here are the coolest! No offense to you guys," Sun said defending himself.

"None taken."

"Oh I forgot to tell ya that there's this other team and it's four guys and two of them got in here a year early," Sun said.

"That's cool," Neptune said as they walked.

"Yeah their leader is this dude named Saxon Armonia I think and he's got these two awesome swords and he totally beat down Torchwick."

Neptune stopped in his tracks, "Saxon's here?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Yeah, our dad's were friends and he and Saxon would come visit us all the time," Neptune said before his face was filled with slight sadness, "But his dad died so I honestly haven't seen him since I was eleven, but we've kept in touch."

"Well that's cool, you'll get to see him again soon," Sun said.

The two friends approached a massive set of double doors and Sun looked at his blue haired friend, "They're just in here. I'm really excited for you to meet them. So be cool, okay? You're gonna be cool, right?"

"Dude," Neptune said as he crossed his arms and gave a smile.

"Good point," Sun said.

As the pair entered the cafeteria they witnessed what appeared to be total cuisine carnage.

/~/

JNPR, Miles and Desmond had made a castle of tables where their team stood prepared for the battle they were about to face.

"Ahahahaha!" Nora laughed with her hands on her hips. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" She sang with delight as she stood at the top of the makeshift castle.

Ruby stomped her foot in rebellion and pointed at the supposed queen, "Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful!" she stated crushed her milk carton. "It will be delicious!" She yelled.

The remaining members of RWBY, Jace and Leo all raised their hands in agreement as they shouted, "Yeah," in unison.

"Off with their heads!" Nora commanded menacingly as she dropped from her perch to the ammo stock of watermelon below.

Nora's army charged forward and started launching watermelons towards their opponents.

"Yang! Turkeys," Ruby shouted at her sister.

Yang, taking the hint, ran forward and slid two turkeys over her fists lol boxing gloves and punched the incoming watermelons out of the air, along with Jace who was kicking and kneeing the fruit back towards his enemies and Leo who was slashing the fruit out of the air with a baguette.

Blake charged into battle with two baguettes as her weapons and joined Leo in slashing the fruit out of the air. While the two faunus defended themselves, Yang had flung both her turkey gloves towards Jaune and Pyrrha, the last of which dodged and left Jaune to take both turkeys and incapacitate him.

The pair tried to take advantage of this and attacked Pyrrha together, but we're held off as she grabbed bread of her own. The pair of felines were quickly pushed down where Leo took a baguette in the chest from Pyrrha by defending Blake.

Jace was knocked back into his brother by Ren, who was clearly more experienced in hand to hand combat. Ruby, grabbing a lunch tray proceeded to table surf through the carnage, deflecting another bread missile and making an expert jump off the table and onto Pyrrha staggering her and knocking her to the floor.

Ren and Nora retaliate charging the young leader, who had a secret weapon hidden behind her. Ruby flips backwards revealing Weiss, armed with a ketchup bottle. Weiss slams the bottle down creating a red slick and tripping Ren in the process.

Nora, not falling for Weiss's tricks, jumped into the air, grabbed a metal pole and sticking it into a watermelon making a hammer. She swung for Weiss but Ruby shielded her partner and took the blow instead, sending her back.

Weiss evaded and armed herself with a swordfish to take on Nora. With a powerful charging thrust Weiss sent Nora backwards. Nora quickly leapt back into action blocking Weiss' strikes before slamming her hammer into the heiress and sending her into a pillar, breaking it. Desmond who was throwing soda cans from the back was thrown back into the wall when Nora got too excited and attacked him on accident.

Ruby quickly caught her partner and moved her out of the way of the collapsing architecture. Weiss lay limp in her arms friend's arms,defeated.

"Weiss. Weiss! Don't leave me!" Ruby cries, "NOOOOO!" She shouts dramatically as Yang leaps over her and into action. She had once again armed herself with turkey and made a beeline straight for Ren.

Ren grabbed a pair of leeks and charged forward to meet her. At first he blocked her punches but Yang quickly turns the tide and begins landing critical strikes on him sending him airborne. With his new vantage point he throws the leeks in an attempt to hit the blonde brawler. Yang dodges with a powerful jump and reached Ren's altitude. Ren takes a powerful downward hit and is sent crashing into the tables below.

Nora came at Yang with a vengeance as Yang tries to evade her swings and aims a punch towards Nora's head but is a few seconds too slow as Nora's strike sends her through the roof. Blake leaped backwards from the debris and swung a chain of sausage sending Nora into the soda machines, Nora retaliated by throwing soda cans, from the now unusable machine, forcing Blake to dodge them.

Pyrrha, who wanted to end this, activated her polarity semblance and sent a massive wave of soda cans towards Blake, which met their mark and threw her back into the wall, exploding all the while.

Ruby looked at her fallen partners in food crime, friends, team, best friends of her boyfriend. She then glared at JNPR, Desmond and Miles, the people who had defeated her army. _This deed will not go unpunished_ , Ruby swore as she began to run.

As she ran object began following her as she went into the folds of her cape and became a little red torpedo with a trail of rose petals following her, she that blew past her opponents and stopped against the wall, cracking it.

The storm of objects that had followed Ruby caught up to JNPR and allies and sent them flying against the cracked wall as everything began to pelt them turning them and the wall into a rainbow colored mess. The previously winning JNPR and allies fell off the wall in defeat as Jace smiled.

"Saxon, you don't know how lucky you are," Jace said while standing up.

Sun, who had been watching the entire fight, had a smile plastered on his face as he looked at his blue haired friend, "I love these guys."

Neptune glared at Sun clearly displeased at the fact that most of his torso and face was covered in grape soda and jumped back slightly as the doors slammed open and Professor Goodwitch marched into the room growling slightly. With a flick of her riding crop her telekinesis reorganized the entire room. "Children, please," she adjusted her glasses slightly as she glared at her students, "Don't play with your food."

The eleven student composed themselves but fell to pieces when Nora let out a massive burp and Yang fell through the ceiling and landed onto one of the tables behind them. As the students laughed Goodwitch grumbled but stopped when hand was set on her shoulder.

"Let it go," Ozpin said.

Goodwitch sighed before replying, "They're supposed to be the defenders of the world."

"And they will be, but right now they're still children. So why not let them play the part," Ozpin asked as he began to walk away, "After all, it isn't a role they'll get to have forever."

The students continued to mess around and Neptune stepped back as an apple came his way.

"Sorry," Desmond shouted as Neptune raised a hand to catch it but was cut off when a hand snatched the apple out of the air.

/~/

"I was only gone for four days and you guys destroyed the cafeteria without me? Rude," Saxon said as he bit into the apple he had just snatched out of the air.

Saxon felt himself go down as a certain redhead crashed into him and he fell backwards.

"You're back," Ruby said happily as she pinned Saxon to the ground.

"Yeah Rose I'm back," Saxon said happily.

"Sax?"

Saxon looked up and met dark blue eyes and a cyan undercut which was kinda hard to see through the grape soda staining his hair, "Nep?"

Neptune smiled forgetting his clothes and hair, "Saxon!"

Saxon looked up at his old friend from the ground as Ruby was still straddling his waist but smiled back, "Neptune, I didn't recognize you without the dyed black hair man."

The group watched as Saxon and Neptune chatted, Saxon from a more enjoyable position.

/~/

Saxon smiled as he stepped out of the shower and quickly slipped into his pajamas and talked to himself as he set things up throughout his room, "Okay I have Ruby's favorite cookies, I have strawberries, I have milk for her and soda for me, I have my pajamas, I had the guys head to Vale for a few hours so I am golden."

Saxon stepped outside his room and knocked on the door of team RWBY's room and gave Ruby a small smile when she opened the door, "Is everything ready?"

Saxon smiled as he made a held his arm out towards his room, "Everything is set."

Ruby practically skipped into SMCD's room and leaped onto Saxon's bed, getting comfortable in his covers.

"Little too comfy," Saxon asked jokingly as he went to their mini-fridge a pulled out a small bag of cookies that Ruby tried to grab at like a little kid.

Saxon couldn't handle the cute look on her face and gave them all to her to which she celebrated slightly and scooted against the wall and patted the spot next to her, "Come on, find us something to watch...and by watch I mean cuddle and make out to."

Saxon rolled his eyes and laid in bed, instantly feeling Ruby latch onto his side.

"I'm sorry I missed our date into Vale yesterday," Saxon said as Ruby played with his hands.

"It's okay Saxon, there was nothing you could have done about it," Ruby said as she rubbed his newest tattoo on the top of his left forearm, "This one is my favorite."

"I'm surprised you like them at all," Saxon said.

"I love them, they show character and stuff," Ruby said as she used Saxon's shoulder as a pillow.

"Your dad won't be too happy about them," Saxon said as he held Ruby's hand.

"Guess you'll just have to not take off your hoodie," Ruby said.

"I need to buy a new one seeing as how I'm one down," Saxon said as he pulled up the hood of his hoodie that Ruby had stolen and had been wearing to bed.

Ruby pulled to hood down off her head and smiled, "So who was that blue haired guy from today?"

"That was Neptune Vasilias, our dad's were good friends and at least once a month me and dad would go visit them in Mistral but after he died, I couldn't go," Saxon said only half paying attention to the movie they were watching.

Ruby hugged Saxon and frowned, "I'm sorry."

"We've always stayed in touch thankfully, but enough about that nerd, tonight it's just you and me and tomorrow...ugh."

"School."

Saxon smiled before kissing Ruby deeply and felt his body come to life as he felt Ruby under his hands, after he pulled away he smiled again, "You taste like cookies."

Ruby smiled back at Saxon, "So do you."

The couple laughed as they settled in and watched their movie, dreading tomorrow.

AN: Hello guys it's me and I am back with the newest chapter and I have some announcements...GET ON THE HYPE TRAIN EVERYONE BECAUSE VOLUME THREE DROPS ON OCTOBER 24...which is also my birthday. Onward, I've been kicking around the idea of doing an AU story but with my OCs in it. I know that's not really common which is why I'm asking you, my readers if you'd be interested in that, C'mon guys if I've ever needed your feedback it's now. Leave it in a review, private message me, whatever you're comfortable with. Make sure you new readers follow and favorite so you can stay up to date on the story and leave a review telling me what you think of the AU idea and this chapter, stay cool everyone.


	26. Chapter 22 Prepare For Battle

Chapter 22 Prepare For Battle

 **Bold - Flashback/Dream**

 _Italics - Thoughts_

 **Yuma slumped against the frozen tree in pain, he cringed as he slid down the bark and felt blood pour out of the wound in his side, his sword fell in the snow beside him. Yuma could feel his Aura slowly ebb away as he sat against the tree.**

 **"Beowulves...who would've thought Grimm would he the death of me," Yuma said as he reached for his sword. Yuma held his Black Echo fondly as he felt himself drift away, away from this world.**

 **/~/**

 **Yuma opened his eyes shakily,** _ **am I- am I alive**_ **, Yuma asked himself as he took in his surroundings. He appeared to be in a bedroom, if Yuma had to venture a guess, a guy's room. Yuma slowly sat up and gasped as his side felt like it was set on fire. Yuma realized then he was on a bed, Yuma looked at the black and gray bedspread and took the room in with more focus in mind. The walls were relatively bare and the hardwood floors were nice but not over expensive, there was a medium sized desk with a few pictures on it and there was a small bookcase that was packed with books. Yuma slowly climbed out of the bed and padded over to the bookshelf, crouched in front of it and thumbed through the books.**

 _ **The Gambler, The Huntsman's Handbook, Black Parade, Dark Carnival, Light Circus, White Festival, In Depth Creation Of Weapons Volume III, wow whoever this guy is, he must have a good grasp on weapon making and hunting**_ **, Yuma thought as he grabbed The Gambler and sat back on the bed.**

 **Yuma wasn't sitting long before a boy opened the door and came in with a tray of food in his hands. Yuma looked at the boy, he had black hair with white accents in it, storm gray eyes and a straight look on his face.** _ **He can't be the guy who saved me, he's like ten**_ **, Yuma thought as the boy approached, the tray of food disrupting Yuma's thoughts.**

 **Yuma closed the book as the boy set the tray in front of him, Yuma bowed from his sitting position at the boy before devouring the beef stew, garlic bread, small bowl of salad and drank the milk.**

 **Placing the dishes to the side he turned to the boy who brought him the food and to Yuma's surprise the boy spoke first, "I'm Saxon, I'm the one who found you in the forest...bleeding out."**

 **Yuma had always been one to speak his mind, "But you're like ten."**

 **The boy, now named Saxon, glared at him and spoke in a deadly tone, which was had to pull off when he barely reached 5 foot four, "I'm twelve."**

 **Yuma smiled, "And you want to be a huntsman?"**

 **Saxon's glare disappeared, "Yeah, I'm going to Strike Academy next year with my friend Jace. How'd you guess?"**

 **Yuma held up The Gambler, "Hope you don't mind but I helped myself to a book and I saw you had The Huntsmen Handbook."**

 **"Memorized it cover to cover."**

 **"So did I," Yuma smiled at the boy, "Listen, I wouldn't feel right eating your food and taking up a bed without talking to your parents."**

 **Saxon frowned, "Don't worry, Mom won't mind."**

 **"What about your dad," Yuma asked confused.**

 **The small boy stayed silent for half a minute before replying "He died...two years ago."**

 **Yuma mind connected everything within a second, "He was a huntsman...right?"**

 **The black and white haired boy nodded and Yuma continued, "And your mother is taking it hard."**

 **The boy nodded again, his face completely devoid of emotion.** _ **Pour kid**_ **, Yuma thought as he looked at the boy.**

 **Saxon walked to the foot of the bed, crouched and reached under and from what Yuma could hear, he was taking something out. Once the object came into view he felt his happiness spike.** _ **Black Echo**_ **, Yuma thought excitedly as the small boy handed Yuma his weapon.**

 **"I hope you don't mind, but I cleaned and sharpened it," Saxon said as Yuma removed his uchigatana from its sheath.**

 **Yuma gazed at the midnight black blade and smiled,** _ **the bevel is still the same and the sharpness is perfect**_ **, Yuma re sheathed the blade and hooked his finger into the ring on the sheath that made contact with the guard of his blade.**

 **Yuma spun his weapon and felt it shift from a uchigatana blade to a bolt action rifle. Saxon's emotionless face was quickly filled with a smile as he watched the weapon function.**

 _ **He also regreased the bolt and trigger**_ **, Yuma noted before shifting his weapon back into its sword form.**

 **"Thank you Saxon," Yuma said to the boy.**

/~/

Yuma awoke in a start, breathing slightly heavier and slightly covered in sweat. Yuma quickly shook off the memory of the Beowulf who injured him and gave him his scar on his right side. Getting out of his bed he made his way to his shower and began getting undressed.

Yuma had been forced to run from Atlas that night, the headmaster at his previous combat school was a racist and enjoyed making the tiger faunus's life horrible,the man had went too far and attacked Yuma in the middle of a class and was forced to defend himself and during the trial, out of fear, no students aided him. Yuma Mò was convicted of assault and was going to be taken to prison. So out of necessity, he ran, he ran to Vale and became a ghost...but not before being saved by a certain twelve year old. Yuma smiled at the memory, meeting Saxon and Jace. They've become his two best friends and the only people who knew about his old life...almost.

Yuma had showered, dressed and was now sitting in his shop, hoping for a walk in so he could flex his artistic muscles. Yuma dug a book out from behind his counter and started reading. He only realized after five minutes of reading that he was reading The Gambler.

Yuma had gotten halfway through the book before he heard the bell ring signaling that he had a customer and looked up to greet his customer...and was instantly ready to kill him.

Yuma appeared in front of his opponent in a flash and grabbed his enemy's throat and lifted him off the ground, knocking their hat to the ground, and unsurprisingly to Yuma his opponent didn't move or flinch.

"Spade Heart," Yuma said with clenched teeth.

"Yuma Mò," the man responded.

Yuma clenched his hand tighter around Spade's throat, part of Yuma wanted to activate his semblance and send electric through his enemy's body.

"Yuma, I know we're not the best of friends but I need you," Spade said.

Yuma slowly sat down Spade and stepped back while opening his hands and letting electricity arc between his fingers, "If you try anything I will-"

"You don't have to threaten me Yuma, I know just how capable of killing me you really are," Spade interrupted while picking his fedora off the ground.

Spade Heart was a man just as tall as Yuma and wore his black hair slicked back and in a undercut, he had fiery red eyes with a scar on his right eye that was similar to Weiss Schnee's. The man wore black leather dress shoes, black slacks, a white collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a black vest, a red skinny tie, a black fedora with a red band wrapped around it and in his left hand, there was a three foot black cane with a silver handle.

"What do you want Spade? I imagined being a huntsman in training would take up a lot of your time," Yuma asked, his voice sounding deadly.

"ASZO does take up a lot of my time but I still have...other endeavors I need to take care of," Spade said as he leaned against Yuma's counter.

"Dude, you're nineteen. Stop talking like you're sixty," Yuma said from his tattoo chair, where he was now sitting but coiled to attack if necessary.

"There's nothing wrong with being a gentleman Yuma."

"Whatever...punk," Yuma said giving Spade a smirk.

"Jerk," Spade said smirking at Yuma as he adjusted his hat, "Come Mò, we need to go for a walk."

Yuma grimaced at Spade, "Let me get changed."

/~/

"Yuma what do you see," Spade asked as they walked.

Yuma had changed out of his sleeveless shirt and changed into his normal combat gear including his sword hanging at his side and his tail tucked into his pants.

"Buildings and people working the nine to five, idiot. What's this got to do with anything," Yuma asked impatiently.

"Look below the surface Yuma," Spade said as he walked with his cane loosely held in his left hand at his side.

Yuma gazed out at all the small businesses, bars and dives, he gazed down the alleyways and saw people dumpster diving for things to sell or their next meal, "I see...suffering, struggling to get by, poverty."

"Exactly."

"What do you want Spade," Yuma asked letting himself growl slightly.

"Why do people normally come to you," Spade asked snarkly.

"Tattoos," Yuma said impatiently.

"Annnnnnnnd," Spade asked, drawing out the word.

"I'm not selling you information."

"I'll pay."

"What do you think I am? A petty little thief who's resolve will crumble at the mere mention of some mon-"

"I didn't say anything about money Yuma, I'll pay in something you find more valuable, information."

Spade then told Yuma something that he never thought would happen. Ever.

"How could you possibly know that," Yuma asked, his voice low and angry.

"I take an interest in my fellow students Yuma...don't you think you should tell him.

/~/

Saxon walked down the halls towards the training room and stopped when Yuma's ringtone played from his scroll and Saxon dug in his pocket before pulling it out.

"Hey Yuma."

"Hey Sax..."

"What's up man?"

"I don't exactly have good news."

Saxon felt his heart go into overdrive as he stopped walking, "What's up?"

Yuma told Saxon what Spade had told him and Saxon didn't say anything, all Yuma could hear was the sound of Saxon's scroll hitting the wall and shattering.

/~/

Both teams RWBY and JNPR were in the library, both with very different objectives in mind. Jaune seemed to be reading a comic before Pyrrha swapped it out for a textbook and then proceeded to read Jaune's comic. Ren was reading a massive book and Nora had fallen asleep and was dreaming of breakfast foods.

But RWBY on the hand...

"Hmmmmm... All right... All right," Ruby shouted dramatically, "Yang Xiao Long prepare your kingdom of battle!"

Yang pumped her fist as Weiss and Blake looked over Remnant: The Game's board, confused. "Bring it on," Yang said excitedly.

"I deploy the Atlesian Air Fleet," Ruby shouted as she slapped her card onto the table and Yang had a look of shock on her face, "Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly!"

"You fiend," Yang shouted.

"And since Atlas is part of Mantle, my repair time is only one turn," Ruby said smirking, but her smirk disappeared as Yang laughed arrogantly.

Yang raised a card and smiled, "Pretty sneaky sis, but you activated my trap card," Yang showed her card and Ruby looked disturbed, "Giant Nevermore," Yang shouted as she slammed the card down, "If I roll a seven or higher, fatal feathers will slice your fleet in two!"

Ruby pointed at her sister, "But, if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces!"

"That's just a chance I'm willing to take," Yang said to her sister.

"Nooooo! My fearless soldiers," Ruby exclaimed when Yang rolled a ten.

"Eh, most of them were probably androids **,** " Yang said dismissing the humanity of Ruby's units.

"Goodbye my friends, you will be avenged," Ruby vowed.

"Not until I draw my rewards! Which are double this round thanks to the Mistral Trade Route," Yang shouted.

"Bah!"

"Oh, and what's this? The Smugglers of Wind Path," Yang asked smugly.

"Bah! Bah, I say," Ruby shouted.

"I say, it looks like I'm taking two cards in my hand!"

"Have you no heart," Ruby asked as she collapsed onto the table.

"Well, Weiss, it's your turn," Yang said.

Weiss looked over her card uncertainly, "I have... absolutely no idea what's going on."

Yang slid over to Weiss and put an arm around her shoulders, "Look, it's easy! You're playing as Vacuo which means that all Vacuo-based cards come with a bonus."

"That sounds dumb," Weiss commented before Yang continued.

Yang began looking over her white haired teammates cards, "See, you've got Sandstorm, Desert Scavenge... Oh, oh," Yang exclaimed before pulling out a card to show to Weiss, "Resourceful Raider! See, now you can take Ruby's discarded Air Fleet-"

"Nooooo," Ruby protested.

"-and put it in your hand!"

"Okay," Weiss said a little more confidently.

"And since Vacuo warriors have an endurance against Natural-based hazards, you can use Sandstorm to disable my ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate my kingdom," Yang jabbed her finger at Weiss, "Just know I will not forget this declaration of war."

"And that means...," Weiss's voice tailed off.

"You're just three moves away from conquering Remnant," Ruby said excitedly.

Weiss stood and began laughing psychotically, "Y-yes! Fear the almighty power of my forces! Cower as they pillage your homes and weep as they take your children from your very arms!"

"Trap card."

"Huh," Weiss said.

"Your armies have been destroyed," Yang said as she swept Vaccuo's armies off the board.

"I hate this game of emotions we play," Weiss declared as she slumped in her chair.

Ruby hopped into her partners lap, "Stay strong, Weiss! We'll make it through this together!"

"Shut up! Don't touch me," Weiss protested as she hugged Ruby.

Yang took a quick picture with her scroll, "Saxon and Jace are so seeing this."

Ruby sped back into her chair as Yang looked at her partner,"Alright Blake you're up."

"Oh, um, sorry, what am I doing," Blake asked as she was broken out of her daze.

"You're playing as Vale, trying to conquer the Kingdoms of Remnant," Yang said.

"Right," Blake said as Jaune approached the girls.

"Hey! Can I play?"

"Sorry Jaune, we already have four people," Ruby said to her fellow leader.

"Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt that you possess," Weiss said.

"Uhh, you attacked your own naval fleet two turns ago," Yang said to her teammate.

"Bring it on, Ice Queen! I'll have you know that I have been told that I am a natural born leader," Jaune said confidently.

"By who? Your mother," Weiss asked sarcastically.

"A-and Pyrrha."

"Hello again," Pyrrha said as she waved from her table.

"Come on, let me play your hand for a turn," Jaune begged.

"I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo," Weiss protested.

"Why not? You've trusted me with way more important stuff before. I mean, you told us all that Blake is secretly a fa-"

Pyrrha darted over and clapped a hand over Jaune's mouth before saying, "Fun-loving person, whom we all admire and respect."

Jaune laughed nervously as everyone looked at Blake who had an annoyed look on her face.

"Right. That. Ladies, enjoy your battle," Jaune bowed before walking away with Pyrrha.

Sun and Neptune walked over to team RWBY and Sun, being Sun. Greeted them like a complete gentleman.

"Sup losers," Sun greeted while throwing up a peace sign.

"Hey Sun," Ruby greeted.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake... Ice Queen."

"Why does everyone keep calling me that," Weiss questioned.

"I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend," Sun said gesturing to his partner.

"Uhh, aren't libraries for reading," Neptune asked as he looked at the game board.

"Thank you," Ren shouted from his table where Nora's head shot up and she awoke from her dream.

"Pancakes!"

"Shut up. Don't be a nerd," Sun said turning to Neptune.

"Geh, geh, geh, geh! "Intellectual," okay? Thank you, " Neptune said before waving, "I'm Neptune."

"So Neptune, where are you from," Weiss asked.

"Haven," Neptune said as he stood next to Weiss, "And I don't believe I've caught your name Snow Angel."

Weiss glared at Neptune, "It's Weiss and drop the Snow Angel."

Neptune back up a step, "Okay that's cool."

Yang smiled at the blue haired boy, "She's taken man, she's actually protecting you. You wouldn't believe what he did to the last guy who hit on Weiss."

"I still can't sleep on my left side," Jaune complained from his team's table.

Sun walked over to Blake and looked at her hand of cards, "I never took you as the board game playing type."

Blake stood up and moved Sun out of the way as she walked out, "Right, well, I think I'm done playing actually. I'll see you guys later."

"Women," Nora said as she shrugged.

"Yeah, no kidding," Sun said.

Neptune sat in Blake's now forgotten chair, "So where's Sax? I was pumped to meet his team and talk to him some more."

"They're sparring," Ruby said, "Hi I'm Ruby, Saxon's girlfriend."

Neptune laughed but stopped when everyone stared at him, "Wait, you're serious?"

"Yeah," Ruby said.

Neptune rubbed the back of his head and smiled nervously, "Wow, I thought he would never get a girlfriend. We haven't talked in awhile."

"Why does everyone who knows Saxon before Beacon think he would never ask a girl out," Yang asked.

Neptune crossed his arms and leaned back into his chair, "Because he showed no interest, when we were little he never got a crush, when he was thirteen he never even checked out girls according to him."

"Huh," Ruby said.

"Yeah it was weird," Neptune said as he set himself back down and picked up Blake's forgotten cards, "Let's see what she had."

The group continued their game with Neptune playing as Vale and were interrupted when Miles and Desmond stumbled into the library and sat on the floor next to their table.

Everyone noticed how their clothes were dirty and disheveled as Sun asked, "What happened to you two?"

"Saxon...Saxon Ar-freaking-monia happened," Desmond said as he laid on the floor.

"Saxon," Ruby asked.

"He was so...angry," Miles said as he slumped against the table's leg.

"About what," Neptune asked.

"I don't know, but he's managed to hold off the four of us for awhile before beating us," Desmond said.

"I gotta see this," Yang said standing up.

"Definitely," Sun said.

/~/

Saxon gritted his teeth as he dodged carbine rifle fire from Jace and morphed his swords back into standby mode. Saxon, now free of his blades that were in their holsters, began dodging with more precision before pulling out a throwing knife with icy blue engravings on the blade and throwing it at the ground in front of him. The ice dust in the blade reacted on impact and created a three foot tall shield of ice protecting him from bullets and fire as he developed a strategy.

Leo grimaced as he realized his fire was doing nothing to Saxon's ice shield, "I guess he managed to perfect those freezing throwing knives," Leo yelled over Jace's gunfire.

"You don't say?!"

"Come on, this is me," Leo said as he drew fire next to him from a previous fire bolt into his hand, "I got this."

The fire began to grow and turn into a dark red color like his eyes.

"This is going to hurt," Leo said as he aimed the bolt at Saxon's shield.

As the bolt of fire flew through the air, Saxon didn't have to look to know it was coming. Even from twenty feet away, he could feel the heat from the small bolt of fire. He quickly abandoned his shield and watched as the crimson flames engulfed and destroyed his shield, and he drew his swords as he charged his friends. He met Jace first and was surprised when they locked weapons. Swords and pistols.

"What's wrong Sax," Jace asked through gritted teeth.

"Nothing," Saxon said as his muscles strained.

"Liar," Jace shouted as he kicked Saxon away.

Saxon recovered and was surprised by Leo who had closed the distance between them and was now in striking distance. Saxon saw that instead of his entire hands engulfed in orange flames, it was just a ring of fire that floated around his palm that was primed for a open handed jab. Saxon realized what Leo was doing too late and as Leo struck Saxon's right hand, that was holding Oblivio, he should have felt pain from his strike but instead only felt the handle of his blade get hot.

Saxon tried to hold Oblivio but didn't last for even three second before tossing Oblivio, that Leo caught easily. Saxon switched Ecficio to his right hand and rushed Leo. Their weapons locked. Saxon and Leo, fighting for control. Leo pushed Saxon back and jumped away from his opponent as Jace aimed with his pistols and held off Saxon.

Saxon ran forward and felt his arms quiver as he and Leo crossed blades. The pair traded slashes and strikes and to anyone it would've looked like two dancers doing a routine. But to Saxon and Leo it was the deciding factor of the fight. They had all been fighting for more than thirty minutes and the three of them were dead tired.

Saxon felt his arms shake and saw Leo's arms stay steady and instead of wild anger like Saxon was feeling all he could see his friend's eyes was cold determination, then and there Saxon knew it...he was done.

Saxon's arms caved and Leo completed his slash and dropped Saxon's Aura into the red automatically ending the match. Saxon lay on his back and he then realized they had guests.

/~/

Everyone had walked into the training room when they saw Saxon, wielding Ecficio, and Leo, wielding Oblivio, cross weapons and stay locked. And they watched as Leo won the showdown. Ruby's eyes widened as Saxon fell to the ground and as she prepared to rush out to him she felt a hand on her shoulder, Ruby saw Weiss's manicured hands and glared at the heiress to which Weiss just shook her head.

Ruby watched as Saxon began to sit up, but was stopped when his own sword was pressed against his throat. Saxons eyes walked up the black and white blade and saw Leo who was glaring at Saxon.

"Talk Armonia."

"Cut the tough guy act Leo, we both know you won't do sh-"

Ruby gasped and tried to rush forward as Leo's boot collided with Saxon's face. Ruby struggled against both Weiss and Yang, she felt anger bubble inside her and want nothing more than to cut Leo in two with Crescent Rose.

"Talk Saxon!"

"Let me deal with my own pro-!"

Leo brought his boot down on Saxon's stomach and everyone watched as blood and spittle flew out as he gasped. Ruby was furious as Sun began helping Weiss and Yang. Neptune grimaced and turned his head away slightly.

"Just tell me what's wrong Saxon!"

"It doesn't concern you!"

Fury built up in Leo's eyes as he dropped Oblivio and kneeled over Saxon and punched him in the face.

"It doesn't...concern me," Leo said in a low voice.

"It doesn't concern me?"

"It doesn't concern me?!"

"IT DOESN'T CONCERN ME?!"

Leo grabbed Saxon's collar and lifted Saxon up to him, "YOU'RE MY FRIEND AND PRACTICALLY MY SECOND BROTHER! OF COURSE IT CONCERNS ME! JACE IS YOUR BEST FRIEND! RUBY IS THE GIRL WHO LOVES YOU! WE'RE ALL YOUR FRIENDS IT CONCERNS ALL OF US!"

Saxon looked up at his friend and felt something hit his face, Saxon looked at Leo's eyes and realized something...Leo was crying.

Leo hung his head, "Don't make me do anymore man...please...please just tell us what's wrong." Another tear slid down Leo's face and landed on Saxon's, "Please."

"I messed up man...I didn't cover my tracks enough."

Jace crouched next to Saxon, "What do you mean man."

"She knows I'm in Vale..."

Leo and Jace stared at their old friend before frowning. Leo stood up and grabbed Saxon's hand and helped him up. Jace began dusting off Saxon and healing his wounds that Leo had inflicted and everyone else stood there confused.

"Who's she," Yang asked.

"I was about to ask the same thing," Weiss said.

Neptune stood there with a frown on his face and was covering most of his face with a gloved hand and Sun was just straight up having a hard time following what was happening.

Ruby slowly walked out to her boyfriend and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to see me like that," Saxon whispered.

"I love you Saxon, the good and the bad," Ruby whispered back.

"I love you too Rose, for what it's worth."

"Everything, it's worth everything to me," Ruby said as she looked up at Saxon, "We'll deal with your mother somehow Saxon."

/~/

Blake sat in RWBY's room. She wasn't in the mood to deal with people's attempts at talking with her so instead she sat alone in her room with only her thoughts until she heard the window open and a certain lion faunus slip inside.

"You missed quite the showdown kitty cat," Leo said from the window ledge, where he was crouched.

Blake smiled at Leo, "Did I now?"

"Yeah," Leo hopped onto the floor and sat next to Blake on her bed, "You have your knees pulled up to your chest...you're either really stressed or really hor-"

Blake clapped a hand over Leo's mouth and gave her signature "Blake glare", "Leo. Not in the mood for your jokes."

Leo smiled and slowly removed Blake's hand from his mouth before kissing the back of it, "I'm guessing it's the first one then.

Blake nodded before leaning against Leo, "Torchwick is still out there Leo."

"And we'll stop him Blake."

Just at that moment both teams RWBY and SMCD walked into the room. "Ugh, we should have never let you play," Yang shouted at Saxon.

"I wasn't playing, I was a military advisor for my Queen," Saxon said wrapping an arm around Ruby.

"Just like Jace wasn't playing for Weiss," Yang complained.

"I was helping," Jace defended.

"You practically played the last half of the game for her," Yang shouted.

"She needed a lot of help."

Blake pushed herself off the bed and Leo was too slow as he reached to stop her and as Blake reached for the door an unexpected voice stopped her.

"Stop," Weiss commanded.

Blake's hand retraced from the door knob as Weiss continued talking, "Lately you've been quiet, antisocial and moody!"

"Um, have you met Blake," Desmond asked sarcastically.

"Which I get is kind of your thing, but you've been doing it more than usual! Which quite frankly, is unacceptable! You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something was wrong," Weiss flipped through the air dramatically and pointed at Blake from above, "So, Blake Belladonna, what is wrong!?"

"How did that chair get there," Miles asked.

"I've just stopped asking where she gets half the stuff she gets," Jace said as Weiss balanced on the back legs of a chair perfectly for a while before putting it away.

"I just, I don't understand how everyone can be so calm," Blake said.

Leo pushed himself off Blake's bed, "Blake, Torchwick is nothing to lose sleep over."

"Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it! Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it," Blake shouted.

"Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the Huntsmen, I'm sure they can handle it," Yang said, trying to comfort her partner.

"Well I'm not! They don't know the White Fang like I do," Blake shouted.

"So do I Blake, but you can't let that get to you," Leo shouted back.

"Okay, between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, blowing up White Fang hideouts, blowing up motorcycles, fighting for freedom, and whatever Saxon does in his spare time, I'm sure the eight of you think that you're all ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells!

"Uh, who," Ruby and Saxon asked in unison.

"But let me once again be the voice of reason. We're students! We're not ready to handle this sort of situation," Weiss continued.

"Well yeah, but-"

"We're not ready," Weiss said interrupting Ruby.

"And we may never be ready! Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for graduation day," Blake pointed towards the door, "They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming! Whether we're ready or not!"

Ruby raised her arms and was slowly starting to look like a maniac as she moved her arms around as she talked, " Okay, all in favor of becoming the youngest Huntsmen to single-handedly taking down a corrupt organization conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale... say aye."

"Aye," Saxon said while raising his hand.

Yang pumped her fist excitedly and pointed at her sister, "Yes! I love it when you're feisty."

Saxon smirked, "Well so do I, but it's a different kinda love."

Desmond smirked, "Let's go!"

"Sounds like fun, let's get crackin," Jace said he then stared at Weiss.

"Well, I suppose it could be fun," Weiss reasoned.

"I was born in on this," Leo said.

Miles smiled, "I'm in."

"Only Saxon said aye," Ruby complained.

"He's your boyfriend, he has to listen to you," Desmond said.

"Alright then, we're in this together," Blake said looking at her friends and boyfriend.

Ruby made a gesture that made her uppermost like a W, "Let's hatch a plan!"

Yang did double finger guns at her sister, "Yeah!"

Ruby's face suddenly looked worried, "I left my board game in the library."

Miles rubbed the bridge of his nose, "We're so screwed."

Ruby grabbed the back of Saxon's hood and ran out into the hallway, "We'll be right back!"

"Wait whaaaa," Saxon said as Ruby pulled him out of the room at semblance speed.

The pair sped down the hallway for all of about three seconds before crashing. "You okay Ruby," Saxon asked as he stood up and offered his hand to her.

Ruby took his hand and nodded, "Are you okay?"

"I'm good," Saxon turned to want they ran into, "You three okay?"

A girl with dark skin, green hair and red eye stood in front of them along with a guy with silver hair and dark eyes and finally a girl with long black hair and amber eyes.

"I'm fine," the girl with green hair responded, "Just watch where you're going."

Ruby laughed nervously, "Oh right sorry, I'm Ruby and this is Saxon. Are you new?"

"Visiting from Haven actually," the girl with amber eyes said.

"Ooh! You're here for the festival! But exchange students have their own dormitory," Ruby said.

"I guess we just got turned around," the guy said.

"Don't worry about it, your building is east of here," Saxon said.

The three teens walked past Saxon and Ruby and the amber eyed girl spoke, "Thanks, maybe we'll see you around."

"Yeah, maybe," Saxon said as the group continued to walk away.

"Oh, uh, welcome to Beacon," Ruby shouted.

The couple watched the group walk away. "Anything seem off about them," Saxon asked as they now walked to the library.

"They're probably just nervous about their first day here," Ruby said.

"Yeah maybe," Saxon said as he laced his finger behind his as he walked.

"You're worrying over nothing Saxon," Ruby said as they entered the library.

"I hope so," Saxon said as Ruby rushed to go get her board game, "I have enough to deal with already."

AN: Get on the hype train ladies and gentlemen because Volume Three drops on the 24th (25th for non sponsors...including me) as you can see I've introduced Spade who is part of Absolute Zero and please forgive me for the fact that ASZO is still a working name I've been busy and it honestly is a lot of work trying to create a whole new team with ideas I haven't used so bear with me if it changes. Anyways please leave a review, it supports the story a lot, make sure you follow and favorite so you can stay up to date on the story and as always, stay cool everyone.


	27. Chapter 23 Painting The Town Black

Chapter 23 Painting The Town Black And Red

 _Italics: Thoughts or emphasis on a word_

 **Bold: Flashback/Dream or Shouting**

People occasionally glanced at the man in white but no one honestly paid attention as he sang quietly as he walked through the warehouse district.

I had strings

But now I'm free

There are no strings on me...

The man approached Junior's club and as he walked through the door one of his henchmen tried to stop him.

"Hey you can't be in here right no-"

The henchman fell the floor grabbing at the new hole in his throat as he bled out. The man returned his wrist blade back into his sleeve and continued to walk toward Junior.

/~/

 **Snowfall, months ago**

 **Saxon stepped into his house, his mother, had forced him into a grocery run and he wanted the excuse to get her out of his sight. To his surprise his mother wasn't there. Her chair in front of the TV was occupied by someone else.**

 **"Saxon," the man greeted with a smile.**

 **Saxon didn't return the man's cheerfulness as he walked around the front of the chair to face the man, "Ozpin."**

 **"Saxon, it's been a long time," Ozpin said as stood and reached out.**

 **Saxon, without thinking, swatted Ozpin's hand away, "Six years, not since the funeral."**

 **Ozpin looked at the boy and sighed, "Your father would be proud of you."**

 **"That's what everyone says, doesn't change the fact he's dead," Saxon said with spite in his voice.**

 **"Saxon...will you always be this hateful? Angry?"**

 **Saxon just looked away as Ozpin continued, "You, in no way, shape or form have had it easy. You're like your father, you're a survivor...of heartache, of this war you've chosen to be a part of and of this pit that was formerly your home," Ozpin finished as he gestured around the partly destroyed living room.**

 **Ozpin reached inside his olive green peacoat, that he was wearing to fight the cold weather of Snowfall, and pulled out two envelopes with the Beacon crest on the front.**

 **"Saxon, I was going to do this when you were of age but you have reached your skill faster than I had predicted," Ozpin said as he held out the envelopes.**

 **"What are these," Saxon asked.**

 **"Your friend, Jace Crimisi. He's been hailed as the greatest marksman currently attending Strikes, correct?"**

 **"Yes...what does that have to do with anything," Saxon asked impatiently.**

 **"Turn those over."**

 **Saxon obliged, on the back of one of the envelopes there was S.A written in pen and J.C on the back of the other.**

 **"No way," Saxon said breathlessly.**

 **Ozpin chuckled before turning and walking towards the door, "I've already accepted a student whose only fifteen, so I guess you could say you and Jace won't be alone."**

 **Ozpin opened the door and naturally the Snowfall winds blew and cold air and snowflakes rushed into the warm living room.**

 **"I'll see you soon Mr. Armonia," the white haired man said before he stepped into the cold and let the door shut behind him.**

 **Saxon stood there for a moment dumbfounded. His mind reeled from what Ozpin had just done and almost without thinking he ran up to his room and pulled out his empty duffel bags.**

/~/

Saxon pulled out of his daydream as Port's class came to an end, an end that Saxon had been waiting for. Saxon stood and stretched and felt something poke his chest.

"Come on babe, we're meeting in our room in a few minutes," Ruby said as she withdrew her finger.

Saxon smiled as he poked Ruby's cheek, "Got it Rose."

The redhead frowned and grabbed Saxon's hand before kissing the back of it, "Promise me you'll be okay."

Saxon set his forehead against Ruby's and spoke softly, "I'll be with you the whole time Rose, you'll be there to watch my back."

Ruby nodded before kissing Saxon, "Don't forget we're all playin Remnant: The Game in your room tonight."

"I won't."

/~/

Saxon knocked on RWBY's door with his team and Leo in tow. All of the boys had changed into the clothes they had received from Claire Crimisi in Snowfall, Jace had been the one to suggest they, "Shake it up a bit."

"Come in," Weiss said.

Saxon adjusted his scarf as he walked into the room and Ruby leapt of her suspended bed, "Alright, guys, today's the day! The investigation begins!"

Saxon smiled at his girlfriend's excitement, "Let's run through the plan one last time."

"Right," Ruby said, "Everyone remember their roles?"

"You, me, Saxon and Jace will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem," Weiss said as she made a few gestures.

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If me and Leo can get in, we can hopefully find out what they're planning," Blake said.

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard...," Yang said letting herself trail off.

"And me and Desmond will head over to Yuma's and see what he's heard and have him feel around," Miles said as he adjusted his sword on his back.

"Great! We'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found," the redhead said excitedly as she pumped her fist, "Let's to this!"

"Yeah!"

Everyone's head snapped to the open window where Sun was hanging from the tree by his tail.

"Sun," Leo asked alarmed.

"How did you even get up here," Yang asked.

"Ah it's easy, I do it all the time," Sun said nonchalantly.

"You do what," Weiss shouted alarmed while Jace was subtly reaching for one of his pistols.

"I climb trees all the time," Sun said as he flipped into RWBY's room, "So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?"

Blake stepped forward slightly, "We are going to investigate the situation...as teams."

"Sorry Sun, but we wanna keep friends outta this," Saxon apologized.

"Psh! That's dumb! We should always get friends involved! That's why I brought Neptune," Sun said as he pointed out the window behind him.

Both teams RWBY and SMCD along with Leo stuck their heads out the window to see Neptune standing on a narrow ledge just outside the window.

"Sup," the blue haired boy asked.

"Dude aren't you scared of heights," Saxon asked.

"Psh. No, no, no I'm not scared of heights...but could I come in? We're like, really high up," Neptune said panicking slightly.

After pulling Neptune inside the now group of eleven went over the revised plan.

"I'll go with Weiss, Jace and Saxy, Sun can go with Leo and Blake, and Neptune, you can go with Yang since she doesn't have a partner," Ruby said as she pushed Neptune into Yang's direction.

"Saxy," Miles asked looking at his partner questioningly.

"Hater," Saxon said as wrapped an arm around Ruby who had returned to his side.

"Come on, let's do this," Desmond said excitedly.

/~/

Saxon, Ruby, Jace and Weiss approached the Cross Continental Communication Tower in the center of a crossroad with small gardens on the sides. Ruby stared at the tower in amazement.

"Wooow! I forget how big the Transmit tower looks up close," the redhead gushed.

"You should see the one in Atlas," Jace said as they walked.

"That was the first one, right?" Saxon asked.

"Correct," Weiss confirmed as they grew closer to the tower.

Weiss stared up at the tower and said, "Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit System to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the Great War."

"Oooh, look at me! My name's Weiss! I know facts! I'm rich," Ruby said, trying to sound prissy before laughing and snorting.

Saxon picked up Ruby from behind and laughed, "And that is why I love you."

The couple laughed and Weiss let her temper get the best of her, "Don't be pests! Besides, the only reason we're here is because you like the tower so much, Ruby! We could have just as easily made a call from the library!

Once her boyfriend set her down she continued to gush, "I know, but it's so coool! Ooh, I'm going to take a picture!"

Ruby pulled out her scroll but lost it as it clattered to the concrete in excitement. A pale hand reached down to pick it up and as Saxon looked at the owner of the hand he was surprised to see the orange haired girl from the docks holding out Ruby's scroll for her.

"Penny?!"

Penny looked nervously at the shocked Ruby, "Uuuh..."

"Where here have you been? We haven't seen you since that night at the docks," Ruby asked.

"S-Sorry. I think you're confused," Penny began before she was cut off by a hiccup, she quickly threw Ruby's phone into her arms, "Uh... I've got to go!"

Penny began to quickly walk away as Weiss asked, "What was that about?"

"I don't know, but we're going to find out.

Come on Saxon," Ruby said she and her boyfriend began jogging in Penny's direction, "You go make your call! We'll meet up with you later!"

Weiss reached out towards her partner and friend, "Wait!"

Jace sighed realizing how futile it was and moved her arm down, "Don't bother babe. They're strange creatures, those two."

/~/

"Penny, where have you been? It's been weeks," Ruby said as she and Saxon caught up with the orange haired girl.

"There seems to be a... misunderstanding," Penny said as she walked down steps.

"What," Ruby shouted as she slid down the handrail and Saxon jumped onto it and walked down it balancing using his semblance.

"Penny... Is everything okay," Ruby asked but received no response as Penny continued to walk away.

Saxon grabbed Penny's arm, "Penny wait a sec."

Penny stopped and looked at the couple.

"Look, I don't know what's wrong, but you have to listen to me! Those guys we fought at the docks, we think they're up to something big, something bad! I need you to tell me what happened to you that night! Please... As a friend," Ruby begged.

Penny sighed and looked to both sides quickly before turning back to the leaders, "It isn't safe to talk here."

Saxon and Ruby looked at each other, confused.

/~/

Weiss and Jace walked through the lobby of the CCT building, Weiss with a look of pride on her face and the looked remained as they stepped into the elevator.

"Hello. Welcome to the CCT. How may I help you," the CCT buildings AI asked, the voice being projected from a panel by the door.

"We'd like to go to the communications room, please," Weiss said to the AI.

"Absolutely. Could you please place your Scroll on the terminal to verify your identities," the AI instructed.

Jace and Weiss dug out their Scrolls and held them in front of the panel. The AI soon answered in a cheery voice, "Perfect! Thank you, Mister Crimisi, Miss Schnee."

The elevator began to quickly ascend and Weiss expression was swapping rapidly back and forth from a fake smile to grim.

"Hey. It'll be alright," Jace said as he gave Weiss a one armed hug, "Everything will be fine."

"I just don't..."

"I know Weiss, if either of them force it I'll do something," Jace said assuringly.

"Like what," Weiss asked.

"I don't know, say some crazy villain has planted bombs in the CCT," Jace said jokingly as the elevator opened.

As they approached the desk a holographic secretary appeared, "Welcome to the Beacon Cross Continental Transmit center. How may I help you?"

"I need to make a call to Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas," Weiss said.

"Absolutely." The secretary beeped slightly, "If you could head over to Terminal 3, I'll patch you through."

"Thanks," Jace said as the heiress smiled and nodded.

The pair walked over to the cubical like desk, Weiss sat down and took an unhappy breath as Jace stood off to the side, out of view of the camera. A short haired brunette appeared on the screen.

"Thank you for calling the Atlas- Oh! Miss Schnee! Good afternoon! Would you like me to patch you through to your father? I think your sister Winter might be here as well."

Weiss smiled pleasantly, "No, thank you! I was actually wondering if you could find some files for me. I've compiled a short list."

Weiss placed her Scroll into the slot near the keyboard and a few beeps confirmed that the operator had received the info.

"I see. If you don't mind... what may I ask is this for?"

"School project," Weiss lied.

"Um... There are some sensitive documents on this list, ma'am."

"Well, then, I'll be sure to treat them with care," Weiss said, continuing her faux happiness.

"Right... Very well." More noises occurred before the operator spoke again, "The data is being transferred to your Scroll now."

"Wonderful! That will be all, then."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to patch you through to your father before y-"

Jace shut down the call and smiled at Weiss, "Freak unreported lightning storms tend to mess with communications."

"Thank you Jace."

/~/

"I wish I could help you, Ruby, but I don't know anything about those men," Penny said as she, Ruby and Saxon strolled down the street.

"Well, what happened to you that night? We were all together, and then you just disappeared! Were you kidnapped," Ruby asked.

"Oh, no! Nothing like that," Penny exclaimed.

"Well where did you go then," Saxon asked.

"I've never been to another kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture out too far, but... You have to understand, my father loves me very much; he just worries a lot," Penny explained.

"Believe me I know the feeling," Ruby said as she and Penny grinned at each other, "But why not let us know you were okay?"

"I... was asked not to talk to you. Or Weiss. Or Blake. Or Yang. Anybody, really."

"Psycho dad," Saxon sung slightly.

"No, it wasn't my father..."

As the group turned a corner to see the center of a plaza where a hologram of a man who was standing in front of six AK-130 Androids, who are in turn standing in front of two large metal storage cases with the spear-and-shield emblem on their doors.

"The AK-130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years, and they have done a fine job. Wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you agree," he hologram asked and people who had gathered in the plaza clapped in response, "But... the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation, and 'fine'... Well, that's just not good enough, is it? Presenting... the Atlesian Knight-200!"

The doors of the cases rolled up and brand new androids stepped out, knocking down their older models.

"Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary," the man said, his voice full of humor as the robots posed.

"These models will become active later this year, but they won't be alone! Now, the Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still many situations that will undoubtedly require... a human touch"

 _What could that mean_ , Saxon asked himself as the man's hologram was replaced with something...much better.

A massive robotic suit stood before the audience and the crowd cheered as the man's voice continued, "Now, we couldn't have him here for you today, but these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending the borders of our kingdom within the year!"

"Whoa..." Ruby said, hunched in awe at the robotic behemoth.

"Can I have one," Saxon asked, also in awe.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else," Penny said concerned

Four Atlas soldiers were staring at Penny and she backed away before spinning and breaking into a dead run.

This broke Ruby and Saxon out of their stupor and the pair looked back as Ruby shouted, "Penny! Wait! Where are you going?"

The pair looked forward and saw the four soldiers running towards them. Ruby looked at Saxon before he smirked.

"I can probably take two before the others get past me," Saxon said.

"Thanks babe," Ruby said before quickly kissing Saxon's cheek and running off.

Saxon walked forward and spoke loudly to the soldiers who were closing the distance, "Hello gentleman. Do you have a moment to talk about our lord and savior Monty Oum?"

/~/

Miles opened the door to Yuma's shop and strolled in, "Yuma?"

"Sup," Yuma said from his tattoo chair where he was drawing in his sketch book.

"Hey man we just wanted to know if you've-"

"Don't move," Yuma said as he swapped his pencil for a thinner one.

"Huh," Desmond questioned.

"Don't. Move. I'm getting tattoo ideas for you two," Yuma said as he continued to sketch.

"Listen man, we're hunting down Torchwick-"

"Pretty tall order," Yuma interrupted Desmond.

"-and we were wondering if you knew anything about where he could be," Desmond finished.

"Torchwick is a smart man unfortunately, I only have a vague idea where he is," Yuma said as he continued to sketch.

"And that is," Miles asked, careful not to move.

"Vale."

Miles and Desmond stared at the tiger faunus in confession, "That's it?"

"Yep."

"Well do you know about anything else...weird," Miles asked.

"Not real-oh wait yeah. Junior's club was frozen over," Yuma said as he added a touch on Desmond's tattoo design.

"Frozen over," Desmond asked.

"I'm exaggerating it. But some guy did attack the place, killed a few of his men,giant spires of ice are coming up from the dance floor and weird thing is, they can't break the ice. They're having to-"

"Slowly melt it," Miles interrupted.

"How did you-"

Miles walked out of the shop and pulled out his Scroll.

/~/

Saxon answered his Scroll, "Sup Miles."

"Hey man, how's it going on your end?"

"Well...I possibly have committed four felonies in the past seven minutes."

"What on Remnant did you do?!"

"What I do best Miles."

"Cook?"

"No."

"Angst?"

"That's not even an action."

"Steal a car," Miles asked jokingly.

Miles received no response.

"Saxon. Did you steal a car?"

"Maaaaybe."

" **I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"**

" **REALLY?! YOU CAN'T?!** "

"I can," Miles shouted, "Why did you steal a car?!"

"Because Sun, Blake and Leo are being chased down the highway by a mech and I'm coming to get you and Desmond so the four of us can back em up!"

"How did that happen," Miles asked as Desmond exited the shop behind him.

/~/

Leo, Sun and Blake walked down a dark hallway with pale gray Grimm masks in their hands. A man directing new recruits to the right, which was the cover of the group of three.

"I don't get it," Sun said as he held out the mask, "If you believe what you're doing is right, why hide who you are?"

"The masks are a symbol. Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters," Blake said as she looked at the monkey faunus.

"Grimm masks...that's kinda dark," Sun commented.

"So was the guy who started it," Leo said as he looked down at the mask, "I swore I'd never wear one of these things again."

Blake looked at her boyfriend and slid on her mask, "It'll be fine."

Leo and Sun slid on their masks and followed the cat faunus into a large room where a number of White Fang grunts stood off to the left and were standing on the balconies above and new plain clothed recruits stood on the right, which is where Leo, Sun and Blake stood.

The group stared at the white sheet with a massive red White Fang symbol on it, and the man in front of it. Leo sneered at the the man's mask, "Great, the Lieutenant is here."

"Nothin we can't handle," Sun said as he stared at the tattooed man.

"Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours! I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for for so long," the Lieutenant said with his arms spread.

A orange haired man walked out and waved.

"Thank you, thank you," Roman said as a girl with pink and brown hair stepped out from behind the sheet on the other side along with a man in a long white peacoat with a icy blue hood pulled over his head, "Please, hold your applause!"

"What's a human doing here," a faunus shouted as Leo stared at the man in white and blue.

 _Neo, Lieutenant, Torchwick, new guy...those are the only other decent fighters here_ , Leo thought as Torchwick continued to speak.

"I'm glad you asked, 'Deerie'! Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans...are the worst," Roman saluted, "Case in point. So, I understand why you would like to see us all locked away, or, better yet, killed!"

"So, is he going somewhere with this," Sun asked Leo.

"Yes," Leo said as he cringed, "He can talk a good line of sh-"

"But, before the claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy: the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms," Roman continued.

"Here's the kicker," Leo said as the crowd started to change their tune.

"Government, military, even the schools: they're all to blame for your lot in life!"

The faunus started cheering on Torchwick and the group shared a look before Torchwick continued, "And they're all pests that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around... No offense to any rodents in the room."

Roman snapped his fingers and and the sheet fell and behind it stood a Atlesian Paladin-290, with the White Fang symbol on its shoulder in red and the faunus in the audience applauded.

"As some of you might have heard, this right here," he tapped the mech with his cane, "Is Atlas' newest defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my 'employer,' we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, 'hit the shelves.' Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine... But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?"

The faunus roared and cheered and Leo, Blake and Sun looked at each other.

"We need to get outta here," Leo said.

"Will all new recruits, please come forward," the Lieutenant shouted.

Leo, Blake and Sun felt themselves be forced forward by the line in front and behind them.

"What are we going to do," Sun asked quietly.

"I'm thinking..."

Leo's eyes darted around before looking at Torchwick, and finding a pair of green eyes staring back, "Guys...he sees us."

Blake looked up and saw a junction box and looked at her male companions, "He can't see in the dark."

Blake unsheathed Gambol Shroud and transformed into it's pistol mode and shot the junction box, blacking out the room.

"Don't let them get away!"

"Guys the window!"

"Stop them!"

The three huntsmen in training came crashing out of the window and begin running and Leo turned his head back to see the Paladin crash through the wall and pursue them.

The three faunus ran and jumped off a car onto the rooftops but the Paladin was still pursuing them on the street below.

"So you wouldn't happen to have... oh, I don't know... some form of backup," Sun shouted as they ran and jumped across the rooftops

"On it!"

/~/

Saxon, having rejoined Jace and Weiss after managing to stop two guard and not being able to find Ruby, walked out of the CCT with the red and white couple.

Weiss's scroll rang and the heiress answered it and heard screaming from Leo, " **HEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPP!"**

Blake's voice came next, "Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back-"

" **HEEEELLLLP** ," Sun and Leo screamed.

Weiss rolled her eyes as she hung up, "Go on your own you two, I have a plan."

/~/

"That's totally something they would do," Miles said as he climbed into the stolen car with Desmond.

Desmond settled into the backseat with Miles, "Come on let's go."

Saxon smirked as he slammed on the gas pedal and the wheels spun.

/~/

" **YOU'RE GONNA KILL US** ," Desmond shouted as Saxon weaved out of the way of a car flying at them.

"We have to make up for loss time," Saxon said calmly up shifted and weaved out of the way of another car.

Saxon could see Yang and Neptune on her bike ahead and he focused as he began gaining on them, and the mech.

The mech began throwing cars behind it, trying to stop Yang and Saxon's advanced. Yang dodged and slid under cars with precision. Saxon, not in a vehicle that was as maneuverable, we forced to mainly use braking and quick turns to dodge the cars.

Yang managed to slide under a semi and looked back, "SAXON!"

Saxon smirked as he sped up.

"What are you doing Sax!?"

Desmond's shouting only made Saxon drive towards it faster, the semi bounced and rolled off the pavement. _I can make it_ , Saxon thought.

"Duck," Jace shouted as the truck was a bounce away from them.

SMCD ducked as the semi almost bounced over their car completely.

"We're alive," Desmond shouted with joy.

"That thing took out the roof," Miles shouted.

"No shi-"

Saxon swerved out of the way of a car as he caught up with Yang, "Where's Neptune?!"

"He and Sun are gone," Yang shouted as Leo hopped onto the hood of SMCD's car.

"Where's the roof?!"

"A quarter mile back," Desmond shouted over the wind.

"Nice," Leo shouted as he fired a fire bolt at the mech, "Weiss is at the next overpass, she bring the mech down to the ground and we'll all take it down!"

"We're close," Jace shouted.

"Get ready to stop so we can make our way down," Leo shouted.

"No brakes," Saxon said.

"What?!"

"The brakes are out!"

" **WHAT?!** "

" **WE! HAVE! NO! BRAKES!"**

Saxon watched as Weiss landed on the freeway and used a glyph to create a sheet of ice on the freeway and he watched as the mech slipped and slid off the freeway.

"Seatbelts! Off," Saxon shouted as he undid his seatbelt.

"Why?!"

Saxon angled the car and started driving towards the edge.

" **WHAT ARE YOU DOING,"** Miles shouted.

" **THIS IS CRAZY,** " Jace shouted as he took off his seatbelt.

" **CARS DON'T FLY SAXON! I CAN'T FLY,** " Desmond protested.

" **WE'RE GONNA DIE,** " Leo shouted as he moved into the backseat with Desmond and Miles.

Saxon smirked, " **WE'RE GOING TO** _ **LIIIIIVE!"**_

SMCD and Leo prepared for the fight of their lives as their car went into freefall. Along with them.

 **AN: Chapter. Done. I'm now back on track. This chapter is a bit rushed but I hope you all enjoy it. Volume 3 has premiered and I hope you all enjoy it and this chapter. Make sure to follow and favorite so you can stay up to date on the story and drop a review, it means a lot. I launched an AU called I Am The Sea starring Neptune and I hope you go give that a read. Stay cool everyone.**


	28. Chapter 24 Henceforward

Chapter 24 Henceforward The Fallen Hero Shall Be Remembered

 **AN: Hey guys I haven't done an author's note in the beginning of the chapter for a while but I wanted to state that this is a prequel original chapter. You'll quickly see who's eyes it through and this is mainly a backstory that some of you probably want to know.**

Snowfall, Six Years Ago...

Tristan Armonia trudged through the heavy snow towards his home, the metal of his left prosthetic arm creaked from the cold and he could feel the winds whipping his black hood around but thankfully it remained on his head.

Tristan felt joy as his house came into view, he and his team had gone out on a long assignment and finally being able to see his wife and son brought energy to the man as he trudged a little faster. He approached his home and smiled as he opened the door. Tristan walked into his home and, unsurprisingly, saw his wife in the kitchen preparing dinner.

Sarah Armonia, a beautiful silver haired woman with storm gray eyes, turned around and gasped at her husband, dropping a kitchen knife she ran into her husband's arms. The pair held each other before Tristan heard a voice that he'd been dreaming about.

"Dad!"

Tristan felt a body hit his side and he looked down at his son firmly holding onto his midsection.

"Hey young man," Tristan greeted as he lifted his son into his arms and Sara stepped back as the father and son held each other.

"You were gone so long, I got worried," Saxon said as his father set him down.

"I just got busy, so many Grimm...I'll tell you about it later bud," Tristan said as his son hugged him again.

Tristan watched as his son ran up the staircase and into his room and he turned back to his wife, "Did anything happen while I was gone honey?"

"Not especially, Saxon still wants to be his father," She said while smiling slightly.

"Oh? So you means he's as smart as ever," Tristan asked jokingly.

Sarah rolled her eyes and light slapped her husband's chest, "Oh stop."

"What's for dinner," the man asked as he approached the kitchen.

Sarah grabbed the hood on Tristan's garrison jacket, that had no left sleeve letting his left arm be in full view, and pulled the man back, "Go take off your weapon, get your son, and then you may have steak and mashed potatoes."

Tristan sighed as he trudged up the stairs, the snow from his combat boots falling off at every step, and walked into he and his wife's bedroom.

Tristan felt his his metal prosthetic, he traced his fingers over the tracks that were embedded into the arm, Tristan mentally moved his sword and shield down the track from his left shoulder blade to his forearm. He withdrew the blade and let the shield expand, Tristan ran his arm through it's paces quickly, opening and closing the shield, running the shield around the multiple tracks in his arm and occasionally spinning the shield in a full circle.

Tristan returned his simple arming sword to the shield and closed the shield. Tristan mentally disengaged the catch and pulled the weapon from his arm. Setting his weapon in the corner of the room, Tristan took off his black and gold garrison jacket and his black combat boots.

Tristan exited the bedroom and walked down the hallway to his son's room. Knocking on the door, Tristan called out his son's name.

"Saxon?"

"Come in Dad!"

Tristan opened Saxon's door and found his son on his bed with his head buried in a book.

Tristan sat on Saxon's bed and lifted the book from his son's hands and read the cover, " _The Huntsmen's Handbook_? Still studying to get into Strike huh?#

"Yeah, isn't that where you went," The young boy asked.

The man shook his head, "I went to Signal and then I went to Beacon."

"I wanna go to Beacon one day," Saxon said excitedly.

"You will Saxon, I'll make sure of it," Tristan said as he set the book down, "Come on, Mom made steak."

Saxon hopped off his bed and walked with his father to their small kitchen table and sat with Sarah.

"Glad to see you two could make it," Sarah said as she began dishing up plates of steak and mashed potatoes for her son and husband.

"Sorry honey," Tristan apologized, "Just telling Sax a little about his old man."

"It's okay," Sarah said, leaning across the small table and kissed Tristan making Saxon gag.

Tristan smiled at his son after separating from his wife, "You'll understand one day Saxon, you'll find someone you love and you'll never let them go."

Saxon rolled his eyes as he cut his steak, "Yeah right."

"I'm serious Saxon, you'll find that special girl and she'll make your heart beat faster and make you lose sense of everything but her when you're alone together," Tristan said as he held his wife's hand.

Saxon just rolled his eyes again and Sarah smiled, "He'll understand one day baby."

Tristan laughed at his son's stubbornness and was interrupted by the his scroll ringing, Tristan excused himself from the table and checked the caller ID. Smiling he answered the call.

"Qrow Branwen," Tristan greeted happily.

"Tristan," Qrow greeted with a slur in his voice.

"Are you drunk," Tristan asked.

"I swear to drunk I'm not Monty," Qrow said suppressing a laugh.

"What can I do for you Qrow," Tristan asked.

"Just callin to check up on you," Qrow said, "I haven't heard from you in a few month, in this line of work we're in...you don't hear from a friend in a few months you assume the worst."

"I'm alive and well Qrow, we just finished a mission in Forever Fall."

"Visit Ozpin while you were over there," Qrow asked.

"Yeah, Beacon's still the same," Tristan answered.

"How's your son, ummmmmm,"Qrow said, struggling for a name.

"Saxon."

"Yeah! How's Saxon?

"Saxon's the same as ever, wants to be a huntsman more than anything, smart as his mother and strong as me," Tristan said proudly.

"Guess one of my these days he'll replace you as my sparring buddy," Qrow joked.

"Oh shut up you old man," Tristan said.

Qrow laughed heartily, "We need to have a drink sometime, and you'll give me that rematch I've been asking for."

"We will Qrow, the dinner my beautiful wife has cooked is getting cold so I gotta go."

"Goodnight Tristan."

"Night Qrow."

Tristan hung up and sat back down with Sarah and Saxon, "It was Qrow, he wanted to check up on me."

Sarah chucked, "That dusty old crow is going to run himself into the ground."

Tristan began to cut his steak, his mouth watered as he raised the meat to his mouth. And then the doorbell rang.

"What now?!"

Tristan set down his fork and knife and walked towards the door and glared at the person on the other side after he opened it, "Jared."

Jared Ao smiled as he slid past his partner and sat in Tristan's chair at the table.

"Jared," Saxon shouted as he slid out of his chair and hugged the red and white haired man.

"Hey kid," Jared said as he hugged the small boy.

"Jared," Tristan said more sternly.

Jared turned and faced his partner, "Hey Tris."

Tristan facepalmed slightly, "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"Let's see I'm twenty three so…two years and counting,"

"I hate you," Tristan said half heartedly.

"If you hated me you would've thrown me outta TEAL," Jared said smirking as Saxon stood next to Jared.

Tristan smiled, he'd known Jared for two years and he was the youngest of TEAL, graduated from Shade a solo student after his team got massacred in a mission while shadowing a huntsman. TEAL was on a mission, a deadly mission. Ash, Tristan's previous partner, didn't make it and as TEAL was about to be slaughtered by The Reaper Grimm...Jared appeared. He appeared in what would later be described as a, "a storm of red and white death and metal," Jared joined TEAL soon after that and Tristan had found someone he considered his best friend.

"We seriously just got back Jared, what do ya want," Tristan asked as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Ethan got wind of a job close by," Jared said as Sarah frowned at him, "Now Sarah I know what you're gonna say buuuuut it'll be a simple Grimm extermination, with the four of us it will barely be overnight."

"We'll talk about it tomorrow Jared, for now I'd like to enjoy this night with my wife and son," Tristan said wearily.

"Got it," Jared stood up and patted Saxon's head, "Later kid, watch your dad's back for me, kay?"

"Got it," Saxon said nodding his head.

Jared stuffed his hands into the pockets of his red leather jacket and pulled up the white hood as he opened the door, "Call you tomorrow Tris."

"I hate you," Tristan said.

Jared smirk and shook his head slightly, "No you don't."

Tristan sat back down at the table and finally took a bite of his steak, "Cold."

Sarah smiled and picked up the plate, "We have a microwave for a reason honey."

Tristan leaned back in his chair and sighed as he rubbed his eyes, "Logan and Ethan have been wanting to burn the candle at both ends so much it's crazy."

"They've always been anxious about these things," Sarah as she slid Tristan's plate into the microwave and started it up.

"Anxious? Yes. Wanting to run the four of us into the ground? Not really," Tristan said as he felt his shirt being pulled on.

Tristan looked at his son, "What's up buddy?"

"Jared said that this would be an easy hunt right," Saxon asked.

"Yeah," Tristan said uneasily, not sure where his son was going.

"Could-could I come with you," Saxon asked hesitantly.

Tristan hesitated, "Um Saxon-"

"Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease Dad," Saxon asked quickly.

Tristan sighed, "I'll see what the team says okay?"

"Sooooo yes?"

"Maybe."

Saxon cheered and jumped out of his chair and proceeded to quickly run up the stares into his room, leaving an empty plate behind.

Sarah chucked and set Tristan's now hot plate of food in front of him, "He's so much like you."

"I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing," Tristan said as he took a bite of piping hot steak.

"Me either to be honest," Sarah said.

/~/

Tristan walked down the snowy streets of Snowfall. The early morning sun warmed the metal of Tristan's are as he walked. The thin layer of snow crunching under his boots as he headed towards Logan's bar, Hunter's Den.

Tristan did maintenance on his arm before he left and he was happy that he had tightened the hear tracks in his arm so his sword, Caliburn, and shield-sheath stayed firmly secure on his left shoulder blade instead of swinging around.

Tristan jogged across the street, through traffic, and to the Hunter's Den's front door. Tristan examined the small sign on the front door, two black axes crossed with Hunter's Den written in front of it.

Tristan opened the door into the small bar, the left and back wall filled with booths and the right wall was the bar itself with bottles of booze set on shelves behind the bar. Sitting on one of the barstools, Tristan stared at the black door behind the bar and knocked on the solid wood, "Eh yo Logan! Come pour me a drink!"

A man with long spiky blonde hair walked out the black door with annoyance filling his green eyes, "If you scratched my bar I'm going to kill you."

Logan Kitrinos was a man who wore his spiky blonde hair long and had emerald colored eyes, he was wearing his combat gear which consisted of a unzipped yellow vest with black accents, a black sleeveless V-neck underneath, gray cargo pants with yellow accents on them, gray shoes and weapons holstered behind his back in loops on his belt in tonfa form.

"Logan, so Jared told me Ethan was onto something," Tristan said as Logan poured a fifth of whiskey.

"Yeah I don't know either," Logan said as he set the glass of alcohol in front of his leader, "Get hammered my man."

Tristan took a sip of the whiskey and was interrupted by Logan, "Twelve lien."

Tristan set his glass down and glared at Logan, "I've saved your life over a dozen time and you're gonna charge me for a fifth."

"Yes, and I'll shoot anyone who thinks I won't," Logan said as he leaned against his bar, "Pay up Armonia."

Tristan pulled out his wallet and set twelve lien on the counter, "Happy?"

"Yes," Logan said as he took the money off the counter and put it in the register next to the bottles of gin.

"So how are Sarah and Saxon," Logan asked.

"Sarah is doing good, and Saxon…Saxon's chasing his dreams faster than I can keep up," Tristan said as he took another sip.

"Saxon really that focused on hunting," Logan asked.

"He's constantly reading a book on hunting or drawing up plans for weapons or something...way more focused than I was when I was ten," Tristan said.

"Then I guess that means he'll be a better huntsman than you," Logan said smirking.

"I don't doubt it," Tristan said, "I wonder what weapon he'll end up using."

"Probably something cool...maybe Jared's gun-gun."

"Nah, Jared is sensitive with his gun-gun."

The bell above the door rang as the door opened and Jared, who was wearing his red leather jacket with a thick white hood, a white T-shirt, black jeans and red combat boots, walked into the Hunter's Den, "Give me scotch!"

Logan chuckled as he pulled out a fresh glass and pulled down a bottle of scotch, "You're paying for this!"

"I've saved your life half a dozen times and you're gonna charge me for a fifth of scotch," Jared asked as he sat on the barstool next Tristan.

"Yes," Tristan and Logan said in unison.

"You have no chill," Jared said as Logan set the glass of scotch in front of the white and red haired man.

"If you don't like it you can always find another bar," Logan said, smirking, as he polished a glass.

Jared set twelve lien on the counter and took a sip of his drink, "So where's Ethan?"

"Beats me," Tristan said as he finished his drink.

"Same. Another, Tristan," Logan asked.

"Nah, if we do end up going on this mission I need to be sober," Tristan said as Logan took his glass.

Jared knock back his drink and set the empty glass down, "How's business Logan?"

"Great at night and dead in the day," Logan said as he washed Tristan's glass.

"Well it is a bar, not many day drinkers in Snowfall," Tristan said.

"Thank Oum for that, I have to kick out enough drunk idiots at night, I don't wanna do it during the day too," Logan said.

"You're just lazy," Jared said smirking.

"And angry," Tristan said.

"You sure you don't got a little cat faunus in ya," Jared asked teasingly.

"You know I don't, plus that's not even how genetics work," Logan said sourly.

The bell above the door rang again and Ethan Terra, who was a man with short brown spiky hair, sea green eye and was wearing a green coat that reached his knees, a blue T-shirt, brown cargo pants and well worn boots.

"Ethan. Glad to see you could make it," Tristan said as Ethan sat on the barstool next to Jared.

"Sorry, traffic was killer," Ethan said as he knocked on the bar, "Bourbon. Straight."

Logan began pouring the drink and Ethan pulled out his wallet, "So, I'm gonna assume that you all wanna know about this mission."

"No I want to go in blind and be killed," Tristan said sarcastically, "Of course we wanna know."

Ethan set the lien on the bar and took a sip of his drink, "It's a favor for an old friend, he owns the farm in the southeastern part of Whitefall forest and a small pack of Grimm in that region have been getting antsy, they've been killing his livestock and are going to attack him soon."

"Attack him soon," Logan asked.

"Yeah, at night he can see them just in the treeline," Ethan said taking a drink, "Watching him and his family."

"We need to do this," Tristan said as he stood from his stool, "As Huntsman of Remnant we need to help this family."

"What's the plan," Logan asked.

"We go to the site, and eradicate every Grimm in sight," Tristan said, "Also, my son will be coming with us."

Ethan stood up so fast his barstool fell backwards onto the floor, "Tristan. I don't think that's a good idea," he said quickly.

"You said it's a small pack, it'll be good for him Ethan," Tristan said.

"Ethan. My son is coming, it won't affect anyone but me because he will be on my hip," Tristan said as he took a step closer to Ethan, "Clear?"

Ethan grimaced and gritted his teeth, "Crystal."

"That's good now pick up the stool you knocked over," Logan said, "I love it more than you."

/~/

Tristan and Saxon walked into the Hunter's Den, backpacks with clothes and supplies on their backs. Tristan smiled as his team stood ready, Logan adjusted the strap of his messenger bag as Ethan spun his weapon that was in it's trident form. Jared was adjusting his jacket as Saxon ran to him.

"Jared," Saxon said as he hugged the man.

"Hey kid," Jared said as he petted the boy's head.

"Hey. Where's Uncle Logan's hug," Logan asked jokingly as he crouched and spread his arms.

Saxon ran to the man and jumped into his arms and laughed as he was raised off the ground. Logan smiled at the child, "I haven't seen you in forever buddy, what gives? Are you ignoring me?"

Saxon laughed as he was set down by Logan and continued as Ethan set a hand on his head and shook him around slightly, "Welcome to the show kiddo."

"I promise I won't get in the way," Saxon said looking at Ethan.

Ethan smiled grimly, "I hope so Sax."

Tristan looked at his team...and his son, "We ready?"

Four yes's came from the group and Tristan nodded, "To Whitefall we go."

/~/

The four huntsmen and Saxon walked through the snowed over forest, occasionally having to step around a snow covered tree.

Logan was in front, his weapons now in flintlock pistol forms drawn. Jared was behind Logan, his weapons nowhere in sight. Ethan with his weapon in its LMG form was next in line and bringing up the rear were Tristan and Saxon, Tristan with his sheathed sword in it's track and held on his left shoulder blade.

The group strode through the forest quietly, the only sound was snow being crushed by shoes, boots and the occasional bird chirping about the light snow falling. Logan coughed softly.

"Been tellin you Lo, you should buy a coat," Ethan said.

"I don't need one," Logan said defensively.

"You're gonna catch a cold man," Jared said.

"I'm fine," Logan said as he stopped his shivering.

"What's with you and sleeves," Tristan asked as Saxon walked beside his father.

"I don't like em."

The other members of TEAL rolled their eyes and laughed but we're interrupted by howling.

"Beowulves," Ethan said as he transformed his weapon in it's trident form.

Sounds of screeching and clinking made Tristan sigh, "Among other things."

Tristan moved his shield to his bicep and drew Caliburn before moving his shield back to its resting place, "Stay close Saxon."

The sound of Grimm running through the forest soon became hearable, they were hunting and TEAL was their prey as far as they were concerned. TEAL were ready to prove them wrong.

/~/

Tristan held Caliburn in his right hand and held his left arm out, protecting Saxon. Tristan spun, hearing running, behind him and wasn't surprised to see seven Beowulves running at him.

Tristan dropped his arm that was in front of Saxon and smirked, "Stay behind me Saxon."

The Beowulves surrounded Tristan in a semicircle. They growled and barked at the dark haired, blue eyed man and Tristan held Caliburn with two hands, the sword stable and angled. Ready to cut down the creatures of Grimm.

The center Beowulf charged, it leaped with spittle between it's jaw and an arm extended ready to tear Tristan apart. Tristan slashed the Beowulf's midsection and the Beowulf split in half. Tristan kicked the top half of the body back and watched as it flew into another Beowulf. Tristan smiled confidently as he ran at two charging Beowulves. The Beowulf lashed out and were in pieces before they knew the Caliburn had cut them.

Tristan saw the remaining four Beowulves and activated his semblance, "You're all dead!"

/~/

Logan looked at the two Deathstalkers that were charging him and sighed, "This sucks."

Logan adjusted his pistols so he was holding them backwards and shifted them into their tonfa form, "Astrapi. Strike."

Logan activated his semblance and ran at one of the Deathstalkers, the man moved in an almost invisible blur of yellow. The Deathstalker lashed out and Logan blocked. The Deathstalker's armored claw cracked and Logan punched with the other tonfa and moved the claw back. The singer of the second rushed towards Logan forcing him to jump onto the first's back, "Catch me if you can."

The Deathstalker started trying to shake off Logan and he punched his tonfas into the Grimm's back armor. The second Deathstalker started aiming it's stinger at Logan and he smirked, "Come and get some you freak!"

The stinger launched at Logan and he moved in a blur and watched the stinger strike the first Deathstalker's back, killing it instantly.

"Thank you," Logan said as he drove his tonfas into the second Deathstalker's skull, "And goodnight."

/~/

Ethan leveled his trident at a charging Ursa and thrusted, Ethan felt a small amount of joy for his luck that Ursa were so slow. Ethan's trident pierced the skull of the Ursa and Ethan whipped the Ursa's body into another Ursa before activating his semblance. The earth below him shot up like a pillar launching him into the air, spinning his trident he launched it into an Ursa's midsection, killing it.

As Ethan landed an Ursa charged him and Ethan brought up a spike of earth into the Ursa's body, impaling it. Two more Ursa's charged at Ethan, swiping and slashing at the Huntsman as he was forced to double back and pulled his trident out of the ground where the Ursa's was. Ursa One leaped at Ethan and he brought his the trident down on its head. Ursa Two dodged the body of its fallen comrade and was sent flying into a tree when the side of Ethan's trident caved in it's skull.

/~/

Jared had always been the odd one out of TEAL, Tristan had Caliburn and Henceforward, Logan had Astrapi and Speed, Ethan had Earthshaker and Geokinesis. They had been a team since they were seventeen, Jared was a replacement for a fallen friend. Jared stopped these thoughts from running through his head as a pack of Creeps charged at him.

Jared activated his semblance and a white glyph with his symbol, a man on a horse with a massive sword at his side, in red appeared near his hand. Jared's mine worked quickly, _What do I want to use?_

 _Let's start simple,_ Jared thought as he reached into the glyph and manifested a simple arming sword. War, Jared's semblance was simply called War. Jared could create any weapon he had ever seen almost perfectly along with a few other things he hadn't shown anyone.

A Creep leaped at the red and white haired man and Jared slashed, cutting the Grimm in half, Jared threw the arming sword and watched as it cut off a charging Creep's leg and it crashed to the ground, no longer able to run.

 _Let's get more complicated_ , Jared thought as he manifested a High Caliber Sniper Scythe.

Jared slammed the blade of the scythe into the ground and started picking off Creeps as they ran at him. As they came closer the green eyed man blasted himself up into the air and threw the scythe decapitating a Creep before manifesting Tristan's Caliburn.

After Jared landed, it became a storm of cutting and slashing, howling and growling, and at the end of it all Jared was still standing and there wasn't a Grimm in his sight, "This is either the best or worst job on Remnant."

/~/

Tristan looked around after he cut down the last Beowulf, "Everyone still alive?"

"I'm alive."

"I hate you Tristan."

"Somehow."

"I need a drink."

Tristan sighed and looked at his son, "This is what you have to look forward to Saxon."

"That was so awesome," Saxon gushed, "You chopped off it's head and then you shot that other one with your arm and then you-"

Saxon stopped and and jumped onto his father's arm, "That was cool!"

The other members of TEAL watched as their leader's son gushed to his father and smiled, all except Ethan who had a grim look on his face.

/~/

Tristan sat down on a log stump in TEAL's makeshift camp, "Anybody know where Jared went?"

"Firewood," Logan said as he took a swig from his flask as he sat with his back against a tree.

Ethan sat in front of the slowly receding fire and held his hands out trying to warm them, "Do you ever stop drinking?"

Logan held up his flask, "Only when I sleep."

Ethan groaned and continued to try to warm himself as Logan looked at his leader, "So how'd training with Saxon go Tristan?"

"Good. Really good actually, he's fast," Tristan said.

"Fast? Could that be his semblance," Logan asked.

"No, it wasn't supernaturally fast like you were but he had some speed," Tristan said as he looked over at his and his son's tent.

"So what do you think he'll end up using? Staff type weapon? Sword? Swords? Gun-gun," Ethan asked.

"Anyone touches my gun-gun and they will be murdered," Jared said as as he walked into camp, his arms full of sticks.

"No ones touching your gun-gun Jared," Tristan said as he moved his sword and shield along his arm tracks and onto his forearm before removing it and setting it against the stump.

Ethan stood and brushed off the back of his pants while looking up at the night sky, "I'm gonna go ahead, check up on Joshua."

"Okay man, get back here once you're done though," Tristan said.

"Got it," Ethan said as he walked out of camp, trident in hand.

The three huntsmen sat around the fire as the night wore on and after awhile the huntsmen decided to stop waiting for Ethan and go to bed.

/~/

Tristan stirred in his sleeping bag as he heard his scroll going off. Tristan spun in his sleeping bag and reached for his scroll and checked the caller ID before answering, "Ethan? Where are you man? You never showed up."

"Tristan," Ethan said quickly while breathing hard, "The Grimm. They're here man, hundreds of em!"

"What?"

"Grimm! At Joshua's! Help!"

"Okay. Okay. Okay. We're on our way," Tristan said while hanging up and quickly getting dressed.

Tristan stormed into camp while attaching Caliburn and it's sheath to his arm. He rushed towards Logan's and Jared's tent and shook them, "Guys get up and ready. Ethan's at the farm and it's under siege."

Tristan wasn't waiting for a minute before a fully dressed Logan and Jared emerged from their tents. The three huntsmen started to exit camp before Logan stopped, "Wait, Tristan. Saxon's here."

"Yeah?"

"Tristan, we can't leave a kid alone in a Grimm infested forest," Jared said shocked, "You stay here and watch him, we can deal with this."

"But-"

"No buts Tris," Jared said, lightly pushing Tristan back to camp, "We got this."

Tristan watched as his teammates ran off into the forest, the early morning light framing them as they disappeared into the treeline, "Great now I'm alone."

/~/

Tristan sat on his stump, Caliburn drawn. He was spinning the blade around with its tip in the ground out of sheer boredom. Tristan was also worried about his team, he hadn't heard from Ethan, Jared or Logan for three hours.

Tristan's head perked up, _Someone's out there,_ he thought. Tristan focused on the environment around him and he could hear something, _Footsteps...definitely human or faunus...metal lightly against metal...weapons...wait...it's stopped._

And then Tristan heard it...a trigger pull. Dropping to his knee he expanded his shield on his forearm and held Caliburn at the ready as the sniper round hit and bounced off his black and gold shield.

Tristan stood with fire in his eyes as another round flew at him. Tristan cut the bullet out of the air and shouted as he ran towards the tree line. A blueish green object flew towards Tristan and thankfully his reflexes brought his shield up, Tristan was pushed back as the object fell to the ground. _Ethan's trident. Why do they have Ethan's trident?!_

Tristan stood ready as thirty men in black and white uniforms wearing gray Grimm masks stepped out of the treeline, all armed. _White Fang._

"This is gonna be fun," Tristan said as stood ready.

Three of the grunts ran at Tristan all carrying plain swords, the first swung his sword downward making it easy for Tristan to bash his exposed body with his shield and disarming him before knocking him out. The second swung from the side so Tristan blocked with his shield and slashed downward, killing the grunt. The third grunt approached the huntsman more cautiously, the grunt swung downward and missed as Tristan side stepped and smashed the hilt of Caliburn into the grunts mask, knocking him out.

"Come on! You have to have better than that!

"Yeah. Me."

The small crowd of grunts began to shuffle out of the way as someone walked through it, the man stepped into the clearing and picked up the trident.

Tristan felt his blood run cold and instantly went into a panic for his son, _This was all a trick...a trap…_

"Ethan."

The dark haired man smiled, "Tristan."

"I have one question before I kill all of you…why Ethan," Tristan asked keeping his voice level, trying with all his might to not let his undeniable anger slip through.

"Tristan...we've known each other for fifteen years, since we were seventeen and that whole time, I lived in your shadow. Well I'm sick of it! I'm sick of people always praising The Golden Knight! I'm sick of getting no recognition for all the blood, sweat, and tears I've given for this world! I'm sick of you! Tristan," Ethan shouted.

"Are you done," Tristan asked boredly.

"What," Ethan screamed.

"I asked if your self pitying little rant is over," Tristan said coldly as he readied himself, "Because now… I'm going to kill you."

Ethan readied his trident, "Yes, come and try to Tristan."

Tristan marched towards Ethan and Ethan towards Tristan. Ethan thrusted and Tristan blocked with his shield and spun, letting the trident slide off his shield and swung Caliburn at Ethan's head. Ethan raised Earthshaker's shaft and blocked the strike before both men separated and stood poised for another attack.

"Traitor," Tristan growled as he stabbed at Ethan.

"Bastard," Ethan swore as he parried the strike and jabbed at Tristan.

"I loved you like a brother," Tristan shouted as he locked his sword between two of the prongs of Earthshaker.

"You've taken everything that was supposed to be mine," Ethan said as he pushed against Tristan, "The fame,the glory, all of it!"

Tristan let his anger flow as he pushed Ethan back, "Die like the coward you are Ethan!"

Ethan stood tall and grimaced, "Tristan I can't beat you. Any sensible person can tell that. Even with me partnering with the White Fang and them lending me men doesn't change the odds."

Ethan shifted Earthshaker into it's LMG mode, "But Saxon on the other hand."

Tristan's eyes widened as Ethan leveled Earthshaker at Saxon's tent, dropping Caliburn, Tristan ran towards Ethan.

/~/

Jared walked through the forest with Logan by his side, "Something's not right. All we found was an abandoned farmhouse."

Logan took a swig from his flask and sighed, "Well there was no Grimm so maybe Ethan got the family outta there."

"No signs of anything conspicuous," Jared said as the neared camp.

As Jared and Logan entered camp they both gasped as they saw thirty or so White Fang grunts and Ethan...standing over Tristan's bloody body. Jared put two and two together and felt his blood boil, "I'm going to kill Ethan Terra now."

"Not if I get to him first," Logan growled as he held up his tonfas.

Ethan turned and spotted his former teammates, "Jared. Logan. Look, I killed this...this...Mitty, what's the word for this...thing," he asked as he poked Tristan's body.

"Piece of filth?"

"Yes! I killed this piece of filth," Ethan said with a laugh.

"I'm going to tear out your throat," Jared shouted as he manifested two arming swords.

"You can try...but you're gonna have to get through them," Ethan said as motioned to Jared and Logan.

Jared and Logan grimaced as the White Fang grunts ran at them.

"Time for a blood bath," Jared said grinning evilly.

/~/

Jared ran at the White Fang and he was seeing red. Jared didn't even know what he was doing, slashing, cutting, breaking, and destroying. He was creating weapons and destroying weapons as he tore through the crowd. Jared blocked out the screaming, the moaning in pain, the growls of the injured. Jared didn't care, he cared about hurting the coward who killed the man who accepted him as family.

 _Die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die_ , He thought as cut off a Grunt's head.

" **DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, ALL OF YOU DIE!"**

Three grunts jumped at Jared, Jared manifested a High Caliber Sniper Scythe and cut them in half out of midair while shouting, " **I'M COMING ETHAN! YOU'RE GOING TO MEET! YOUR! MAKER!** "

Jared used the recoil of the rifle to fly forward while cutting down a grunt who attempted to stop him, " **YOU THINK I'M ANGRY NOW?! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS AROUND YOUR THROAT! THEN YOU'LL SEE ME ANGRY, YOU BASTARD!** "

Jared threw the scythe into a grunt, impaling him onto a tree and manifested a double-edged sword, " **I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR THROAT OUT WITH MY BARE! HANDS!"**

Jared cut a grunt in half at his midsection and continued to run, letting the grunts blood paint his body and clothes, Jared went cold for a second when he saw Ethan looking at him in complete and undeniable fear.

Jared charged, not letting anyone slow him down as he approached Ethan. Ethan turned and started to run...but Jared made sure he couldn't.

Ethan screamed as he grabbed at his now shorted legs. Jared smiled wickedly as he adjusted his grip on the sword, "There's a reason my semblance suits me so well Ethan."

Jared grabbed a handful of Ethan's hair and lifted him to eye level with Jared, "Because I don't care. I don't care who I'm fighting. Because if I'm stronger than them and faster than them, then I can kill them."

Jared dropped Ethan to the ground, "You made a young boy fatherless today...hope you enjoy Hell."

Jared raised his sword and let it fall and as it fell, his eyes went back to green and quiet settled in. Jared stood for a second, he could hear Logan finishing the last grunt but he didn't care, he felt a tear softly roll down his face as he remembered that Saxon was now fatherless. The boy who idolized Jared was now fatherless. Jared hear a small croak and whipped his head towards Tristan.

"Jared. Here."

Jared ran to Tristan and slid across the ground, kneeling next to his partner, "I'm here Tris, I'm here."

Tristan gave his partner a smile, showing that there was blood coating the inside of his mouth, "Jared I only want you to do one thing for me."

"What Tristan? Anything I will do anything," Jared said as he clutched his partner's cold hand.

"Take care of Saxon. Protect him from what he needs protecting from, make him happy and please," Tristan coughed, spraying blood across the snow on the ground, "Make him into the huntsman I can't. Make him into a better huntsman than me…please."

"I will," Jared said to his partner.

"Thank you Jared…"

Jared felt more tears slide down his face as Tristan's head fell back into the snow and let out his final breath, "No...Tristan no!"

Jared weeped above his partner till he lost count of how many minutes before he felt Logan's hand on his shoulder, Jared looked up to see his friend in tears also, "Saxon's still in the tent."

Jared stood and wiped his eyes, "Well then we need to get him."

/~/

 _Snowfall Present Day…_

"That's great Saxon," Jared said into his scroll as he nursed his drink inside the Hunter's Den.

"Yeah we're about to head out and investigate around for Torchwick," Saxon said.

"Be careful okay," Jared said as he took a sip.

"I will. My team and RWBY has got my back," Saxon said.

"Good...so how are things with that redhead of yours," Jared asked as Logan laughed slightly behind the bar.

"Why do you wanna know," Saxon asked in a tone that told Jared that he was smirking.

"Just wanna warn you to wear a condom."

"Jared!"

Jared laughed heartily, "Just teasin ya kid...but seriously wear a condom."

"I hate you."

Jared laughed again, "I'll see ya kid."

Saxon laughed with his friend, "Talk to you soon Jared."

Jared set down his scroll and downed the rest of his drink as Logan washed his a glass from a previous customer.

"Logan...Sarah's about to go to Beacon. She's gonna try to bring him to Snowfall," Jared said into his empty glass.

"Is Saxon happy at Beacon," Logan asked.

"Yeah...he has a girlfriend Logan, He has a ton of friends, he's reaching towards his dream," Jared said.

"Then honor Tristan's wish...and protect him," Logan said looking his old friend in the eye.

Jared picked up his empty glass and turned it over on the bar, "I'll see you soon Low."

Logan nodded, "Stay safe Jared."

Jared walked out of the Hunter's Den and into the cold Snowfall air and pulled up his hood as he looked at his weapons store across the street, "Hope this goes the way I plan."

/~/

Jared approached the Armonia house with his hands shoved deep into his pockets as he tried to block out the cold. Once he reached the door he knocked on it hard, knowing Sarah was probably passed out drunk.

The door swung open and to Jared's surprise, Sarah actually looked half cleaned up. Her long silver hair was pulled into a tight ponytail and her gray eyes weren't dead as they usually were.

"Jared," Sarah said startled.

"Hey Sarah...may I come in," Jared asked.

"Yes," Sarah said as she walked back into the house.

Jared walked into the house and wasn't surprised when he saw two fully suitcases by the door as he shut it.

"Goin somewhere Sarah," Jared asked as he leaned against the door.

"To Beacon, I finally found out where Saxon went," Sarah said as she continued to pack.

"Took you that long to figure it out," Jared asked sarcastically.

Sarah stopped mid shoving a shirt into a satchel and stared at Jared, "You knew?"

"Who do you think spotted him lien for the Bullhead ride to Vale," Jared asked angrily.

"You. You helped him leave?!"

"You're damn right I did," Jared shouted.

"Why would you do that," Sarah asked shouting.

"Because he was miserable! You were acting like a drunken idiot and he was offered to go to Beacon! He practically jumped at the chance to leave this broken down place behind!"

"I'm bringing him back Jared," Sarah said as she took a step closer to him, "You can't stop me."

"I beg to differ."

"Why you-"

Sarah stopped talking as the tip of a red and white Oblivio was pressed against her throat and Jared grimaced, "Wanna know how many times he's been back to Snowfall since he left? Three. Three times and he broke in here once."

"That's truly how much he hates you for all you did to him, he broke into his own home," Jared said, "And you sold his stuff? Who on Remnant does?!"

"Jared. Move. I'm doing to see my son," Sarah said.

"You leave Snowfall without me I swear on Tristan's grave I'll hunt you down and bury you where you will never be found," Jared said.

Sarah grimaced at Jared, "Fine."

 **AN: Prequel chapter. Over. I hope you enjoyed it, it's a step out of my comfort zone seeing as how all characters were nowhere near my age so I'm sorry if my quality slipped a bit. I also used a little bit "stronger" language because in V3E3 we hear Qrow swear so I took that as a go ahead to add in some swearing when it was an adult only scene. But I'm now going back to the main story but if you want more prequel chapters you should tell me in a review and it'd also help if you told me what exactly. I recently made a twitter so you, my readers, could keep more up to date on the story. So make sure to follow me on twitter at CarsonTheWriter. Make sure to follow and favorite to keep up to date on the story and drop a review, it means a lot. Stay cool everyone.**


	29. Chapter 25 If I'm Stronger

Chapter 25 If I'm Faster Than You And If I'm Stronger Than You…

 _Italics - Thoughts/Music_

 **Bold - Shouting/Flashback/Dream**

" **Saxon I hate you** ," Miles shouted as SMCD and Leo freefell.

" **My hat** ," Jace shouted as his fedora flew off his head and into the wind.

Saxon just snickered as he unbuckled his seatbelt, "See you guys."

Saxon's friends watched as Saxon jumped out of the car causing the car to jostle in the air.

"I'm out," Leo said as he released his grip on the two front seats and joined his friend.

Jace soon joined his brother and best friend followed by Miles and Desmond in a matter of seconds.

"How long has this fall been," Desmond asked over the sound of wind rushing past them.

"Dunno," Leo said as he adjusted his bandana.

"This is weird," Miles said as his jacket folded up against his weapons on his back, "Why is this fall taking so long."

Leo's eyes widened, "Right side!"

Saxon snapped his head to his right to see giant, curving lances of ice charging towards them, drawing Oblivio, he blocked one of the spears.

"What the-"

Saxon exclaimed as the spear continued pushed him through the air and into the ground. Saxon groaned as he stood and as the spear evaporated into nothing, "That. Sucked."

"Owwwwww," Miles groaned as he stood, "I hate him."

"Hate who," Leo asked as he stood and shook his jacket.

"I'm guessing him," Desmond said as he stood and pointed.

A tall man in a long white peacoat with a ice blue hood pulled over his head strutted towards the group of five, Saxon shivered slightly, it had gotten colder all of a sudden. Snowflakes seems to materialize in the air around him and disappear within a couple of seconds.

Miles looked genuinely terrified as the man stopped walking and stood ten feet from the huntsmen in training. _This is bad_ , Miles thought frantically.

Jace drew his pistols at his thighs and let his arms hang at his sides, "Miles. How do you know him?"

"Long story or short," Miles asked as he drew his sword and shield from his back.

"Short. Very short," Desmond said as he unhooked his bow from his back.

"I know that if you don't fight him with everything," Miles raised his sword and shield, "He's going to kill you."

The sound of Leo's lighter flicking open is heard, "Well okay then."

/~/

The man moved quickly, holding a pale blue sword, he attacked Leo first. Leo's eyes widened as the man seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

Leo felt something graze his right hand and he realized what it was, Leo grabbed the object and blocked the man's slash. Oblivio held strong against the pale blue blade. Leo looked at the man's hood and could only see shadows, "Help me guys!"

The man flipped back as Miles and Saxon swung at him with their consecutive blades, The pale blue blade soon came flying at the pair. Jace surged ahead and jumped, swatting the blade out of the air and off to the side.

Saxon's instincts took over, "Desmond, Jace, Leo keep him moving," the boy looked at Miles, "Squall."

Jace shifted his weapon into it's sniper form and took aim at the man, the man moved fast as he, Desmond and Leo shot at the man forcing him to move around in all directions, avoiding the bullets, arrows and bolts of fire.

The man did a one handed cartwheel to avoid one of Desmond's arrows. He then came face to face with Miles, who swiped his sword at the man who back flipped backwards. Halfway into his second backflip he saw Saxon charging towards him, Ecficio poised to cut him down.

Saxon swung at the man and growled as another pale blue sword blocked him.

"What are you," Saxon growled as the man forced him back and completed his flip.

Saxon watched as another pale blue sword materialized in the man's other hand and he stood, Saxon on one side and Miles on the other.

"His swords are made of ice," Saxon concluded.

"And he can control and create it," Miles said.

"Oh isn't that just a neat trick," Leo said sarcastic.

"Sarcastic is unbecoming of you Leo," Jace said

"No it's not," Desmond said as he launched an arrow at the man.

Desmond's arrow cut through the air, whistling, just before the man cut the arrow in half.

"I really hate this guy."

Saxon and Miles charged the man in white and the man held off the two teens as Leo opened his lighter, "I'm going to burn him to ashes."

Saxon felt himself get pushed back, fighting with one sword wasn't his strong suit and against someone like this, he and Miles were getting battered.

Leo surged forward and and clashed with the man, Oblivio's black and white blade grinded against the ice blade as the two were pushed back. Leo underhandedly tossed Oblivio to Saxon and the monochrome haired boy readied both swords as the man readied his spear.

Jace grimaced, "Screw it."

The black and red haired boy ran into the fray with his pistols, ready at his sides. Jace ran past Saxon and Miles, jumping at the man.

The ice spear stabbed out and tore into Jace's side, Jace's blood splattered across the icy blade but Jace just smirked as red electricity arced off his wound. The man's stance wavered as Jace charged forward.

Jace jumped straight up, pulling his legs up so his knees were close to his chest and lashed his right leg out, crashing into the man's face as Jace laughed maniacally.

The man was sent flying backwards while dropping his spear, the man landed and continued to roll until he used his momentum to roll onto his feet and into a crouch. His hood fell off his head revealing a young face, late twenties at the most, a face with blue eyes and stark white hair to top it.

Miles took a step towards the man, Arondight ready, "Neku...it really is you."

Neku materialized a sword, "You shouldn't have lied to yourself Miles, you knew it was me."

Jace growled as he rushed forward and jumped, his downwards kick was blocked by the ice blade. Neku flicked the sword causing Jace to fly back as Miles charged forward, locking blades with Neku.

"I'll kill you," Miles growled.

"Look at you Miles, finally showing some passion! That's great," Neku shouted as he created a second sword and brought it down but was blocked by Miles's shield.

Neku kicked himself off Miles's shield, sending the boy reeling back as Neku's swords disappeared and the air started getting cold again.

"I liked him better when he didn't talk," Desmond scoffed.

"Watch out," Saxon shouted as multiple lances of ice shot out of Neku's hand and towards the huntsmen in training.

"Can I have it on record that this guy is an-"

Jace's question was cut off as a lance of ice cut into his other side, red electricity arced off the wound as Jace's semblance healed the wound almost instantly, "I hate him so much."

Saxon did a quick one handed cartwheel, narrowly avoiding a lance, and quickly ducked a strike from another one, "There are so many."

Miles bashed a lance with his shield, diverting it away from him, and ducked a second one, "Stay on your toes guys!"

Desmond backflipped away from an advancing lance and jumped over another one, landing on it before it evaporated.

"I will kill this guy," Leo threatened as he narrowly avoided two lances that had come at him from his right and left side.

"I'll just settle for slowing him down," Desmond said as he knocked an arrow as Neku's ice lance assault came to an end.

"What's wrong buddy," Miles asked, "Gettin tired?"

"I'm not tired," Neku said defensively, "You're tired!"

"Dirty Lightning," Saxon said as Leo breathed out and smirked.

"Finally."

Saxon and Leo charged forward as Neku readied a sword and shield. Saxon attacked the man first, both of his swords brought down on the ice shield. Neku started to counter with his blade when Leo attacked his from the back, hands ablaze. Neku spun to face the lion faunus to see that he was gone. Neku felt slashes across his arms but saw only a blur, he felt burning across his chest as he was punched there by Leo who was a blur of black and red.

Blurs of black and red and black and white attacked Neku from all angles. Neku's anger boiled over as he slammed his fists into the ground causing a thin sheet of ice to cover the ground around him, causing Saxon and Leo to slip and slid across the ice.

Leo swore as he was sent spinning into a concrete pillar, "Son of a bi-"

"Leo look out," Saxon shouted as he was spun on the ice laying on his back.

Leo looked up to see Neku's hand closing around his face before he was thrown across the underpass next to Desmond, "Ow."

Desmond helped his fellow faunus up to his feet, "You okay?"

"No...I'm pissed," Leo growled as stood up and looked as Neku was locked in combat with Saxon, Miles and Jace.

Jace aimed a midair high kick at Neku's head but was caught and thrown by his foot towards Leo and Desmond, "Son of a bi-"

Jace shouted as he crashed into one of the concrete pillars, "Just kill me…"

"You're annoying me," Neku said as Saxon attacked him from above. Neku sidestepped the strike from the white blade, "You are so annoying."

Neku's hand shot out and wrapped around Saxon's throat, "You all don't seem to understand."

Jace, Desmond and Leo aimed at the man in white but didn't fire as Neku held Saxon in front of him, as a shield.

"I'm stronger than all of you, you're all just children. Weak. Stupid. Children," Neku said, "I'm stronger than all of you. I'm faster than all of you. And now, I'm going to kill all of you."

Neku whipped Saxon to his right and into one of the concrete pillars before manifesting an ice sword, "Let's see how your swordsman does short a hand."

Neku flung the sword towards Saxon and all that could be heard was Saxon's screams as the sword pinned his left wrist to the pillar.

"Looks like my aim was off, no matter," Neku said as he manifested two ice spears, "I would say I'm gonna make this quick, but I'm not a liar."

Saxon was kneeling on the cold asphalt, his left arm above him, pinned to the wall by the blade of ice, _make friends they said, go hang out with em they said_ , Saxon thought as he reached up towards the blade. He cried out as he tried to pull out the blade, "I'm gonna need some help over here!"

"We're. A little. Busy. Sax," Jace said as he Miles and Leo traded blows with Neku as Desmond fired arrows at the man only to watch them be swatted out of the air by Neku.

"I'm not gonna end up like my father Jace," Saxon cried as he tugged on the sword.

"We're busy," Jace shouted as he was kicked in the stomach and out of the fray.

"Out of my way animal," Neku shouted as he used a warhammer to knock Leo back, across the underpass and into Desmond.

Miles clashed with the icy mercenary, his sword locked against the shaft of the ice warhammer, "What happened to you Neku?"

"My eyes opened Miles," Neku scoffed before he headbutted Miles, causing him to stagger back, "You've always been shortsighted Miles."

Neku slammed the warhammer into Miles's leg, sweeping him off his feet and onto the ground. Neku took another step forward before slamming his foot down on the blade of Arondight, crushing Miles's fingers that were still holding the sword, "You're. Weak. Miles. As soon as you accept that you might learn to be happy."

Miles looked at his old teacher with resistance in his eyes and Neku tsked, "Shame."

Miles cried out as Arondight grew cold. Frost and ice spread out across the blade, turning the black blade into a light blue. Neku removed his foot and began walking away from the beaten teens. Miles struggled to his feet, tossing his ruined shield to the side he gripped Arondight and charged Neku who had his back turned.

Neku heard Miles's sloppy footsteps approach him and sighed as he turned towards his old student, charging towards Neku with hate in his eyes. Miles brought down the blade and as it made contact with Neku, it shattered.

Miles's eyes widened as he watched his weapon shatter before his eyes. His weapon that had been passed down through his family, was gone. Crystals of ice fell as pieces of the blade hit the ground and scattered even more, eventually turning to dust. Miles fell to his knees as Neku turned and walked away, "Told you you were weak."

/~/

Jace groaned as he sat up, "Ow."

" **STILL KINDA PINNED HERE** , Saxon shouted as Leo turned to his friend and quickly ran towards him.

Leo wrapped his fingers around the handle before pulling back causing Saxon to scream in pain, after ten seconds of pulling Leo stopped, "It's wedged in there alright."

Miles kneeled on the ground as he heard footsteps approach.

"Miles," Yang asked the blonde boy.

"Saxon," Ruby shouted with worry as he screamed as Jace and Leo tried to remove the blade.

Ruby sped to Saxon's side where she could hear Saxon's screams more clearer, " **GET THAT THING OUT!"**

"Miles! Snap out of it," Desmond shouted as he kneeled in front of his teammate, " We need your help."

Miles stood up silently and stumbled towards his teammates. Once he reached them he pulled out the blade quickly with a minimal amount of screaming from his teammate, mostly due to Ruby comforting him.

Miles tossed the ice blade aside and fell into a sitting position as Jace kneeled next to his friend, allowing his semblance to close Saxon's wound, "It's gonna scar."

"Oh well," Saxon said as the wound completely healed and a large rhombus shaped scar took form on his wrist, "Where's Fallen King?"

Ruby looked onto the ground behind Saxon, "Oh no."

Ruby reached behind her boyfriend and held out a broken bracelet. Saxon took the two halves in his hand and stared at the remnants of the weapon, "That monster is now on every card in my hit deck."

/~/

Saxon walked through Beacon's halls towards his room and unsurprisingly when he went he found Miles on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Miles...I can only cover for you for so long you're gonna have to come to class soon," Saxon said as he sat on his own bed and started taking off his uniform.

"Give me some more time Saxon," Miles said in a monotone voice.

"It's friday, you have until monday or else I'm dragging you out of this room by your hair," Saxon said as he pulled out his scroll and began texting Jace and Leo who were in town. _I have a plan_ , Saxon thought as he gave the brothers their shopping list.

/~/

Ruby knocked on SMCD's room door, she was hoping that she would be able to surprise Saxon by spending some alone time together after class but was slightly saddened when Desmond answered, "Hey Ruby."

"Desmond. Um, do you know where Saxon is," The redhead asked the significantly taller teen.

Desmond looked back into the room quickly before stepping out into the hallway in his pajamas and closing the door, "Saxons down in the forge."

"Why?"

Desmond shrugged, "Don't know. All I know is that he had Jace and Leo buy a ton of things while they were in town today. Jace had to use his parents money and he hates doing that so it's gotta be important."

Ruby nodded, "Thanks Desmond."

"No problem Red," The hawk faunus said before retreating into his room.

/~/

Saxon sat on his stool in Beacon's forge with a thick wooden shaft and a carving knife as he began shaping the shaft. Saxon was wearing a white baseball cap backwards on his head to keep his hair out of his face as he worked. His earbuds pumped music into his ears as he worked.

 _I wanted you to know  
That I am ready to go, heartbeat  
My heartbeat  
I wanted you to know  
Whenever you are around, can't speak  
I can't speak_

 _I wanted you to know  
That I am ready to go, heartbeat  
My heartbeat  
I wanted you to know  
Whenever you are around, can't speak  
I can't speak_

Saxon tensed up when arms wrapped around him and his earbuds were pulled out but quickly relaxed, realizing the person.

"Whatcha doin," Ruby asked her boyfriend as he set down his carving knife.

The boy smiled and pointed to a workbench close by, "Building my masterpiece."

The short redhead strolled over to the bench and found blueprints, quickly going over them, she smiled, "What are their names?"

"Gáe Buidhe and Gáe Dearg."

 **AN: *cries realizing how long it took me to write this* Anyways. We're now back on track story wise and we won't see a prequel chapter for a while probably. Anywho, if you look to see I have a new cover and yes those are the faces of Saxon, Miles, Jace and Desmond. A new reader and friend of mine drew them for me and I formatted them into the cover itself but the art was done by her and I now am compensating her in...certain ways...anyway thanks Kat. Follow, favorite and please drop a review it would mean the world to me.**


	30. Question

Hey guys it's yo boi Carson...okay I promise i'll never say that again. Anyway I'm approaching the Vytal Festival in the story as you can tell and so far it's been mostly fighting which is a challenge for me because I don't write in show fights so I could theoretically squeeze the first six episodes into two or three chapters which is all fine and good but then what? Stay on hiatus till Volume 4? That might not be so bad actually, more time for I Am The Sea...i'm getting off track. Anyway the point i'm trying to get to is, would you guys, the readers, prefer if I stay on canon for the most part as I am now or go completely original? Because if I go completely original I could explore the pasts of characters both canon and original and make my own story lines. But if I stick to canon it will be an altered version of what you watch every Saturday or Sunday morning. Anyway please give me your opinion in a review, NO LURKERS! Please? Anyway, stay cool everyone.


	31. Another Question

Hey guys it's Carson again. I'm hard at work on 26 but I just wanted to ask you guys something. Do you think I should completely rewrite some of my beginning chapters? Please leave a review with your answer. Thanks you guys.


	32. Chapter 26 Song Of Black

Chapter 26 Song of Black

 _Italics - Thoughts/Music_

 **Bold - Shouting/Flashback/Dream**

Yuma stared up at Ozpin's tower, the man had received a message that Ozpin had wanted to talk to the tiger faunus. Yuma's tail thrashed as he walk through the school grounds, people staring at the black and white tiger tail connected to him at the bottom of his back. Sighing, Yuma quickened his pace, here he was older than most of these kids and at least five times as skilled as all of them but all they could do was judge him for his tail.

Yuma silently made his way to the elevator to Ozpin's office and chuckled at the music

 _If you like Piña Coladas, getting caught in the rain  
If you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain  
If you like making love at midnight in the dunes on the cape  
I'm the love that you've looked for write to me and escape_

Yuma sighed as the elevator slid open revealing Ozpin at his desk as usual and Glynda...beside him as usual. Yuma strode forward, his sword bouncing against his side as his hands remained in his front pockets.

"Yuma," the gray haired man greeted solemnly.

"Ozpin, Glynda."

"Are you aware of why you've been called here," the platinum blonde asked.

Yuma shook his head causing his ponytail to move back and forth, "No I don't."

Ozpin took out his scroll and placed it on his desk, causing Yuma to step to his left as a hologram of a younger him stood where he previously was. Yuma looked at the eighteen year old...it was haunting really. Seeing the same dark eyes he did when he looked in the mirror, the same face but not the same hair. Yuma's previously white hair stood out to everyone in the room like a beacon. Yuma absentmindedly tugged on one of his pitch black bangs, "Is there a point to this?"

"Yes...it says here in your file from Atlas that you were once diagnosed with a rare disease, Infirmus," Glynda stated as she flicked upwards on her tablet and the hologram of Yuma disappeared, being replaced by an expanded version of his school records, "It says here that you were the best initiate at the school...and you would have been moved ahead of you even had a slight chance of ever unlocking your semblance."

"Infirmus utterly destroys the chance of you ever unlocking your semblance so tell me Mister Mó…"

Ozpin pulled away Yuma's records and replaced it with a video. Yuma watched the security footage of himself silently. He watched himself throw and bend black electricity to his will, Yuma had been walking back from the store and had stumbled across a drug deal and did what he did best, "Turn it off."

The video disappeared as Ozpin finished, "How exactly can you do that?"

Yuma stood silently as Glynda looked at the black haired boy, "Did you find it?"

" ...yes...I found it…"

"Well in that case Yuma, i'd like to offer you a job," Ozpin said ominously.

/~/

Miles stared at the clothing rack in distant, "Why are we even here?"

"Because Saxon said you needed some lighter clothes," Desmond said as he flipped through the clothing rack, "And our fearless leader is cooking up something for you."

"Why do I need new clothes though," Miles asked as he looked at a white shirt, "It's Saturday afternoon for god's sake."

"Hey. Shut up," Desmond said sternly, "All you've been doing is lying around for the past eight days."

Miles swallowed a retort and flipped through the hoodies, "He said lighter right?"

"Lighter and more maneuverable," Desmond corrected.

"How bout this and this," Miles said as he held up two pieces of clothing.

"Nah," Desmond said as he pointed to one, "That'll restrict your arms."

Desmond pulled another shirt off the rack and swapped it out with the one Miles was holding, "That's what you want."

/~/

Leo grumbled as he walk alongside Blake and Yang through downtown Vale. Now, Leo didn't have to be there by any means but Yang had the urge to go shopping and she wasn't going to leave her partner behind and Blake wasn't going to suffer alone so she dragged Leo along.

"This sucks," Leo complained as as Yang dragged him and Blake into a boutique.

"Tell me about it," Blake said boredly.

"I don't need to...you're the reason i'm here," Leo said as he stared at his ebony haired girlfriend as they were dragged through the clothing store.

Blake rolled her eyes, "I wasn't going to suffer alone."

Leo groaned as Yang forced Blake and Leo into outfit after outfit after outfit. Leo could slowly feel his sanity slip away as he managed to slip away from Yang, only looking back to see Blake glare at him as Yang carried her into a fitting room.

"Sorry kitty cat, gotta be quicker than that," Leo said to himself as he stepped onto the street.

Leo took in the sights and sounds as he walked down the streets of Vale. The young lion faunus's tail thrashed as the sun warmed his tail and exposed skin. Leo enjoyed these little moments, he loved his friends and he loved Blake from the bottom of his heart but he needed his alone time. His stolen moments. But Leo knew all good things had to end…

"Leo?"

Leo turned at voice and gave a small uneasy smile as he saw short white and blonde haired figure, "Oh no."

/~/

Blake groaned as she finally walked out of the store, Yang by her side carrying two large bags full of clothes of multiple shapes and colors, "Where do you think Leo went?"

Yang laughed slightly, "Who knows with him. Why'd you drag him along anyway?"

Blake blushed slightly, "He's been so busy lately...and I haven't really been able to see him so...I planned on sneaking away with him."

"Sneaking away," Yang asked with a smirk as Blake's blush deepened, "Blake how very...forward of you."

Blake walked faster, putting distance between her and her partner as she tried to suppress her blush but failed as her partner closed the distance and walked beside her, "Wow Blake, i've never seen you this red."

"Shut up," Blake hissed at the cheeky blonde.

Yang grinned at the ebony haired faunus as they continued walking and as they neared a cafe they could see Leo in plain view...along with a girl who had her arms

wrapped around the young lion faunus.

"Light get off of me," Leo protested as the he tried to escape the blondes grasp.

"Kitty," the short haired blonde sang as she tightened her grasp on the boy.

"Lion! I'm a lion for god's sake!"

"Kitty."

Blake growled as she began to walk forward but was stopped when Yang grabbed her arm.

"Yang. Let me go," the cat faunus growled.

"What are you going to do to her," Yang asked.

"Kill her mercilessly," Blake growled as she continued to try to escape the blondes grip.

"Nope can't let you do that," Yang said as the cat faunus continued to struggle.

Leo managed to escape Lights grasp before quickly moving away from the blonde.

"Kitty come back," Light called out feebly as the lion faunus appeared next to his girlfriend.

"Keep her away from me," Leo begged as Blake hugged him, "She touched my tail baby."

Blake petted Leo's head as Leo clung to her. She knew how sensitive his tail was and how violated he felt when someone touched it without his consent.

"Come on Leo, you're fine," Light said as she set a hand on her hip.

"Screw you Light," the lion faunus shouted still clinging to Blake, "You know how sensitive my tail is."

"Who do you think you are," Blake asked with hostility in her voice as she held her lion.

"Light...Light Thunder," the girl said looking slightly ashamed.

Light was wearing a white hoodie with black arms and a black hood and a yellow lightning bolt that started at her neck and ended near her stomach, white jeans with three black belts strapped to each of her thighs, sneakers and a pair of bulky headphones wrapped around her neck.

"Soooo...Light…you here for the Vytal festival," Yang asked looking at the short haired blonde.

"Yeah me and my team got here yesterday, it's nice coming back to Vale," Light said as Blake tightened her grip on Leo as Light stepped forward towards them.

"You from here," Yang asked casually.

"Nah i'm from Snowfall, where do you think I know Leo from," Light asked humorously.

"You went to Strike," Blake asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Surprised i'm not as uptight as Carolina or Allison," Light asked sarcastically.

"Yes. I am," Blake said defensively.

"Are we gonna have a problem Kitty," Light asked with a light smile.

"I don't know. Are you going to sexually assault my boyfriend again," Blake asked.

"Okay first off, that wasn't me sexually assaulting anything and, second off, no i'm not," Light said smiling wider.

"Then no, we'll be fine," Blake said as Leo stopped clinging to the cat faunus.

"What's wrong with you Light? You know how I am about my tail," Leo asked angrily.

"Sorry. But it's been what? Two years? I couldn't help myself," Light said laughing slightly.

Leo rolled his eyes, "So how's Shade?"

"Eh. Snowfall has better bands," Light said, shrugging.

"Snowfall has bands," Blake asked.

"Yeah...we almost had a band…"

"Leo we're not talking about this," Light said sternly.

"We needed a guitar player! You can play," Leo shouted, "You ruined the dream Light!"

"Well your guy's dream sucked," Light said.

"You're just salty that you didn't think of it," Leo said as he crossed his arms.

Light groaned, "You're insufferable sometimes."

"You're...a...shut up."

/~/

Saxon looked at his two creations in pride. They were in their most basic forms so they were easier to handle as Saxon began measuring so he could finish off the final bit of his works. Saxon looked at the red and gold creations and touched them softly. Making someone's weapon was a very sensual thing for the monochrome haired boy. He was making something that Miles would use to protect himself, others, the people of Remnant, and one day his family. He would almost always have them within arm's reach.

Saxon sighed as he dug out his scroll and changed his song. The boy took off his baseball cap that was backwards and ran a hand through his hair before working the cap back onto his head.

"Caught in the crossfire," Saxon sang with the music slightly before he yawned and continued working.

/~/

Jace yawned as he stepped out of the shower. It was sunday morning and there was a lack of Saxon in the dorm which was surprising seeing as how he hadn't been there when Jace had went to sleep either. But Jace shrugged it off and began getting dressed as he normally would but was interrupted by someone knocking on the door, "Come in."

The door swung open and Leo strolled into the room before kicking the door shut behind him, "Hey guys."

"Hello Leo," Miles said from his bed where he was messing around on his scroll.

"Yo," Desmond said as he walked into their bathroom and shut the door, preparing for his shower.

"What's up bro," Jace asked as he pulled on his light hoodie.

"Bored. Blake's with Weiss and Yang, so i'm stuck with you guys," Leo said as he sat on Saxon's bed.

"Well I have nothing to do so what should we do," Miles asked.

"I have an idea for when Desmond gets outta the shower," Jace said.

/~/

"And that gives me Longest Road which gives me enough Victory Points to win, Settlers of Remnant," Desmond said triumphantly.

"I hate this game," Miles said as he looked at the game board in spite.

"Why? it's so much fun," Jace said.

"Leo never trades with me. I have sheep and he has brick, I need the brick," Miles said.

"I don't need any sheep," Leo said quickly.

"He doesn't-can we just play something else," Miles asked, "Like Resistance? Or Clues?"

"I wanna play Capitalism."

" **NO ONE WANTS TO PLAY CAPITALISM LEO** ," Miles shouted.

/~/

"Knight to queen four," Leo said, "Check."

"Leo this is checkers," Jace said.

" **I HATE YOU!** "

/~/

"Okay so we're gonna play Slappers. We're gonna play on Complex, but no Odd Job," Jace said with finality in his voice.

"But I wanna be Odd Job," Desmond said.

"No one's gonna be Odd Job, okay? We've already established that. Nobody plays Odd Job, just be Jaws," Jace said.

"But I don't wanna be Jaws. I wanna be Odd Job."

"Just play Jaws," Leo shouted.

"Desmond, we all settled on Silver Eye. You said that was fine," Jace said, trying to be diplomatic.

"I wanted to play Kart Racing," Desmond said.

"No one else wanted to play Kart Racing," Miles said, "You get way too intense when you play that game."

"It's a serious game. I pick Bowser. And I play to win," Desmond said.

"Fine! We'll play Kart Racing."

/~/

Ruby approached SMCD's room and began to knock before she heard as she Desmond screaming, " **BLUE SHELL ME ONE MORE TIME YOU SON OF A BI-STOP STRUGGLING!"**

The door to the room swung open enough that she could see Miles's face in the doorway as he smiled uneasily, "Hello Ruby."

"Is...everything okay in there," Ruby asked as she tried to peer pass Miles's body.

" **MILES HELP ME! HE'S CHOKING LEO WITH THE WIRED CONTROLLER** ," Jace shouted.

"Yeah we're totally fine," Miles said.

"It doesn't sound fine," Ruby said, still trying to peak pass the significantly taller boy.

"Oh my god he's got a gun," Leo shouted just before a gunshot rang out, "He shot Jace!"

"Ruby, i'd love to help you but we were kinda in the middle of a team meeting soooooo i'll talk to you later," Miles said before closing the door.

Ruby sighed as sounds of fighting drifted from SMCD's room, "Guess i'm gonna have to find Saxon myself."

/~/

Yuma walked down Beacon's halls swiftly, glancing at students who occasionally stared at Yuma's less than human appendage. It was Monday morning and all the students around him were dreading having to go back to class. Yuma had done many things in his twenty-one years but this had never even been an idea for him.

Yuma walked into Goodwitch's class as he sighed, "Let's get started."

/~/

Ruby sighed as she slumped in Combat Studies. It was her favorite class and she couldn't help but feel sad as the seat to her left was empty. _Where are you Saxon_ , Ruby asked herself as she heard the seat creak as it became occupied by Jace.

"When was the last time you saw Saxon," Jace asked quietly as a sparing match between Pyrrha and Mercury began.

"Friday after classes," Ruby said as Sun gained the upper hand.

"Typical. Why is he so stupid," Jace said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"What do you mean," Ruby asked.

"Your boyfriend is one complicated idiot," Jace said as he leaned back in his seat.

"But he's my idiot. So tell me what's wrong," Ruby demanded, stealing her voice.

"When Saxon makes weapons he tends to...block out everyone and everything," Jace said.

"So? I to do that sometimes too," Ruby said in confusion.

"He also doesn't sleep...at all," Jace said quickly.

"So he's been awake since-"

"Since Friday morning, yeah," Jace said completing Ruby's sentence.

"Well where is he," Ruby asked panicking slightly with quickly doing math in her head. _He's been awake for eighty hours_ , Ruby thought in surprise.

"I don't even know," Jace said, "He's probably working in the forge when no one's around and runs to Vale for supplies anytime someone is."

Jace and Ruby's attention was drawn away from their conversation as Mercury forfeited. Jace and Ruby looked at each other in confusion as the silver haired boy exited the practice ring and Goodwitch stepped into the center of the ring.

"One last thing as you can all tell I said that was the last match of the day but we still have quite a bit of time left and I would like to make an announcement," Goodwitch said, "You will be receiving a new combat proctor."

There was multiple reactions through the room and many protests as Goodwitch spoke loudly, "Everyone be quiet. I'm not leaving just yet. He will act as a secondary teacher during class and eventually take over for me."

The class settled down and curiosity took over as all the remaining students began to wonder who their new teacher was and Goodwitch glared as she spoke, "Come in."

/~/

Yuma walked out into the light and calmly stood next to Goodwitch and suppressed a glare as a good number of students immediately zeroed in on his tail. _Yeah i'm a faunus, I have a freaking tail it's part of the package idiots_ , Yuma thought as he began to speak, "My name is Yuma Caden Mò, but as far as i'm concerned you can just call me Yuma. Yes I am a faunus, a tiger faunus in fact and if anyone has a problem I invite you all to come down here and try to take me on. I've nearly killed twelve people today because of this offer and injured six. As Miss Goodwitch stated I won't be taking over the class for quite awhile but eventually I will run this class so I will occasionally be refereeing matches and teaching actual lessons and i'm only doing this because i've memorized all of your transcripts so I think its only fair you know a little about me. Any questions?"

"Why is my teammate trying to slit his throat," Ano Yugure, the leader of ABCO asked from the top left corner of the classroom.

"Because it's Spade and he's a idiot," Yuma said quickly, "Anyone else?"

Spade stood up quickly brandishing his cane angrily, "I think i'll take you up on your earlier offer."

"I forgot how sensitive you are Heart but don't make it too easy on me," Yuma said before quickly drawing Black Echo, "Bring a friend to the party."

Spade looked to his partner and motioned to the stage below, "Jazz. Let's go."

Jazz Canus remained in his and looked up at his partner "This isn't my fight Spade."

"Jazz. Please join Spade, I don't want an easy match and from what I hear you're quite the fighter," Yuma said playing to Jazz's pride.

"Alright teach," Jazz said with a small grin as he stood up and stretched his limbs.

"Gentleman come down and meet your match."

 **AN: Uggggggggggh. I stayed up until five forty eight this morning writing this for you guys. Yeah I know i'm a slow writer and the little dragon that lives inside my head should revolt and tear my head into tiny pieces...god i'm tired.**

 **As some of you know i've recently posted two questions for you guys which were whether or not I should go full original or stay to canon and whether or not I should put the story on hiatus so I can rewrite some of the earlier chapters in my now improved style so people will cringe less while reading them. Anyway things are goin down in the story guys so if you wanna stay up to date follow, favorite and please leave a review. Stay cool everyone and live out loud.**


	33. Update and Inspiration

**AN: Hey guys it's Carson so i'm just dropping an update that chapter 27 is being written and seeing as how I hate doing these without anything extra i'm gonna give you the inspiration of all my OCs?**

Saxon Armonia - N/A

Miles Aurantia - Lancelot

Jace Crimisi - Jason Todd/Red Hood

Desmond Caerulus - Roy Harper/Red Arrow

Leo Ignis - Fanart

Yuma Mò - N/A

Tristan Armonia - King Arthur/Michael The Archangel

Jared Aka - War (as in the Horsemen of the Apocalypse)

Ethan Terra - Poseidon

Logan Kitrinos - Lightning (as in the actual bolt of electricity)

Sarah Armonia - Queen Guinevere (King Arthur's wife)

Edward Gold - Edward Elric ( **THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST** )


	34. Chapter 27 Symphony

Chapter 27 Symphony of Red and Gold

 _Italics - Thoughts/Music_

 **Bold - Shouting/Flashback/Dream**

Ruby looked at her sister in confusion as Yang bounced up and down in excitement as Spade and Jazz made their way down to the training floor where Yuma was waiting patiently, "Yang? Are you okay?"

"That's Jazz, Ruby! You don't remember Jazz," Yang asked excitedly as Ruby looked at the silver haired boy and his fuming black haired partner.

"Um, no. Should I?"

Yang rolled her eyes, "He went to Signal Ruby. He was like my mentor, he taught me how to brawl like I do. He also helped me make Ember Celica."

"I wasn't even at Signal when he was there if he's two years older than you," Ruby said as her mind wandered to her boyfriend, who was going to be lectured by the petite redhead later on once she found him.

"Oh," Yang said as she turned to the front excitedly, "It's about to start."

/~/

Yuma looked at his opponents. Spade Heart and Jazz Canus. Both were members of ASCO and Yuma knew for a fact Spade was a capable fighter but Jazz was a wild card. His file had only expressed his ability but not delved into his fighting style itself.

Spade held his cane at his side as Yuma examined Jazz. Slightly wild silver hair and black eyes were his most obvious features and his clothes were fairly basic, a silver and black sleeveless close fitting vest and simple black pants. Silver bracelets were attached to his wrist similar to Saxon's but bulkier and with black markings on them and he wore familiar boots.

 _His boots are like that Mercury kid's...I should be able to handle him if he fights using kicks_ , Yuma thought as Glynda began counting down.

"3...2...1… Begin!"

Jazz smirked as the metal of his bracelets crawled up his arms and Yuma quickly realized something, _he's got shot gauntlets too_. _Dammit all._

Jazz blasted forward towards Yuma who raised his sword to block a kick from Jazz. Jazz countered by punching at Yuma who backflipped as Jazz flew back slightly, landing in a crouch, as Spade pulled out a hand of cards. The cards glowed a shade of red as they were thrown in a perfect line towards Yuma who deflected the high speed cards with Black Echo and quickly sheathed the black blade before tearing Black Echo off it's clip in his belt and spun the full weapon, converting it into it's repeater form.

Yuma fired. Spade stepped forward and unsheathed his cane sword and began blocking bullets with his cane sword and it's cane sheath. Yuma tisked as he spun his weapon again and it shifted back into its sword form. Yuma moved his head to the side as he dodged a stab from Spade and continued to make small movements as dodges as he dodged Spade and Jazz's assault.

Yuma's eyes widened as Jazz's fist nearly collided with Yuma face but Yuma's "semblance" saved him. Yuma cartwheeled backwards on his left hand as he manipulated his lightning and left behind a copy of himself made of pure black electricity. Jazz struck the black clone and cried out as the clones exploded, shooting arcs of the black lightning everywhere. Spade cried out due to him being directly behind Jazz and felt electricity arc through him.

Yuma's body glowed a vibrant black as he focused his aura. Yuma began slashing and Spade and Jazz were forced to double back as blades of black electricity lashed out at them. Yuma rushed forward and clashed blades with Spade.

Spade's sword shook as black lightning arced off Yuma's pitch black blade and neared the scared boy. Spade felt his knees about to buckle as his partner saved him. Jazz slid underneath his partner and his opponent and landed a quick kick mid recovery and backflipped as Yuma slashed at him. Jazz began spinning on his hands switching between them as Jazz began to get faster. Yuma let loose a bolt of electricity towards the spinning boy, Jazz quickly stopped pinned and pushed himself into the air and just above the bolt before falling to the ground and spinning on top of his back before moving to his feet in a fluid motion.

Yuma growled as he stood at the ready. Spade on one side, Jazz on the other. _Time to end this_ , Yuma thought as his opponents began to approach cautiously.

Spade swung his blade high and Jazz kicked low giving Yuma the opportunity to jump and spin in the middle, dodging both strikes before slamming his blade in the ground, sending out a wave of electricity that partially paralyzed Spade and Jazz. Jazz kicked at Yuma's midsection but was blocked by Yuma's sheath as he locked blades with Spade. Spade jumped back and pulled out another hand of cards as Yuma brought his sheath across Jazz's face causing him to stumble. Yuma flung his hand out as the cards flew towards him and a five strings of electricity shot off Yuma's finger tips and traveled through the air before making contact with the cards destroying them and the small strings of lightning continued to shoot towards Spade.

Spade gasped slightly as the little black strings wrapped around his arms and legs and he was pulled back towards Yuma and into Yuma's outstretched leg as Jazz was sent back with a stand bolt of electricity fired from somewhere out of thin air around Yuma's body.

"Damn," Yuma heard Jazz mutter as he charged his opponent alone, his partner having went into the red.

Jazz jumped up and brought his leg down in an axe kick which Yuma dodged with a quick backflip, quickly sheathing his sword midflip and landed on all four, muscles becoming taunt as he prepared to spring forward.

 _I hate doing this._

 _/~/_

Miles watched as Yuma destroyed Spade and Jazz, two of the best fighters in second year. Miles was even more shocked as Yuma lept forward, like a tiger ironically, and black lightning crackled around the man as it slowly enveloped him and in an instant. Miles couldn't see Yuma. Yuma had become electricity.

Jazz was hit dead center in the chest by Yuma and shouted as the bolt passed through him. The bolt continued for a few feet before it slowed and Yuma appeared in the bolts place as Jazz fell to the ground. Yuma cracked his neck as Goodwitch stared at the black clad man, shock filled her eyes.

 _Is this the gift of Black Garden? Destruction_ , Glynda asked herself as she declared Yuma the winner as Spade helped his partner to his feet.

Yuma smirked at Spade, "Even after five years, I still got you beat, Heart."

Spade sneered as he and his partner wandered into the locker room and Yuma turned to the gazing students, "We have time for one more match."

Yuma examined the crowd and furrowed his brow as he realized there wasn't a specific student, "Anyone know where Armonia is? Jace?"

Jace shrugged his shoulder and Yuma tsked, "Shame. Guess his partner will have to serve his sentence...along with his best friend."

"Come on man," Jace whined as Miles lowered his head slightly.

"Don't whine. It's unbecoming of you Crimisi," Yuma said as he held his hand out and Glynda handed him the tablet and he began tapping away on it, "Let's see...Arc and Ren. Suit up."

"W-what," Jaune asked panicking slightly.

"Your records are showing that you're improving and the only way that'll continue is of you push yourself against...this idiot and Miles," Yuma said as he gestured to the red and orange pair.

"Mr. Mò, if you could refrain from slandering the students anymore it would be greatly appreciated," Goodwitch said as Jace and Miles grumbled as the walked to the locker room.

/~/

Miles closed his locker and took a step to the side and examined himself in the mirror. Miles's new combat gear consisted of his regular combat boots, dark blue jeans that had much less weight to them, a sleeveless orange V-neck and a thin black hoodie with a deep v cut down past his chest and near his stomach. Miles turned to Jace who was wearing his standard combat gear but had his thigh holsters on instead of his under arm ones.

"I like the new gear and all but I can't do much without a weapon," Miles said as Jace upholstered a pistol and held it out to Miles, grip first.

Miles waved his hand back and forth and shook his head, "No way. I hate guns."

Jace holstered his pistol and finished adjusting his other holster, " Then focus on Jaune. He's getting better and I know you're not great with CQC (close quarters combat) without a weapon so you're just gonna have to try to over power him."

Miles sighed as he leaned against his locker, "Neku…"

"Who is he again," Jace asked as he adjusted his jacket and turned to his teammate.

"I told you how I got the scars on my stomach right," Miles asked.

"Beowulf attack as a little kid. Not uncommon."

"Well a Huntsmen saved me that day and after that he practically became part of my family, my parents loved him, he was my hero and he trained me like one," Miles said as he stared into the lights with a thousand mile stare, "Neku Pagos is the reason I am who I am. He made me want to be a Huntsmen."

"Miles," Jace said in a serious tone drawing Miles's attention seeing as Jace was rarely serious.

"If have to kill Neku, to save a city of innocent lives or even just one, can you? Can you kill Neku," Jace asked his friend.

"I'm not sure," Miles said after a moment's hesitation.

"Well you better get sure because the way everything is going I wouldn't be surprised if we have to take a few lives to save even more innocent ones," Jace said darkly.

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine," Miles said humorously as Jace cracked a smile.

"Gotta be prepared for the worst man that's all," Jace said as the sound of the locker room door slammed open and then slammed shut.

Miles and Jace but turned to see Saxon jogging towards them with a bundle under his arm and a small grin on his face.

"Where have you been," Jace asked exasperatedly, " Ozpin is going to kill you if you keep skipping classes."

Saxon shrugged, "I've been busy."

Jace nudged the bundle, "Clearly."

Saxon turned to his partner, "Ready for this?"

Miles nodded, "Better than going into a fight without weapons."

"You're going to love this," Saxon said as he did the bundle and it fell open.

"Saxon," Miles said as he examined the weapons.

"Yes?"

"I freaking love this."

/~/

Miles and Jace strolled out of the locker room and saw Jaune and Ren fully prepared to fight. Miles adjusted the arm strap of the leather gauntlet on his left forearm with what appeared to be a gold plate embedded into the leather. Miles drew the pure red arming sword from his back and marveled at how it felt so similar to Arondight.

Miles also had a pauldron on his left shoulder with his symbol, a sun in orange and gold. Miles stretched his shoulder as Jaune and Ren turned to Miles and Jace.

"Good luck guys," Jaune said as he drew Crocea Mors

"Back atcha you two," Jace said as he drew his pistols.

Jace leaned to his teammate, "Remember what Sax told you?"

"Got it memorized."

"How? Those instructions were way to complicated," Jace asked quietly as Yuma began counting down.

"It's voice activated. Just remember the words and i'm golden," Miles said as Jaune and Ren got into fighting stances.

Miles held his sword at his side as Yuma got to one and Miles charged forward. Miles brought down the red blade and it clashed against Jaune's shield. Jaune swiped at Miles as rolled to the side and lunged at Jaune. Jaune barely deflected the blade as he stumbled back, barely avoiding the tip of the blood red blade.

Jaune exclaimed as he managed to avoid Miles's onslaught, Jaune parried one of Miles's strikes causing him so stumble as Jaune took advantage and brought down his sword. Miles's heart raced as he tried to remember what Saxon had told him.

 _What was it?!_

Miles's mind clicked and the words slid out before he knew it, "Gáe Buidhe, defend."

In a sharp metallic sound rang out, like a blade being drawn. And Jaune exclaimed as his sword bounced off a gold dyplon shield on Miles's left forearm that hadn't been there a moment ago. Miles and Jaune circled each other for a moment before leaping at each other. Miles and Jaune locked swords for a moment before Miles kicked off Jaune's leg and back flipped in air.

"Gáe Buidhe, fly," Miles muttered as he flung his arm out as Miles felt the locks in the gauntlet disengage and Gàe Buidhe flew towards Jaune.

Jaune stumbled back as the shield flew and smashed into his face, sending him reeling back as the shield fell and stuck into the ground as Miles landed.

 _Theres the stun, now the kill_ , Miles thought as he sprung forward and ran towards Jaune.

Miles jumped up into the air and pulled his sword back for a stab as he approached Jaune, "Gáe Dearg, pierce."

Miles felt the red blade shift in his hands and stabbed as the sword had changed into it's spear form. The six foot spear glanced off Jaune's shield as he thrusted and landed on the ground.

Jaune tried to bash Miles with his shield but was blocked by the bottom end of the spear shaft. Miles swung the spear and swept Jaune off his feet with the business end of the spear before slamming the spearhead into the ground with all his strength, unfortunately Jaune rolled out of the way just in time.

Miles pulled on Gáe Dearg and grunted as it didn't budge. Jaune quickly scrambled to his feet and slashed at Miles who dodged the slash before turning, running to Gáe Buidhe and pulling it out of the ground. Miles quickly spun as Jaune struck and felt Crocea Mors bounce off his shield. Miles bashed Jaune's body with Gáe Buidhe, sending him reeling back from the impact.

"Gáe Buidhe, pierce," Miles muttered as the lock in his gauntlet disengaged and he grabbed the shield by its edge before it shifted into a golden four foot spear.

Jaune's eyes locked onto the spears tip as Miles held it one handed, it swayed slightly as Miles breathed. Miles lunged at Jaune causing him to raise his shield and be sent flying back as Miles put all his strength into the thrust. Jaune tried to rise from the dust but was forced to stay on his elbows as he felt a sharp prick against his throat. Jaune looked up at Miles and smiled slightly, "I concede."

/~/

Saxon stumbled out of Beacon's forge in a daze and yawned, "Finally done."

Saxon headed towards the dorms and as he reached his hallway he heard something he never wanted to hear, "Saxon Lacroix Armonia."

Saxon cringed at his middle name as he rose his head and stared at his, reasonably, angry girlfriend. _I'm so dead_ , Saxon thought wearily as Ruby walked towards him briskly, wearing her pajamas.

Ruby stood in front of Saxon and looked at his sunken eyes and sighed as she hugged him, burying her face into his chest, "Please go to sleep Saxon. You've been up for eighty hours."

Saxon hesitated, "Ruby I still have to-"

"No. You don't have to do anything but sleep," Ruby commanded as she released Saxon, "Your bed. Now."

Saxon sighed wearily as he stumbled to his room, not bothering to close the door but smiled as he heard Ruby close it. Saxon dug out a pair of pajamas and fumbled to get changed in the bathroom and walked back into his team's bedroom to find Ruby sitting on his bed smiling and patting her lap, "Come on. I have a good pillow for you."

Ruby scooted into the back corner as Saxon approached and Saxon didn't protest as the petite redhead guided his head onto her lap and sleep took him immediately.

/~/

Saxon groaned as he woke up, and sighed as he realized he was alone in his bed. Reaching to his nightstand, Saxon's hand grazed across what he thought was a note. Saxon grabbed the paper and his scroll and illuminated the paper with the light.

 _Sorry I had to go, your team stayed out as long as possible but they needed sleep too. I'll talk to you later baby_ , Saxon read Ruby's note before checking the time, _Eleven o'clock._

Saxon lifted himself up and padded out of his room and into the hallway. Saxon sighed as he slid down the wall and held his head in between his hand, "I'm so stupid…"

"You're not wrong."

Saxon looked up to see a tanned boy with a golden undercut, golden eyes and a toothpick between his teeth even though he was wearing a gold tank top and black shorts, clearly ready for bed.

"Hello to you too Gold," Saxon greeted as the boy continued to chew his toothpick.

Gold Mortise smiled as he sat next to Saxon and continued chewing his toothpick, "What's up man? You look angry...kinda."

Gold and Saxon had met when Saxon was eager for a sparing match during the semester break and Gold had volunteered which ended in them destroying a sparing ring and having to serve detention together. Saxon chuckled remembering his friend's surprise when they learned he'd made a friend with someone he hadn't been forced to spend time with my them.

"Just angry that I had Ruby worried about me," Saxon said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Well you look better than yesterday," Gold said as he leaned against the wall, "Get some sleep?"

"Seven hours worth."

"You were up for awhile man. Grab some more," Gold said to his monochrome haired friend.

"I will. What about you? Shouldn't you be asleep," Saxon asked.

"Nightmares ya know?"

"Yeah I get that Mortise," Saxon said as he leaned his head back and blew some hair out of his face, "How's team GOLD?"

"Pretty good," Gold said, "You probably have some of the weirdest guys on your team ever man."

"Tell me about it," Saxon said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Okay I will. Desmond believes in ghosts," Gold said.

"What? No he doesn't."

"He drew lines of salt in front of every door and window in the first and second year dorms on All Hallows Eve," Gold deadpanned.

"Yeah he did do that," Saxon said quietly.

Gold laughed as he stood up, "Listen don't worry about it too much man. Ruby will understand."

Saxon smiled at his friend, "So when are you gonna tell Obelisk?"

Gold smiled awkwardly, "It'll happen when it happens."

Saxon laughed, "Night Gold."

Gold smiled and held out a closed fist, "Night Sax."

Saxon fist bumped Gold and the the golden haired boy waved as he walked back to his dorm. Saxon stood up and stretched before walking back into SMCD's dorm. Saxon scanned the dorm room and noticed that Desmond's bed was empty.

"He was there a minute ago…"

/~/

Desmond tucked his hands into the pockets of the plain black hoodie he was wearing as he walked through downtown Vale. Desmond turned into a dark alleyway and looked around as he approached a stairway into a building's basement with a neon sign that just said bar in front of a wooden door.

 _Kinda stereotypical if you ask me_ , Desmond thought as he entered the small bar.

Desmond took off his hood as he looked at the small trashy bar that was fairly empty besides one patron and the bartender. There were two tables with chairs off to the sides, providing a path from the door to the bar. Desmond looked at the single patron and smiled as he approached him.

"Gray Búraló."

Gray looked over his shoulder at the younger boy before turning back to the front and reaching behind the bar and pulling out a bottle of whiskey and opening it, "Sit."

Desmond sat on the bar stool next to the wolf faunus and suppressed a sigh as the man pulled a glass from behind the counter and poured a splash of whiskey into the glass before sliding into in front of Desmond, "Drink."

Gray Búraló had black hair with two black wolf ears poking out of tousled mess, gray eyes that reminded Desmond of Saxon's and a few piercings on the man's ears. Gray was wearing his brown leather jacket with his symbol, a wolf's head, on the front of the jacket's right shoulder, a black collared shirt with white accents that seemingly had a chain run across the chest, gray jeans that were torn mostly at the knees, brown boots and a brown gun belt that held a normal pistol near his right hip.

Desmond downed the whiskey as Gray motioned the bartender away and the bartender bowed before briskly walking through a door behind the bar. Desmond set down the glass as Gray lite a cigarette and took a deep inhale before blowing the smoke off to the side.

"You gotta quit that man," Desmond said as Gray took another drag of the cigarette.

"Let me die in peace," Gray said as he flicked the cherry of his cigarette into a ashtray.

"You're not gonna die anytime soon Búraló," Desmond said with a smile before it disappeared, "Why'd you call me Gray?"

Gray snuffed the cigarette and downed the rest of his drink before turning to Desmond, "To warn you."

"About?"

"Arsenal is slowly going down Desmond."

Desmond gulped down a mixture of air and saliva at the mention of Arsenal. Most citizens of Remnant knew about the shadowy mercenary group. Known for their ruthlessness, the group has become extremely infamous and difficult to hire, only taking the highest paying jobs possible and decreasing their members to only include the most vicious and skilled criminals on Remnant.

"So? Not my problem anymore," Desmond said as he refilled his own glass, now needing it.

"Shade has been taking stupid jobs, Nihil went on a rampage in Mistral-

"Saw that on the news," Desmond interrupted.

"And don't get me started on Viscera."

"Don't worry I won't. Too creepy for my blood," Desmond said as he downed his drink.

"Azure and Axel miss you man...and despite Sapphire's tough girl act, she misses you too," Gray said as stood up from the bar, "People who are under stress and are desperate tend to act stupidly. So watch your back Desmond."

Desmond heard Gray's boots click out of the bar and Desmond stared at bottle and refilled his glass, "Wonder if whiskey will fix this problem."

 **AN: Prepare for a kinda long authors note my dudes. Sorry it has taken me so long to update, school and other things have been in the way of writing. So most of the new OCs in this chapter belong to theasgardiandetective on Tumblr and he was nice and cool enough to let me use Gold, Obelisk, Gray, Shade, Nihil, Viscera and a couple others that will show up eventually and I also wanted to leave you some songs I kinda associate with my OCs for ya know...fun.**

 **Same Old War - Our Last Night**

 **The One Who Laughs Last - Downplay**

 **Until It Breaks - Linkin Park**

 **I Don't Wanna Die - Hollywood Undead**

 **Got That Fire - Royal Tailor**

 **Unraveled Road - Thousand Foot Krutch**

 **Rules Of Nature - Metal Gear Solid Revengance**

 **Lost It To Trying (JustaPup Mashup) - Son Lux (Really recommend this one)**


	35. Chapter 27 point 5 AAT Promo

**AN: Hey guys it been awhile, *awkward laughing* so some of you are probably wondering where i've been. Well it's simple, I recently started a new project called Arc Among Thieves. As you can guess it's an AU staring Jaune but the reason i'm here today to give you guys a promo of the story. You see, Saxon, Leo and, Jace are in AAT and I had the idea of writing a couple chapters covering their pasts. So if you enjoy this, go check out the actual story itself.**

"So here it is it's just me  
A different drummer but the same old beat  
It seems like everything is going to be just fine  
Cause I'm having a good time  
As long as I'm staying true to myself  
Then out isn't something I can sell  
And I can sleep at night without your help it's fine  
Cause I'm having a good time"

-Scene and Herd, Relient K

Chapter 004.5

The Employees

My name is Saxon Lacroix Armonia. I'm different to say the least, most eighteen year olds are looking at colleges or trade schools to move into…but not me. At eighteen years old I have a gun in my hand, ink on my body and a chip on my shoulder and I have one hell of a story to tell and like any good story it has action, romance, and the main characters committing multiple felonies on a daily basis!

/~/

 _I probably looked like a mess. Sunken eyes. Mud and grit in my hair. Dried blood, mud and sweat stained my clothes. It was a cool fall night. Probably sometime around midnight but honestly I couldn't care less...i'd be dead by winter. I hadn't eaten in a week and my ribs were nearly visible. To be honest, I was fucked._

 _My wolf ears twitched as a drop of rain fell onto them and not even a minute later, there was a downpour. I pulled my knees closer to my chest as my shirt and pants soon became soaked and my faunus ears drooped. I was in a mess. I'm a twelve year old for god's sake I shouldn't be going through this. A year ago I was happy, I had a loving mother who worked as a nurse, a dad who I looked up to, and then we moved to Vale from Mistral. Not even a month after living in Vale my parents were sideswiped by a drunk driver and I was moved into an orphanage, which burned down soon after I had managed to escape with some minor burns but as far as the government was concerned, I was dead along with the other kids and caretakers. So when I die, for real this time, I can't wait for the look on the coroner's face when my results come back that the dead twelve year old on his table is-...was Saxon Lacroix Fudo._

 _Fudo, Vaccuoian for steadfast or unmovable, at least I got that trait from my mother. I pulled myself from my thoughts and stared at a puddle of water. I somehow managed to see my reflection and I was right, my eyes were sunken and my normally vibrant storm gray eyes were shadowed and dull as the stormclouds above me. I turned my head skyward and blinked rapidly as a drop of water landed in my eye. A bolt of lightning streaked across the sky and a thunderous boom shook the ground._

 _I watched as another bolt of blue electricity arced in the clouds, also accompanied by thunder. Rain poured faster and I was soon soaked to my bones along with my black and white hair plastered to my head and face. Great._

 _I set my chin against my knees and sat, waiting for death. Heels clicked down the muddy cobblestone alleyway I was hidden in. I didn't even look up as I saw expensive leather dress shoes pass into my line of sight. They stopped. They turned towards me. I craned my head up out of curiosity and was met with the image of a young man and a girl a little younger than me. The man was maybe in his late teens or early twenties. Red spiked hair was mostly hidden under a black fedora and black rimless sunglasses hid his eyes from me and a black wool overcoat was worn over a simple two piece black suit with a white shirt. The girl had eyes like amber and was dressed in a black dress with a black jacket over her with a bow in her ebony hair. For the first time, I realized the man was holding his umbrella over the two of us, letting the girl stand in the rain, and crouched down in front of me, no doubt getting his overcoat dirty from the muddy alleyway._

" _Why are you here Little Wolf?" The man asked curiously._

 _My teeth chattered from the cold, something about this man was strange, dangerous and alluring in a way, "I'm alone."_

" _Why are you alone?" The man questioned as rain bombarded the umbrella causing that a sound that almost sounded like a heartbeat._

" _Because everyone I love has been taken from me." I replied as I felt tears tug at my eyes._

" _That's unfortunate little one. Tell me, was your mother or father a faunus? Or both?" The man asked._

 _The tears began to come, slowly at first hidden from the man by the rain, "My mother."_

" _What's your name?"_

 _I let my tears flow freely and, somehow not letting my voice crack, said, "Saxon Fudo."_

 _The man set a hand against my shoulder and smiled, "I'm Adam. Adam Taurus."_

 _Adam's hand pulled away and took off his sunglasses, revealing emerald eyes, and stowed them in his coat before taking off his fedora, revealing two horns protruding from his head, and placing it on my head over my wolf ears, "Well Little Wolf, my sister and I have a warm bed and meal for you if you want."_

 _I nervously pulled on the brim of the hat as I saw the little girls amber eyes lock with my gray ones before she smiled at me._

" _Okay." I mumbled out._

 _/~/_

 _I was probably the most deadly sixteen year old in Vale at this point. Shortly after Adam took me in, he showed me his work. He said he'd take care of me like he did Blake and when I was eighteen I could leave like normal eighteen year olds do...but at this point in my life...that's just not me. I got a new identity soon after confirming that i'd stay with the bull faunus and his feline sister. My new name was Saxon Lacroix Armonia, not much of a change but I didn't really want to change it too much. It was the only thing I really had that my parents had given me._

 _As Adam trained me I quickly learned something, I preferred a knife to a gun. Granted, I am aware that sometimes a gun and do things a blade simply can't but the won't stop me from trying. But I still learned the fundamentals of being a mercenary slowly. Guns, knives and explosives if I absolutely had to but last time I tried I nearly blew up Wilt and Blush._

 _My kill count is currently twenty-six. Adam says it's dumb to keep track, it'll just end up messing with my head but no matter how hard I tried...I couldn't stop keeping track. The majority of my kills were acting as Adam's second pair of eyes for Blake seeing as despite her I-don't-give-a-damn attitude she worries about Adam and I know for a fact she felt safer with me at his six._

 _I was relaxing in Adam's office on one of the couches this particular night, I had a blue and yellow Mistral Mariners cap partially on my head and partially over my eyes. Something i'd collected over the past four years is hats, lots of hats. Mostly just duck billed and fedoras but I had a view others that came out on particular situations, usually drunk bets with Blake and the guys. I could hear muffled sounds of Adam down in the bar, pouring and making drinks as the DJ played some trap and bass, getting the people dancing and drinking. The muffled sounds soon became crystal clear as the door to the office opened and Blake Belladonna sauntered in wearing a small black dress that left little to the imagination._

 _Blake gave me a small smile, clearly happy to be away from her temporary job as bartender for a moment, "So this is where you've been."_

 _I took my cap off, letting my wolf ears twitch and breathe, "I literally sit up here all night Blake."_

" _Jace and Leo were asking where you are, some asshole turned tables one and two into a mosh pit and they need some help." My ears perked up at the mention of the black and red haired brothers, they'd recently been hired/taken in by Adam as general workers and looks like tonight the fox and lion were working security for Bruno, the bear faunus who ran security._

 _I got along with the brothers and they were my age, which was definitely a slight change from hanging out with a guy who was eight years older than me and a girl who was a year younger, so we quickly became friends and roommates seeing as how my payment for working as a general worker for Adam only paid so much and having two more people in an apartment who made the same as me made life easier._

 _I groaned, slightly annoyed that my night of doing nothing is about to turn into breaking up a mosh pit. I stood up and set my hat on the couch and pulled off my white hoodie, revealing a plain black V-neck to accompany my stonewashed blue jeans and sneakers. Blake gave me another smile, "Thanks Sax."_

 _I smiled at the cat faunus before sauntering out of the office and standing on the small iron balcony, scanning the packed club below. Lights reflected off my single tattoo of the Eye of Horus on the back of my right hand. It was mostly a callback to my home country, Horus being the god of war and one of the few gods still prayed to, even if it was only by soldiers and police. I spotted the massive fight over by tables one and two with over thirty participants and saw the fox-eared Jace and the lion-tailed Leo trying to break up the fight along with Bruno, who was an easy six and a half feet with a brown buzz cut and wearing a black suit._

 _I quickly descended down to the club floor and pushed through the crowded dance floor towards the tables and as I broke through the line of dancers I spotted one of the moshers about to hit Jace in the back of the head with an empty bottle of Jack Daniels. I started to shout for my friend to turn around but Jace clearly was prepared, spinning around quickly and delivering one of the most solid right crosses across the mosher's face that i'd ever seen. The would be assailant dropped the bottle as he stumbled backwards and landed face first on the floor, it didn't even take me a second to realize that the guy was out cold._

 _I rushed into crowd, punching and shoving the clearly drunk fighters and within a few minutes of fighting the moshers who weren't knocked out cold were running out of the club, some of them with their tails literally between their legs. Crashing down onto one of the leather couches, I sighed tiredly, "That was over before they could say, 'Created by Joss Whedon.'"_

" _That joked sucked." Leo commented as he collapsed next to me along with his brother._

 _Jace tiredly reached onto the table and grabbed a half empty bottle of Johnnie Walker Black Label and taking a swig._

" _You are underage." Bruno commented with a thick Atlesian accent._

" _And?" Jace asked as he passed the bottle to me and I took a gulp of the Scotch._

 _Bruno reached over and grabbed the bottle before taking a long gulp of the Scotch and then handing it to Leo who joined us all in drinking the expensive bottle of liquor. It's moments like this that make life nice, sitting with my friends and a large Atlesian man who shouldn't be encouraging underage drinking but is anyway...plus the drunk girls with implants trying to dance in tall heels was pretty funny._

 _/~/_

" _ **MY DICKS BIGGER THAN ADAM'S EGO!"**_

" _ **MY DICKS BIGGER THAN THE PYROTECHNICS BUDGET ON A MICHAEL BAY FILM!**_ "

" _ **I...**_ _I can't trump that…" Leo said as his voice trailed off as the debate between him and Jace in our living room came to an end._

" _Are you idiots done?" I asked seeing as we were thirty minutes late for work and neither of them were fully dressed._

" _FUCK YOU SAXON I'M SO SICK OF YOUR WHITE KNIGHT FAGGOTRY!" Jace yelled, clearly trying not to laugh._

" _Jace Aiden Crimisi!" I shouted._

" _YOU AND YOUR MIRROR POLISHED WHITE KNIGHT COCK!" Leo joined in with his brother, shouting clearly trying not to laugh._

" _Leo Theros Ignis!"_

" _What?!" The brothers shouted in unison._

" _...You're both dicks." I mumbled as I stood up._

" _Tell me something I don't know." Jace said, laughing as he pulled on his shirt._

 _I shoved fox faunus and laughed as he stumbled around with his shirt caught on watch and eventually fell onto our "U" shaped leather couch. Leo laughed as his brother struggled to pull on the red V-neck._

 _I smiled at my friends, it was weird how they just seemed to show up one day and then just never left. In the year and a half i've known them i've never gotten the full version of their past. All i've managed to father is that they were the adopted sons of a rich family and some dangerous people were gunning for this family and their parents had them run. Vague I know._

 _They were both quick studies when it came to learning their way around a gun from Adam like I did once. Jace was by far one of the best sharpshooters i've ever seen and Leo was as good of a close quarter killer as I was. Adam had said the three of us made a good team and I couldn't help but agree. He said we might end up going on a job together soon._

 _I waved to my two roommates as they continued to pull on clothes before leaving our apartment and walking to the parking lot where the love of my life was. Yeah sure my job as DJ of the club got me one night stands almost constantly even though I was seventeen but that didn't seem stop drunk girls from trying to tear off my pants, but my brand new Harley Davidson Shadow Rod Special was easily the most loved thing in my life. It was blacked out, had low-rise handlebars, fastback tail section, fat rear tire, a double-barrel exhaust and, a streamlined front end. For lack of a better way to explain my love for my bike, i'd fuck it if it was humanly possible._

 _Straddling the beast of a machine and sliding on my helmet, I started it and was soon driving towards the Lantern District. I was easily going twenty over the speed limit and splitting traffic like it was no one's business...but seeing how I took out someone's outside mirror with my handlebar, it kinda was their business. I took a turn extremely quickly and smiled as the bike began to fishtail before I got it back under control and cranked the throttle._

 _/~/_

 _Pulling up behind Wilt and Blush I pulled off my helmet and was thankful that I hadn't been challenged to a children's card game and forced to play said card game on my motorcycle during my ride here. What the hell would that even be called? I walked into the staff only entrance, and after walking down a small hallway, I exited into the club on the right side of the bar. I could spot one of the bartenders taking stock of the booze and I saw Blake over at one of the tables doing homework. I approached the feline casually, "What's up kitty cat?"_

 _Blake sighed deeply, "Why must you always call me that?"_

" _It brings me joy." I said as I sat next to her and crossed my legs._

 _Blake rolled her eyes, "I'm not surprised."_

" _Do I look weird when I sit like this?" I asked._

" _Like what?"_

" _Like this," I said as I gestured to my crossed legs, "Do I look weird when I sit like this? I mean, I like sitting with my legs crossed but I can't help but feel like it makes me look feminine."_

" _You look fine Saxon," Blake said as she continued to work on a worksheet, "So how'd your night off go?"_

" _I rode my girlfriend all night long."_

" _WHAT?!"_

" _I'M DATING A MOTORCYCLE!"_

" _I've known you for five years and you still confuse me." Blake commented humorously._

" _I'm in a healthy relationship with a beautiful thing."_

" _It's a machine."_

" _Your face is a machine."_

" _How mature of you Armonia." Blake said as she filled something on a multiple choice question._

" _God knows if i'm not mature no one else in my apartment will." I grumbled as I leaned into the couch._

 _Blake deadpanned at me before grunting slightly. I looked over at my feline friend, "Something wrong Blake?"_

" _Not really i'm just in a little pain." Blake said with a voice filled with underlying tones of anger._

" _What's got you hurting?" I asked before Blake gave me a deadpanned look. What? I just asked a simple question? What could possibly be hurting h-_

 _Oh._

" _Oh." I said realizing that it was that time of the month for Blake. She rolled her eyes at me before looking back to her homework. Yeah, love you too you little ball anger._

 _I held both my hands behind my head as Blake continued to work, after a while I stood and sauntered to my DJ station and opened the main laptop for the whole setup. I went on to a sampler site and bought about ten bucks worth of heavy bassline and some background beats, I spent my next couple minutes trying to put together a new track for tonight's crowd. The new track bumped from the laptop's speakers but something didn't feel right...I looked through an audio folder I labeled "Light Vocals" and scrolled through the folder before finally settling on a vocal that sounded like a few angelic voices singing. I integrated the vocals into the end of the track and played with the vocals themselves so it faded with the end of the song. Yeah that'd sound good._

 _I quickly ran an equipment check on everything and it was perfect as usual seeing as how anyone how fucks with ma things knows they'll get shot or worse. The staff door banged shut as Leo and Jace walked into the club, finally able to get their old shitty Toyota started, even though I constantly told them to scrap the piece of junk. It's not like Adam didn't pay them well, they both had been recently promoted like me and that meant a bigger paycheck. So it made no sense to me that they, A, had such a piece of junk, and B, shared a car in the first place seeing as how the both of them could probably afford a car for themselves._

 _Jace approached the DJ station and walked up the steps before standing next to me and looking at the soundboard and three laptops I had open, all displaying different things from status of equipment to my song lineup for tonight, "This is so fucking confusing."_

" _Half these buttons don't even do anything." I said jokingly as I opened YouTube on one of the laptops and started playing 17 feat. Packy by Cyrus._

" _I love this song." Jace said offhandedly as Leo approached us._

" _Wassup guys?" Leo asked as he stood with us on the elevated platform._

" _Looking at Saxon's weird ass board." Jace said as he pressed a button on the soundboard causing the strobe lights throughout the club to turn on._

 _I glared at the fox faunus before turning off the strobe lights and Leo rolled his eyes, "Not as weird as when I tried laced pot on accident."_

 _/~/_

" _ **WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CHEETOS!?**_ "

" _Oh god it's happening again."_

" _Where are they Jace?!"_

" _I don't know Leo!"_

" _Okay, your choice."_

" _No not the good china-" Crashing sounds were heard through the apartment building._

" _Gimme my Cheetos Jace. If I don't have them i'm going to die!"_

" _For the last time I don't have your Cheetos."_

" _Liar!" The sounds of Leo punching Jace were heard throughout our apartment._

" _Ow my face!"_

 _Leo punched Jace again._

" _Ow my hair!"_

" _Gimme my Cheetos you son of a-"_

" _ **THAT'S IT!**_ " _The sound of Leo's body crumpling and falling to the floor with a thump occurred after Jace punched him straight in the jaw._

 _Jace breathed heavily for a moment, "Fucking stoner."_

 _/~/_

" _That could have been a lot worse." I said simply._

 _Leo leaned against my station and nodded, "Apparently Sun came by earlier with the latest batch of phones. Those five brought in a lot this month."_

" _They should visit more often." I commented as I adjusted my song lineup._

" _Yeah, I kinda like those jackasses." Jace said with a smile._

" _You're just saying that cause last time we all partied together Neptune jumped onto the table, tore his shirt off and shouted, 'I'm Wolverine!'" I said with a smile on my face, remembering the night well._

" _You just remember that cause you got into a three way that night." Leo said, smirking at my own accomplished._

 _I_ _blushed lightly at the thought of that night, it was a dead tie for the greatest night of my life. But the reason I was embarrassed about it was because, unbeknownst to me, Leo and Jace went home before me and ended up recording the audio of my night in nirvana. Six hours worth. That they occasionally held over my head as blackmail. Yeah they're assholes but they're my assholes._

 _Jace smiled at my light red cheeks, "Nice to see you haven't forgotten what we have."_

" _Drink bleach."_

" _Nah, last time I did that it just gave me this weird red highlight." Jace said as he pulled on the red lock of hair, even though it was totally natural._

 _I love Jace and Leo, they were my homies. Hell if I loved them any more i'd probably be gay. But they were the biggest jackasses on Remnant half the time and that's me biting my tongue till it bleeds. I continued tweaking the song list till I was sure I had a good balance. Closing my laptops, I walked to the bar and hoisted myself onto one of the stools as I adjusted my fedora._

 _Jace vaulted the bar and was soon behind it, mixing drinks, and Leo sat on the barstool one over from me before reaching behind the bar and pulling out a notebook and pencil. Leo was an artist and I watched as he began sketching busts of me and Jace. Jace set a drink in front of me, "Try it out. Vincent came up with it last night."_

 _I cocked my eyebrow at Jace at his mention of one of the other bartenders. I reached for the drink and took a sip._

 _And then immediately spit it out onto the floor behind me, "What the fuck was that supposed to be!? Bacardi and Windex!?"_

 _Jace looked at me strangely before taking a sip of the drink, "It tastes okay to me."_

 _Jace moved the drink to Leo and without looking up from his sketch, Leo took a sip of the drink. I could tell he was letting himself fully taste the drink, after thirty seconds, Leo calmly stood up and sauntered across the club to a trashcan, grabbed the edges of the trash can and began puking the most violently i'd ever seen._

" _Guess it has a required taste." Jace said simply as he took another drink._

" _Vincent should stay away from the bar for a while." I said, looking at Leo's abandoned notebook and pencil._

" _Why? He's a good bartender." Jace said as he poured out the drink and washed the glass._

" _Because Leo is over there puking like he just spent the past decade inside Matt Stone and Trey Parker's heads." I said exasperatedly as Leo continued to vomit._

" _Leo is nowhere near as fucked up as he would be if that was true." Jace said with a hand in his hip._

 _I sighed tiredly, "Just- get ready okay? Club opens at five tonight so you have two hours till then."_

 _Jace nodded and I soon found myself on one of Adam's couches and stared into space. A wave of fatigue took me order out of nowhere and I soon found it impossible to keep my eyes open. A nap wouldn't hurt right? They'll wake me up in time. My eyes closed soon and sleep took me._


End file.
